Legend of Link: Time's Melody
by Aria Snow
Summary: Meet young Link, a 6 moon old tom. A kitten of the Kokiri Tribe....or so he believes. But when an unexpected event happens he is given the unexpected truth. He is not a Kokiri! Will he find out his past and who he is? and what lies ahead?
1. Character Brief

_**Legend of Link: Time's Melody**_

**Kokiri Tribe:**

Great Deku Tree: An ancient, wise old oak tree; protects the Lost Woods and the Kokiri.

Saria: A pretty, delicate brown she-cat with jade green eyes. "Warrior of Forest" and Link's best friend.

Lulu: Fluffy, mint green female Guarian Fairy; Saria's partner.

Mido: A stuck up green tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Miko: Orange tabby tom Guardian Fairy with copper eyes; Mido's Partner.

Navi: A solid blue-grey female Guardian Fairy with navy blue eyes; Link's partner and best friend.

Link: A mischievous, handsome green tom with a brown blaze on his muzzle and has brown paws. Has long fur and breath taking cerulean blue eyes that feel of the desert and night's shadows; bares the Triforce of Courage and rightful ruler of the Gerudo.

**Hylians:**

King Ceferino Hylia: A regal looking white tom with blue eyes; gives Link the "life of Justice.".

Princess Zelda Hylia: A perky, beautiful, fluffy pale pink she-cat with golden tabby markings and bares delicate ocean blue eyes; Bares the Triforce of Wisdom and is a close friend to Link and is the "Warrior of Light".

Maron: Pretty ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Taron's daughter.

Taron: Dark colored, aging tom cat.

Sir Grey: Silver tabby tom with blue-grey eyes; Hylian Knight.

Goron Tribe(think cougars):

Darunia: Massive sand colored tom with piercing yellow eyes; leader of the Gorons and the "Warrior of Fire" and Link's sworn brother.

Goron Link: Large cream, male cub with dark yellow eyes.

**Zora Tribe(think fishing cats):**

King Zora: Massive, fat olive-grey spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes; Princess Ruto's father and leader of the Zoras.

Princess Ruto: A sassy light olive-grey spotted tabby she-cat with gold eyes; "Warrior of Water".

Advisor Alik: A lean, dark olive-grey spotted tabby tom with pale yellow eyes.

Shiekah Clan:

Lady Impa: Solid black she-cat with a stubby tail and orange eyes; "Warrior of Shadow", Link's great aunt, and protector to Zelda.

Shiek: Fluffy golden tom with a white tail tip and paws and bares intense orange eyes; a minstrel, protector/guide to Link, and a spy against Ganondorf.

Hiro: Aging silver tabby tom with light orange eyes.

Aron: Handsome, long furred green tom with brown paws and a scar over each eye; Link's father and head healer of the Shiekah Clan and was killed in battle, gives Link the Life of A Father's Love.

**Gerudo Tribe:**

Ganondorf: Massive blood red tabby tom with red-orange eyes; Steals the Triforce of Power and murders Zelda's father.

Nabooru of the White(Elite): A pretty flame-point she-cat of white leg bands and light blue eyes; Link's aunt and twin sister to Conni of the Green.

Annora of the Red(fighter): Small lilac-point she-cat with red leg bands and intense frost blue eyes; gives Link the Life of Friendship.

Conni of the Green(tactician): Pretty, sly, and fiery red tabby-point she-cat with royal blue eyes; Link's mother, twin sister to Nabooru, and mate to Aron. Gives Link the Life of Endless Strength.

Eterna of the Pink(healer): A young blue-point she-cat with navy blue eyes; best friend to Nabooru and head healer of the Gerudo.

Ivy of the Red(Fighter): Seal-point she-cat; betrays the tribe by trying to assassinate Link and is put to death by Nabooru's own fangs.

Sana of the White(Elite): Chocolate-point, tomboyish she-cat with aquamarine eyes. Easily befriends Link and becomes very close to her king.

Sacred Realm:

Raul: An elderly white tom with a yellow cloak and yellow eyes; Guardian of the Sacred Realm and the first "Warrior of Light".

**StarClan:**

Powerstar: Red tabby she-cat with amber eyes and shimmering crimson wings; Created Hyrule with her twin sisters. Gives Link the life: "Power to protect what you hold dear".

Wisdomstar: Fluffy, solid blue-grey she-cat with ocean blue eyes and shimmering navy blue wings; Created Hyrule with her twin sisters. Watches over Zelda and gives Link the life: "Wisdom to rule".

Couragestar: Green she-cat with a bushy tail and sapphire blue eyes, has shimmering jade green feather wings; Created Hyrule with her twin sisters. Watches over Link and gives him the life: "Courage to live through life".

Sala of the Shiekah: Elderly grey tom with brown eyes; gives Link the "Life of Endurance".

Nieko of the White: Elderly seal-point she-cat; gives Link the "Life of Love".


	2. Chapter 1: His Name is Link

_Author's note:_ _Well, here it is like I said in my user profile, my FanFic from my DA account. I'm still new at FanFics but if you have some friendly advise please do give it, I wanna improve in the future. Anyways this FanFic is based off Ocarina of Time(love that game/manga!!) and little bits and pieces were kinda inspired by another FanFic, "LOZ: The Return" by Rose. And without further adue, here is chapter 1!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Fire._

_Fire lapping, dancing, and devouring everything in its path._

_The sound of fangs and claws clashing in the background, washed out by the blood curling caterwauls of dying cats. Rain started to fall, as if Couragestar, Powerstar, and Wisdomstar of StarClan themselves are crying in fear and agony. But racing through the fields a single red tabby queen sprints on tirelessly, not daring to look back. In her mouth she held the crying form a helpless green, brown pawed tom kit._

_Fear. _

_That was all the 10 day old newborn could sense and scent as well as blood. What else was the newborn suppose to think? the queen continued racing on until she hit the woods and still she didn't stop. A trail of blood was left in her wake of the Lost Woods. Before long she collapsed at the base of a ancient tree, fairies staring in shock and pity. The kitten started wailing louder, his little form soaking wet from the rain, naive to the world._

Here in the Lost Woods lies a tribe of cats who forever stay six moons old. They are called the Kokiri Tribe. Each one bares their own Guardian Fairy. This dense forest stretches the east of the ancient land of Hyrule. However, for some strange reason, there is one apprentice who's without a Guardian.

What is his name?

Over in the safety and gentle embrace of the shadows of the branches of the trees he slept soundly, he never was a early bird. He hated getting up before sunhigh.

....His name was Link.

Legend fore tells Hyrule was once a desolated waste land, unable to support even a tiny sprout. Then three ancient StarClan female leaders felt sympathy and pity, bring beauty to the land. One was Powerstar who gave strength and stability to the land with her fiery paws. Another was Wisdomstar who set beauty and order to the land. And then there was....

A young 6 moon old tom raced through the trees with surprising ease. His eyes were blue, the most stunning shade of blue you'd ever see. His fur was solid green like the forest and his paws were as brown as the earth.

Laughter escaped me as mischief shined in my eyes. I zigged and zagged through the other Kokiri, a cocky smirk on my face.

"Oops!"

"Excuse me, out of the way!"I meowed as I raced hastily through.

On my right fore paw was a birth mark, but it was unique. It was shaped like a triangle made up of three little triangles.

"I'm going to be late to hear the Deku Tree's story again! Out of my way!"I yowled in haste.

But I skid to a hault, disturbing the dust in my wake. There, blocking my path is a green tabby tom, a sneer of pure mockery on his face. I let out a frustred growl at this, my tail lashing irritably.

"Let me through Mido!"

"Nope, you aren't allowed past this point."Mido said, looking at me with a jeering manner.

"Huh? what was that? I thought I heard the voice a rat."I mewed in taunting sarcasm.

I hate Mido, I have sense day one.

He's always making fun of me, teasing me, pulling senseless pranks like putting honey in my fur. And why? like I'd know....ok, maybe I do a little. Mido looks at me, anger in his brown eyes. I know that look on his face.

I've seen that gibed look millions of times.

"Half-breed, you are nothing more then a half-breed. I'm the boss and a half-breed, Guardianless kit like you is too childish to see the Deku Tree."he said in a taunting retort.

My blood really starts to boil now.

Half-breed.

Those two words together are what I hate the most and he knows it!! My cerulean blue eyes seem to burn with a blue fire as my fur bristles and I bare my fangs. How dare he call me that!

"That has nothing to do with that! And I'm NOT a half-breed so getta out of my way before I shred your fur for my bedding!"I snarled.

"Make me half-breed~!"he taunts back.

Oooh, that was it! I pounce onto Mido with a feral yowl and we start rolling and and snarling in a fury of claws and fur. Mido's lackies are cheering Mido on but like I care.

He called me a half-breed!

A freak of nature!

For StarClan's sake, I will not stand for that! I soon have him pinned to the ground after a bit of rumbling and tumbling across the forest floor and my paw's on his head as he lets out a groan.

"Well next time you call me a half-breed..."I mew angrily but let out a startled yelp at being kicked off.

Ok, now that had hurt! Mido's fairy had plowed me over right into the pond and onto my side. They yet again call me by the one thing I hate the most and one of them even calls me a No-Fairy----somebody who bares no Guardian. And says Seria is more equal to Mido.

"That was not fair!! She's not your trophy to have Mido!"

"What's so unfair about it half-breed? Guardians are a part of being a Kokiri."chuckles Mido, a cocky grin on his muzzle.

"HEY!!! Just what do you think you're doing?"came a thundering, deep, elderly was the Great Deku Tree.

I can't help but laugh as I watch Mido and his lackies race away in panic.

The look was priceless.

PRICELESS!

But I hadn't realized I was so close to the ancient tree. But at hearing the same two words my ears droop as I get out of the water, shaking my soaked fur. I look away in sorrow as I jump onto one of the roots of the Deku Tree.

"It's not fair Deku Tree! Why am I so different?"I mewed, a sour look on my face.

"Cheer up now my little Link, pay no heed to their jives towards you. Everything lives for a purpose."bellowed the old tree in a loving manner.

"Bu-but, that doesn't answer anything I just asked."I grumbled miserably, placing my head on my paws.

"Just have patience, in due time you'll know."he says.

"Whatever."I meowed under my breath.

"Link!"

I hastily race my head and I spot a pretty, delicate looking brown she-cat with jade green eyes. I can't help but smile and leap down from the root.

"Saria!"I squealed with excitement, a bounce in my step.

With Saria is her Guardian, Lulu, a cute little green female fairy. Saria looks me over, concern on her face as she sniffs the scratch on my cheek.

"Your hurt and soaking wet Link. Did you get into another fight with Mido again?"she asks, licking the scratch.

"Uh uh...."I mewed trying to come up with an excuse. But I lower my head feeling utterly defeated. But I chuckle and leave with Saria. She is my only friend here and I treasure her dearly for that.

"Ouch! Watch it Saria!"I hissed as she rubbed a poultice of garlic on my cheek.

"Well, if you'd just quit squirming I would have been done a lot sooner you know!"mewed Saria as she applied the cobweb.

"There, all fixed up."she purred in delight. Saria then curled up in a narrly, old hole craved into the wall of my tree den.

I look up at the now setting sun.

It was always the simple things that I admired. A friendly smile, a calm pond full of fish, but my favorite thing...My most favorite thing had to be the melody I now heard escaping Saria's ocarina. I can't help but purr contently, licking my left paw. But, strangely, I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen. _"Naw, it's nothing."_I thought, shaking my head and rubbing my face with my right paw--the paw with the birthmark. But I then turned to Saria who was looking at the sunset.

"Saria?"

"Yes Link?"

"I-I had that dream again. The sky is covered by what looks like black smoke or clouds. I'm standing at the entrance to this huge rock like thing with lots of little dens in it or something."I meowed.

I can see an amused grin on my friend's face as her guardian lands on her head. I'm quite puzzled and it shows on my face.

"It sounds like the royal family's castle."she meowed.

_"Oh man, why is it I always dream about things I don't know about!"_I thought, still looking confused. But I give my shoulders a shrug and lay my head on my paws as Saria says goodbye and leaves. A yawn escapes my maw, revealing dagger sharp fangs as white as the stars in Silverpelt.

Damn, I'm tired!

But I can't help but think, what lies beyond the Lost Woods. Something deep in my soul is yearning to go and see for myself. But before long my curulean blue eyes flutter shut, sleep claiming me at last.....

_Fire._

_Fire lapping, dancing, and devouring everything in its path._

_"Run Conni, run and don't look back!"came a male voice._

_The sound of fangs and claws clashing in the background, washed out by the blood curling caterwauls of dying cats. Rain started to fall, as if Couragestar, Powerstar, and Wisdomstar of StarClan themselves are crying in fear and agony. But racing through the fields a single red tabby-point queen sprints on tirelessly, not daring to look back. In her mouth she held the crying form a helpless green, brown pawed tom kit._

_Fear. _

_That was all the 10 day old newborn could sense and scent as well as blood. What else was the newborn suppose to think? the queen continued racing on until she hit the woods and still she didn't stop. A trail of blood was left in her wake of the Lost Woods. Before long she collapsed at the base of a ancient tree, faeries staring in shock and pity. The kitten started wailing louder, his little form soaking wet from the rain, naive to the world....._

At this time...dark clouds have started to spread ominously through the mysterious, beautiful Lost Woods. Unbeknown to the young tom, Link. And with it, something that will bring about an unexpected change.

The night was still, no wind blew, not even prey stirred or scurried about. And creeping from the shadows a eerie, monstrous female laugh could be heard. Then before long a huge, mutated bug like spider creature creeped over to the Great Deku tree saying, _**"Stone, where is the stone?"**_

The old tree looked over at the monster, anger and disgust on his face. "Just who are you?! Who are allies with those who walk the Dark Forest's shroud of shadows and lies! The Deku tree shall not allow your presence here!"bellowed the Deku Tree.

The bug just chuckled and leaped onto the tree's trunk.

_**"Heh heh heh!~ Deku Tree, a tree is a sad thing for it cannot move."**_the monster sneered and burrowed into the old tree.

Among the leaves a tiny blue faerie watched in horror and fear. The Deku Tree was in trouble! Th-that thing, that monster had burrowed into his trunk!

"D-Deku Tree--Great Deku Tree, please hold on!"she squealed in fear and worry.

Hastily she flew down to the tree's face in the trunk. Her little form glowed a stunning skyblue, it looked almost like blue fire.

"Navi....go! Seek the... Guardianless apprentice and.....bring him to me."he groaned."....Make haste the forest....is in grave danger."

Navi, without a question or second thoughts flew as fast as she could towards Kokiri Village.

"Gotta find the Guardianless apprentice, gotta find him! Gotta find him!"she said, panic in her eyes and voice.

By now the sun had peaked its way over the forest canopy as she whizzed here, there, and everywhere through the village of the Kokiri Tribe. There was soon only one place left to check. The old oak tree to the west within the village. Hastily she flew with all her might till she finally reached it and zoomed inside.

A sense of relief came over her at finding him at last....And not a Guardian in sight.

This had to be him.

The six moon old tom cat had fur as green as the forest and his paws were as brown as the earth. His long, bushy tail was draped around him like a blanket and on his right cheek she could see a cobweb over a scratch. But the most prominate detail was the boy's right paw. On it lay what looked like a birth mark in the shape of the Triforce. Hastily she bolted over, grabbing his ear in her hand.

"Hey, get up you lazy-bones!"she yelled into his ear.

Nothing, just a twitch of his ear.

Time for a little more...effective idea. Hastily she started tackling and jumping on---and at---Link's body, screaming his name at the top of her little lungs.

I let out a startled yowl, jumping out of my nest at the sudden--and rude---wakeup call, my fur standing on end.

"Huh...OW!"I groaned, my head banging against the ceiling.

I wiped my cerulean blue eyes with my left paw and then my right, trying to rid my groggy eyes of the sleep.

I hate getting up early.

I hate it, and I always will. But as I look at the hovering, glowing blue thing in front of my face, resting on my nose I can't help but feel excited.

A Guardian!

A real live Guardian Fairy and she's in my den and on my muzzle!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I FINALLY HAVE A GUARDIAN!"I squeal loudly. A cocky grin soon spreads on my face at the thought of gloating to stupid 'lil old Mido.

"Oh, he's going to be sooo mad when he finds out."I snickered.

"Watch it please! And did you have to scream so loud?"spat Navi. "My name's Navi, the Great Deku Tree sent me to be with you and he wants you immediately!"

"What? i-is someth---something bad happening or what?"

"No time to explain, just GO!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"I mewed as I broke into a sprint for the Deku Tree's Haven.

I've always did have this bad habit of being impatient and sarcastic and lets not forget the ever popular case of me being nasty tempered. But I also don't hestitate to answer when a friend wants me, somebody I care about with all my heart.

Before long I reach the haven. Something has my fur stand on end, not out of fear though, more like....unnerved. Something wasn't right. It scented of something treacherous.

I didn't like it at all!

"Deku Tree, I'm here Great Deku Tree!"I mewed franticly.

"...."

"...Deku.....Tree?"I mewed, nervously as I neared the trunk.

I let out a startled squeal as a huge, monsterous eye stares at me out of menace. I leap back, my fur on end for but a moment, Navi fluttering by my side. I was frightened, truly frightened. But I feel my right paw suddenly begin to burn as if a raging fire lay in that one fore paw. I gaze down at it and my cerulean blue eyes turn wide with astonishment. "I-it's glowing! Why is it glowing!?"I thought, lifting it to my face.

"Navi? i-is that why I was called over?"I asked, my voice cracked with my fear.

"Yes Link, we gotta get rid of it."she says, floating in front of my face.

Nervously I bite my lower lip.

I'm just an apprentice.

I'm only a kid.

What could I do that would save the Deku Tree from th-this monster?

I close my eyes, suddenly feeling a sudden burst of courage, my birthmark burning with great furiousity as if StarClan's Couragestar was right there, watching my every move. I shot open my eyes in an instant, startling Navi. If courage had a color it was my eye color, my blazing, determined cerulean blue eyes!

"Bring it on!"I snarl, going into a battle stance as the monster came out of hiding.

My claws are unsheathed, sharp as daggers and my fangs gleam in the sunlight as they are exposed by a snarl, a growl rolling in my throat. Every part of me showed hostility, yearning to fight.

This was my fight, and for some reason it felt right.


	3. Chapter 2: This is Goodbye For Now

_Author's Note:_ _XD This chapter was pretty short from what I noticed. But it is an important lil' chapter all the same. Other then that, enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I let out a feral, bold battle cry as I leaped at the huge monster spider. And all the while I can see from the corner of my sight the rest of the Kokiri Tribe hiding, watching in fear. But that only gets me even more riled up as I sink my fangs into one of it's legs. The unearthly shriek from the creature is enough to make me smirk.

"Link! Watch out!"shrieked Navi.

My cerulean blue eyes turn wide in horror as one of the monster's legs smashes into me, slashing my chest. I let out a agonizing shriek as I flying into the Great Deku Tree's trunk, falling to the ground with a thud.

Pain is clear on my face but what lay even stronger on it was rage. Rage for what this beast had done to the old tree. I hastily get back up to my paws and dash away as it tries to strike again.

"Shit! Doesn't it have a weakness, Navi? this getting nuts!"I snarl as I dodge with all my might.

Like I said before, I'm only a kid---I'm only an apprentice. I'm starting to tire out and my body is covered with bumps, bruises, and wounds. But anger still showed on my face as a cocky smirk shows on my maw. All the while Navi is hastily searching for a weak spot and before long her brilliant skyblue form turns stunning gold right around the monster's eye.

"Link the eye, strike the eye!"she calls swiftly.

"About time Navi!"

"And what took yeah? or do you want me to be spider bait!"I spat as I ducked and rolled always from another strike, sarcasm in my voice.

Navi just sticks her nose up at my attitude.

Oh well, not my problem anyways!

I break into a sprint and leap at the mutated beast in a blinding burst of speed, my birth mark burning and glowing once more. I let out a battle cry and deliver a deadly blow to the spider's eye. I land on the other side, closing my eyes. My paws are covered in a unnatural colored yellow blood.

I soon hear the monster collapse....dead.

"You did it Link! Oh, I just knew you could do it."Navi squeals, hugging my muzzle affectionately.

But I wince in agony, collapsing at the base of the Great Deku Tree. The adrenaline that had coursed through my veins has ceased to exist and only now do I realize the severity of the wound to my chest as the aches and pains and minor wounds covering my body.

"LINK!"came the frightened, worried cries of Navi....and Saria?!

I look up to see Saria looking down on my still, wounded state, franticly licking my wounds."I'm....fine Saria. Stop fussing..over me!"I rasped.

"NO YOU'R NOT! You reckless fool!"she hisses, hitting me on the head with her paw.

"OUCH! What was that for!?"

"For being a idiot!"answered Lulu, coming to float by Navi.

I stagger to my paws when I hear the Great Deku Tree call my name. But I had lost a bit of blood and was a bit light-headed because of it and my sight was hazed with pain. "...Deku Tree?"I mewed softly in worry.

"Well done Link. You have saved the forest from that beast and saved me."

"But, it seems my life will not return to normal...after all."said the Deku Tree.

"What?! Wh-why? I defeated that monster....y-you can't be---why!?"I wailed, sorrow and grief on my face.

"Don't tell me I fought for nothing!"I said, tears running down my face.

"Listen well, and pay heed to my words, young Link."

I raise my head from my paws, sobbing. I then gave a nod, and I braised myself.

"As I was being eaten by that insect, Gohma. I understood what she was after."I tilted my head to the side, listening still. "The one who sent her, using such a menacing ability...was the dark king from the desert. He hungers to conquer Hyrule and make the Triforce his own."

"The Triforce?"I asked, interest and confusion on my face.

"The ancient, treasured power left behind by the three leaders of StarClan. In the form of three small triangles, forming one large one.....like the birthmark on your left paw, Link."stated the Deku Tree.

I gaze down at my left paw.

Sure enough, there it was in all its majesty.

I'm breathless and shocked now that I look at it, now knowing what it is shaped like. I look now and see one small triangle is more visible then the others. But why was this? I then look back up at the Great Deku Tree, continuing to listen.

"It has the ability to change the land, reflecting the heart and soul of the one who touches it first. Those who have a pure, gentle heart that touches it will make the land beautiful and just. But those with a tainted, evil heart will turn the land into a land where only the strong survive....."he says in a serious tone.

"A great danger is drawing near for Hyrule.....that villainous tom must not be promited near the Triforce!"he says, concern and worry in his frail voice.

The Deku Tree then stays silent for but a momen, looking me over with love and care. A small smile then spreads on his face and I just shoot a puzzled look right back.

"However....with your courage, and your bloodline, surely you can crush is goals."he says with love and affection.

Fear and horror strike me with great force. My ears lay flat against my head, my fur standing on end as fear-scent wavered off my body.

"Bu-but---but I'm just an apprentice! I can't fight such a scary tom, I'm only a kit...so why me?"I mew, my voice cracked from pain and fear.

"You can and you will! Go and learn about the world beyond these woods and grow, grow and learn...Link."

Saria and I perk our ears in astonishment. The expression on my face is depressing but it looks a lot more confident at these words.

Can I really do this?

I always did wondered what it would be like outside the Lost Woods.

"Now, take this---the Kokiri Emerald, the treasure of this forest. Go young Link, take it and leave for Hyrule, there, surely you'll find the princess chosen by StarClan."he says.

I quickly get back to my paws and grab the little green pendant, tossing it over and onto my neck, flinching as it touches my chest. I look it over and see it is an emerald framed leaf like, gold spiral. The stone was as green as my fur. And I like it, I like how it feels and how it looks. I can hear the Deku Tree ask Navi to protect and look out for me. Then everything fell silent.

The Great Deku Tree was dead.

I soon collapse once more, everything fading to black.

* * *

I let out a groan as I awoke the next morning, getting to my paws. Was that all just a bad dream? but the aches and pains from being so bruised and bumped up quickly correct me.

"....I-it's wasn't just a dream! He's---he's really gone...."I whisper sadly.

Navi flutters over to me, stroking my forehead as she lands on me. Concern and sympathy was on her face as she looked upside down into my cerulean blue eyes.

"Lets go Link, we can't stay here any longer...."she says soothingly.

"...Yeah."

I then get to my paws and leave my den and head for the exit of the village.

The sun was still rising.

I'd rather not confront Saria. I'm not good at saying goodbye.

I continue my way on through the Lost Woods, not daring to look back in fear of going back. By sunhigh I have reached the bridge and as I start to cross it I catch Saria's scent in an instant. Hastily I jolted my head in the scent's direction, shock in my eyes.

"S-Saria!"I mewled.

I can see the sorrow on her face delicate face. I feel a tinged of regret for not telling her.

"...You're, going now......aren't you?"she meows softly.

"Yes. I don't belong here Saria, I'm not a Kokiri. But..."I meowed.

I see a stunned, shocked look on her face at that one word---"but". But I continue on, a cocky, friendly grin on my face as I close my eyes shut for a moment.

"You'll always be my friend Saria, and I'll never forget this forest."I purred in pleasure.

Saria can't help but smile, nodding in agreement. She then turns her head and tail and snatches a simple brown tail ring with holes in them. She then goes over and slings it over my tail.

"Take my ocarina tail ring, play and remember the forest and me ok?"she purrs, stepping back.

I can't help but stare at my tail, unsure for a moment. But that feeling quickly passes and I nuzzle her, a purr rumbling in my throat.

"...Goodbye Saria."I whisper and break into a run, tears flowing behind me in the breeze.

I dare not look back but I swear I thought I saw Saria start to cry as well.

* * *

**"So, the young prince has finally left on his road of fate I see, Wisdomstar and Powerstar."**came the female voice of a green she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. Her body was covered in star-shine, the scent of the forest wavering of her weakly. She gazed into the StarPool, eying the young 6 moon green and brown tom kitten race into Hyrule Field.

**"Yep! Hard to believe he is the son of Conni of the Gerudo and Aron of the Shiekah huh?"**mewed a solid blue-grey she-cat with ocean blue eyes. This was Wisdomstar.

**"I can't believe the rightful king to the Gerudo is that little squirt of a half-breed and he's the Hero Of Time to boot!"**growled a red tabby she-cat with amber eyes. This was Powerstar.

**"Would you calm down Powerstar? He'll do just fine. He won't learn his origins for awhile yet. But he is under my protection, he bares my piece of the Triforce inside him. I pity you for having such a evil tom target your half, sister."**

Powerstar just sticks her nose up int the air with a bitter, angry look on her face like always. And Wisdomstar and Couragestar can't help but chuckle. Their sister was always the more fiery, simple-mind one of the three of them. But what were they to do? they loved each other all the same.

Couragestar looks down into the StarPool, a smile on her face. She can't help but adore that little kitten that was Prince Link.

But the little guy had her courage...as temperamental, hot-headed, bull-headed, and sarcastic as he was. She would make sure he became a fine young tom just like Aron of the Shiekah Clan.

_"Stead fast young prince of the desert, protector of Hyrule. Many trials lie ahead of you."_thought Couragestar. The three sisters then lelf the StarPool.

The fate of the world lay in a single little half-bred kitten. And the out come was not their to decide, some times lady fate very mysterious...even for StarClan themselves.


	4. Chapter 3: Princess of Wisdom

**Chapter 3**

_**Princess Of Wisdom**_

I gaze on with astonishment as I enter through the cavern face that was the gate to Castle Town. Before long light bursts into my face again, my eyes wincing from the sudden exposure after walking in that dark tunnel.

"Everything's so huge!! So this is a town Navi?"I mewed, a look of amazement and excitement on my face.

"I know eh?! This is my first time too you know, Link. You aren't the---HEY! Wait for me!"

I race down into the town.

There were so many sights.

So many sounds.

So many...smells!

My face turns hot with embarrassment as I hear my stomach growl in hunger. I realize I had eaten much anything sense leaving the Lost Woods. My chest wound still hurts a little bit, but Navi had helped fix that up.

Thank goodness for that.

I can't help but laugh as I continue to race on, looking about and through.

"There's so many cats Navi! But I'm starving, I want something to eat!"I mewed, whining at the last bit as I plop down onto my stomach, covering my face with my paws.

A new scent catches my attention--two scents truth be told.

One was clearly a she-cat and I hear a gentle thud as something is dropped in front of my face. I lift my paws and see a brown mouse. A smile spreads on my face and I eagerly dive into it greedily.

And as I do I can hear a serene, pure, melodic giggle. I look up and see a cat my age in front of me. My ears instantly droop, my face blushing red hot and my heart skips a beat.

There, standing there was a soft pink she-cat with long silky fur, covered in golden tabby stripes. Her body is lean and delicate looking, making her look almost fragile to the touch. But what catches me off guard the most is her eyes. I have instantly lost myself in her delicate, ocean blue eyes. I then look down at her own left paw and there I see for a moment the very same birth mark, only, a different section was highlighted.

"Uh....I-I--um---"I stuttered, unable to speak.

_"Damn it, Link! Get a hold of yourself!"_I yell inside my head to myself.

Mental note, avoid embarrassing moments at all costs around beautiful she-cats!

The young girl gives another laugh, disposing of the remains of the mouse, quickly returning to me.

"You're an odd one aren't you?"she mewed, her voice was just as pure and gentle as her looks.

I quickly rise to my paws, giving my fur a shake and then hastily cleaned up my face.

"Um, thanks for the mouse."I say after Navi telling me to thank her.

"Name's Link."I said, a smirk on my face.

I'm surprised to feel my left paw start to burn when I'm around her. I can see she is surprised too. But she soots a cute little smile right back at me. She looks at the pendant around my neck.

"That's a pretty stone you got there. It's as green as your fur."she mewed.

"Well, I like green. And it isn't for me, it's for the princess."I chirped.

I look puzzled when I start to see mischief in her eyes, a giggle escaping her maw.

"I know the princess, she and I are close friends, see?"she meows, moving her fluffy tail in front of my face.

There I can see what looks exactly like my ocarina tail-ring that Saria gave me....only it is just as blue as my eyes and the symbol of the Triforce lay near the mouth piece.

"If you play with me for awhile I can take you to her if you want me to."

"Ok!"

She gives an over joyed squeal and we hastily run off together, playing and running about through the town.

"Are you sure about this Link?"asked Navi nervously, feeling very anxious.

"Chill Navi, she's not a bad girl and she says she knows the princess."

"Besides,"I meow, that same cocky grin caressing my maw.

"This is a lot of fun."I purred.

"Hm, he can't resist a girl like her...."mumbled Navi under her breath.

I can see Navi roll her eyes at me, her arms crossed. Come on, I'm just an apprentice---just a kid. And right now I had made a new friend and I was having the time of my life! I've never laughed this hard in my life. All these strange games and contests.

It was a real rite!

Before long it is sunhigh and the young she-cat and I have flopped onto the banks of a pound. I see her grooming her beautiful coat. A small smile spreads on my maw as I quickly give my chest a nervous lick.

She looks over at me, concern in her eyes as she looks at my chest.

"You're hurt? How on earth did that happen?"she asked, looking down at the slash on my chest.

I tilted my head to the side at her question. I had had so much fun today I hadn't paid any heed to it.

"This?"I ask, looking down at the wound."It's nothing, really. But I rather not talk about it."I said trying not to continue on with this topic.

She rolls her eyes at me along with Navi as I let out a yelp. An annoyed hiss escaping me as I swatted my tail at Navi, a victorious smirk as she went flying a inch away.

_"Link 1, Navi 0! Hah, take that you crazy fairy!"_I thought with a small laugh.

I then turn my gaze back and see the girl isn't there.

"Hey, where'd you go?"I chirped, rising to my paws, my head darting back and forth in confusion.

Oh man, she must have ditched me!! I gave a frustrated snarl and made way for the palace gates, Navi staying close behind me.

* * *

"Link, how are we going to get past all these guards? There's too many!"

I gave a hushed snarl, swatting Navi with my bushy green tail. Anger, and a commanding demeanour placed on my face, a look often worn by the Royal Family of Hyrule or even the Gerudo Tribe.

"Would you shut up for StarClan's sake! Do you want us to get captured?"hissed the young tom.

Navi instantly dodged Link's tail. But the look alone forced her to flinch. Navy quickly rubbed her eyes and slapped her face to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Link had never shown that look before.

He always seemed to goof off or get cocky. It was like somebody had taken a double-ganger and placed it right in front of her. She opened her mouth as if to reply but closed it quickly, just nodding her head solemnly to her partner.

I then braced myself, waiting patiently for a large, solid brown tom to pass by and around the corner. With a pleased smirk I dashed forward as fast as my paws could carry me. Navi was staying close to me, flying as fast as her four little dragonfly like wings could take her.

I kept this up, dodging, hiding, running from the the castle guards. Finally we were inside after the last bit. Now, that part had been hard. What psycho freak put THAT many guards in one spot!? I turned around and stuck out my tongue in a taunt.

"Suckers!"I laughed softly as I dashed away.

"That was nuts Navi, who puts THAT many in one spot?"I mewed as we ran through the hallways.

"Hello!~ This is the house of the royal family you simple minded furball!"spat Navi, pulling one of my whiskers, "It means we're getting closer to finding the Princess."

I yelped and swiftly shook my head, causing Navi to go flying a inch away. I angerily swore under my breath, rubbing my muzzle. Stupid guardian, why did I want one in the first place? I kept going, Navi grumbling irritably as she sat on my head.

But Navi was right, so I didn't hold it against her. Even if my muzzle ached from her pulling on my sensitive whiskers. I soon reached a crack in the wall that was being guarded by a single guard on patrol.

With a smirk I quickly grabbed a small pot between my teeth and threw it in the opposite direction. Hastily I ducked into the shadows. Thank StarClan my fur is green and brown, it made for easy camouflage so I can hide. The guard soon raced past me to check out what happened and I ran with all my might as soon as he was out of there and was into the the small glade before he knew anything hit him.

Astonishment.

That was all I had on my face as I walked through the beautiful glade. Flowers covered the entire ground, growing in their simple, yet, elegant beauty. Cherry trees flanked the walls of this small garden, their hot pink petal and flowers dancing in the breeze. My cerulean blue eyes took it all in greedily. It felt like I was back in the Lost Woods again.

It left a sense of peace in my spirit as the Kokiri Emerald swung about, dangling around my neck on its skinny gold chain. But what I scented was what caught me off guard. That was the scent of the same she-cat from the town today!

Sure enough, looking into the window was the all too formilar soft pink, six moon old she-cat with long silky fur, covered in golden tabby stripes. Her body is lean and delicate looking, making her look almost fragile to the touch and the blue ocarina tail-ring around her tail.

But there was something different.

On her head I could see a ring of gold "pearls" and around her neck was a choker made of white silk, trimmed with gold. I feel a sudden warmth sweep through my body, my heart is racing and I try to get some words out but I only mumble and stutter.

_"Dang it! Not again!"_I thought. But for some reason I felt the birth mark on my right paw begin to blaze, causing me to instantly grip my paw to brace the stinging pain.

"I believe you never received my name Link..."meowed the she-cat, her voice was pure and beautiful like that of a crystal clear stream.

The soft pink, golden striped she-cat turned around, letting her paws leave the window. She faced Link, the same mischievous glint in her ocean blue eyes. If wisdom had a color it was her eyes, her beautiful and deep ocean blue eyes.

The little gold chain of gold balls that was her mark of royalty now showed a single diamond shaped aquamarine gemstone and her ears now sported simple tear shaped earrings. She couldn't help but giggle her melodic giggle at seeing Link's flabbergasted mien look on his face.

"My name is Zelda, I am the princess of Hyrule."


	5. Chapter 4: Little Heroes

**Author's Note:** Hey, poeples~! Sorry for the long wait. It takes awhile to take my finished chapters off of my DA account and reread for like the 200th time. But anyways I love this chapter for it has some hints and clues on who is kitty Link's mother and what his bloodline is. Oops, I better not say anymore...you'll have to find out yourself.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Little Heroes**_

I stood there, gaping.

T-that girl...was the princess!?

I let out a startled chirp and back up a bit only to bump into something with fur and another scent of a cat reaching my nose. I turned around and let out another startled chirp, jumping back with my fur standing on end.

"Great balls of fire!"

There, standing over me was a tall and slender she-cat.

Her tail was short and stubby and black fur covered her entire body. But yet again what catches my interest are this older she-cat's eyes. They were an intense shade of copper, filled with mystery and security. Like Zelda's eyes and Saria's eyes they seem to give me a sense of comfort. I like their eyes, I don't know why or what I see in them but they make me feel at home. The look on this cat's face showed no emotion, not even her eyes gave anything away.

Zelda laughed once more as she scurried over and helped me back to my paws. All the while Navi is laughing her heart out, her blue glow radiating with it in perfect sink.

"It's not funny!"I whined, rubbing my brown blaze on my nose, my face red hot with embarrassment.

But the strange cat gave a crooked grin, amusement shining in her eyes. And I can't help but smile back.

"This is Impa, she's my nursemaid and personal bodyguard."purred Zelda affectionately. "She's been caring for me sense my mother died 5 moons ago."

Impa gave a nod and was soon sitting within the branches of the cherry tree with silent 'd wait till the princess was done speaking before she talked to this young tom. This tom....he bore the Triforce of Courage on his right fore paw. Impa already knew that the princess carried the Triforce of Wisdom. Fate was starting to show itself once more. But, the question was what would it be?

I followed the princess back to the window and looked inside. There, a chamber covered in a rainbow of huge gemstones of all shapes and colors covered the walls. The floor was made of snow white marble and a royal red carpet streamed right across the middle. But his eyes locked onto a snow white tom sitting on a throne.

His body was muscular and his shoulders were broad. Like Zelda he wore a ring of gold on his head but little tear shaped pieces of gold hung from each gold pearl and around his neck was a royal blue collar with a sapphire pendant dangling from it. That had to be Zelda's father he guessed.

"Look over at the other tom Link, can you see him?"

I obeyed for some reason and gaze over to find a huge, short furred blood red tabby tom of muscular built. My maw goes a gap at the sight of him. What a brute, that guy was easily bigger then Zelda's father!

"Who is that guy?"I finally asked.

Zelda's body vibrated as a growl escaped her. The princess bared her fangs for only a moment. That tom from the desert, oh how she distasted him! Her father, Ceferino may have been fooled but she carried the Triforce of Wisdom for a good reason.

She was no fool!

Zelda turned her wise gaze back to Link. For some reason she felt safe around him as her Triforce glowed a pale, radiant light.

"His name is Ganondorf, he is the king of the Gerudo Tribe. There is only one tom Gerudo born every hundred years. He claims to come in peace and form a treaty, but I don't trust him."spat Zelda.

Link's pupils narrowed to the size of splinters as a flashback, a memory reached his mind. The memory of a lullaby of haunting origin and the memory of his mother's face....

_Rain._

_Cold._

_That was all he felt as the kitten cried and wailed. He had only but opened his baby blue eyes recently. But he could make out the creamy white fur and red tabby-point markings graced her face, tail, and paws. The queen stopped once open fields changed to a sea of green trees. _

_The queen's brilliant cerulean blue eyes showed a bit of relief as she stopped at a tree, laying her son down to let him suckle. That same haunting lullaby easing him into sleep. But as he fell asleep he felt the rasp of his mother's tongue over his head...._

"Link, hello! Is anybody home?"called Navi floating in front of my face.

In an instant I snap back to reality.

Who was that cat?

Was that a memory I had long forgotten?

But I quickly turn my attention back to the tom named Ganondorf. Deep inside I felt a fire rage within me, a fire of hatred towards this tom as he shot a leer full of malice at me. I shoot a leer right back at his own red-orange eyes that blazed like a raging inferno.

I hate his eyes, I hate them!

They just reeked of venom and lies and a hunger for power. A growl rolled in my throat and my tail began to lash. I then quickly turned away, letting my brown fore paws hit solid stone once more. I tuck my paws under my chest as I see Zelda is about to talk once more.

And sure enough I was right.

"Before I say anything else you should hear this legend, the legend of the birth of Hyrule itself."

"Once upon a time...a time before there was earth and ocean, and of coarse life. Upon the chaos that was Hyrule at that time, three leaders from StarClan sprang forth from Silverpelt. The leader of power, Powerstar, with her strength and fiery paws she brought about the land, rising mountains of red earth. The leader of wisdom, Wisdomstar, poured her loving knowledge into the land, thus giving order to the land. And then there was the leader of courage, Couragestar...with her gentle, selfless spirit and heart, she gave life to the land to those who would protect the law of the land."she meowed, pausing to catch her breath.

"When the triplet leaders left, their mission complete, they left behind a sacred treasure of great ability and beauty, the Triforce, and that place became known as the Sacred Realm, the gate to time and the gate to StarClan's hunting grounds. In order to protect this wish-granting treasure from the tainted hearts the warriors built a temple and sealed it away behind the Gate Of Time._ 'He who holds the spiritual stones of earth, fire, and water, stand here and play the song of time.' _Then, the door shall open."Zelda then turned to look at Link.

"This story has been passed down by my ancestors for many a season. My mama told me it all the time and she said to never tell anybody about it, let alone this."she mewed, caressing the blue ocarina on her tail.

I look at her, listening with great care to the story. My cerulean eyes now and then rests on my right paw and on her left paw----the Triforce. C-could it be possible? Was this more then a simple birth mark? I then turned my gaze back to Zelda.

"Then why tell me?"

Impa watched from her perch, a gleam in her eyes. She could see it clearly, her princess trusted his young boy with all her heart. And she watched calmly as the forest kitten and the princess talked. She could not help but give a crooked smile, her intense copper eyes flickering with flames of mischief.

Link closed his eyes, letting out a light-hearted laugh, "Right! We'll do whatever we can to keep that piece of crowfood away from the Triforce. I promise Zelda, I promise I'll get the last two before he does."

Princess Zelda gave a pleased purr, happily nuzzling Link. At that same instant she could see he was blushing so hard it showed right passed his fur. She quickly withdrew and gave a giggle. She then placed a single pink paw under the Kokiri Emerald and brought it forward."You keep that with you, I'll keep my ocarina with me till you return. You better return in one piece, ok?"

I gave a nod and Navi's melodic laugh ran through the New-leaf air.

"I will!"I promised in a humble manner.

I then made way to leave but I see Impa appear in a puff of smoke right in front of me. I give off another startled yelp. How on earth did she do that?! My gaze turns to the tree and then back to Impa and I repeat the movements. _"Ok, now I'm confused! That lady can teleport or something?"_I thought.

"Not so fast young tom."

I tilted my head, still a little confused.

What did this she-cat want anyways?

Impa couldn't help but smile, her ear twitching and her bobtail swaying about, "As the princess has said, my name is Impa. I am her guardian and caretaker. I am among of the few left of the Sheikah Clan that survived the Great War, protecting the royal bloodline from assailants."

Sorrow and sympathy showed on my face at this fact she gave me. But I manage to give my cocky smirk.

_"I've seen that smirk somewhere, why can't I rack my brain around it?"_thought the black she-cat, tapping her paw out of habit.

"Everything seen in her vision has been correct, there is no questioning that. So much courage in one so young and small....I saw what you did with the princess in the market."A grin soon caressed Impa's face but only for a split second.

"You made her laugh and smile, and I thank you for that."

I couldn't help but blush.

Why was it every time I thought of Zelda I felt so light on my paws and my heart skipped a beat? I gave my shoulders a shrug, my bushy tail swaying about with Saria's ocarina on my own tail.

"It was nothing, really."

Impa couldn't help but laugh at Link's modest acts. Nothing could escape her eyes. She knew that look all too well. The poor boy, he was crushing on Zelda and didn't even know it, let alone the princess herself know this.

"You've got a big adventure ahead of you young Link. The princess said my role in her dream was to teach you the royal melody to the one who bore the Kokiri Emerald and bore a Forest Guardian at his side."

I watched as Impa raced her fore leg. And I notice for the first time there is a simple silver spiral flute meant to fit on a cat's leg. Hastily I give a nod and move my tail to rest in front of my face.

Thank StarClan I had such a long tail!

"I'm ready."I mewed simply.

Impa gave a nod.

"This lullaby, I've played for Zelda sense she was but a newborn kitten. There is something special about this song for some reason....now, listen carefully and repeat after me."she stated calmly.

I instantly perk my ears as Impa places the flute to her mouth and quickly stood on her hind paws, her other fore paw pressed to the holes in the flute, playing the little instrument. I let myself get whisked away by the haunting---yet soothing---song.

But it ended all too quickly as Impa went back on all fores. Truth be told, I'm nervous.

What if I screw up?

But I can hear Navi whispering words of support in my ear and gave a nod. It was now or never. I raised the ocarina to my mouth and went on my hind paws to keep me steady, placing my paws on the smooth brown, wood surface and blew.

Strangely enough this feels natural as I played the song I heard. I did screw up though, this was my first time playing it truth be told. But I quickly tried again under Impa and Navi's encouraging glares. When I was done I can see Impa smiling at me. She raised a paw and ruffles my head fur affectionately.

"Good, good. Now be on your way."she meowed, stepping aside.

Navi and I gave a nod of agreement and raced out with a second thought.

Zelda flinched when she heard the angry, frantic yowls of the castle guard. She quickly turned to her caretaker, worry on her delicate features, "Impa?"

"Say no more princess."meowed the Sheikah.

And with a grunt she tossed a seed to the ground, vanishing out of sight in a sea of light.

* * *

I gave a frustrated growl as Impa carries me away by the scruff of my neck, all the while Navi is laughing her little heart out at me. As we leave the gates of Castle Town.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh up puffball!"I grumbled under my breath.

Impa's eyes flickered with flames of annoyance and laughter. Crazy kitten! He looked so much like her nephew, Aron. But it couldn't be. Aron's son and mate went missing during that last raid the Gerudos had pulled.

Conni, Aron's mate, had been a Gerudo but was never raised as such but her mother had been. If memory served her right Conni had a twin sister. Impa shrugged the thought aside for now and dropped the young green and brown tom to the ground.

"Ow!"I groaned, rubbing my behind.

"We must protect our beautiful land brave lad, it's beauty must not be tainted by the cold hearted. Head west, towards that mountain. That is where I've heard the spiritual stone of fire rests under the Goron Tribe's watchful eyes."meowed Impa.

"Alright. Catch you later Impa!"I mewed and dashed off.

Navi gave a frantic squeal and flew after me,"Lin---Not again, wait for me Link!"

But I pay no heed.

West.

That's where I had to go and nothing would stop me.

Just wait for me Zelda, I won't let you down!


	6. Chapter 5: Fires of Friendship

**Chapter 5**

**Fires Of Friendship**

Hyrule Field.

What a breath taking sight it always was for me. It was like a vast sea of green, dotted with shrubs and wiry trees here and there. As I continue to walk, humming a tune that I remembered from my memory my left ear swerves towards Navi's mumbling. I turn my head towards her, a pestering, taunting look on my face as my eyes turned cold as ice, yet still very cocky.

"Eh, did you say something Navi?"

I can't see what emotion is etched on my partner's face, her body glowing brighter then a firefly. But I can see her color turn from a skyblue to a raging dark blue as she started tackling my head repeatedly.

"Ow! Navi, quit it you stupid puff ball!"

"Hmph,"Navi stuck her nose up into the air in her normal, sassy manner like always when she is angry at me, crossing her fore legs as she buzzed lazily back to my left.

"Honestly Link, have you forgotten about Saria already? All you've been thinking about and talking about is Zelda. Zelda, Zelda, ZELDA!"she growled, lashing her tail as her wings hummed in annoyance.

I rubbed my head, a scowl on my face, trying to stop stars shooting past my sight, "I haven't forgotten, honest to StarClan I haven't Navi!"

I soon freeze in my steps, a longing in my expression as I bring my friend's ocarina to my face. I wanna go back, let her know I'm fine....I miss my friend.

But I can't.

I'm not a Kokiri.

And....I'll never will be.

_"Yes. I don't belong here Saria, I'm not a Kokiri. But..."I meowed._

_I see a stunned, shocked look on her face at that one word---"but". But I continue on, a cocky, friendly grin on my face as I close my eyes shut for a moment._

_"You'll always be my friend Saria, and I'll never forget this forest."I purred in pleasure._

_Saria can't help but smile, nodding in agreement. She then turns her head and tail and snatches a simple brown tail ring with holes in them. She then goes over and slings it over my tail._

_"Take my ocarina tail ring, play, and remember the forest and me ok?"she purrs, stepping back._

A small smile as I lay the mouth piece to my mouth and contently started playing Saria's Song. _"I wonder what she's doing right now as well as the rest of the Kokiri."_I thought and continued my way to the village that has now entered my sights.

* * *

I hate having long fur, I hate it!

The scorching heat wavering of the dominant volcano that is Death Mountain is suffocating. And this rough trail isn't helping matters ether.

My paws ache.

I'm hungry.

And I'm pretty sure my paw pads will crack and bleed if I---I let out a frightened yowl that echoes from the mountain side as a rock slide comes my way.

Run!

That's what my instincts tell me and I'm not about to ignore that! I am so not ready to meet StarClan! I am not going to let Zelda down, she trusts me and has faith in me.

"NAVI!?"I squeal as I race for my life.

"I'm on it!"growls the little blue guardian without question. Navi franticly starts looking around and before long she finds a cave.

"Right Link, turn right!"she wails over the roar of the boulders.

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!"I yowl, panic in my eyes.

I hastily make a sharp u-turn to the right and leap into the safety of the cavern. My fur is still on end, my pupils were as wide as dinner plates, and my heart was racing like a beating war drum---fast and hard. I give a relieved sigh, flopping onto my belly.

"That...was....too close."we pant, completely out of breath.

Not long ago I had stopped by a strange shop and got something that looked like ordinary water and the elderly she-cat had applied it to my wound on my chest, causing it to heal and vanish. That village was full of surprises. But nothing compared to what I saw now.

I stare straight ahead as I got to my paws, moving straight towards what looked like a circler chamber with hundreds of dens. I'm gaping at the sight, to breathless to muster a word. As I walk by I run into a huge sand colored tom cat. His body was muscular and sturdy. And don't get me started on their fangs and paws!

"What can I do for you, goro?"came the deep, booming of the cat that can over."We don't see many small-cat up here, goro."

I look at Navi then back at the huge cat. "Navi, what on earth is he?"I mumbled, leaning over to whisper to her.

"That's a Goron, they live up here in these mountains and hunt the much larger prey in and out of the catacombs."she said softly.

Navi and I both turn our gazes back to the Goron. Yeesh, that guy looked like he could stomp Ganondork. I gave a snicker at the thought. _"Oh yeah, I'm _so_ keeping that one. Ganondork, that's funny!"_I thought, a smile on my face. "Yeah, can you tell which way to your tribe leader?"I ask, trying my best to be polite and not get cocky. The last thing I want is to anger something as big as that.

The Goron turned his dark eyes down to the kitten and his guardian. A smile spread on the tom's face as he looked down to the bottom of the catacombs. "Down there, last level of the city, goro. You have a nice day now, goro."he stated and was back on his way.

"Well, down we go then Navi."I say, making way for a plank.

Navi looks franticly at me, her eyes wide in fright. "Link you idiot! What do you think yo----"she shrieks but was cut off as I leaped off the plank, causing her to yowl, hanging on for dear life.

* * *

"Now that was fun!"I laugh as I walk towards the stone door.

Navi is screaming and scolding me like no tomorrow but that only makes me laugh harder. I love sending her into a panic like that, call it pay back for pulling my whiskers and dive bombing my head.

But I made sure to duck and roll at the last second. Cats almost always land on our paws. I don't see why she was so worried to start with. My cerulean eyes land on a note on the door:

_"Do not disturb me unless you are the messenger of the royal family and have proof as such."_

I can't help but smirk.

Too easy, way too easy!

I quickly take my fore paws off the ground and bring Saria's ocarina to my mouth, letting the lullaby that Impa taught me flow through me and out of the simple brown instrument. When I'm done the door draws up into the top rim of the door frame. I quickly make my way inside.

* * *

"WHAT?! The Spiritual Stone of Fire? Do you think me for a fool?"

I can't help but flinch from the loud, bellowing roar of the Goron leader. What cat out of their right mind wouldn't? This guy is huge compared to any other cat I've seen. But I hold my ground and courage as I caressed my right paw out of the habit I had gained as of late.

The huge, tan colored tom cat's harsh yellow eyes locked onto the young kitten as he flopped onto his side on the rug. Torches flickered and danced about on their perches, filling the room with the warm glow of its burning embrace. The tribe leader had a scowl on his face as he waved a massive paw in a gesture to try and send the kitten away.

"Please, you gotta listen to me! We can't let that stone fall into Ganondorf's paws."I pleaded, the pitch of my voice growing more desperate and commanding.

"This is pointless,"snarled the tom, "That stone is the heart of my people---our's prized treasure. I won't give it up to a kit so easily."

"But-"

I let out a shriek as Darunia let out another thunderous roar as he lashed out, striking a hole into the rock face. He then turns his back to me_."He isn't going to make this easy now, is he? Maybe if I can cheer him up a bit he'll be more willing to listen."_I thought, scratching my neck. My ears then perk at hearing Navi's suggestion.

A smile spreads on my face at this.

"Good idea Navi."I whispered softly to her.

Navi gives a giggle and nods, perching herself back down onto my head. "You're welcome you crazy furball."she chirped back.

I quickly step out of the room and rise to my hind paws, swiftly taking the ocarina tail-ring to my mouth, grasped in my brown fore paws. I let Saria's Song flow through my paws as I began to play. And as I did I open my eyes to see Gorons of all shapes, sizes, and ages begin to dance and prance about with renewed strength and joy.

It brings a wonderful feeling to my soul to see this. And by the time I'm done I can hear Darunia laughing his heart out in a deep, heavy, bold laugh. I can see him come out of the room with a smile on his maw.

"What a splendid melody that was boy, it lifted my spirits drasticly. I thank you for that."purred Darunia.

"It was nothing, really."I purred back, blushing under my pelt.

Darunia gave a sigh as he looked over at his "brothers" of his tribe as well as the young Goron cubs.

"We are a race that feeds on the larger prey that dwells in the caves. But that blasted beast that lives in the heart of it has grown wild and unruly....violent even. The entrance to Dodongo Cavern is blocked off by one of the numberus rock slides we've been getting."the tribe leader gave a defeated sigh, turning his eyes in worry to the other Gorons.

I fallowed the tom's gaze, sympathy and worry growing in my heart. For the first time I notice how thin some of them are getting. It was not right, it was a truly unnerving sight to behold. I close my eyes, an emotionless look on my features. I shot open my eyes in an instant; they were burning with a cerulean blue flame of courage, tinged with gold.

"Let me help you, I'll open that cave and clean out the cavern of those monsters for you."I meowed, a determined look on every part of me."Please,"

Darunia looked over at the young tom at this, a bit shocked. Those eyes, they shined with the strength of two races----the Gerudo Tribe and the Sheikah Clan. This was an interesting developement for the tribe leader to see.

The kitten looked more Sheikah then Gerudo by appearances from what he could tell. But those cerulean blue eyes, they showed nothing but kindness and courage unlike the malice in Ganondorf's power hungry eyes. Darunia gave a grunt and flicked his tan tail, lowering his head to meet eye to eye with the kitten.

"You said your name is Link right?"he stated cooly.

Link gave a nod, not flinching at all.

"Alright, then. Go to the Dodongo Cavern and destroy the giant dragon king and prove to me you are a tom! Then I'll give you want you wish for."growled Darunia in approval.

I look back over at a Goron kit-bearer. Sorrow filled my eyes at the sight. That cub would die if he didn't get any fresh-kill soon. This really flares up the fire in my spirit and I quickly rise to my paws with haste. Hatred towards what was plaguing Darunia's tribe set my blood boiling.

"I'll do it, you don't have to ask me twice."I meow, a cocky grin on my face once more.

Navi gives her own nod of approval, a cheeky grin of her own on her face as she watched Link put on the Goron band on his left fore leg.

* * *

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"I yowl as I toss a bomb flower at the rockslide. Navi soon ducks and covers into the safety of my long fur as I do.

BANG!

The cave was now clear as I started coughing, franticly flicking away the dust cloud from the explosion. Once it was clear I take a deep breath. There was no turning back now. I took a step forward and then another and before long I'm inside. And my eyes land on a torch. I quickly make a jump and grabbed the handle pulled it free with my fangs and landed gracefully on my paws. I then made way further through the cavern, lighting torches along the way.

But dang is it ever hot in here!

I hate long fur, I hate it!

It feels hotter then a forest fire in here. How could those Gorons withstand such intense heat? this was nuts! Hey, even Powerstar could come through here and be as giddy as a moon old kit. But that only makes me more angry and annoyed and impatient to get this done.

I really don't like it in here!

Oh yeah, gotta love a place with lasers being fired at you, freaky statues coming to life out of nowhere, psycho monster lizards with swords, and lets not forget the ever popular lava pits of doom!

I give a frustrated snarl as I move on. My pelt is all sooty, I'm scratched up in a few places, and I got stupid burns from the lasers. I turn my gaze to Navi who encourages me to try and keep my cool.

Easier said then done.

I'm not a patient tom, let alone level headed. Telling me to be patient and not blow my top is like telling a Goron to take a dip in the many pounds and small lakes in the Lost Woods.

Pointless!

But I keep going, leaving a trail of blood from my latest victim behind me. After what seems like a decade we reach a chamber and in the middle is a darker shade color of stone floor. But I give a smirk to Navi as I turn my eyes back to the bomb pouch around my shoulders as well as my Kokiri Pouch which held my belongs as well as the new stuff I found in this cavern.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Navi?"

"Yep, bombs away!"chuckled the blue fairy.

I give a smirk and laughed at this. But my attention is caught by the chest that was not far from the mound of dark ground and quickly dashed over, unsheathing a single claw and picked at the lock.

Click.

I smiled and flipped open the chest and looked inside. And there, all dusty and blue were a few round balls with a medal top and a string attached. I can't help but purr, giving Navi my signature, cocky grin.

I then open my bomb pouch and placed the bombs inside without delay. _"These will come in handy in deed."_I thought with a purr. Then without a second thought I grabbed a bomb in my mouth and tossed it at the mound.

Kaboom!

I wait for a moment till the dust settles and reveals a tunnel going straight down. Navi and I both nod and she grabs hold of my pelt and I jump down into the hole with an excited shriek. With a simple back flip I land on my paws safe and sound. I look around to see I'm in a circular chamber and dab smack in the middle is a pool of magma.

"Great, more lava."

"It's magma Link, for the thousandth time it's magma!"

"Whatever Navi! It's hot, it red and black, and it's liquid."I spat.

I'm really not a pleasant cat to be around right now.

I'm thirsty, I'm angry, I hungry, I'm hurt, and I'm tired. That all adds up to me in a bad mood. And whatever creature I have to fight was going to feel the full blunt of me like this when I strike. I can feel the ground begin to shake I let out a startled yelp as I try to keep a steady footing.

Without delay I turn around and my ears instantly droop, my eyes wide in shock and fear. But yet again I feel my birth mark on my right paw begin to blaze with a raging inferno but this time I can hear a gentle voice, like that of a mother...

_**"Fight my child, fight young prince who bares my courage. Fight for what can't fight for themselves....."**_

My eyes instantly turn hostile, nodding in agreement, although I don't know where that voice came from honestly. I spread my legs into a battle stance, claws unsheathed and fangs bared. Every hair on my pelt is bristling in my defiance at the huge beast that roared in my face. This had to be Dodongo and Navi's whispers to me confirm it. This freaky dinosaur like lizard was the beast that was causing so much suffering to those Gorons.

It was payback time.

"Sweet merciful StarClan! That guy is huge!"I squeak to Navi as I begin backing away as fast as I can, not letting the creature out of my sights.

"You said it! Be careful Link!"she called as she hastily flew over to Dodongo.

With great haste she began trying to find a weak point as Link dodge the lumbering beast with all his might. But an idea hit her. With haste she started moving around Dodongo's mouth, turning bright yellow.

"Link! The bombs, throw the bombs into it's mouth!"

"Right!"I snarled, opening my bomb pouch.

As soon as the monster lizard opened its mouth I grabbed a bomb and threw it right down into its mouth. And the stupid thing swallowed it like I devour a mouse! And I can hear a muffled boom and the beast cried out in agony, falling to the cavern floor.

Without delay a battle cry escapes me as I slashed and snapped down on Dodongo weak point, conveniently pointed out by Navi herself. I cant help but laugh as the stupid beast.

Damn, am I ever enjoying this!

Finally, something to take my anger of this place out on!! But before long I throw the third bomb into its mouth and the same blood curling cry escapes it not long after and I deliver the final blow to it with an enraged yowl. I then watched as Dodongo rolls up into a ball and rolls into the magma pit.

Navi and I both cringe at the sight of the wailing monster as it is baked alive by the molten rock. But before long it stops and the pit turns into solid, black rock. I give a relieved sigh and can't help but laugh as I walk over and sniff the monster.

"Hey Navi, wants some bbq dino?"I asked with sarcasm in my voice, snickering all the while.

Navi makes a gagging sound, pointing her blue paw to her mouth in disgust."Link, th-th---that's just sick and wrong!"

"Whatever,"I gave my shoulders a shrug and made way for the portal that had appeared.

"Lets just get outta here! I don't wanna spend another minute stuck in this oven!"

Navi gives a nod of agreement, this heat was killing her and as much as she denied it she was just in much a bad mood as Link. Before long the two of them were inside the portal, a sense of weightlessness escaping them.

* * *

I gave a over joyed squeal to being back outside. By now the sun was high over head. We must have been through there all night. A yawn escaped my maw, revealing my blood stained fangs.

I really wanna curl up into a tight ball and sleep for a day. But that thought is interrupted by a loud, joyous yowl. I let out a frightened squeal jumped out of the way at the sight of a falling Goron.

"Watch it! You could have killed me if you landed on me!"I growl, still a little irritable as I lay there on my side.

I quickly get back to my paws, shaking my pelt to rid it of the soot, ash, and dust.

A smile spread on Darunia's face and he gave a victorious roar that echoed off the mountain face for miles."It's me, Darunia! Well done young Link."he purred as he gave a light pat on Link's back.

I gave a grunt as Darunia's massive paw hit me in the back, sending be back onto the ground. What was it with Gorons being so strong and huge!?

"Hey Darunia, I did what you asked of me."I purred, the fatigue clear on my smiling face as I get back to my paws.

"As I can see. My brothers have already entered the cave just moments ago. My tribe can finally eat."purred the Goron leader.

"Hey, no problem at all. I couldn't just stand around and see you guys suffering like that."

Darunia couldn't help but laugh at the young kitten's humbleness. He had proven his worth, proven to be a tom in all rights.

"I thank you, thanks to you we can have fresh-kill again. What a wild adventure you had, it will make for a great story for my people for many seasons to come....I can not believe the vast amount of Dodongos that had appeared so suddenly! And that big rockslide blocking the cave entrance...."meowed Darunia, a serious look on his face.

The Goron leader closed his eyes, lashing his tail in thought before looking back at Link. No mistake, the kitten had some Sheikah and his eyes reminded him of Aaron's eyes now that he had a better look. That Sheikah had been such a good friend and loyal messenger to the Royal Family. But the thought of that blood red tabby Gerudo only made him displeased.

"All this trouble that was placed upon us, it had to been him."

I perk my ears at this. "Ganondorf."I snarled. _"More like Ganondork. That no good, greedy half-breed!"_I thought bitterly.

Darunia gave a nod, "He wanted the Goron Ruby and in return he would open the Dodongo Cavern. But you---you did it out of the kindness and courage of your spirit and heart, putting your life on the line for us."

I can't help but blush, my face turning beat red under my fur. I'm not very good with praise truth be told.

I did nothing big.

I had wanted to help them.

They had a right to fresh-kill like anybody else. All the while I can hear Navi giggling her heart out so with out delay I flick my tail and sent her flying a inch away. That's Link two Navi zero.

"R-really, it was nothing."I manage to stutter.

"Nonsense kid!"

I can hear Darunia laughing once more at this, "Kid, I like you. You got spunk. How about you and I become sworn brothers!?"

A confused look shows on my face at this, gaping what I just heard. What on earth was he talking about? This was more confusing then Impa's vanishing tricks!

"There's no big ceremony involved. Here, please take the Goron Ruby. Take it as a token of our friendship."chirped Darunia.

Without delay he pulled a pendant off his tail and gave it to Link. It was ringed with gold and there was a large ruby in the center, forming the crest of the Goron Tribe.

I look at the simple stone with astonishment, a smile on my face and I quickly put it into my Kokiri Pouch where I had the Kokiri Emerald stashed away as well.

"Brother, you'll keep improving your skills as you travel, won't you? At the top of this mountain is the Great Fairy. You should go see her, she can give you a boost and heal those wounds."mewled Darunia.

Darunia then let out a mighty roar, calling for his tribe mates to send the young tom off.

I watch as two more Gorons fall from the sky and stand on ether side of Darunia. My eyes turn wide and frantic and Navi looks no better.

"Run?"I asked Navi as the two Gorons try to grab me and squeeze me in a hug.

"Run!"squealed Navi in agreement.

Navi and I both run for our lives, yelling out of fright. No way I'm getting stuck between their iron grip!


	7. Chapter 6: Shocking Isn't It?

**Chapter 6**

**Shocking Isn't It?**

The moon shines bright over head, full and bright as it sent its cold embrace on the earth below. The sounds of a wolfos' howl from the Lost Woods rang eerily through the soft, late new-leaf breeze. At the base of a small, wiry tree in Hyrule Field a 6 moon old tom with fur as green as the forest canopies lay in the safety of its shadowy shade. His muzzle had a small brown blaze and his paws were as brown as the earth, his right fore paw baring the Triforce Of Courage on it.

I looked up at the serene brilliance that was Silverpelt draped over the night sky. My battle wounds from fighting Dodongo are all but vanished thanks to the Great Fairy of Power that I had stopped by to visit as suggested by the Goron leader. In my left paw I'm fiddling with the Kokiri Emerald out of boredom.

But I smile at the fact I now know a new attack, one that I had tried out yesterday. The old owl had helped me down the mountain with great ease. I had enjoyed it but Navi was screaming like no tomorrow.

But a frown escapes me.

Just who am I?

What am I?

These questions had once been so simple a few days ago. But here I was, lost and confused in my spirit. Who were my parents? I wish more then anything to know. A yawn leaves me, parting my jaws to let my now clean fangs to gleam in the night. I look down to see Navi sleeping on my back, mumbling now and then. Before I know it I'm taken in by the welcoming comfort and naiveness of slumber.....

_The castle....it's burning._

_But it isn't Hyrule Castle, it's in the mountains near a sea of sand._

_Where am I?_

_Who....is that red tabby-point she-cat carrying me?_

_She smells like the roaming winds and open spaces. She smells of home._

_"Link"_

_"Link....Link..."_

I bolt awake, letting out a startled yowl, sitting up right. The lights of dawn are just beginning to peak over the horizon, chasing the last of Silverpelt away. My heart is beating like a war drum---fast and rapid.

Navi flutters lazily beside me, worry etched in her features, "Are you alright Link? You were tossing and turning in your sleep."she cued in a soft, loving tone.

I look up to Navi then back down to my paws.

"....I-it was just a dream."I mew softly.

_"At least I think it was. It feels more like a memory, just like back with Zelda when I heard the word Gerudo. And back in Kokiri Forest in my dreams. And that she-cat from this dream....I feel like I know her. Oh, this so confusing!"_I thought bitterly, a serious look on my face as I rise to my paws.

I wasn't going to get anymore sleep now anyways. I quickly lean over to gather my things into my Kokiri Pouch. But my eyes land on the emerald that was the forest spiritaul stone. _"The Kokiri Emerald..."_

I place the stone into the pouch after a moment. But when my paws rest on the ruby, scooping it up with my paw I can't help but look at it and smile. _"And the Goron Ruby....there is only one left to get."_

Saria.

Deku Tree.

Zelda and Impa.

And even Darunia.

They all believe in me, they all have faith I can do this. I'm not about to let them down. Not after all I've been through so far. But my mind wanders to the fact I have no idea where to look for the last one. I put the ruby into my pouch and slip it over my neck.

I then make my way forward heading towards the small ranch.

* * *

"Hey Maron, got any milk?"I ask with a purr.

The young ginger tabby she-cat can't help but giggle at the sight of me."Hey there fairy boy!"she chirped in greeting. At hearing this she gives a nod. Quickly she goes into the barn and brings out a bottle of milk in her jaws and dashed back in, bring out a small wooden bowl in her jaws as well, placing it down and filling the bowl with the creamy, white liquid.

"There you go, on the ranch tonight my friend."

"Thanks Maron!"I chirp at Navi's urging. Navi could be such a pain at times. It seemed all she did was nag, nag, nag at times. But I ignore her, swatting her each time she tried as I drank up the milk, eyes twinkling in silent victory. But she is getting better, dodging now and then.

That's the only down side.

When I'm done I say goodbye to Maron and she tells me to come back soon.

I can't stay long, I have to keep going.

But as I turn to leave I give a startled yelp at the sight of the huge owl that landed and perched itself on the fence. I can't help but smile; I know that bird, no mistake!

"Kepora Gebora, w-what are you doing here?"

Kepora gave an amused hoot, ruffling his feathers at my mirth, "Hoo hoo! I see you have toughened up a bit, Link. It is good to see you again, dear child."

I give him my your-point-is look at the old bird. I wish he would get to the point and not shower me in praise.

I really hate that.

"I'm sorry, I must have lost my train of thought there young Link. I'm close friends to the Deku Tree, I have watched you grow sense you were but a 10 day old kitten."he cued in laughter.

My eyes instant lit up in interest, gaping at what he said."Th-the Great Deku Tree?!"I echoed in astonishment.

Kepora tilted his head, his yellow eyes unblinking. His expression is dead serious now, all warmth gone from his face."Link, the final stone---the Spiritual Stone of Water---lies in the Zora's Domain."

A troubled, serious expression replaces my earlier one in an instant. I can hear the old owl screech in laughter as he shot open his wings into the air, flapping to gain flight.

"Your expression changed I see. Well then young prince, if you will lend me your ears I will take you there."

A stern commanding air seems to be coming off me now, the air a cat of royal blood gives off.

"Take me there!"I meow coldly and sternly.

I have no clue why he called me prince. Why is it I keep getting this feeling in my gut there is something he isn't telling me? Oh well, better not waste any more time.

Kepora gave a nod and went into the air, snapping up Link gently into his taloned feet, careful not cause me any harm. And without delay we are off, flying into the horizon.

* * *

I stare on in astonishment all around me. Everything was so beautiful from up here. I can see the Lost Woods, Hyrule Field, Castle Town, Lon Lon Ranch. I can even see Death Mountain from up here. And the wind, oh, the wonderful wind! I love the feel of it through my fur, it feels natural for me, it feels right. But Navi is pouting and hanging onto---and in hiding in---my fur.

Crazy Guardian!

But it's her loss though.

I can hear the old owl screeching in laughter before glancing down at me. he then looked back, flapping his silent wings, " 'You better be careful.', 'You better come back', they say. Hoo hoo, you sure are popular with the ladies, aren't you? You've got three lil cuties now."

My face instantly turns beat red under my fur, if not even redder. But the one that pops in my head is Zelda.

Not Saria.

Not Maron.

But Zelda.

Why am I feeling like this every time I think about her? I've never felt this way towards any she-cat before.I glare at Navi as I hear her muffled laughs in my fur.

"Laugh it up puff ball, laugh it up."I grumbled under my breath.

"How's the 'world' from up here young tom?"

I'm happy to change the subject, anything to push away this heat coursing through me and get rid of the butterflies in my stomach, "It's amazing Kepora! Everything looks so small from up here, yet bigger then I ever thought. We're so tiny in comparison."

Kepora could not help but smile, his beak going a gap for a moment, "And in someone as tiny as you lies the power to change this world in the simplest of actions."Kepora then glanced over at Link, mystery in his wise eyes.

"Link, I know you had wished to leave the forest on your own whim. But, actually it was your destiny--your fate--to leave it sense day one."

I look up at Kepora, completely confused. How had he known I had wished that? And what on earth was he talking about!? But my eyes turn wide as I feel him loosen his grip on me.

"Wah?!"

I soon feel him let go off me entirely, causing me to go into a free fall towards the Zora's River below. As of now, both Navi and I are screaming in unison. Landing the water below with a loud splash not long after.

Kepora Gebora kept flying on, glancing back as Link resurfaced and swam for land as fast as possible to avoid the aquatic monsters that had made their home there."Soon, you'll find out just what the true meanings of those words were, son of Aron and Conni, protector of the Triforce Of Courage."he thought, picking up speed. Before long he was out of sight.

* * *

I soon start to come to from my fall into the river. I give my fur a shake once more to rid it of the water and Navi's pretty much doing the same. But I flinch, rubbing my head. I must have hit a rock on the way down from that fall. StarClan must really love me to have me suffer so much in such a short time.

I have a dazed expression as I look around.

There is water everywhere I turn.

The chamber walls are made of a blue-grey stone with moss growing here and there. I blink my cerulean blue eyes in confusion but then my eyes rest on a huge, fat olive-grey tabby with yellow eyes. He bares a brilliant gold chain around his neck and gemstone pendant on his head for a crown. I instantly let out a startled yelp, if not a little weirded out.

"INSOLENCE! You are in the presence of the king of the Zora Tribe!"roared a much leaner dark tabby, a lighter shade in color compared to that big brute and a bit smaller too.

I look around in silent realization, "So this is the Zora's Domain...."

Navi can't help but giggle in a girly fashion, looking around in aw at the place.

"Pretty~!"she purred.

"Greetings, and you are?..."chirped the king.

My ears instantly perk, facing the Zora King once more and rising to my paws.

"I'm Link, King Zora. I was sent here by Princess Zelda. Please, let know where I can find the Spiritaul Stone of Water! I heard of it from Princess Zelda herself."I ask, careful to mind my manners.

I can see a grim look fall onto the two Zoras. The other one I guessed must be the advisor. The advisor has sigh, shaking his head with his eyes closed and his tabby tail is twitching. My gaze then turns to the fat king.

A worried look is on his face, "What's wrong?"

The king looks back down at me.

"Messenger of the Royal Family, I regret to inform you that as of the moment I am in no place to do that right now. Our lovely Princess Ruto has been swallowed by Lord Jabu Jabu."he stated solemnly.

Navi flutters to my left of my face, looking quite confused....if you could see her face through her glowing.

But a sour, determined look has been placed on my face, not one of confusion like Navi.

"Lord Jabu Jabu?"she echoed.

The advisor opens his eyes, looking right towards, wrapping his tail over his paws, "Lord Jabu Jabu is the protector of our tribe who lives in the lake."

A flabbergasted look is now on my face, my ears drooping from the shock of this. _"Yeesh, nice protector to have huh?"_I thought.

"Your tribe's protector swallowed your princess?"squealed Navi in disgust and pity.

"Lately he has been acting strangely. It's all that Ganondorf fellow's fault because he came here!"snarled the tom out of rage.

Ganondorf, that flea bitten mutt!

He came here too just like with the Gorons to try and get the stone before I got it before him. And now they are suffering like the Gorons had been. This sets my blood a boil once more. For StarClan's sakes, Powerstar, Couragestar, and Wisdomstar, how I hate that tom!

"Ganondorf was here too?! Then what of the princess?"

"She...is still inside Lord Jabu , and here I had picked the perfect mate for her too and celebrate their engagement! My poor, lovely princess."mewed the king in worry.

The poor guy.

He really looked like he was worried sick about his daughter. This only makes my anger towards Ganondork burn stronger. I can't help but feel sympathy for them. I wanna help them, get rid of what is causing the Zora Tribe so much grief.

"Alrighty then, how about I go in and get your princess outta there and bring her back here, can I have the Spiritual Stone of Water then?"I meowed, determination clear in my eyes.

The king looks careful at young Link, and thinks for a moment. I can hear a rumbling purr escape him as he smiles, revealing dagger sharp fangs.

"Oh, that's sounds like a fair enough trade. Alright then, the stone for saving my daughter."

I give an over joyed cheer and lift my paw up so Navi can give me a high five, "SCORE! Let's get this done Navi, we got a princess to save."

"Yeppers!"

As I am about to dash for the stairs but the advisor calls for me to wait a moment. I stop and turn to face him as he comes over with a bundle in his mouth, dropping it at my paws.

"What's this?"

"It's a gift, a thank you if you will. You may need it."

I gave a nod and swiftly removed the cloth to reveal a brown boomrang. And a cocky smirk spreads on my face. I am soooo going to enjoy this new "toy" I got. Without delay I place it into my pouch and give my thanks and race up the stair into the tunnel.

Ready or not, here I come!

* * *

Before long I am out side, my paws are socking wet as I snap up a fish and take it to the much bigger fish, Jabu Jabu who by a platform. At Navi's advise I place the fish down in front of it. But I let out a frantic yowl as I'm sucked up with the fish.

Once inside it takes awhile to adjust my eyesight.

Roaring Winds, it's dark in here!

But I think I'm going to be sick, I'm covered in spit! I can feel my gag reflect kicking in as I continue forward. I am never touching fish ever again! Everything is moving in here, i-it's just plain nauseating! But I keep going, calling out for the Zora Princess. But Navi is looking for the water stone. And all the while I'm slashing bubbles and monsters and body defenses right and left.

Don't even get me started on those jelly fish! My fur is singed because of them. I'm going to have a bad fur day for days after this. But I'm thankful this time I have long fur, it isn't as easy to notice. But a frightened voice of a she-cat reaches my ears, causing my eyes to turn wide.

"Did you hear that?"

"Uh huh. It must be Ruto, lets hurry!"chirped Navi.

"Don't have to tell me twice, Navi."I growl and dash towards the scream.

There, in the chamber I see the ugliest monster I've ever seen. It has jelly fish coming off it as well as electric shocks coming off it. And cowering before it is a olive-grey tabby she-cat of about my age.

That had to be Ruto!

Without delay I pull out my boomrang and toss it a the monster, causing it to be stunned for the time being. I then race over and grabbed the princess by the scruff after catching my boomrang and stuffing it back in my pouch.I placed her back down on the so called "ground".

A little bit of relief on my face.

"Hey, you're Ruto right? I'm so glad you are ok."I purr happily.

Ruto gives a sour face and lashes out at me, leaving behind a few scratches on my left cheek.

"Insolent fool, you are addressing the princess of the Zora Tribe! State your name when you speak to me!"she snarls at me, tail lashing dangerously.

I give my head a shake to try and rid it of the stars racing past my eyes. I give my scratched cheek a tender rub with my paw, looking as stunned as Navi is right now. That girl was one sassy prima dona to be sure.

"Please, we gotta get out of here. Your father sent me to come and save you."

Ruto looked at Link, a stunned look on her face, if not a little troubled, "My father? I never agreed to that."

"Huh?!"both Navi and I say in unison.

"For the love Wisdomstar! What are you talking about? Everybody is worried sick about you Ruto! Come on, lets hurry and get out of here."I meow, getting quite frantic.

I'm also starting to loose my patience with this prima dona of a princess.

Ruto snarls at me again and makes a dash back towards the monster, "No way! _YOU_ go home, I'm getting back my treasure!"

My eyes turn wide and my fur begins to bristle as I see a jellyfish head straight for Ruto. I give a battle cry, claws unsheathed and a paw out stretched as I turned in mid swipe, kicking the Zora she-cat out of the way with a muffled thud as she lands and skids on the ground. My paws slash through the jellyfish as soon as Ruto is sent flying far away from the creature.

Ruto let out a startled, frighten yelp at this. At first she is quite angry at being treated so violently until she looked up. There, yowling at the top of his lungs the green and brown tom was being shocked by the very jellyfish had sliced in half with is claws. This really astonished her, nobody had ever done that for her before. He wasn't trying to do harm, he had saved her!

_"Sweet merciful StarClan that hurt!"_I thought as I lay twitching on the ground, singed.

I hate those jellies!

Slowly I force myself to my paws, shaking the stars out of my eyes. My mouth curls back into a snarl, revealing razer sharp fangs as a vicious growl only a Gerudo would manage escapes my throat.

Now I'm angry.

I was already in a bad mood a few levels back after getting swallowed by this dang fish! But I calm done a little at hearing Ruto come over, yelling at me.

"I'll go with you on one condition. Go and retrieve the stone, I dropped it when I was swallowed by Lord Jabu Jabu."Ruto said, point at shiny blue and gold speck by the creature's tentacles.

I look over in the direction Ruto is pointing. And sure enough I spot the object in what little light there is in this foul place.

Great, just great!

I know what this means, I have to fight that monster if I want to get Ruto and the stone outta here unscathed.

"Get me that stone and I will leave with you without a fuss."

I give a nod, rubbing my birthmark on my right paw as I feel it begin to burn. That same voice is in my head as well. And like before when facing Dodongo I dare not refuse it's soothing call.

"Alright."

I unsheathed my claws once more, ignoring the numbing sensation from my past 5 shocks from those flying lightning-in-jelly-form creatures. But I feel like I'm going nowhere.

I glance over to see Ruto has me pinned by my tail.

For StarClan's sakes! What is with that girl?!

"Hold it right there buster!! Do you intend to leave me here all alone you jerk!?"growled Ruto.

Before long I find I am carrying Ruto on my back. I can see Navi is wanting to laugh but my commanding scowl on my features makes her think twice. What did this girl eat, bricks?! I'm the one who is injured here and risking my hide for her.

All the while Ruto is looking quite content, "You should be thanking me. To carry me is considered a great honor you know."

"But how am I suppose to fight like this? I can't move around fast enough or properly with you on my back!"I grunted, just barely dodging the jellyfish.

The monster soon has one of its tentacles come out from behind, snatching up Princess Ruto, causing her to yowl in panic. My temperamental personality and behavior hits a breaking point at long last.

THAT'S IT!

I've had it with this monster and this place!

"Hang on Ruto!"I call out.

I fish out my boomrang from my Kokiri Pouch and take aim. I throw the weapon and it slices through the creature with ease, and picked up the stone to boot! _"Score~!"_I thought in joy, catching the stone and toss it into my pouch.

"Gottcha!"

"Kai...Ken....GIRI!"I call in all my blind fury.

I then set loose the whirl wind of my attack, the room lighting up in an instant....or rather my claws and fangs are, sending off beams of light as I spin. I attack the creature dead set in the weak spot in a spinning furry of glowing fangs and claws. I land on the ground, about a fox length away, panting heavily.

Silence hangs in the air but I hear the unearthly wail of the beast as it shrivels and Ruto landing safely back on the ground with a soft thud on her paws.

I did it, I beat that creature!

But I'm feeling weak, and really tired now. That attack the Great Fairy gave me took almost all the strength I had left. And even then I had just barely managed to do it.

Navi races over to me, prancing around my head with glee and showering me in praise.

She even pecks me right on my ear, "You did it Link! You really, really did it!"

Now Navi I will withstand praise from.

I smile at her as I turn beat red under my singed fur. I then race over to Ruto as a portal appears out of the blue.

"Princess Ruto!!"

Ruto looks at me in a bitter manner.

"What was the meaning of tossing me aside like that?!"she growled.

I give Ruto a smile as I help her to a standing position.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, really."I chirped.

I then dig into my pouching, fishing out the sapphire pendant and placed it by her paws.

"There you go, as I promised."I purr, a cheeky grin on my face.

"......I-I was scared."she pouted, lowering her head and drooping her ears.

I can't help but smile at her; I want to at least cheer her up a little bit. I then lead her to the portal and once again I feel the weightlessness that follows.

And I welcome it with out a fuss.

* * *

SPLASH!

We both land in the water just outside the Zora's Domain. I've got a not-this-again look on my soaking wet face. But I can see Ruto is happy as a clam to be soaking wet.

I can't help but laugh as she surfaces a whisker length away from my nose, a fish in her mouth which she contently swallows whole. It's good to see her so happy again. But I wish she hadn't done that. I never want to see another fish as long as I live!

I'm going to stink for a week after that one.

Ruto suddenly looks very solemn, adverting my gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

Ruto then glanced over at Link, "The truth is....I was never swallowed by Lord Jabu Jabu, I went inside him to hide."

"Why?"both Navi and I asked.

"My father went ahead and picked a mate for me without my thoughts towards it! That geezer is always saying, 'Oh, my lovely princess.' Princess'. I HAVE MY OWN FEELINGS YOU KNOW!!!"she said, her tone rising to a dangerous pitch.

Ruto soon started to cry, tears running down her father. How could her father be so naive and such a selfish!?

"I-I'm not my father's little doll! Zora!"

I'm stunned, gaping at every word she had said. But an amused laugh escapes me a kind and gentle look over comes me, my whiskers twitching in equal amusement as she gives me an odd look.

"Being a princess sure sounds tough, but....you know what?"

Ruto gave a puzzled look, looking a little confused, "What?"

"I'm a bit envious of you Ruto. As for my parents....I never got to meet them, let alone remember them well enough. The Deku Tree told me they died before I was barely old enough to walk."I chirped.

I can't help but smile, a comforting look on my face, "But you have a father that really loves you and is worried sick over you. You should head home now Ruto."

Ruto can't help but look in shock, blushing a little bit as she turned to look at the Zora Sapphire that was attached to a chain around her neck. She gave a shy giggle and took the pendant off.

"This is the engagement stone of my tribe, the Zora Sapphire!"she mewed, then placed it over Link's neck.

"I'm giving it to you."

I look at it in shock.

The realization that before hand I had been holding the final stone hits me harder then a falling Goron. I quickly get onto the shore, giving my fur a good shake to expel the water from my singed coat. I can't help but give a purr as I bring the sapphire to my face.

It is in the shape of the Zora Tribe's crest. It bared three ocean blue colored stones that glimmered under the twilight light. And it was in cased by threes curves of gold with three thorny points.

"Alright! Navi, we got them all now! Lets get back to Princess Zelda."I meow in excitement.

"Yes, lets do that!"

I gave goodbye as I race away, I can hear her calling for me to come back soon. But all the while I have no idea what she means by "engagement stone". Not that it matters to me anyways.

* * *

_"Gotta hurry to where Zelda is! I've done it Great Deku Tree, I really did it!"_I thought as I race through the open plains of Hyrule Field. but as I run I can not help but feel like something bad is about to happen, which only causes me to quicken my pace under the darkness of the night. Not even the moon can be seen through the storm clouds that threaten to break.

I don't care about my mild injuries.

I don't care that I'm hungry and tired.

All I care about right now is making sure Zelda is safe.

But as I reach the top of the moor that flanks Castle Town I freeze in horror. Violent flashbacks escape me at the sight, causing me to fall over and grip my head in agony. I can't even hear Navi through my wails as the symbol on my paw burns violently and goes from gold to green and green to gold...

_"Mama! Papa! Auntie!"_

_Fire._

_Fire lapping, dancing, and devouring everything in its path._

_The sound of fangs and claws clashing in the background, washed out by the blood curling caterwauls of dying started to fall, as if Couragestar, Powerstar, and Wisdomstar of StarClan themselves are crying in fear and agony._

_"Link!"they yowled in unison._

_"Nabooru, help Conni, protect my mate and son!"came the yowl of a battling green tom with brown paws._

_He bore the crest of the Sheikah around his neck and a old silk showl and a white scarf around his neck._

_Link let out a frightened caterwaul as the flames grew closer to him. And at this Conni dashed forward, the red tabby-point queen that was his mother, Conni of the Gerudo snatched him up by the scruff just in time._

_Link stared in horror as he saw a band of cats ambush his father, Aron of the Sheikah._

_"PAPA!"he wailed over the crashing thunder and howling winds._

_The flame-point Gerudo warrior continued to cover her injured birth sister, Conni. She had to protect her sister, her nephew---her king._

_Racing through the fields a single red tabby queen sprints on tirelessly, not daring to look back. In her mouth she held the crying form a helpless green, brown pawed tom kit._

_Fear. _

_That was all the 10 day old newborn could sense and scent as well as blood. What else was the newborn suppose to think? the queen continued racing on until she hit the woods and still she didn't stop. A trail of blood was left in her wake of the Lost Woods. Before long she collapsed at the base of a ancient tree, faeries staring in shock and kitten started wailing louder, his little form soaking wet from the rain, naive to the world....._

I yowl as I finally get a grip of myself.

I couldn't let this happen.

Not again, I couldn't loose another thing I loved so much!

"No...No, no, no, NOOO!"I wail and dash forward with all the speed and courage of Couragestar herself.

I had to find Zelda, I had to protect my friend!

Hyrule Castle and Castle Town was in a fiery inferno. I couldn't loose all that I cared about again!

Not ever again....


	8. Chapter 7: Hero's Lullaby

**Author's Note:** Well, I would have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I wonder if you can figure out why it is called "Hero's Lullaby", *giggle* anyways please do enjoy this and feel free to comment, I like knowing poeple enjoyed my hard work. =^.^= :3

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Hero's Lullaby**

Chaos.

Confusion.

Death.

I can see it all around me as I dash and dodge the raging battle of the many knights, Sheikah, and castle guards as the towns people flee for their lives out of the city, making head way for Kakariko Village. But I do not stop as a blue flame of determination and rage burns in my cerulean blue eyes.

I can see the devastation everywhere I turn.

Bodies of the fallen warriors and wounded litter the ground.

It only angers me even more as I run.

"Ganondorf has instigated a revolt!"One cat yowls.

"It is a coup d'etat!!"shrieked another.

But I keep moving, no time to waste.

I can't loose my friends.

I won't let loose them like I lost my family to that fire that I saw as a kit. I soon reach the castle door, the orange and red flames are licking and advancing dangerously so.

"Zelda!?"I yowl, my fear for her quite clear.

No answer.

I race forward and into the castle, taking advantage of my flexible body to climb over walls and such.

"ZELDA!!"I scream louder and in haste.

But my ears perk instantly at the frightened, defiant scream of Zelda and I quickly head towards, just making her out on a single tower._ "Hang on Zelda, I'm coming!"_I thought as I race alone the stairs three steps at a time.

* * *

Impa gave a snarl, her fangs and claws bared as she stood protectively over her precious six moon old bundle who was trembling in fear, petrified of the huge blood red tabby tom that was advancing forward. The black she-cat did not budge from her stance, with Sheikian knife clutched tightly in her mouth. In an effort to try and give a little comfort to her princess she stroked a paw on her head.

Zelda had been right.

This tom was not to have been trusted and the king was now dead for not heeding his daughter's wisdom and prophetic foresight. Ganondorf was a true scourge---a savage of savages.

Ganondorf's gave a haunting, deep chuckle as he saw the fear in the princess' eyes. It was truly delicious. On his massive left paw the Triforce of Power glowed a harsh light and Zelda's own glowed in unison with a much wiser, soft blue light. A toothy grin spread on his face as he swiped his tongue across each side of his muzzle as he let out a laugh.

"Long live the royal family."he said with a snarl.

I continue to make my way to the tower and as I get closer I can hear the voice of Ganondorf for the first time.

"I will obtain the power I want, the power of the Triforce and I shall become king of Hyrule...no, make that emperor of the world!"

Zelda backed away, franticly holding tight to Impa's black fur. A scowl joins the defiance in her eyes as she feels her piece of the Triforce burn even harder, glowing brighter.

She knew what that had to mean.

Her friend, Link was close by and getting closer every second.

The princess bared her fangs at the tom Gerudo.

"No, you won't! You dig your own grave for what you are doing. The 'Hero Of Time' will come and save Hyrule, no doubt about it! And he will kill **you**."she snarled, her fluffy tail lashing.

Ganondorf just gave the young she-cat a odd look. But a crooked smile spreads on his face as he laughed, unsheathed his viper sharp claws.

"What a laugh....little she-kit!"Ganondorf then lashed out, striking with a single fore paw.

But Impa is much faster, leaping out of the way with Princess Zelda in the safety of her iron grip. _"The Hero of Time huh? Hm, just an old, foolish nursery tale."_he thought.

Impa then franticly took Zelda away, fleeing for the closest stairs in the west of the castle. But Ganondorf had given the order, sending a pack of his skelectal monsters after them to try and get both Zelda and the Ocarina Of Time. But the Sheikah was faster and smarter, swiping and kicking at the horrid things and letting loose projectiles left and right while shielding the priceless life in her grasp.

"Zelda!!!"

I finally spot Zelda and Impa being backed into a corner by a bunch of monsters that were nothing but bones. This only causes me to get even more frantic and reckless, tossing away my own common sense as pick up speed, ignoring the burning pain in my right fore paw that was now blazing a brilliant gold.

Zelda in an instant looked up and spotted her friend. The fire in his breath taking cerulean blue eyes was enough to catch her off guard.

Never mind the fact his fur was singed and sooty.

"LINK!"she yowled desperately, her fear quite clear.

"Hang on Zelda, I'm coming!"

At hearing her cry I burst into action, leaping down at the next set of stairs. But one of those things is blocking my way.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!"I yowl, a dangerous and commanding pitch to my voice.

And at the same instant m claws unsheathe in fury.

The skelectal beast laughed an unnatural laugh, going into battle stand with sword in hand, **"Brat, if you think you can pass then just try and get past me!"**

_"With pleasure!"_I thought as I slash right through his knees.

But it proved futile.

That thing can put itself back together. And the shock of it is clear on my face as I shoot a leer at it.

It laughs at me, it's just toying with me!

**"Not even close brat, not even a scratch!"**

I then let out a yowl as it's hit sends me flying, tossing up dust and cinders in my wake. The smoke is making it hard to think straight, let alone breath. But as I stagger back to my paws I can see Impa has managed to get away with Zelda.

Good.

I gave a growl and dash away, following Impa's lead and make way for the drawbridge, "Zelda, Impa!"

Zelda turns her ocean blue eyes onto me as Impa picks up speed, never faltering.

"Link!...LINK!"she yowls, a sense of urgency cracking in her melodic voice.

I try and catch up as we finally reach outside the burning town. But I can't keep up, I'm still injured from fight in Jabu Jabu and using that attack. But Ignore it and keep sprinting on, my heart racing and adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Impa, please, slow down!"

Tears stream down Impa's face, not letting go of Zelda. She had raised her sense the death of Queen Soria.

"I can not Zelda; we'll be killed if we do."she meowed through the princess' scruff.

Zelda swiftly pulled her ocarina off her tail and sent it flying behind her. It was all she could do, it was all she could do to help Link. Tears runs down her face as she glances back once more, vanishing into the dark horizon.

I stop in my run, my chest and side rising and falling rapid of the effort as I try catching my breath. I bend down to grab the blue ocarina with my paws. I find it can easily slip onto my ankle. Sorrow fills my eyes at knowing Zelda and Impa are gone.

But at the same time, it comforts me.

She's safe, Zelda is safe...for now at least.

But the scent of the one tom I hate reaches my nose and I turn around in an instant, fur bristling in defiance.

Ganondorf is standing near me, towering over me. Looking at me like I'm a weak, worthless bug, "Give me the ocarina boy."

I just stare at him, backing away a bit in a battle stance.

Rage burns in my eyes.

And I unsheathe my claws as the birthmark on my paw blazes a brilliant green, a green equal to my forest green fur. But the stupid tom's look does not waver at me. And without delay I lash out, a battle cry escaping me. I try and get a blow to his face but he easily dodges, and sends me flying each time I try again.

But I'm stubborn, everybody tells me that.

I get back to my paws without delay.

"You got a lot of nerve resisting me brat. I've seen you looking through the window with that little she-kit friend of yours back at Hyrule castle a few weeks ago. You are of the Kokiri Tribe correct?"he meows coldly, quickly pinning me to the ground and causing me to squeal.

A look of menacing curiosity is on his face as I struggle under his massive paws, "....No, there is something different about you. You've got the desert and shadows in your eyes. Just who are you?"

I give a growl and snap down hard on his paw with my fangs, causing him to let go and I quick dash away.

I then come charging at him.

"I am a kitten without a home, I am an apprentice raised by the Deku Tree, I am Link!"I yowl as I strike again.

Navi is truly frightened and frantic through all this, she could sense the evil radiating off him in violent waves. But at seeing the tom raise a massive unsheathed paw, engulfed in black bolts of lightning she couldn't help but shriek and try and warn him.

"Link, watch out! Get away from him!"she wailed.

Too late.

Her partner is sent flying, crying in agony and rolling across the ground, skidding to a halt near the mote.

"Link!"she wailed, flying over to his side quickly.

She could see his aura was still stubbornly strong. But smoke was coming off him as he gasped for breath, lying in a broken heap.

But he was alive.

That was enough to put her at ease.

A horrorified feeling hit me as I shot open my eyes, only to find Saria's ocarina being grabbed by that tyrant. I try to tell my body to move but it won't seem to listen to me, no matter how hard I plea. _"No....no, not Saria's ocarina!"_I thought in panic.

I can see the victorious look on his face as he takes it and slips it on his tail, quickly dashing off out of sight.

I struggle to my paws then, ignoring the pain as rain begins to fall down and the glow from my paw vanishes.

It is like all three leaders are weeping along with the rest of StarClan's Sanctuary. And I can't help but join them, yowling my anguish to the heavens.

I've failed them.

I can't do it.

I'm just an apprentice.

_"I can't do it, Deku Tree! I'm too small, I can't hope to beat somebody like him as I am!"_I thought, raking my claws through the mud.

"WHAT CAN I DO!?"I yowl to the sky.

I struggle to my paws, uprighted by my paws and knees. My fur is now soaked to the core, stinging against my burns from the jellyfish and Ganondorf.

"Zelda..."I whimpered through my sobs.

Navi looks at me in concern, stroking my cheek in worry and equal grief. She hated seeing him like this, so vulnerable and broken. It didn't suit his fiery spirit.

"....Oh Link, and after all that hard work you did to get the stones...."she cued softly in a motherly tone.

My ears instantly perk at this as a memory of what Zelda said rose to the surface of my mind....

_"The entrance to the Sacred Realm is within the the Temple Of Time itself, the only way to open the Door Of Time is...."_

"...The Ocarina of Time."I mew under my breath.

I bring the blue ocarina tail-ring to my face. She had left it for me, entrusted me with keeping it safe. Without delay I take it off and put it on where Saria's ocarina used to be. I then rise to my paws, staggering a little bit.

"Lets go Navi, lets go to the Temple of Time."I meow softly.

She looks a bit confused and worried for me but I ignore it as I break into a run back into Castle Town.

* * *

The brilliant snow white den comes into view. I'm out of breath, and I'm tired, wet, hurt, and cold. But I keep moving stubbornly, pushing onwards along the steps and alone the cobble stone path. I can see the mark of Zelda's family carved into the building of cold stone. I push open the wooden door and walk inside, Navi riding on my head.

The rain is too much on her little body, too hard on her fragile wings.

We look around the clean, serene sight. Pillars of marble fill the room and marble as white as Zelda's father lay beneath my paws for a floor. I soon reach an alter by a vast stone door. Breath taking carvings are brazened into the stone door and towering overhead is the symbol of the Triforce. I rub my right paw nervously, taking a deep breath.

I soon put my fore paws onto the black marble surface. There were three holes, each beside another in a straight line across it.

My eyes then rest on the writing.

Luckily I had learned to read over the few weeks I've been gone, not well, but I could still read it.

"He who collects the spirits of earth, fire, and water, stand here and play the time's melody, if done...the door shall open to thee."I read softly, my voice echoing a little bit off the walls.

I pretty much know what that means.

And I take each stone that I had gathered, placing each in their proper holes with Navi's help. I then stepped back rising to stand on only my hind paws, swiftly grabbing Zelda's ocarina in my fore paws and placing it to my lips. _"They mean the song Zelda taught me...."_I thought calmly.

I let the song flow through me into the ocarina, sending the song echoing through the building. For some reason this song soothes me, chasing away all my doubts and fears I had after my violent flashback at first spotting the chaos of the inferno. I soon finish, the last note leaving me behind. I let go and fall back to my paws, letting go of my tail. I give my fur a good shake as the stone doors with the royal family crest starts lighting up in a brilliant yellow hue and opens with a ear splitting sound of stone against stone. Navi and I then quickly go up the steps and through the entrance.

Navi gasps at the sight of the chamber, but it was what she saw in the middle of the room that has her so aw-struck.

"Link, th-that's...."she stutters, quickly flying towards the center of the room.

There.

Resting on a small, round pedestalwith a smooth, flat top was a golden pendant in the shape of the Triforce with ancient engravings and writing, attached to a metal collar. The collar was the most brilliant shade of blue.

It was my blue, my cerulean blue!

I can't help but marvel at it, quickly following my Guardian partner, standing face to face with the object. I don't know what to think or do at the moment honestly.

"What on earth is this Navi?"I ask softly.

"...It's the object of 'Evil's Bane', the legendary Master Pendant!"she meows breathlessly.

Determination comes over me, my ears perk and my eyes turn wide at the sound of a she-cat.

_**"Take the the Evil's Bane, take it my Child of Destiny, take it son of Aron and Conni....."**_

Whatever or whoever it is--it wants me to take it, I know that voice from before. It sounds warm and pure like a mother's love, letting my soul be filled with courage of unthinkable levels. So, I place one fore paw onto the Pedestal of Time._ "Please, help me protect my friend---my, precious Zelda."_I thought as my paw touches the sleek surface of the pendant. With a mighty cry and swipe it up, taking it off its resting place. But no sooner have I done it I'm being engulfed in a blue light, my head aches and my mind is swirling as well as my sight; eyes feeling suddenly a lot more heavy then they did before hand.

I'm shocked and confused at this as I start to sway, my grip staying solid on the pendent between my left fore paw.

_**"N-Navi...what's happening to me?"**_I mew, my voice sounding hoarse and echoing.

_**"I d-don't know...."**_she rasps, collapsing to one side of the base of the Pedestal of Time.

My mind is growing rapidly foggy, my vision and hearing was like being under water. But I just barely make out the blood red tabby body of Ganondorf. I can't even muster a snarl at the sight of him as I topple over onto the cool surface of the floor with the Triforce on it. My paw is still on the pendent as my strength completely leaves me, swallowing me into a dark void.

* * *

4 Moons Later....

A golden colored tom with a fluffy tail with a white tip entered the chamber in a brilliance of golden light. His eyes were an intense shade of orange, reflecting the moonlight that shun through the windows. His head was covered in white cloth and half his face was covered in a snow white, silk scarf, draping down to his fore shoulders. His white paws bared simple blue guards and the Sheikah Clan crest hanged from his neck.

Sheik tossed his harp back on his back. A smile spread on his face from beneath his scarf as he moved forward.

"So this is what Impa meant by 'teleport me through song'. Interesting, interesting in deed."chirped the young Sheikah warrior in amusement.

Now to find him.

Impa had requested that he check up on the hero, make sure he was safe and nothing plague his slumber.

So, he would do so.

Sheik moved forward, spotting the open chamber and went up the stairs with great stealth and silence. He entered the room and he pulled down his shawl to reveal his white muzzle. He moved towards the cold inferno that protected two figures, incasing them inside at the center of the room.

Shiek moved closer, and clearly the Master Pendent sees he means no harm. It wasn't called the "Evil's Bane" for nothing. He peers inside the dome and saw a long furred tom with fur as green as the forest and with a blaze on his muzzle that was as brown as the earth as well as his paws. Shiek could also see a forest guardian, sleeping as well, glowing with a weak glow of slumber.

"I wonder if he can hear me even in such a deep state of sleep?"he mewed softly.

But a troubled look is replaced on the Sheikah's face as he saw the young hero begin to groan and mumble.

He had to be having a nightmare.

He couldn't stand to see him like that, suffering in his sleep.

"Well, if he can hear me I hope this helps ease him back into a easier sleep."Sheik thought kindly, pulling out his harp.

His ears perk as he sat on the step of the stairs. The Song of Time....the young hero's song.

Yes, that song would do just fine.

Sheik unsheathed his right paw, holding the harp firm in his left paw he stood up right. Contently, he closed his eyes and let his claws flow across the strings, playing the Song of Time. It had interesting effects when played outside the temple walls. But here it was only served as a common lullaby now that the Doors of Time were open.

But that suited him just fine.

Shiek opened his eyes, glancing at the hero's sleeping form.

"Sleep, sleep young Link and grow strong."He purred softly.

To his surprise Link had calmed down, a tranquil look over his very being. The hero was no longer showing such grief or suffering. He must have heard alright, it seemed music with the purest of good intentions could reach his ears. Sheik then rose to his paws, placing the harp back on his back and sheathing his claws. He then put the scarf back over half his face, leaving the chamber.

He would await him.

Just 2 years, that's all he had to wait.

And Sheik would do it patiently.

Until then, he would continue to check up on Link.

"Sweet dreams hero,"He purred softly, vanishing in a shroud of light.


	9. Chapter 8: Of Royal Blood & Hero's Light

Chapter 8

Of Royal Blood & Hero's Light

_A voice._

_**"Awaken,"**_

_I can hear a voice._

_**"Awaken, King Link, son of Conni and Aron,"**_

_King? What is that guy talking about?_

_**"Hero chosen by the Golden Leaders!"**_

_Hero?_

_What do they mean for StarClan's sake?!_

I soon begin to stir, dang does my head hurt from that shock. Light washes over my sight, causing my brilliant cerulean blue eyes to squint. But I open them a bit more slowly this time around. I find myself on a round floor with a different colored symbols going around near the edges of the marble floor. I'm still troubled at what that stupid tom, Ganondork said about my eyes. But that quickly changes as I near a small pond with crystal clear waters. I feel like I haven't drank any thing for over 24 moons! I go down on my hunches, lean forward, and I see a full grown tom cat that looks identical to me!

I let out a frightened shriek, jumping back in an instant. And It only makes me more frightened. My voice is deeper, bolder, and had a brave air to it to go with my medium pitched voice.

"Powerstar, Couragestar, and Wisdomstar! What happened to me?!"I squeal as I look over my body.

I'm not injured anymore and my fur isn't soaking wet and singed and covered in soot. Navi is fluttering around me, looking just as shocked and confused as I am. I peer down and I find the Master Pendent is around my neck, glistening in the light of the cold, blue inferno that encases this chamber.

I go back and look in the pond.

I'm not puny anymore.

My features are evened out and my frame is tall, musculine, and lean. My fur is silky smooth and is now at full color---a brilliant forest green with a earth brown blaze on my face and my paws are the same brown hue as the blaze. My tail is long and bushy like a fox and safely tucked on it is Zelda's ocarina_."Ok, I'm confused and officially creeped out!"_

"Well now, look who's all grown up! Look at you Link, you look so strong and handsome now."giggled Navi now that she figured it out.

Navi hasn't changed a bit from what I see.

I then look around again and standing on a yellow symbol is a elderly white tom, fur grey with age as he bore a cloak shrouding his body and much of his face from view. The symbol of the Triforce is on the front of the yellow cloak, holding it in place.

"Calmly look around you, young tom."came a wise, deep, and elderly voice as he pulled the hood off his head.

I do look around again after staring blankly at the elder.

"My name is Raul, I am one of the warriors who made the Temple of Time---the path to the Sacred Realm---so many seasons ago. My body has long sense been deceased, but while I stand here in the 'Chamber of Warriors' I can speak to you."chirped the elder.

Ok, that makes a bit more sense.

I now know where I am and who that tom is, that's a plus side, "But what happened to me anyways? I grabbed the Master Pendent and I suddenly felt heavy and weak, like I hadn't slept for moons."

"Hey! You aren't the only one, I was feeling like that too you stupid furball."grumbled Navi, clearly she woke on the wrong side of the nest.

Raul gave a knowing smile, a kind look on his greying face, "I figured you two might ask that. I'm not surprise young king that you got frightened and confused out of your mind."

I look at Raul, giving my would-you-get-to-the-point-and-what-are-you-talking-about look. I have no idea why he keeps calling me 'king'. It really isn't helping my aching head!

Raul couldn't help but laugh at that look the young Gerudo and Sheikan hybrid gave him. He had given him a similar look before two years ago at the ranch.

"The Master Pendent, the Evil's Bane as they call it is a truly powerful weapon that gives the claws and fangs of the one who bares it unbelievable force and power. But as its name suggests it can not be touched by those who have an evil heart. And in addition only the rightful 'Hero of Time' may remove it from its pedestal and use it."explained Raul as he came over, placing his paw to show the small Triforce shaped pendant.

I listen with interest and my gaze looks back down at the Evil's Bane. But when it's let go, allowing it to dangle from my brilliant blue collar, I look back at the old tom as I see his face turn grave.

That troubles me, I hate seeing that look on people!

"But you were still far too young to use it and claim your role as the Hero of Time, guardian of Hyrule. So, you were put to sleep for 2 years years."

My eyes have turned wide, my pupils narrowing into whisker length slits and my ear is twitching.

Two years?

TWO YEARS?!

Dang, no wonder I'm so hungry and thirsty! And Navi being a crabby-puss. It takes awhile to fully grasp this news before I finally manage to get it out.

".....T-two years? TWO FUCKING YEARS?"I yowl hoarsely.

Raul gave a simple nod.

This reaction was understandable, no questions there.

"During those 2 years he tried to find the remaining pieces of the Triforce, but failed. He even tried to kill you in your slumber at realizing you bare the Triforce of Courage. But he failed every time thanks to that pendant keeping the shield up and keeping him at bay. But now the land has changed, his evil shadows over Hyrule like the plague that he is."he mewed solemnly.

I can't help but gape at this.

I swiftly bring my right fore paw to my face. So this wasn't a birthmark, in my paw was a one of three pieces of the Triforce, and I had Courage. _"Well, that explains a lot then!"_I thought with a chuckle.

"Isn't there a way to stop him?"asked Navi.

"Yes, there is a way to beat him. You must break the curses on the five temples and....awaken the five Elemental Warriors. If you, and the warriors combine their powers, then surely this plague will be confined!"

I look blankly at Raul again and gaze back at my right paw. _"So...I'm the....Hero of Time.....?"_I thought in astonishment.

Navi can't help but giggle, flying over and perching herself on my head.

"Wow, Link, if only the Deku Tree knew about this, he'd be shocked right to his roots!"meowed Navi, her wings fluttering now and then.

Raul gave is chest a quick lick, pulling his hood back over his head. He then rested his hazel eyes onto the young Gerudo King---the young hero---with a knowing grin.

"He knew about it."

"Eh?!"both Navi and I say in confusion.

Raul then flicked his long, slender tail in amusement, "You must have known deep down you were never of the Kokiri Tribe. You have Gerudo and Sheikan blood flowing through your veins, and your eyes show it! That makes you the rightful king of the Gerudo, Ganondorf was born a hundred years ago, young tom."

My head is really spinning from the shock of this news that was slammed into my face. That's why that stupid tom looked at me like that, he was suspicious of me. And that was why Raul kept calling me king, that was the voice called me king, that---that was why Kepora called me prince.

I instantly collapse to my belly.

This overwhelming news is still sinking in and I can barely believe it, but I know it is true some how, deep down, I know it is the bitter truth.

I have royal blood.

I'm not a common cat, I'm of noble blood....however that worked anyways!

I finally muster up enough courage, getting a grip of my self, a pleading look on my face and a sense of urgency in my eyes. The flashbacks...they were of my forgotten past.

"....W-what of my parents?.....What o-of my family?"I manage to just barely muster out, my forehead in my paws as I'm still trying to grasp this.

Raul's face turns even more grave, giving a grief-stricken sigh.

Why do I get the feeling I'm NOT going to want to---let alone hear this answer?

Raul walks over to me, placing his paw under my chin, lifting my head so my eyes meet his.

"Before Hyrule was united you were kitted in the house of the royal family guardians to your mother, Conni of the Green. Conni was born and raised most of her life outside the Gerudo Fortress unlike her twin sister, Nabooru. Your father was a Sheikan healer and guardian to the royal family. But your father died in battle, making sure you and your mother escaped the raiders. And your mother was hurt badly even with her sister covering you both from a pack of monsters that ambushed you. But she fled with the 10 day old you, leaving the burning castle in her wake. She fled into the forest, breathing her last leaving the Deku Tree to care for you. He could sense the burden of fate you bared would effect Hyrule's own fate the day you left the forest."meowed Raul.

"But that didn't change the fact of the immense amount of love he had for you Link."

I rise to my paws, tail and ears drooping and my head hanging low.

Mom.

Dad.

Auntie.

They gave everything to protect me.

I remember them vaguely now, that lullaby my mother always sang to me etched into my brain as I let myself breakdown, tears flowing openly from my closed eyes as I sat there in my mourning. _"I really am a half-breed....no, I'm proud of the blood I have. I will make my parents proud of me."_I thought, my claws sheathing and unsheathing in all its glowing glory.

I can feel Navi trying to soothe me, try and get me to calm down long enough for Raul to continue talking. But I can feel the old warrior trying to comfort me as well.

For once, I'm thankful for that.

For what seems like a decade I soon get a hold of myself, feeling frighteningly numb from my grief. I look up at Raul with my blood shot, cerulean blue eyes.

"I wish I could say it gets easier for you from here but I would be lying. From here on out hardships will be a given for you, you'll have death biting at your heels constantly. That is your fate, no complaints."

I close my eyes, sitting in silent vigil before opening them part way, looking at my paws.

My life just got a whole lot simpler.

More like not!

But strangely, I got nothing to say about it. I accept it, it just feels right for some reason. Just like in those battles I waged in order to get those stones and to help those that were in need.

"I haven't any...."I say, my voice barely a whisper.

I rise to my paws, wiping away my tears. A blazing inferno is now in my eyes, a flame of determination.

"By becoming an adult I have gain a lot more power and stamina. I say bring it on, I can now fight him on his own terms!"

I then unsheathe a single paw, placing it in front of my face, "And if the Evil's Bane has chosen me,"

My claws are longer, sharper, more deadly and they are glowing a warm shade of blue, "And if I am suited to be the hero,"

I then jump into the air in a battle cry, slashing at the air, landing back on my paws with grace and I lock eyes with the elderly warrior.

"Then I will fight, I will protect what I hold dear and defeat Ganondorf! I will protect Zelda this time, I will not fail them again!!"I yowl as I am engulfed in a blue light once more.

I can just barely see the smile Raul shoots me, tossing a yellow light at me as I begin to fade away. That power, I could feel it coursing through my body and soul and I welcomely accept it as I'm taken away from the chamber.

* * *

Navi and I soon find ourselves back in the Temple of Time by the place were my precious pendant once lay. It's so dark in here, it is kinda depressing even though I do bare some Sheikah blood in me. We continue making our way for the door but a scent catches my nose, causing me to whirl around with claws unsheathed.

There.

Standing where I once stood is a fluffy golden tom cat with the Sheikah Clan crest, blue ankle guards, a harp on his back, and his face covered by a silk scarf and his head wrapped in cloth, only allowing his eyes and ears to show. Yet again it is the eyes that catch my attention. His eyes are an intense shade of orange and they are so full of mystery and serenity. I can't help but wonder if my father looked kinda like that.

This guy was clearly a Sheikah like Impa.

But I like this guy's eyes all the same.

The tom narrows his eyes in amusement, a muffled chuckle escaping him. The hero was finally awakened. And the eyes of the Hero of Time were breath taking, no words to really describe his cerulean blue eyes that were as vast and deep as the desert but were as haunting and calm as the shadows his clan loved to lurk in.

"Hello, good to see you finally have awaken from your slumber, hero. I have been waiting for you for a long time."

My ears perk and my tail flicked. He looked no older then me, 24 moons old---2 years old. I sheathe my claws once more, causing them to stop glowing.

"Who are you?"

If the Hero of Time could see his covered face Sheik swore that Link could see him smile under his shawl. Sheik took his harp off his back and played only the first few notes from his lullaby that Sheik had played for the last few seasons for him as he had slept.

My ears perk even higher at hearing the first few notes of the Song of Time. I know that song, I had been hearing it on and off in the past. And for my heavy, aching heart it is comforting for me right now.

"That was you who was playing the Song of Time?"I chirp in mild astonishment.

Sheik just gave a nod, "Ah, so you do remember that; good, good."

Navi and I just look at each other and then back at the Sheikah.

"You still didn't answer my question you know."

_"Impa was right on the money with him. He is impatient!"_thought Sheik bitterly. He hated when his mentor was right so many times.

"My name is Sheik, I am one of the few cats left of the Sheikah Clan."

"When evil rules all, placing fear into the innocent, an awakening voice will beckon from the Sacred Realm, calling for those destined to be Guardian Warriors, who dwell within the five temples. One in the lush warm of the forest, one on a mountain of fire, one in the blue depths of a lake, one within where spirit rest, and one inside the leader of the sand. Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil that plagues the land, bring light and harmony back to the world."he mewed calmly, letting his claws of his right paw resting on his harp.

I listen calmly, this had to some sort of ancient legend or folklore. But all the same it has my interest. I'm in there, it mentions what Raul told me before. But there is new stuff in it I didn't know about.

Sheik then looks over at a stained glass window, then back at Link, a sly spark in his orange eyes, "This is the legend passed down by my clan. I have been watching over you for the last two years, making sure nothing disturbed your slumber. And now, you have awaken as the Hero of Time. And if you believe what I have told you, then you must break the seals on all five of the temples and awaken the Elementals."

"I believe you, I already heard it once already."I grumbled, feeling a little cranky right now from my impatience.

"Then head to the forest, the first temple can be found there. The first one---the littlest warrior---is a young girl I'm sure you know well. Help her, free her so she may awaken."

Saria?

Was he saying my best friend, Saria was the Warrior of the Forest?!

Ganondorf, that jerk!

How dare he!

If he had harmed even a single whisker on my kithood friend's face he wouldn't hear the end off it! I give a nod and without a second thought I head out of the exit, breaking into a sprint before Sheik can say another word.

Sheik gave a pleased smirk. Ganondorf was so naive, he thought he was on his side. But in reality Sheik had sworn his loyalty to the young hero sense he first laid eyes on him.

Link was his ally, his friend in his eyes.

This suffering had to end.

_"StarClan be with you Link."_he thought and vanished in a flash of light.

StarClan be with us all....


	10. Chapter 9: Evil's Bane

Chapter 9

The Evil's Bane

Castle Town.

Everything is in ruins, not a living soul in the desolate streets and dens.

Ganondorf's forces patrol through the streets as a ominous wind blows, bringing up dust and ash in its wake.

All is silent....or so it would seem.

A group of the evil king's men could be heard setting loose their unearthly laughter as they gang up on a male silver tabby knight. And the clang of claws against metal is unmistakable. The tom fights back with all his might, only to be forced towards the temple walls. A growl escapes him as he is cornered and a flank wound is deliver by the skeletal monster's jagged sword.

The tom struggled quickly back to his paws. _"F-Foxdung!...I can't protect my....lady's kingdom any longer."_he thought, grinding his fangs together.

Defiance showed on his face as he charged, a battle cry escaping his maw. "Do you think you can do as you please?! I think not!"he snarled. A painful yowl escaped the knight as one of the monsters hit him in the slash wound, sending him flying against the wall. He braced himself for the end.

**"Now, then why don't you ju---"**the creature growled but as he swung his sword a feral cry came out of nowhere.

A rushing flash of green and brown came into sight, coming out of the temple and stepping between the fallen knight, countering the blow. The knight looked at the sight with a dazed expression, not knowing what to think. The scent of a tom cat reaches his nose in no time flat.

I give a cocky grin, my glowing claws are easily holding back the blade from the tom. A taunting laugh escapes me as a scowl creases my face."The only one that is going to die....is you!"I snarl in a voice full of malice. My dangerously sharp, long claws are glowing with the brilliant blue as I feel the pendant glow in unison, sending the strength through my body.

It feels warm and welcoming.

Like a mother's embrace.

I give another feral cry and slash right through the horrid creature, leaving nothing but a pile of ash behind me as I land on my paws.

"Anybody else feeling lucky?"I growl.

I'm in a bad mood.

I'm not a great cat to be around when that happens.

For any enemy catching me like this is bad news for them.

The stalfos have a stunned, frighten look on that skull of his...what emotion it can muster anyways. **"That pendant..."**it hissed under its breath, eying my Master Pendant and my glowing claws.

I spread my paws out into a battle stance, a glowering look on my face as I lock my currently soul piercing eyes on him. The feel of the desert and the haunting feeling of shadows are in my cerulean blue eyes, blazing in a inferno of anger and determination as I keep a defensive guard in front of the knight.

**"The Master Pendant! That must make you the Hero of Time."**

Navi moves over, hovering at the left side of my head, sneering at the sight. And all the while my expression only growls my dangerous."You again huh? Can't leave innocent cats alone, can you?"

I can see the puzzled and confused look in its beady red eyes as I tap my claws on the cobble stone path way.

**"**_**Again**_**, what you mean by tha---I-it's impossible! You're that brat who resisted me 2 years ago....?!"**

I can't help but give a cocky, malicing grin, laughter escaping me. "That's right jerk, I was that same puny apprentice. Back then I couldn't even get a single scratch or bite in. But now,"I meow, slowly advancing forward in full hostility, "I'm not a powerless kitten anymore."

As I hear the monster give an enraged shriek, charging blindly at me, I charge in myself, dodging at Navi's warnings. The clang of my claws against steel sends an over joyed chill of excitement up my spine as I easily dodge each blow he tries to land on me.

Stalfos are such stupid, simple minded fools.

This is barely even a warm up for me.

"I'm through toying with you."I growl as I land on my paws.

My fangs instantly begin to join the blue glow of my claws. And I spread my paws, curling up a little and lowering myself to the ground in a stalking position and lash out, jumping into the air as I do so, shattering the creature into nothing but ash from my jump attack.

I land calmly on the other side and wipe my claws on the dead grasses, sheathing my claws, flicking my ear in annoyance. _"Take that!"_I thought with a pleased grunt. I then make my way back to the knight and begin looking him over. _"Good, the wound isn't too bad from what I can tell."_I thought with relief.

The silver tabby tom looked up at his rescuer with a pleased, tired grin."Thank you for saving my tail back there."

"Nah, think nothing of it. It was nothing, really. They just caught me in a bad mood and that's never a good idea with a half-breed like me."I purr, tail swaying about.

I can't believe I just said the most two hated words combined that I hate right down to my gut.

Great.

Just Great~!

The knight couldn't help but laugh in amusement."So, you where that kitten that I saw Lady Impa catch causing trouble in the castle two years ago. You've become a fine hero, lad."

I give a nod, swiping my tongue over the Triforce on my right paw.

"So what's going on in Hyrule right now? What happened?"asked Navi, fluttering in full view of the tabby tom.

"It's Ganondorf, he---"

"Huh, more like Ganondork if you ask me!"I hiss, interrupting him at the mention of that old geezer.

I give a smirk at seeing the knight chuckle a bit at that. It brings my already grieving soul a bit of a lift.

And trust me, I really need it right now.

I feel lower then lower as far as emotions go.

My parents are dead, both of them. I'll never have the knowledge other kits and cubs have of having parents and I barely remember them anyways.

"You sure got a sense of humor kid. Feels nice to laugh again...even through the pain I'm in."

"Yeah...."I sigh sadly.

I listen calmly as he told me what seems like not the last time I heard it. Hyrule is a monster crazy, survival of the fittest kind of place now. Ganondorf wants the ocarina I hold in my protection. But then I instantly turn frantic as I remember Zelda being taken away by Impa and at the mention of her.

"Zelda! Where is she?"I ask hastily, my voice squeaking a bit at this.

"I am sorry...I don't know. She fled with Lady Impa....two years ago. The royal family's castle is in....the hands of that tyrant."rasped the knight.

My eyes turn wide in horror, gaping at what he had just said.

I wanna cry, honest to Couragestar herself I do.

My beloved Zelda---my love---my friend.

I feel so empty inside with out being near her, hearing her sweet melodic voice.

Without a word I rise to my full height and leave, briefly hearing the warnings the silver tabby gives me.

* * *

Everything is so quiet, so lifeless.

I don't like it.

This town used to be so full of life, even at night.

It just adds onto the sorrow in my heart.

_"This used to be where the market was, it is so desol--"_I thought but I am interrupted by the whimpers of my partner. I turn my head and see her light is weaker then normal, low enough I can make out a solid blue she-cat with navy blue eyes, trembling as if cold. I'm quite worried for her now, I've never seen her like this."Navi, what's the matter? You're shaking like a leaf."

Navi turned her gaze at Link, looking quite fragile. She didn't like this. Her body hurt so much. The darkness was sending such violent shock waves throw her little body to the point she thought she might burst. "It hurts...everything hurts, Link!"

Now I'm really worried.

From what little I know from talking to Lulu---Saria's Guardian---Guardians were very sensitive to the energy given off by auras. If it was a tainted, evil aura near by they would grow weak from pain of the raw exposer.

"Navi, get into my Kokiri Pouch. It isn't safe for you outside while we are here."

Navi gives a nod, a groan escaping her as she hastily flew over, opened Link's pouch, and ducked inside, making herself cozy among the shrunken items.

Once she was safe and sound I break into a sprint, making way for where the castle was. _"Zelda..."_I thought solemnly.

_Zelda turns her ocean blue eyes onto me as Impa picks up speed, never faltering. "Link!...LINK!"she yowls, a sense of urgency cracking in her melodic voice._

* * *

My name is Link.

I am the son of the Sheikah healer, Aron and green ranking Gerudo, Conni.

I am the rightful king of the Gerudo Tribe.

I lost my parents and grew up under the care of the Kokiri and the Great Deku Tree over in the safety of forest to the east of Hyrule.

During the time of peace monsters suddenly started becoming a regular sight ever so slowly.

_"Watch it please! And did you have to scream so loud?"spat Navi."My name's Navi, The Great Deku Tree sent me to be with you and he wants you immediately!"_

_"What? I-is someth---something bad happening or what?"_

_"No time to explain, just GO!"_

_"A great danger is drawing near for Hyrule.....that villainous tom must not be promited near the Triforce!"he says, concern and worry in his frail voice. The Deku Tree then stays silent for but a momen, looking me over with love and care. A small smile then spreads on his face and I just shoot a puzzled look right back._

_"However....with your courage, and your bloodline, surely you can crush is goals."he says with love and affection._

_Fear and horror strike him with great force. Link's ears lay flat against his head, his fur standing on end as fear-scent wavered off his body."Bu-but---but I'm just an apprentice! I can't fight such a scary guy. I'm only a kit, so why me?"Link mew, his voice cracked from pain and fear._

_"You can and you will! Go and learn about the world beyond these woods and grow, grow and learn...Link."_

_Saria and Link perk their ears in astonishment. The expression on the young tom's face is depressing but it looks a lot more confident at these words. Can he really do this? Link always did wondered what it would be like outside the Lost Woods._

_"Now, take this---the Kokiri Emerald, the treasure of this forest. Go young Link, take it and leave for Hyrule, there, surely you'll find the princess chosen by StarClan."he says._

At the Deku Tree's dying wish I left the forest for the first time in my life. Then I met Zelda, it was love at first sight for me, but I never knew until later what lay in my heart.

_Link closed his eyes, letting out a light-hearted laugh. "Right! We'll do whatever we can to keep that piece of crowfood away from the Triforce. I promise Zelda, I promise I'll get the last two before he does."_

_Princess Zelda gave a pleased purr, happily nuzzling Link. At that same instant she could see he was blushing so hard it showed right passed his fur. She quickly withdrew and gave a giggle. She then placed a single pink paw under the Kokiri Emerald and brought it forward. "You keep that with you, I'll keep my ocarina with me till you return. You return in one piece ok?"_

We made a promise to each other: try and protect Hyrule from Ganondorf. Alone the way I made new friends, gaining the Goron Ruby and the Zora Sapphire along the way. But when I returned to find Castle Town and Hyrule Castle ablaze it caused me to have a violent flashback of my past.

But no matter how hard I tried, I was still too late.

_"Zelda!!!"_

She was gone. But she left me her Ocarina of Time behind for me....

The hero's light, the pendant of Evil's Bane---the Master Pendant!

When I removed it from its resting place I was knocked unconsciousness for over 24 moons---two years with Sheik keeping a watchful eye on me as I slept and I grew, becoming an adult.

I'm the Hero of Time, guardian of all of Hyrule.

And there is only one way to bring peace and safety back to my precious Hyrule....I must free the warriors and dispose of Ganondorf!

* * *

I look around the desolated, rocky path, a grim look on my face. So much has changed, I feel even more lost then I did before after that violent flashback 2 years ago.

But I keep moving, I have to see for myself.

But what I see causes me to skid to a halt, sending clouds of dust and ash.

I can't even muster a word, I'm so overwhelmed at the sight my eyes are as wide as dinner plates and my mouth is a gap at this.

Hyrule Castle looked like something out of a nightmare. And the mote no longer had the clear waters of Zora River, but molten rock in its place.

I swore under my breath.

"T-the castle...it's gone! For StarClan's sake, what is this!?"I gasp.

Navi has poked her head out from the pouch and by the petrified look on her violently trembling body I can only guess it wasn't anything good as she gives a squeal and ducks back inside.

Truth be told, I can kinda feel it too.

My fur is standing on end here from all this look of gloom and doom coming from the black stone den.

A ghostly laugh soon reaches my ear and I quickly look up to see a Poe floating not too far away.

**"Heh heh heh! Hyrule Castle disappeared a long time ago boy....it is now where the Great Ganondorf resides---Ganon Manner...we are---"**

I give a snarl, my claws ablaze once more as I leap and attack the Poe."GET LOST GANONDORF SCUM!"I growl in a commanding, feral tone. And in no time flat I destroy the critter, landing back on the ground safely on my paws.

I then narrow my eyes, shooting a leer at the den."Just you wait Ganondorf, just you wait. You will pay for what you have done."I thought, a scowl coming across my face.

I give a shocked gasp as my legs give way from under me and I'm just barely able to keep myself off the ground as Navi comes out, gaining enough strength and courage to flutter to my side as I gasped for breath.

"Wh-what the heck?....I'm suddenly feeling very tired, Navi....I haven't been like this sense learning that attack."I panted.

Navi's giving that look she has when upset, I know she is."I think you over did it, you've used the pendant too much, Link! You better lay off for a bit to rest and then get training. You've gotta use that pendant's power more efficiently."

I slowly stagger back to my paws. I know she is right...as much as I hate to admit it.

She is right.

"Alright, you got me there. But it is best I do get better then I already am, I've gotta be an opponent to be met."I chirp.

Navi soon started to purr, nodding in silent agreement before retreating back into the pouch as we leave.

_"Zelda, wait for me."_I thought glancing up at the sky.

I then continue my way down the path to the ruins of Castle Town, my head held low.

* * *

So much has changed.

Hyrule field used to be so beautiful, so full of life.

But now it is a lifeless wasteland full of very few trees and the grass itself is dead and brittle.

I continue moving forward, my heart is heavy as I hurt. The fact I know who my parents are did making me happy, happier then I ever had been. But knowing their dead only causes me such bitter pain.

And frankly, the landscape makeover that stupid tom did by touching the Triforce of Power isn't helping matters either.

Everything even feels and smells different.

I stop in my silent march towards the Lost Woods, my head hanging low as my ears droop and my tail rests near the ground.

I-I can't fight it back anymore, I wanna cry.

My parents are gone, I'll never hear their voices or smell their sweet scents or even feel their loving embrace.

Navi looks at me nervously as I sit down, draping my tail over my brown paws as I rub the Triforce on my right fore paw. Tears roll down my face, splashing tiny puddles onto the barren earth. I let the lullaby my mother used to sing me that I remember as easily as breathing flow shakily off my ragged sobs.

I then slowly open my eyes to narrow slits, a grave look on my face.

Navi fluttered even close at the sight. He must still be grieving for his parents. She didn't know what to say to comfort his bleeding soul. That news in the Chamber Of Warriors had been harsh and delivered a deep wound to him it seemed. Slowly she laid her little paw on his cheek, stroking him as he cried.

The wounds would heal with time and the pain would dull.

But he would be scarred for life by the loss. And his aura was reflecting that.

"You going to be alright? You've been quiet the entire way through this place and then you started crying. I miss my cocky, confident Link...."she cued softly.

I give a thankful grin to Navi. She cares about me so much, I don't give her enough credit for that. She has no idea how much her words mean to me right now.

Navi was like a sister to me.

I calmly wipe away the tears from my stained face. I then rise to my paws and sigh. "....Thank you Navi."

Navi looked stunned, her wings buzzing a little slower."For what?"

"Being there, just being there for me. You're a good friend to me."

Navi couldn't help but purr, hugging my face before flying onto her back, hovering like that with ease."Hey, no problem. That's what friends are for."

I then gave a smile, my spirits finally being lifted back up again to my old self.

Many things may change.

Family may leave or pass on.

But what was truly priceless is having a good friend.

Those will never change.

With that in mind I continue forward. I stop and hunt whatever prey I can find alone the way. I haven't eaten a thing for two years so I'm starving beyond belief! The prey out here is pitiful but I'm not going to be picky here.

Food was food.

By the time I've satisfied my hunger it is now sunhigh. I'm now relaxing on a stump under a old oak tree at the top of one of Hyrule Field's many hills. I calmly groom my long, thick coat to rid it of the dirt and ash from Castle Town. I then finish up, looking out to the horizon.

"Why, why do I feel so isolated Navi? It feels like I'm the only cat left right now in this world."

Navi just blinks at me, giving an odd look.

I then pull the blue ocarina to my gaze, caressing it gingerly as if it were something breakable.

Zelda.

I hope she is alive and safe.

"Zelda, my precious Zelda....I hope she is safe. But will I ever see her again?"I mewl in a passionate tone as I stroke the ocarina.

Navi flies off my head, turning upside down in a playful giggle, floating in front of my eyes, causing my eyes to wince a bit to try and protect my eyes from the pink light she is now giving off her body due to her amusement."Somebody is in love with little miss pink fur~!"

My face instantly turns so red it can be seen through my fur, my eyes adverting Navi franticly as I begin to stutter, trying to fight back in protest but no words come out."Navi!!!"I whine, still redder then an apple.

Navi now has an impish look on her face, a victorious glint in her navy blue eyes as her light turned powder pink with mirth."I _KNEW_ it! I knew it! You are crushing on Zelda, just admit it Link!"

"SHUT UP!"I finally get out, ignoring what I'm feeling.

But as I swat Navi about an inch away with my tail I can't help but laugh for the first time in quite awhile day, my cocky smirk returning to my face. "_Ha, take that! Link 10, Navi 1."_I thought with a purr of amusement.

Crazy Guardian.

Navi gave her fur a ruffle, grumbling momentarily before returning to my side."I'm sure she is safe Link, she has benn waiting for you all this time. Try playing the ocarina, may it will reach her."

"Alright, I'll give it a go."I chirp, smiling at Navi.

I quickly rise to my hind paws, taking the Ocarina of Time in my fore paws, placing each finger of my paw in their proper placement and place the mouth piece to my lips and begin to play the song of the Royal Family---Zeld'a song---her lullaby, Zelda's Lullaby. I close my eyes as I do, letting the melody wash over and through me and out into the gales.

* * *

Over on a cliff near the gate to Castle Town Sheik couldn't help but purr as the melody of the Royal Family reached his ears, bringing a smile to his face under the shroud of his shawl. His tail swayed in tune with the steady harmony of the notes. "_How wonderfully nostalgic this melody is, the song of the Hylian Royal Family. The ancient song lost to the sands of time itself."_thought Sheik contently.

"The echo of the royal ocarina that belongs to the warrior of Evil's Bane, the artifact which plays on the gales of time, the Ocarina of Time...."he purred calmly. Sheik had heard her mentor once or twice play this tune which she called Zelda's Lullaby.

Sheik knew the ocarina was safely in the protective paws of the young hero. And safe it would stay, out of Ganondorf's ragged claws.

* * *

An enraged, blood curling yowl of a huge blood red tabby tom echoed through the Gothic looking chamber that was the throne room of Ganondorf's palace as a brown ocarina was smashed to bit by his massive paws. "Why that little---"said the dark king, swaring violently.

How could he have fallen for such a trick!?

That brat had played him for a fool.

That same brat had the Triforce of Courage lying within him.

But Ganondorf's eyes narrow, a grim look on his face as he paced around his chambers, slender tail lashing dangerously. So many times his attempts in taking the younger tom's life over the last two years had ended in vain. That pendant had protected the slumbering tom; he couldn't even get close without feeling such agony from his exposer of blue light.

But his eyes.

Those cerulean blue eyes had the feel of the desert he held so dear for it had been were the Dark King had been raised and kitted. He had the feel of the desert just like Nabooru and the rest of the Gerudo she-cats.

But how could it be?

Ganondorf then stopped glaring outside, his tail still lashing as a scowl grew on his face."That boy as been a thorn in my side for far too long."growled the tabby tom under his breath, eyes turning venomous. He then turned his red-orange eyes onto his underlings as he returned to his throne.

"Staflos, is it possible that this boy is the Hero of Time that Hylian Princess spoke of two years ago?"

The skull of the monster was all that was left of the monster Link had smashed to bits. A pitiful unnerving sight to been seen really. **"Y-yes sire, he had the Master Pendant, no question about it. I'm only a head now because of tha---"**

CRUNCH!

Ganondorf had smashed the skull with one easy slash of his overly long, talon like claws.

A seal-point female Gerudo flicked her tail in annoyance, a red veil over her muzzle and her body was baring jewelery of all sorts and her wrists bared silver ankle guards."You should have killed him when you first saw him my king! And now he has the ocarina."she spat, fur bristling irritably.

Beside her, two twin grey elders with wings ruffled their feathers, laughing eerily in agreement.

The massive blood red tabby tom unsheathed a single fore paw, flexing his clawed paw. A deep, evil chuckle escaped him, rippling through his body.

"I won't make that mistake again. Annihilate that brat and strip him of his Triforce and the ocarina before he masters the Master's Pendant and awaken the Triforce of Courage."

The crowd broke into an out roar, shouting their agreements.

A crooked, heartless sneer could be seen as he sent out his shadow to the Forest Temple.

Surely now he would get what he wanted.


	11. Chapter 10: Saria, Warrior Of Forest

**Author's Note:** Finally finished converting this chapter so it can be uploaded. Anyways the Forest Temple is in this one and I highly advise listen to the Forest Temple theme from OOT and the Phantom Ganon Boss battle theme for their respective parts.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Saria, Warrior Of Forest**

The sounds of a lone tom cat in battle training could be heard, ringing through the open spaces and echoing of any lifeless objects in the way. In a glade by some boulders and rocks a tom with brilliant, silky, long forest green fur with a stunning blue collar around his neck with a golden pendant in the shape of the Triforce slashed at the air with his unsheathed, glowing claws. His eyes were the most breath taking shade of cerulean blue you would ever see, deep and vast as the Desert Of Illusions and, yet, they were as calm and eerie as the shadows.

I can't help but smile as I slash, smash, and everything else in between as I train with a burning passion of fire in my spirit. A cocky grin on my face and a slyness in my eyes as Navi cheers and urges me on. Battle cries of all lengths and pitches escape me and even laughter.

I am enjoying this.

It feels natural on all levels as I fine tune my new skills.

If I have to guess it is because of my Gerudo half of my blood, that tribe from what I heard never back down from a fight and loved the feeling of the open spaces and the wind in their fur. I have to get better at using my prized pendant, so I turn my mind back to training.

I have to build up my strength and stamina far above what I currently am.

"Come on slowpoke, you gotta move faster then that, Link!"meowed Navi, rapidly keeping up with my movements.

I know if my parents saw me they would be proud. But they are possibly watching from Silverpelt. That alone makes me smile, even a bit more giddy as I get a impish look on my face at striking a near by rock with a jump attack.

But I jolt back with a yelp, franticly blowing on---and licking---my throbbing left fore paw.

Ow! Ow! Ow!

That really hurt and to make things worse I let out another yelp as Navi pulls on my whiskers just above my eyes.

"NAVI~!"I snap.

"Don't go, 'Navi' me, Link. Geez, the way you are going at it you're leaving yourself wide open! You might as stick a sign up that says, 'Look at me, I'm vulnerable to an attack because I'm a stupid idiot!', and I don't know about you---"scolded the blue fairy

"Navi, shut up for Wisdomstar's sake! You're ruining my concentration!"I hastily growl, stopping her lecture in her tracks.

Navi has begun flamming now, her wings beating to a deafening buzz. And her body has gone from her normal skyblue glow to a blinding white out of anger.

"WHAT!? You stupid furball! I am saying this for your own good and because I happen to like you in one piece, and, oh, I dunno....alive!"scolded Navi, spinning rapidly around his head till he's seeing stars.

Crazy Guardian Fairy!

But I guess that's why I love having her around.

"If you can't wield the Evil's Bane---the Master Pendant---then how are you going to even hope to fight Ganondorf's lackeys....let alone him? You'll be made into dragon bait!"chirped Navi in a stern voice.

But I can tell she's worried about me, heck, at those words I'm worried myself. But I remember not too long ago---before I fell asleep for 24 moons---I had found a Fairy Fountain that was home to another Great Fairy. A jaunty look replaces the annoyed one on my face. And I give Navi a look that is equal to the sly expression on my face as I sheathe my right paw.

Navi knew instantly what Link was planning and franticly flew sky high with a squeal.

"Powerstar's...."I mew, paws turning red hot as I leap into the air.

"....Fire!"I yowl, my paw making contact with the ground.

And in an instant a blazing inferno is let loose from my paws. But it doesn't last long, the flames are causing me to tremble, and the sight of the flames is causing me to shake like a leaf. I quickly raise my right a minute later and stumble back, tripping over my own paws as my other paw sheathes its claws. I am now lying on the ground, curled up in a tight green ball, mumbling.

Fire based attack, uh....bad idea!

Navi watched in amazement at seeing her partner use Powerstar's Fire, even though the flame wasn't the best and didn't go far. But a shiver went up her spine as she saw the change in Link's aura. She knew that change, but never had she seen it that bad. He was petrified out of mind and it had happened the instant the flames came forth, spreading away from his paw.

Link was scared of fire.

Navi quickly flew down and started stroking the trembling two year old Gerudo/Sheikah hybrid. She then remembered that Raul had said the place he had been at he had become stuck, trapped by flames until his mother and aunt had finally reached him. That event must have traumatized him. And that, quite frankly, didn't surprise the Kokiri Guardian Fairy.

She really felt pity for Link.

The temple within Death Mountain would be a huge struggle for him mentally and emotionally in a battle of will to fight his fear of the flames.

Finally, Navi moved and shot a small beam at Link's flank, "Get a hold of yourself! It was just some fire you big kitten!"

I let out a yelp at this sudden shock, jumping to my paws from the tiny shock of cold Navi had shot at me. Why wasn't I surprised? I've seen Lulu do it hundreds of times to help Saria get at the much higher prey and fruit.

"I'm not a kitten,"I grumbled under my breath, licking my flank.

I then give my head a shake, getting a hold of myself again and make way for the entrance of the Lost Woods. I had to reach the Forest Temple. And I really can't wait to see Saria again.

I've missed my friend so much.

* * *

I've said it once, and I'll say it again!

I HATE having long fur!

I hate it~!

It is so damn hot and wet in here now it might as well be a jungle. My long fur is getting snagged on burrs, twigs, and other stuff and Navi has to constantly help me break free of the plants and get rid of the burrs I can't reach.

What a pain in the tail!

"Dammit Navi, it is so hot in humid in here! And my long fur isn't helping matters either here."I growl as I take my anger out on the plant life that are blocking my path, slashing restlessly and constantly with my claws.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I have short fur and can fly."jeered Navi, flying lazily on her side. But the playful look on her face is soon replaced with concern.

"Hey Link, do you think Ganondorf's evil reaches even here?"she asked, worry cracking her voice.

I stop once I finally break though into a glade, panting from the effort. "Gee, you think?"I say sarcastic manner. Navi rolls her eyes at me, tail lashing. She knows how tempermental I can be at times. But this is a step up for me. I can hear her chiming, bell like laugh that soon comes about clear as day. She must have missed how I used to be two years ago before grabbing my Master Pendant 24 moons ago.

And frankly I don't blame her.

I've been quite depressed and easier to anger then normal. That thought alone makes me blush a little bit before chuckling along with my partner.

"Nice to know my good ol' Link is still in there. I missed that smugness and that sharp tongue of yours."she purred.

"Yeah....I did too."I mew contently.

Navi then zoomed forward with uncontrolable mirth. She is prancing around in a circle in the air, doing backfilps and twirls.

"Navi why are you---"My voice then fades away at the sight.

Kokiri Village!

An excited yowl of my own escapes me as I race over and down the slope, my spirits soaring as high as the birds could fly. No words have to be spoken between us this time, we both are over the moon at this!

"This---this great Navi! We came all this way and found the village!"

"How nostalgic, it feels good to be home."Navi purred.

I freeze in my stride, sending up leaves and dust in my wake. A horrified look is creased on my maw, my cerulean blue eyes wide at this sudden surprise. Navi gasps at the sight as I stop. I don't like this, vines cover the dens walls of the Kokiri Tribe apprentices. I force myself to keep moving, staying on my guard. My face goes all out Sheikah, not showing any emotions but my eyes are a dead give away anyways.

I don't like this.

"It's quiet, Navi....it's far too quiet. I don't like this...."I state softly.

As I continue on my paw nears what appears to be a simple weed. But my instincts are screaming red alert at me over time. And the moment I pass by it a huge mutated plant shoots out of the weed and more quickly follow around me. My eyes turn wide from the shock of it.

Why didn't I listen to my instincts just then?

I swore violently under my breath.

"Deku Babas!? Great, just great! They're here in the village too!"I hiss as I unsheathe my claws.

"Well, better do us some gardening then, so.....get a cutting Link!"meowed Navi, dodging one of the ugly plant monsters.

I sware, Navi is taking on some of my habits of sarcasm and some other stuff in between.

It's kinda creepy.

Yet, strangely, I don't mind at all!

"With pleasure!"I yowl as I slice through one Deku Baba with no trouble at all.

I land on my paws, a little bit clumsily.

That was not my best of landings. But my ears perk at the shriek of a tom apprentice. And I turn to find a Deku Baba going in to snap down on the poor kit. And with out second thoughts I spring forward slashing clean through the drooling, toothy plant. I gag as I land, my stomach doing a flip flop out of distaste.

I think I'm going to be sick!

I've got Deku Baba spit all over my paws as well as monster plant guts. I quickly waste no time to wash my paws in the water, with claws out before sheathing them again. I then go back over to the Kokiri tom, "Hey kid, you alright?"

But a shocked look shows on my face.

That green tabby fur!

_"No way! It's Mido!"_I thought as the younger tom looks up at me, swiping a paw over his muzzle.

I can't help but feel giddy with excitement, "Mido! It is Mido right?"

Navi flutters over to me, landing on my head with a impish look on her face as she lay on her back, looking over at my kithood bully. She is clearly amused, but, not shocked in the slightest.

Mido looked up at the much bigger and stronger adult tom cat. This guy reminded him of Link for some reason. It was really weird. _"All we ever did was get into fights with each other, stupid half-breed! He always got me in trouble with the Deku Tree...."_he thought bitterly.

I still can't believe it, I'm happy to see Mido. So many times I dreamed of being bigger then him and push him into the pound over and over.

But strangely....I don't want to!

It's so nostalgic, it brings back memories of growing up here.

"Mi----"I begin to say, but I'm stopped by Mido's growl.

Tenderly I rub my right paw with the birthmark out of habit. Mido still has that hateful leer in his eyes and that smug look on his face. "_Some things never change, he still has that look he always used to give me! But wh-why.....why does he look like he hasn't aged a bit?"_I thought.

"Hmph, it isn't fair! There is nothing but monsters all over the forest....not even the village is safe to play in anymore. And all thanks to that half-breed leaving!"grumbled Mido, flexing his little claws.

I step back a bit, my whiskers twitching as I try to keep my temper under control.

Half-breed.

StarClan, I hate that those two words combined. Even though I am a hybrid of Gerudo and Shiekah blood lineage. Navi hisses in my ear to get a grip of myself, and I take a deep breath. But I stare dumbfounded as Mido is up on his paws and throwing a tantrum, blaming what happened to the forest on me again.

"That's not true, it is all because that jerk, Ganondorf...."

"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! It is because Link left the forest that we can't play and that Saria left!"yelled Mido angrily.

Navi is now floating beside Mido's Guardian, Miko and they both are rolling their eyes at the scene. But knowing Navi, she's laughing inside at seeing my displeasure. Saria's face instantly flashes in my mind. _"Saria.....?!"_I thought. With a desperate hiss I have Mido pinned beneath my large, slender paws with great ease.

"Where is she!? What happened to Saria!"I demand.

"Eek! T-take it easy!"shrieked Navi in panic to me.

Mido looked coldly at the adult tom, giving him a cold look, tail lashing.

"That is none of your business!"he snarl before kicking him in the stomach and making a dash for Saria's Secret Place outside the Village, deep in the Lost Woods.

I let out a yelp, falling of Mido at being kicked in the gut. But my gaze turns frightful at seeing him run out of the village.

"WAIT, IT ISN'T SAFE!"I call after him, hastily getting to my paws.

But Mido won't listen to reason, let alone look at me. This caused me yet again to sware under my breath. I chase after Mido as fast as I can as Navi explains to me the Kokiri Tribe never age, and there for, never die.

But I know where he is heading, he is heading for Saria's special place!

* * *

I race through the thick brush of a maze that was the Lost Woods with Navi flying close behind me. Before long I spot the ancient ruins, quickly gaining on Mido's heels. But the sounds of wolfos on the attack and Mido's voice yelling at the top of his lungs, telling the wolfos to leave the forest. I dash in at full speed, my fangs and claws glowing as I deliver a side swipe to both the canines. And as they get to their paws, looking me in they eye they instantly begin to cower in fear. And I know why, I'm giving them that look I gave Navi when we snuck into Hyrule Castle.

Only, it is more commanding and eerie.

"Get lost mutts!"I yowl, one paw in front of the other.

And with a whimper and a yelp the two wolfos dashed away with their tails between their legs.....ritually. I spat the blood that was in my mouth onto the ground to my left and quickly move to a near by stream, lapping up the water and cleaning my paws.

"You again?! Why did you do that?"asked Mido bitterly.

I am about to answer but the scent of a tom reaches my nose, the scent of a Sheikah. And I know that scent, it seems Mido has noticed it too.

Sheik had watched the way the young hero had sent those wolfos cowering, running away just by a tone of his voice and that look of fury of a Gerudo in his eyes. That was something of interest. He had always wondered why Link's cerulean blue eyes had the ominous air of a Sheikah, yet, the vastness of the Desert Of Illusions at the same time. He hate to admit it, but it sent a chill up his spine too.

No wonder those wolfos ran for their lives.

But at seeing he had been scented Sheik quickly leaped down from his perch in the old ash tree, not disturbing a single leaf as he landed silently on the ground below.

"You are quite the....unique tom, hero."he mewed.

Mido is looking totally weirded out by the sight of Sheik, but I give a loud purr at the sight of him, "Hey Sheik, good to see you again."

"Hi Sheik, whatcha doing here?"chirped Navi

Sheik gave a pleased purr at the warm welcome from the both of them as he walked towards Link until he was but a tail length away. The Forest Temple platform lay not far from the two toms as warm, green-leaf light dappled through the trees of the Sacred Grove.

"Ah yes, the flow of time is vast---yet always so cruel. It speed differs from cat to cat, young hero, that cannot be changed. But one thing that doesn't change with the sands of time is a memory of youth."

I look blankly at Sheik and then at Navi and back again. Here we go again, why was it with Sheikah always liked speaking in riddles and such?

Sheik then pulled his harp off his back, rising to his fore paws and gripping the golden carved harp. His orange eyes gleamed with amusement, "Young hero, if you ever wish to return here at any time, play the Minuet Of Forest."

"....Minuet of....Forest?"I echo, looking quite confused as I tilt my head to the side.

Sheik gave a nod.

"Now listen closely, and repeat after me."he mewed.

Shiek then unsheathed his left paw, holding the harp firmly in his right paw and placed his claws on the string and started playing.

I close my eyes and listen contently. This melody is so wonderful to hear, it reminds me of all my fond memories playing and growing up here and talking with the Deku Tree. But before long the melody ends all too soon. I give a nod and get to my hind paws, snatching my long, bushy tail and grab old of the Ocarina of Time, placing it to my lips. I let the melody flow through me. Unlike the first few songs I learned two years ago like the Sun Song and Zelda's Lullaby, I learn this song quickly and with no mistakes.

Sheik gave a pleased grin under his scarf and started to play along with Link, sending music into the air.

Mido just watched, staring in a dumbfound manner at the two. Who were these people anyways?

Sheik and I return to all fours when we are done and the Sheikah placed his harp back on his back.

"Well done, hero....I look forward to seeing you again."he purred.

And with a flash of a deku nut Sheik was gone.

_"Why does he always have to do that?"_I thought. I then turn back to Mido and walk over to him. "Anyways, you wanted an answer Mido? well, here you go."I chirp. I then hum the first few notes of Saria's Song.

Mido blinked his eyes in astonishment, "Th-that tune...you know Saria?"

I give a nod, "You and I both know she only teaches it to her closest friends, Mido."

* * *

The Forest Temple is a interesting sight.

There are old paintings and carvings in or on the smooth, dusty stone surface. I like it in here, there is a lot of green. I like green a lot in fact, maybe it is the fact my mother was a green ranking Gerudo? Like I know for sure. I could do with out the monsters and spiders Mido and I run into though. I'm covered in a few scratches and very small wounds here and there from going through the levels.

"....Ever sense the Great Deku Tree died monsters have swarmed in like crazy. Even the creatures that protected the Lost Woods vanished...it was really scary! I wish I could be as strong as you."

I give Mido a cocky grin at hearing the last part before my face is wiped away by the emotionless look I get when I'm caught up in something else. But I keep a ear wide open for Mido.

"Saria said, 'I gotta do something, I can't just sit here any longer.' and then she entered this temple. She hasn't been back for moons."said Mido, with concern.

"Don't worry, we'll find her Mido. I'm just as worried about her, you know."I mew as we walk by a old, faded painting.

But as we do I shiver runs up my spine and my right paw feels all tingly as a very faint golden glow radiates from the Triforce. Things have been real quiet sense we entered this part.

I really don't like it.

"Saria tried to warn that jerk it wasn't safe, and what does he do? He just goes! What in StarClan is that stupid furball doing out there? He always messes things up!"growled Mido, kicking a old jar.

I look at him, giving him my what-on-earth-are-you-doing look. And Navi has the very same look I have on placed on her face too as we watch Mido fuming.

"He's probably chasing after a bunch of she-cats somewhere."My face instantly blushes, a timid look on my face as I glance away at what Mido said.

But at hearing Mido scream, asking why I wouldn't come back. I raise a brow at this. If only he knew, if only he really knew that same Link is standing right here. But at seeing him start to cry a little I knew then.

He really cares about me.

Deep down in that thick head and spirit of his he really does care about me.

Now that's a shock I wasn't expecting!

"Mido..."I whisper softly.

At that same moment a shadowy, ghostly figure starts to slowly come out of the painting. And my back is still turned, facing Mido. I give Mido a reassuring smile, my eyes narrowing a little bit.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he is safe and sound wherever he is and I know Saria is too somewhere in this temple...."I meow.

My ears instantly perk and swerve about and I'm instantly on the alert once more, my gaze drifting to look behind me, a troubled look on my face. But at what I see I let out a yelp and force Mido to the ground, covering him with my body to act as a shield as I duck and cover as well, yelling for Mido to get down a harsh, commanding tone as Mido shrieks.

My claws are instantly unsheathed, glowing with that familiar soft blue glow as I whirl around to attack. But I miss, colliding with the painting---head first---as the phantom vanished into it, causing Mido and Navi to flinch at the sight of me crashing into the wall.

I rise to my paws, shaking stars from my eyes.

"Oi, that's gotta hurt!"said Navi, flinching at the sight.

I put my front paws onto the painting, completely and udderly confused. _"The painting? How in StarClan is that possible?!"_I thought franticly.

Great.

Just great!

Somebody clearly loves himself too much to have made another Ganondorf.

Without warning Phantom Ganon comes out of another painting, striking a blast of burning energy in my back, causing me to wail in agony and stagger. I almost fall over from the force of it but I brace myself, one eye close as I try and endure the injury to my back, quickly getting some space between me and it as I pant and grunt from the pain, red liquid trickling off me and dripping onto the floor and my fur has been stained a bloody maroon color because of it.

This guy clearly aims to kill me.

No way I'm going to let him have his way!

I let out a battle cry as I feel the adrenaline begin to course through my blood. I make a side swipe for the phantom but my claws just move harmlessly through him. I try again, my patience running thin.

"Why....can't....I.....slash.....through....him!?"I snarl, rapidly trying to land attack after attack each time he came out.

As I miss Phantom Ganon once more, my claws hitting the picture frame I swore violently out of frustration and anger. Phantom Ganon comes out of the middle painting, its massive taloned paw raise to strike at me as he corners me near a wall.

"NAVI! MIDO! A little help here would be nice right about now!"I shriek, ducking my head, just barely dodging the blow.

But the black and silver ersion of Ganondorf's claws grace my head, causing a crimson liquid to flow down my face. I watch as Phantom Ganon went back into another painting.

That had been too close for comfort!

Navi and Mido waste no time at all. Navi quickly flies to my side while Mido began franticly looking around for something that might help me.

But I'm getting my but kicked pretty bad here, I'm quite cut up and my fur is singed in places he struck me."Dammit! Some time now would be nice Mido!"I thought with a hiss, dodging a blast of energy.

Mido back up against an a wall, looking very frightened for the stranger. The much older tom was getting hurt pretty bad. But when he heard a wooden clink her hastily turned his eyes around and grabbed a long bow with a case of arrows. A smug grin spread on his face and he quickly grabbed them, tossing them at the fighting green and brown tom cat, "Hey, think fast!"

At hearing Mido and the bow being thrown at me I hastily snatch it within my mouth, and it quickly shrinks in side, strapping to my right fore leg.

Now that's a sight you don't see every day!

But I'll admire it later, right now I'm busy trying not to become crowfood. So, I hastily race over and grab an arrow, raising my right leg and setting the arrow, gripping it between my fangs and kept my wits about me. Navi flutters over to me, astonishment and admiration clear in her eyes as she eyed the bow on my right leg.

"L-Link, do have any idea what that is!? Th-that's a Fairy Bow Leg-Brace!"she chirped.

"Navi, that is nice and all but I really am trying not to get killed here!"I growl through the arrow and bow string in my mouth.

My eyes turn harsh at spotting the monster start to come forth, and hastily I took aim and let go, hitting a fatal blow right in the weak spot Navi points out to me. The unearthly roar of Phantom Ganon is very unnerving to hear as I watch. And soon nothing is left of him, not even a wisp of smoke.

I won!

Thank StarClan, it's over.

I give a relieved sigh, starting to feel a little woozy from the blood loss. But I had worse wounds from fighting in Lord Jabu Jabu. All the wounds I have are minor except for my back. But as I start to topple over I see a green, sparkling light come forth from one painting of a beautiful forest glade and somebody catches me as I pass out.

* * *

I let out a groan as I come to.

I wince, a grunt leaving the back of my throat from the sudden burst of light. Damn, my back feels like a Goron hit it! A scent of a she-kit hits my nose and a mirth filled giggle rings in my ears.

I know those two things anywhere!

I open my eyes slowly, blinking until my eyes adjust. And I know instantly I'm in the Chamber Of Warriors. Well now, this is confusing. But at seeing a six moon old brown she-cat with green eyes smile down at me I can't help but give an overjoyed, wide smile.

"S-Saria....!?"I rasp.

"Hi Link! I can't believe how big you grew. But you are as reckless as ever, you crazy furball."laughed Saria.

She then came over from the green symbol and touched my back wound, her paws instantly glowing a soothing dark green hue.

"Ow, Saria~!!"I whine, gritting my teeth to fight back the pain from the first second of contact.

"Oh, quit your whining Link."

Navi watches in interest and concern at the same time. She hated it when Link got hurt. But whatever Saria's doing it is healing his wound and before long it is nothing but a thin, tiny scar. She watched as Link gave a pleased purr as Saria takes her paw off him back, the glow from her paws gone. He was soon sitting down, tail wrapped over his brown paws.

"Saria, you were the Warrior of the Forest?"

Saria then gave a fond purr, looking up at me with a smile.

"Link, thank you for freeing the temple and me. Because of your actions I have been awakened as the Warrior of the Forest. I am the smallest of the other warriors but I'm just as important."Saria then gave a sigh, swiping her tongue over a paw.

"Because I have awoken as an Elemental I can't be away from the Sacred Realm for in times of chaos and suffering like now, but I can leave now and then. And I will come to your aid with my tail held high. But, even if we are realms apart, we'll still be best friends right?"chirped Saria.

I'm quite tired, and that is clear to see.

Fighting monsters and ghosts can do that to a cat. But I managed a smile, leaning down and nuzzling Saria.

"Count on it."I promised.

She gave a smile, closing her eyes and before long a green medallion suddenly appears in a burst of light and is quickly absorbed by the Master Pendant just light with that yellow light. And I instantly feel all the wonder and security of the forest ripple through me, joining the warmth and honesty of a simple light in unison.

Saria looked up at Navi and Link as they were listed up and off the ground. The look in her green eyes was enough as the two friend looked at each other, exchanging silent a fair well as Link was teleported back to the forest.

* * *

Navi and I have left the forest behind us. Mido was quite surprised to find out Saria was a Elemental Warrior, her's being the forest---earth. As I walk through Hyrule Field, finding a vacant burrow, I stop at the entrance and glance up with a smile as the first star in Silverpelt shows up in the twilight.

"Are you really ok with not telling Mido the truth about who you are Link?"asked Navi tiredly.

I give a content nod, looking at my partner.

"It is alright, I might tell him someday. But for now it is better not to. That way whenever I go back to the village, it will be as friends."I purr with a yawn.

That fairy fountain I found has healed the rest of my injuries but I am still very worn out. With a yawn I retreat into the burrow to sleep for the night. But my sleep is restless for the next temple I'll have to face my fear head on....my fear of fire.


	12. Chapter 11: A Mother's Love

Author's Note: I would have to say this chapter has the sweetest moment within this entire FanFic! I'd advise you to listen to these songs in the order listed please:

Volvagia Boss Battle

You'll Be In My Heart(Link's mother appearance). Andways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**A Mother's Love**

Death Mountain.

One of Hyrule's tallest peaks and it's only volcanic mountain.

A menacing ring of black smoke swirled around, shadowing the red stone face of the mighty peak. A soul splitting cry of a fire dragon sliced through the distilled, ash filled air. It reared up its horned head, lizard eyes gleaming in the threatening red-orange glow of the bubbling magma of the Fire Temple. Acidic saliva ran down its iron hard, sword like fangs as it flicked its serpent like tail with the ear splitting crack of a snapping whip. It shot out a pillar of flames into the sky, its bat like wings spread wide in a hostile manner.

I'm scared.

I'm scared out of my mind.

This entire temple was a living nightmare for me and even now it is taking all the courage I can muster not to flee for my life.

But I have to save the Gorons.

But I am thankful for the red leg guards the Gorons gave me, it is helping me not to get cooked alive in the Fire Temple. But that doesn't change the fact I am still trembling deep inside, wanting to crawl into a dark corner and weep. I know this dragon, he used to be my friend. Some friend I am though, pointing an arrow at his head. I tap my claws nervously against the cliff face of the mountain. And I can hear Navi and the Goron cub, Link pestering me to fire.

"Link! Fire, fire the arrow already! Don't let your fear control you!"called Navi franticly.

This was bad, she knew Link had a phobia of flames but she didn't know it was bad enough to cause him to hesitate like this. This really wasn't good. She knew this temple would be very hard emotionally on her partner, he had been jumpy and snappy through the entire thing and been hiding his feelings of fear with those of anger and impatience.

I lock my cerulean blue eyes with the dragon as it forces me to move closer to a ledge. But I still keep my bow and arrow pointed up at it's head. I narrow my eyes as I flinch from the unnatural, sizzling cry it lets loose at my face, ruffling my fur.

I can't do it, I can't hurt him; I'm terrified out of my mind here!

The dragon looks at me in only a way a dragon does when it has cornered it's prey....and I'm the prey! It gave a sulfuric snort of gas from it's nostrils, rearing back its head as I lower my right fore leg a bit, a solemn look on my face and fear in my eyes.

"Link, watch out!!!"she yowled as loud as she could, truly frightened for her friend.

The dragon had spoken something not even she understood but the aura of the monstrous lizard was bursting with power, this only meant one thing: the famous Flame Of Sun, the death blow of a dragon on the hunt.

My eyes turn wide in horror, I can't even scream as I back up at the violent flash fire of red flames. I franticly shield my eyes but my bow is burnt to ashes in the process in an instant as the flames hit their mark. The pain is unimaginable, like nothing I ever felt before as a blood curling caterwaul leaves me and echoes through the mountain, seemingly shaking it to its core. For some reason this causes the Triforce of Courage to blaze a brilliant forest green, engulfing me and encasing me in its protective embrace.

But a little too late.

I am too close to the cliff edge and I loose my footing, falling through the empty, dry air. I am at the mercy of whatever ground below awaits me as I barely manage to stay conscience, the shield from the Triforce vanishing completely as I fall. The last thing I feel is my head hitting something hard and cold along with my body.

Then, blackness consumed me.

* * *

Sheik watched in horror as he arrived.

He had smelt the fear-scent coming from the hero when he had met with him on the bridge inside the Fire Temple and taught him the Bolero of Fire. Even then he had been trembling. So, he had stuck around, keeping a close eye from the shadows just in case.

Link was scared of fire.

Something must had happened in the past to have caused that.

But Sheik wasted no more time thinking and quickly jumped with lightning swiftness and grace of his clan till he was on the small cliff where Link lay, bloody and broken on. The golden and white Sheikah perked his ears at the sound of flapping wings and he spotted that wicked beast circling in the sky. A snarl escaped Sheik as he quickly dashed over, standing over Link protectively.

And no sooner had he done so the little blue fairy that was the hero's friend and partner had flown down, beating her wings in a frazzled panic.

"Easy now Kokiri guardian, he is alive. The Goron Bands protected him from the inferno."he mewed quickly.

"Calm down? _CALM DOWN_!? I'll calm down when we get my partner out of here Sheikah!"snarled Navi in worry.

Her friend was hurt, wounds to his head, face, left fore leg and shoulder, and the right back leg. His fur was singed and covered in ash and soot. He was in a bad state...but, a lot better then when compared to his fight with Phantom Ganon.

Now that had been unpleasant.

But Navi frowned, the fairy bow was nothing but ashes now thanks to Volvagia. Tenderly, she bit her lower lip as she examined Link's aura_."Sheik's right! He is alive! Thank the three leaders of StarClan!"_

Shiek then jolted his head up at the ear splitting sound of the dragon's cry. He had to get Link out of here and fast! If he didn't the hero would be at the mercy of Ganondorf's little _pet_. As quick as he could he moved his shawl down to reveal only his muzzle and snapped down gently---yet firmly---onto the green tom's scruff and pulled him off carefully, placing him back down and quickly stood over the fallen hero's unconscience form and dug his paw into the Sheikah Pouch and pulled out a deku nut.

Navi knew instantly what he was doing and zoomed over, and into Link's Kokiri Pouch before the nut made contact with the red rock.

The three of them then vanished out of sight in a blinding white light.

* * *

With a pale flash of light a long furred, solid golden Sheikah tom cat with white paws and a fox like tail appeared in the shelter of the shadows of a cool cave within the Goron City. In his grasp was a wounded, long furred green tom with a brown blaze and paws. And around the wounded cat's neck was a brilliant blue collar with a gold Triforce shaped pendant---the Master Pendant.

Shiek quickly placed the young hero down on a rug and quickly lit the torches as Navi came out from the pouch.

Link sure was one tough tom. And as the Sheikah returned to his side, digging through the hero's belongings he could make out the weak traits of the Sheikah Clan in him as well as another bloodline.

_"I know I shouldn't, but I better see why Link was so frightened by the flames. But I'm curious for more then that."_he thought as he pulled out a healing kit that Saria had given the hero.

"Is he...going to be ok Sheik?"asked Navi timidly.

"He'll be fine, but he'll have to rest after he defeats Volvagia. That fall did a number on him as well as that famous 'Flame Of Sun' attack; it lives up to its name. If it were anybody else they would have died. The Warrior of Forest is the one of the two healers of the elementals, the other being Spirit."chirped Sheik as he started cleaning Link's wounds.

Navi just gave a small nod and landed near her partner's face, stroking his fur carefully.

As Sheik finished cleaning the burns and cuts he quickly grabbed some moss and soaked it in a blue liquid and rubbed it into the wounds and he then quickly bandaged them and made sure he was nice and snug in the nest.

Sheik then took his right paw and placed it on the young hero's bandaged forehead, closing his orange eyes. Sheik then began his search.

Navi looked at Sheik nervously, feeling very uncomfortable. But her eyes turned wide at the sudden change in Link's aura as Sheik linked his mind to her friend's mind. This was the first time she was witnessing the one of many talents the Sheikah Clan had. But she didn't know what to do, so she just watched carefully.

Sheik calmly moved through Link's mind, browsing the hero's memories. And he quickly found one that caught his interests.

So he calmly grabbed hold of it and let it move forth....

_Raul then flicked his long, slender tail in amusement."You must have known deep down you were never of the Kokiri Tribe. You have Gerudo and Sheikan blood flowing through your veins, and your eyes show it. That makes you the rightful king of the Gerudo, Ganondorf was born a hundred years ago young tom."_

_My head is really spinning from the shock of this news that was slammed into my face. That's why that stupid tom looked at me like that, he was suspicious of me. And that was why he kept calling me king, that was the voice called me king, that---that was why Kepora called me prince. I instantly collapse to my belly._

Shiek opened his eyes in shock at what he found. "So, he's the son of Impa's nephew, and he is the rightful Gerudo King....interesting."whispered Sheik under his breath. He then closed his eyes again, going back further into the young hero's mind and as he did Link began to groan, a grimace on his face. But he soon found the last thing he was looking for.

The reason for Link's phobia.

And so, he let it race inside his own mind as it raced in Link's own head as well, causing the hero great agony...

_"Mama! Papa! Auntie!"_

_Fire._

_Fire lapping, dancing, and devouring everything in its path._

_The sound of fangs and claws clashing in the background, washed out by the blood curling caterwauls of dying cats. Rain started to fall, as if Couragestar, Powerstar, and Wisdomstar of StarClan themselves are crying in fear and agony._

_"Link!"they yowled in unison._

_"Nabooru, help Conni, protect my mate and son!"came the yowl of a battling green tom with brown paws. He bore the crest of the Sheikah around his neck and a old silk showl and a white scarf around his neck as well._

_Link let out a frightened caterwaul as the flames grew closer to him. And at this Conni dashed forward, the red tabby-point queen that was his mother, Conni of the Gerudo, snatched him up by the scruff just in time._

_Link stared in horror as he saw a band of cats ambush his father, Aron of the Sheikah."PAPA!"he wailed over the crashing thunder and howling winds._

_The flame-point Gerudo warrior continued to cover her injured birth sister, Conni. She had to protect her sister, her nephew---her king._

_Racing through the fields a single red tabby queen sprints on tirelessly, not daring to look back. In her mouth she held the crying form a helpless green, brown pawed tom kit._

_Fear. _

_That was all the 10 day old newborn could sense and scent as well as blood. What else was the newborn suppose to think? the queen continued racing on until she hit the woods and still she didn't stop. A trail of blood was left in her wake of the Lost Woods. Before long she collapsed at the base of a ancient tree, faeries staring in shock and pity. The kitten started wailing louder, his little form soaking wet from the rain, naive to the world....._

Sheik opened his eyes, taking his paw off of Link instantly, looking at his troubled expression on his battered, sooty face. With a sigh he moved to a stone chair not fair away and took out his harp and started playing it. So many things raced through his mind. He had seen Nabooru at Ganon Manner many times before and she was a "white", the leader of the female warriors of the Gerudo tribe. But in that memory of Link's showed Nabooru's eyes being so full of life, so defiant and fiery.

Nabooru had a nephew.

And he was right here.

But the red-point Gerudo's eyes were so broken, so lifeless now. He knew now something had to be wrong with her. But what troubled the Sheikah the most was the fact that fire from that event at such a young age had clearly traumatized the young king.

This was not going to be easy.

And as he played his harp as an ominous wind blew into the chamber, a ghostly figure riding on the gales of StarClan.

* * *

_Standing before me I can see a beautiful red-point she-cat with royal blue eyes walks up to me. Her pelt is covered in glistening frost and her eyes twinkled like stars, her pupils ghostly white. _

_I simply blink._

_And I have a shocked look on my face as she grabs me and pulls me towards her, holding me in a loving embrace and stroking the back of my head with her long, skinny tail._

_"Hush now, my sweet kitten. Hush, now, my king...it is ok to cry."__meowed the Gerudo, her voice echoing in a haunting serenity, a motherly tone to it._

_My ears instantly droop and tears weld in my eyes at the realization._

_"M-mom....?"__I croaked in joy and sorrow._

_In reply Conni licked her son's head fur tenderly with her pink tongue, sending the warmth of StarClan's hot, yet cold fire through his spirit."I'm so sorry you had to grow up and struggle without me and your father. I'm very proud of you. I'm proud to be your mother and I'm proud to call you my king."she purred, nuzzling her crying son._

_I can't believe what I'm seeing, I'm talking to my mother. I'm being held and groomed by her. I don't care of the fact I'm seeing a cat from StarClan. And I can't help but openly expose all my suffering to her. And I let her hold me, stroking my fur as she sang that lullaby I remember to a degree._

_It lifts my spirits hearing this haunting, yet, soothing tune._

_"Link, my sweet little Link. Your father and I will always watch over you so do not weep for us, do not fear the flames."_

_I look down at my paws. __"...But it frightens me mother. It has sense that day...."__I mew softly._

_Conni gave a comforting, cocky grin at me. She then pressed her nose to mine and I feel a warmth like nothing I felt before flow me, healing that deep scar to my soul. And slowly, I am not scared anymore._

_My fear of flames is gone._

_"Now, do it my son, show me the fiery spirit of the Gerudo and the strong will of the Sheikah. Grow and learn, and protect the one you love. Go and reclaim your thrown as the king of our tribe."_

_I give a purr and nuzzled my mother as she begins to fade. __"I will mom, I will."_

_And as the vision fades I can hear her say, __"I love you."_

* * *

I let out a soft moan, beginning to stir after what seems like hours. But it only has been around 20 minutes in reality. I slowly open my eyes, my vision swirling into focus as I hear the formilar song I had just learned upon first entering the temple. I'm still quite out of it as I gaze up at the ceiling of brown-red rock. _"Music, I can hear music. A harp....?"_I thought groggily.

I can still scent my mother's soothing scent.

I can still remember her tomboyish voice.

And that smirk, that cocky smirk....I'm defiantly my mother's boy. I have her cocky streak.

But at remembering the harp my eyes shot fully open, my mind returning to reality. I quickly rush up to a sitting position, a confused and commanding looking on me just daring him to challenge me.

"Sheik!? What are you doing here?"

Sheik stopped playing his harp and glanced over to find Link sitting up, wide awake. And no mistaking it, he had that Gerudo's fiery spirit. And there is a new light in his eyes. He turned his gaze and his pupils turned wide at the star-shine covered spirit of a Gerudo with green leg guards and royal blue eyes and red-point tabby fur stood protectively by Link, a motherly look in her eyes and shooting Sheik a death glare of warning.

Sheik gave his head a shake and the StarClan cat was gone.

"Good to see you awake young hero."he chirped at last.

I give him a blank stare before I'm dive bombed by a glowing blue ball, causing me to jump, "Navi!?"I squeak awkwardly as I land back on my paws.

Navi was over joyed and relieved to see her friend awake. It was such a good thing to see. "Link, you're awake! Oh thank StarClan for having such mercy!"squealed Navi happily.

Jumping....bad idea!

I can feel a harsh shock wave of pain rippling up my injured legs---both of them. I let loose what sounds like a mix between a hiss and a groan, my eyes shut tightly with a pain-ridden grimace on my maw.

"Ooooow!~"

"Link, you alright?"whimpered Navi.

"Easy there, don't over due it or you'll reopen your wounds."scolded Sheik as he put his harp back on his back."If you hadn't been wearing those Goron Brace-Guards you would have surely met your demise....your highness."

My ears perk at hearing the last two words spoken by my Sheikan friend."Y-you know Shiek, h-how on earth did you know I'm the rightful Gerudo King? And are you the one who saved me?"I stutter.

Sheik gave a smile from under his silk scarf as he wrapped his paws with his fluffy, fox like tail."I was worried, you were so frightened when I found you on the bridge of the Fire Temple. I had to follow you and make sure you would be alright. It would have been such a shame if the Hero of Time---King of the Gerudo Tribe---guardian of Hyrule to have died."He chirped.

"And as for finding out, we Sheikah have our ways my fellow clanmate. I simplely did a little memory diving in your head while you were unconscience."

I blink, feeling a little disturb at the fact my privacy to my memories were so rudely touched. But a calm, understanding and agreeing look is on my face and a small smile is gracing my features of my face."Because there would be nobody left to stop Ganondorf right?"

Sheik gave a nod. He then jumped down and came over to my side."Now then, can you walk and run young hero? I saw you could sit and stand just fine."

"Might as well give it a go."I thought. And I slowly rise to my paws and placed one paw in front of the other.

I can walk, but it's a little painful to do.

I then try running, I can do that too but not at 100%, only for the burst I really need. And it is a lot more painful then walking sadly for me right now. But a snarl rolls in my throat as I catch the cry of that dragon.

Sheik had a pleased gleam in his orange eyes. _"Good, that means he can still fight."_thought Shiek. But the Shiekah soon hears what the hybrid tom, Link heard.

"It comes, let us go. We cannot fight in the Goron City."

I give a hasty nod and grab my things, putting them back into the Kokiri Pouch and sling it back over my shoulder...my uninjured one. Navi and I follow after Shiek I spot the Goron Link and I shoot him a reassuring nod. And he smiles back at me. Shiek leads me outside and the retched monster comes into my sights but the ground beneath my paws begins to quake, threatening to make me topple over.

"W-what's happening?!"I shriek, my voice uneven from being shaked by the moving earth.

"Death Mountain is on the verge of erupting!"yowled Shiek. "Hurry and kill that dragon, it'll stop the eruption from happening, now, until we meet again King Link, Hero of Time."he chirped hastily and vanished in a flash of light.

Navi and I both gape at each other and give off a panicked scream at what Sheik said. The dragon spots us then and there and heads in to dive bomb me. But I dig through my pouch as fast as I can and pull out the hammer I had found in the Fire Temple. And without delay I clench the handle between my teeth.

And as soon as that dragon comes in close enough....

SMASH!

I hit it right in the skull to stun it. And without delay I unsheathe my claws I have them glow green with the power Saria gave me. "Forest's...."I begin to say, jumping to the side to face it's neck.".....Spear!"I yowl and a blinding green beam shoots forward, slicing cleanly right through the monster's neck---bone and all. I give a relieved sigh.

I won.

The dragon is dead as my old fear of fire.

Navi is looking very pleased, yet, flabbergasted at the realization I wasn't scared. But before she can say a word we are lifted up by the blue light I have grown accustomed to.

Chamber of Warriors, here I come!

The menacing black ring of smoke soon returns to a pale sooty brown color above Death Mountain and the sky in and around the mighty peak returns to a normal tranquil blue with the painted harmonies of twilight as dusk begins to settle in on the village below and everything else the sun's embrace touched as the quaking ceased to exist.

* * *

I open my eyes to see I am standing on the familiar symbol of the Triforce for the third time. I look around for Raul or Saria but they are not here. But the scent of a Goron reaches my nose and I turning around, carrying a heavy limp in my movements.

I'm aching all over.

That second confrontation with the fire dragon has left me completely drained, I can barely stand now with my injuries. But I can't help but hold my head high.

My parents were proud of me!

That was all I ever wanted to hear sense I found out from talking to Raul upon my awakening. I can't help but smile at who is standing on the symbol of fire. "No way, Darunia?! You're the Warrior of Fire?"Navi and I chirp in unison.

The massive sand colored tom cat gave a rumbling purr, piercing yellow eyes shining with fondness. He gave a nod as he sat down, wrapping his tail over his paws. "Thank you for saving my tribe yet again, brother. As representative I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I have awakened as the Warrior of Fire, nothing makes me prouder then to aid you in your quest to defeat that tyrant."

"Eh, no problem. But that dragon did a real number on me! If it weren't for the Goron bands your son gave me I'd be up in StarClan right now with my parents."I mewed tiredly.

"Raul and Saria told me you were Aron's little boy before you were teleported here a moment ago. I was quite shocked, nobody knew what happened to the head healer of the Sheikah Clan and the green ranked Gerudo queen's son. Hard to believe you are the leader of the Gerudo Tribe."laughed the Goron tom."Aron was a good tom, he and I were very close."

I smile at my friend, nodding in agreement, I find it interesting what he has told me. But at hearing this I quickly have a pleading, prodding look on my face as my tail twitched impatiently."You knew my father? What was he like?"

Darunia gave a grin, swiping his tongue over his chest fur, "He was a good, selfless tom much like you. Strong too. But boy did he have the hot temper of a fire dragon and a impatient streak to match. You have a lot of him and your mother in you."he mewled.

I can't help but smile, a loud purr rumbling in my throat and vibrating through my body. But a sorrowful look over comes me as I look away and down on my paws sadly. The ache of knowing they are not alive is still fairly strong. And I still remember what it felt like to be held by my mother and hear her voice and smell her sweet scent.

Darunia gave a concerned look at his injured comrade's reaction. Wasn't he the moody one, so much like Conni. "It seems you have been having a tough time of it brother, that's understandable. Loosing loved ones is a hard burden to bare."

I give a solemn nod to him as Navi looks at me with concern. I've destroyed my fear of the flames thanks to my mother but it doesn't change the fact I'm hurting inside.

"...I-it's so hard. I saw my mother in a vision after falling off the cliff. It hurts knowing I'll never have my parents with me."I say in grief, looking back at Darunia.

"I know those feelings well brother, so, stay with my tribe and recover from your wounds and clear your head. You can't hope to defeat him if you don't keep a leveled mind."

I stiffly rise to my paws and give a nod, a growl escaping my throat out of frustration and anger at knowing he is right. "I understand Darunia, but.....I will never forgive Ganondorf for what he has done."I say coldly as the blue light starts to consume me.

Darunia gave a flick of his tail and tossed a fire medal at me, which gets sucked into my pendant as I vanish.

"Good luck my brother, may StarClan watch over you."

* * *

"FOOLS! I'm surrounded by fools!"came the enraged yowl of a massive blood red tabby tom as he went on a rampage in his study chambers.

Phantom Ganon had failed and he was still fuming from that news from a moo back.

But Ganondorf froze in his actions at catching the scent of a Sheikah tom. His red-orange eyes darted to his left to the shadows."What is it? out with it Sheikah!"

A pare of intense orange eyes looked up, his body concealed in the safety of the darkness. "Forgive me sire, for bothering you. But I bring news from the Fire Temple."he chirped.

"....So, Volvagia has failed as well?"

The Shiekah nodded and rose to his paws quickly, jumping out of the shelter of the shadows, landing in front of the Dark King, returning instantly to his bowed posture. There, in the moonlight was a golden colored, fluffy tom cat with white paws and tail tip, a silk shawl over his face, a harp on his back, navy blue leg ankle guards.

It was Sheik.

"Yes my lord. But, the Hero of Time has been shaken badly at the knowledge his parents are dead. Now is a splendid chance...however I have some interesting information for you as well I found out."mewed Sheik, locking a cold gaze with the tabby tom.

Ganondorf turned his head to lock his burning gaze with the Sheikah's cold one. A pleased sneer graced his face at hearing of the brat's emotional state being so frail. But a look of interest came into his eyes at the last thing the young Sheikah stated.

"And what information would that be?"

Sheik adverted the Dark King's menacing stare; it always sent a shiver up his spine. "The hero is the son of Conni of the Green, Nabooru's deceased twin sister. He is part Gerudo, and I'm sure you know what this means, sire."stated Sheik calmly. He hated having to do this to Link, but he had to keep his cover. Ganondorf was a naive fool. But Sheik was still worried for the young hero. Ganondorf had no idea of the power Link was gaining with each passing moon, or so he hoped.

Thank StarClan for that.

Ganondorf soon had a troubled look on his face. So that's why he saw the desert in that brat's eyes two years ago. But he should have known, it had been a century sense his own kitting, it was bound to bring forth the next king. Ganondorf wasn't about to let this runt overthrow him.

But all the same he gave an amused chuckle. "Keep an eye on my underlings Sheikah, I will not tolerate failure again. And is there still no knowledge of Zelda's where about?"he growled, facing Sheik half way.

Sheik gave a nod, "I'm afraid not sire, we've tried all sides and nothing has come about....but still..."

"Find her, that mongrel and that princess must not make contact at all costs. Use any means necessary, those two must not meet!"snapped Ganondorf as he left the room, door slamming behind him.

Once the male Gerudo was gone and far out of range Sheik rose to his paws, pulling out his harp. And for but a brief moment his orange eyes flashed ocean blue. _"You'll never find Zelda you blind bat. I'll make sure Link overthrows you, you ancient relic. You have been a thorn in Hyrule's side for far too long."_thought Sheik as he started playing a song. And without delay, once done, a aqua colored light washed over him and took him away from Ganon Manner.

Lake Hylia was next, it was off for the Water Temple.


	13. Chapter 12: Conflicts of Light & Shadow

Author's Note: Well, all I can say is this has what I think is the one boss that is the most annoying to beat in Ocarina of Time. But please, do enjoy and don't be afraid to comment.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Conflicts of Light & Shadow! **

I give a yawn as I awake that morning in the guest room Goron Link let me use. It isn't exactly a nest in the forest, town, or village but I made due. It's not like I could move around much at all these past few moons.

Not with my injuries.

But I give a pleased purr, ridding myself of the tight bandages at long last and test my legs and shoulder.

"Finally! I thought those wounds would never heal Navi!"I sighed in frustration and relief.

Navi is giggling her little heart out.

"Oh, don't be such a sour-puss kingy. But you sure enjoyed those hot springs while healing. I thought Gerudos hated water!"teased Navi, poking my nose.

"Navi, that's not funny, don't go teasing my tribe-mates. And besides, I like the water....just don't ask me to go to where there isn't any land at all."I meow as I pack up my things.

"Speaking of water Link, the next stop on the list is the Water Temple."mewled Navi, swirling around to land lazily on my head.

I give a fond purr. If it was anything like the Zora's Domain I was going to enjoy this temple when not fighting for my life. I could always go and eat the keese in there though....hm, nah! I better not. The last time I tried that I felt like my stomach switched places with some other organ in my body.

Not fun.

I give a sigh and slip the Kokiri Pouch over my scarred shoulder. After that battle I got a few battle scars. And no doubt in my mind I would soon end up with more.

"Alright, lets get going."I mewed.

Navi gave a content purr in response as I leave the den and make my way down stairs, saying my goodbyes to the other Gorons and I enter Darunia's chambers. With care I look around to make sure of things.

And I soon spot Darunia.

"Hey, Darunia."

"Hello brother, leaving now are we?"asked the Warrior of Fire from where he lay between two torches.

I give a nod.

"Alright, you take care now. I'll let my son know you left."

"Thank you for everything."I mew softly as I turned around and leave the chambers.

Navi and I then head for the Lost Door on the upper level, being careful of the bomb flowers growing on the walls, roof, and floor. And as we walked through a blinding white light washed over us, leading us away from Goron City.

The warm green-leaf wind caresses my body as I enter the Lost Woods.

I love the wind in my fur.

It reminds me of my mother's voice---wild and a purr I make my way through the maze that was this forest. But I know it like I know myself so it is a walk in the park for me. I soon reach what I'm looking for.A pond, a deep, round pound. "Better get in my pouch Navi, I'm going for a dip."I mew. No sooner had I said it Navi is inside my pouch and I'm backing up to get some running distance. I then wriggle my rump and burst forward with blinding speed and leap into the air, "CANNON BALL~!"I yowl in kit like glee, rolling into a ball in mid air.

KERSPLASH!

I land into the water with a large, loud splash echoing in the forest air. I then resurface, my lungs gasping for air. I take another deep breath and take a nose dive back down and swim down to another Lost Door to head for Zora's Domain. And with the familiar black void and be being swallowed by a blinding light, I quicken my pace.

* * *

I resurface moments later, my lungs gasping for breath as I take in the precious air into my lungs. I look around and see I am at the Zora's River. But without delay I get out and give my long fur a good shake.

More then ever I'm thankful for my Sheikah traits.

I've got the thick fur of the long furred toms of the Sheikah Clan so I've got some warmth even though I'm drenched to the skin. I'm really thankful for that, it is freezing right now at this river for some reason. And in the middle of green-leaf nonetheless! But I give another shake before leaping from ledge to ledge. Before long I reach the square with the royal family crest. I then quickly play Zelda's Lullaby with my ocarina tail-ring and once the waterfall has parted I give a mighty leap, landing safely within the cave entrance.

"Hey, Navi, you can come out now."

Navi poked her little blue head out from Link's pouch at hearing her partner. And in no time flat she zooms out, stopping to hover by my head.

"Well, it is about time! I was getting squished by your bomb bag....not fun."grumbled Navi, her tail twitching.

I roll my eyes and laugh at Navi's sour look.

"Crazy guardian! But I gotta love you for it. You've been hanging around me too much; I created another me!"I laugh in good humor teasing.

"That suppose to be a compliment?"

I give a smirk as we continue moving onward. But a shiver runs up my spine at the blast of cold air. And what I see has me staring with my mouthing hanging open out of the shock.

Zora's Domain was frozen solid.

I am totally bewildered as I move forward, my paws stepping on the glass like surface that was covering everything in sight. And I have no idea what I'm looking at. I never seen Leaf-bare so I am confused here. A startled yelp hits me as I begin to slip and slide with every few steps and I look like a complete idiot! I'm trying to stay on my paws but it feels like I have no sense of balance let alone knowing how to walk.

Navi watched, laughing at the top of her little lungs as Link slid left and right and all over the place on the long surface of ice. And with a loud thud and the sound of breaking pots she flinched and flew over to her star-struck friend.

"Ooo~! That has gotta hurt!"

I give my head a shake and get back to my paws. I'm covered in this freezing cold white powdery stuff and I quickly shake my fur. And I have a scowl on my face as I glare at Navi's words.

"Gee, you think?"I snarl.

"Well, sorry mister sarcastic!"hissed Navi.

"Just what is that stuff? and what, for Wisdomstar's sake is going on here?"I mewed, still very confused as I rub my head.

"What you---Oh...that's right, you've never seen leaf-bare before have you? That slippery stuff is called ice. And that fluffy, cold stuff you fell in is called snow, Link. Zora's Domain is frozen solid."stuttered Navi, her breath visible in the freezing air.

I just blink at Navi.

So that was what it was, ice and snow.

I give a shrug of my shoulders and continue on my way till I reach the throne room. And my mouth instantly gaping at the sight of King Zora encased in reddish pink ice. _"Wisdomstar, Powerstar, and Couragestar! He's frozen solid!"_I thought in horror. I quickly go up the stairs and go up to him, poking the frozen tabby with my right paw.

"Yeesh, talk about being flash frozen!"I meow, sarcasm clear in my serious tone.

"Link!"

"What? He is!"

"This no time for your jokes Link, we gotta free him and we can only do that by using blue fire to melt the ice."scolded Navi.

"So, I'm sarcastic, sue me! But we do need to get him out like you said. He might know what happened here."I mewed.

And without delay we dash outside for the Zora's Fountain.

* * *

Cold.

Cold.

Very COLD!

It's freezing out here! Even with my long fur being completely dry and a store of blue fire I collected just a moment ago I am freezing my tail off here. But that new move ability to teleport---Couragestar's Wind---sure comes in handy! I'm zipping all over the place, dodging the white wolfos with great ease. I then jumped into the air, an impish look on my face and Navi knows instantly to either hide or get as high as possible.

"Powerstar's Fire!"I yowl in a battle cry, my right paw making contact with the floor.

And in no time flat I feel the heat leave my body, exiting through my paw in a brilliant devouring ring of red-orange flames. It strikes the white wolfos as I turn on a dime, landing gracefully back on all fores. And as the thrashing, howling beast ran about, trying the put out the flames that creeped up all over its body I set my fangs a glow with the Master Pendant and ready myself.

"Couragestar's Wind!"

And with a vibrant flash of green I vanish and reappear right on top of the mutated wolf and snap down the death blow to the neck and leap off, the wolfos falling muzzle first into the snow covered ground. I then spit out the mutant's blood as the treasure chest appears before me. I look at Navi with a victorious, cocky sneer.

"And another one bites the dust!"I purred proudly.

Navi gave a giggle. Link had been laughing and smiling every time he used Powerstar's Fire. But he seemed to be the happiest when using Couragestar's Wind. But who could blame the young Gerudo King? Heck, even she liked it!

"And the young king wins in a landslide! Now, come on Link, come on, lets see what's inside that big hunk of wood!"laughed Navi before sneezing.

"Alright, alright Navi. I know you wanna get outta here. You don't have my thick fur."I chuckled, mischief in my cerulean blue eyes.

I then picked at the lock with a single unsheathed claw till I heard a "click". I then pushed off the lid and delve inside it till I pulled out four, bland looking iron leg bands. _"Dang, these things are heavy!"_I thought as I placed them in my Kokiri Pouch, a strangled look on my face.

"Just what are the things I found Navi?"

"I think their called the Iron Bands or something. They're suppose to weigh you down."

I just give Navi a blank look, shrugging my shoulders. But my ears perk at the scent hat wavers on the dry, frigid air. A smile spreads on my face.

Shiek.

That's who that scent belonged to, I knew that Sheikah scent anywhere! I quickly turn around and lock eyes with the fluffy golden and white tom.

"Hey Shiek, ice got your claws?"I joked.

Navi gave an excited chirp and flew over to Sheik, "Hi Shiek."

Shiek couldn't help but laugh a little bit. It felt good to see these two again, away from the doom and gloom of Ganon Manner. He could see Link wasn't scared of the flames anymore by the way he had used Powerstar's Fire. His friend was so light-hearted and impish within this cold cavern. It brought a sense of peace to his lonely soul.

"Hello Link, Navi. We meet again."he mewed.

"If you came here looking for the Zoras, you're out of luck, hero. This is all there is left...."Shiek sighed sadly.

"And why would that be? What happened?"I ask as I walk over to him, Navi floating back to my side.

I soon stop to stand a tail length in front of the Sheikah tom. I'm worried, and it shows. I'm worried for the Zora Tribe for they are my friend, Ruto's people. Not to mention her dad's on ice.

"I managed to free the tribe's princess, Ruto. But the rest are frozen either in or under the ice."

"Who or what could do such a thing? And where is Ruto?"I demand, my tail lashing.

Shiek then gives me the death glare, in a way only a Shiekah could. I know that look, I know it all too well. Impa gave me that look after catching me when I met her and Zelda in the court yard.

So I shut my mouth for all our sakes.

"She has left for the Water Temple. This ice is the doing of one of Ganondorf's flunkies placing a curse on the temple within the lake.....and its source is that same one Ganondorf sent. It is a monster from Zora folklore. Unless you kill off the source, the ice will never melt."meowed Shiek, twitching his ear.

I can't help but snarl, my fur bristling at the mention of that scum that has my throne, destroyed my crush's precious home, and tried to kill me more then once in the past two years!

Wisdomstar, I hate that tom!

Shiek and Navi saw the reaction from Link at the mention of Ganondorf. And they couldn't blame him. The Dark King had recked and harmed so many lives and places in Hyrule. And he had the young hero's tribe in a death grip. Link had all rights to be infuriated like he was now. Shiek then waited for him to calm down enough to sit down. And once he had the young Shiekah continued on, "If you have enough courage in you to face it head on and save the Zora Tribe, then listen and learn this song that shall take you to the temple."

I give a nod, ears perked high and on the ready as I watched Sheik take out his harp.

Shiek then unsheathed his paw and rested his claws on the harp strings but before he starts he gives a pleased purr and speaks once more, "Time passes, people move....Like a river's flow, it never ends....A childish mind will turn to noble a ambition....Young love will become deep affection....The clear water's surface reflects growth....Now, listen and learn the Serenade of Water and reflect upon yourself, young king."he mewed in a poetic fashion.

I close my eyes contently as I let the sweet, graceful melody grace my heart and soul. But yet again I feel it is over too soon as the song is finished. I then open my eyes and get to my hind paws. I know the drill by now, no need to ask me twice. Once my ocarina tail-ring is in my fore paws I place the mouth piece to my mouth and begin to play.

I'm getting better at this!

I'm soon done and I am back on all four paws, a pleased look in Shiek's orange eyes. But at hearing Shiek as he put his harp back on his back I cock my head, curiosity in my eyes.

"Yes, Shiek?"I asked calmly.

Shiek looked at young Link in worry. Ganondorf had sent an assassin to the Water Temple, some how making a shadow of Link. It had frightened the young Shiekah deep in his heart even though it didn't show. But he wanted to give his friend another reason to keep fighting even more----add fuel to his fiery Gerudo spirit.

"Before I go, you should know your aunts are alive, but one isn't acting like herself."

My eyes turn wide as I step back a bit in shock. But before I can ask Sheik he is gone in a brilliant flash of white light as I run over to him, blinding me momentarily.

Navi was clearly excited at the news her partner still had some family left in this world.

"Link! Th-th--this is great! You still have some family left!"squealed Navi.

I continue to look onward with a daze, my ears drooping and my mouth hanging open.

I have kin.

I still have kin left!

But I'm troubled, Shiek said one of them wasn't acting like herself. But I'm even more troubled at how Shiek knows who my kin is when I don't even remember myself who they are. I give a swish of my bushy tail and make my way back for Zora's Domain.

* * *

"Link, defrost the guy already! Don't poke him!!"

"Aw, but it's fun!"I whine.

Sour-puss.

Navi never lets me have a little fun that isn't battle related. I then see her give me that just-do-it-or-else look. And I know what the "or else" means! With a squeak I hastily---and awkwardly---get the bottle of blue fire out from my pouch and empty it onto the red ice and patiently waited as the ice melted away. Before long the ice is completely gone and the big, fat tabby Zora gave his fur a rapid shake, looking around in a daze before spotting me beside him.

"I'm alive! Was it you who saved me?"

I look at him, trying my best to hold in my laughter and stay polite and not create a jibed remark. And trust me, that's easier said then done for me. But I manage to keep it in and under control as I nod my head.

"It would seem you have a hard time breathing and moving underwater, yes? As an expression of my gratitude please accept these ankle guards. These shall aid you in battle as well as in the water."meowed King Zora.

The tribe king then got to his paws and moved over to a corner and came back with two blue and silver ankle guards. They looked a lot like the Goron Bands but these ones had many ancient looking patterns and markings in them. He places them before me and I give a respectful bow.

"Thank you King Zora, I will use them well."I mewed.

I then quickly fastened the blue bands to my fore ankles and quickly played the song I just learned.

* * *

For StarClan's sakes I'm really hating the water right now!

I am so soaking wet they haven't invented a word for it yet. But I soon break the surface of the water and I'm safely inside the temple. But boy, I'm happy for the ankle guards King Zora gave me.

They really, really worked.

I give my fur a violent shake to rid it of the water. I then make my way through the coble stone passageway and stop at a ledge and look around, an annoyed moan escaping me."Not more water! I'm really hating it already. No wonder my tribe hates water so much! Oh well, better get it over with."I thought bitter as I leap into the water after putting on the iron leg bads to the upper portion of me legs.

Navi is still in the safety of my pouch. She can't breath under water like I can right now. But I know she is there, busying herself with something in there.

Before long my paws hit solid ground and I break into a run at spotting a tunnel with two torch stands, each flanking the two sides of the entrance. It feels weird running with these iron bands....let alone underwater. But I keep going through the tunnel.

I then spot a full grown female spotted tabby. I can't smell anything because of the water but I never forget eyes. And their commanding, bold gleam belonged only to one cat I knew----Ruto.

"Ruto!"I call happily, bubbles rising out of my mouth as I race over.

Ruto gave a pleased purr at seeing Link. She never forgot a face, she was always good in remembering those.

"Oh my.... Link, is....that you?"she asked, a questioning look on her face.

I give a cocky grin at Ruto."That's my name, and don't ware it out!"

Ruto gave an over joyed squeal, doing a back flip into the water with great speed and grace only a Zora could do in the water."I knew! I knew it!"she yowled in excitement.

Ruto then swam over, stopping a whisker's length in front of my face."It's me, your fiancee, Ruto! Princess of the Zora Tribe!"purred the princess.

I step back, gaping at what she said.

"Eh?! F-fiancee?!"

Ruto gave a giggle at my shock and discomfort, her tail twitching playfully.

"Oh, don't be so modest Link. I never forgot the vows we made two years ago after you saved me. You are a horrible tom to have kept me waiting for such a long time."retorted Ruto.

"N-now wait a second here, I don't thin---"I hastily meow, a bungling look on my face as I cringe at her words. I don't have any idea what's she's talking about. I don't love her, I love Zelda. Zelda had my heart sense day one. And my heart belongs only to the Hylian princess and sure as anything no aquatic she-cat was going to stop that! And I couldn't help if I was asleep for 24 moons!

What was I suppose to do?

Appear to her as a ghost? Fat chance of that!

"But we have no time for talk about love right now Link,"she said, quickly interrupting the young tom.

Ruto's face then turned sad and serious, looking away from me, "I'm sure you have seen what has happened to my home, the Zora's Domain. My people are frozen under the ice but a young Sheikah tom saved my life."

My ears perk at this."That tom is my friend, Shiek. He is one of the few left of the Sheikah Clan."I state calmly.

I sound really weird underwater and everything else for that matter feels, sounds, and looks weird too. I personally can't wait to reach the temple in the desert. I want more then anything to get out of this retched place!

It's just too wet for my liking.

But what do you expect, I'm part Gerudo for StarClan's sake! I continue to listen to her talk to me, my paw impatiently sheathing and unsheathing. And at her request of me to help her I can't help but smile.

"Of coarse I'll help you Ruto. But don't worry about your father, I helped him out by melting the ice. And it is kinda my job to free this temple right now."I chirp simply.

Ruto's eyes turned wide and I swore if we weren't underwater I would have seen her crying tears of joy.

"Thank you!"she squealed, hugging me tightly.

I manage to get Ruto off of me. It is really uncomfortable for me to be around her now.

"Lead the way Ruto,"

Ruto gives a nod and took the lead to each level where the water could be lowered. And along the way I'm fighting spike ball creatures, monster clams, grabbing stuff from treasure chests, and playing Zeld's Lullaby to change the water levels. But that little voice in my head that tells me something bad is going to happen is growing louder. And if I know anything that is never a good thing.

But I have to keep going if I'm to free this temple and the Zoras.

I soon am out of the room with the whirlpool, shivering a bit. I pretty much gave up shaking my fur a few floors back. And Navi is looking as annoyed as I am cold.

"N-Navi, if I-I e-ever see any more w-water a-again..."I meow, my teeth chattering as I shiver.

"...It'll be to soon? I'll agree with you there Link. I can't breath under water like you can at the moment."retorted Navi, a scowl on her face.

But Navi was getting a little worried for Link. His thick, long fur was good for the Ice Cavern but not in the Water Temple where he barely stayed dry. Her partner was getting a risk of falling ill on top of the scratches he had on his body from fighting the sea urchin like monsters. With a sigh I dive back into the water once Navi is back in my pouch.

Even now I'm nervous.

And I'm rarely nervous or unsure of myself. My right fore paw is glowing mildly in a pale green light. I know well enough it only does that when there is danger around. And then I remember the nightmares I was having back in Goron City....

_The distorted view of a black, white pawed tom pinned me against the tree with a toothy grin on his face. His copper red eyes are the total opposite of my eyes._

_I glare back at them and see nothing but hate and blood lust...._

I give my head a shake as I surface, pulling myself onto solid ground. And I can feel a shiver go up my spine. If anything I've learned not to take these dreams of mine so lightly.

I am a Child of Destiny.

I am the Hero of Time.

And I hold and protect the Triforce of Courage within me.

I am far from your normal royal blooded cat. I quickly give my fur a good shake and pulled out the hookshot from my pouch and fire at the target, sending me flying with a thunder jolt through my body. And I quickly grab hold of the ledge and scramble up, putting the hookshot back in my pouch once I'm safely on top. I then play that same song again and the water level changes, rising up and bring a box with it.

"Here we go again!"I sigh and jump into the water, iron bands on my legs.

I sink down and quickly enter a room and destroy the monsters that fell from the ceiling---once I slashed the crystal of course. Before long I have another key and I quickly make my way back.

* * *

I'm tired!

I'm really, really tired of this water!

For crying out loud I've started sneezing almost every 20 minutes. My nose is runny and getting stuffy, my eyes are sore from the water, and I'm shivering like crazy.

I. Hate. This. TEMPLE!

I swore violently, not bothering or caring if Navi heard or if Ruto might be near by. I'm sick and tired of this place and sure as the triplet leaders I'm falling ill from being soaking wet 24/7. And Navi seems to know it too by the look on her face. But on the bright side we made it past the moving steps in the waterfall and we also made it to the next door after I had to go hookshot crazy in this spider infested room....creepy, and certianly not Shiekah Clan cat friendly!

I nervously rub my right paw, which is glowing a jade green now. I look at Navi and she gives a reassuring nod, stroking my cheek. But I decide to dig through my pouch and take out a red liquid---a healing potion I got back in Goron City---and drink it down.

That little voice in my head is yelling at me louder then ever. And for once I'm going to listen and prepare myself. Something tells me I'm going to need my full strength and this potion was going to help. Calmly I lay down by a wall with a torch torch and started grooming my fur till it was as dry as I could get it. I then dig through my pouch again as I feel the liquid begin to kick in, healing my body from the inside out as I quickly eat a small fish I had caught. Before long I feel like I'm back to my old self again.

I walk over to the door with a sigh.

"I'm right here Link, I won't leave you. We are in this together."cued Navi in a comforting tone.

"I know....I-I just have a bad feeling in my gut right now."I said softly, not turning my gaze to my partner.

_"Couragestar, give me courage for what I'm about to face."_

* * *

I enter a empty room with shallow, ankle deep water all over the place.

I'm thankful for at least one room that isn't flooded with shoulder, knee, or neck deep water. And I can see a small island with a tall, wiry oak tree with no leaves. But I keep my wits about me---both my Shiekah and Gerudo wits. But right now I'm going a little more towards Sheikah then my Gerudo half. And beside me Navi is shivering and her light is starting to fail.

I know what that means and it never is good!

I am not the only one in this room!

My pupils turn wide as I swerve my ears about wildly and begin to look around in caution as I pass the island. And no sooner did I do that I can hear a eerie, bone chilling laugh.I turn around instantly but I'm too slow.

The thing is on top of me in a feral battle cry that eerily matches my own...only darker some how. I give a yelp as I hit the ground, rolling violently across the water covered floor.

I give my head a shake, momentarily dazed.

**"Aw, what's the matter? Doesn't the king have any skill at all?"**taunted the figure as it approached.

My eyes turn wide in fright at what I see. And as fast as I can I get to my paws and unsheathed my claws, setting them a glow. And Navi is equally horrified, her fur bristling as she turns a harsh yellow, forcing her glow to return.

This cat looks identical to me but I can make out some differences. This guy has copper-red eyes, black fur with white paws and a white blaze, the pendant around his neck is silver and the collar is blackish grey, and most of all his voice his deeper and heartless.

It was like looking in a mirror.

A black mirror that brought forth all your worst characteristics, thoughts, and feelings. Do that with me and you have this guy. _"Greeeat! A psycho me, Ganondork must think this is funny!"_I thought with a snarl.

**"****Oooo! Hero got an attitude~!"**snickered Dark Link, swiping his tongue over his fangs.

And without delay the sound of fangs and claws clashing could be heard. This was a battle of willpower, a battle of light vs shadow.

This was a battle to the death.

Dark Link gave a laugh, yellow fangs bared as I tried to dodge but he seems to know what I'm going to do before I even know or go along with it. It hasn't even been 5 minutes yet and already I'm struggling.

Now I know what they meant by the saying, _"Your only real enemy is yourself"_. My shadow is insanely strong and fast, equal to my level in fact. I strike a side slash, he jumps and does a jump attack, raking claws over my back.

I let out a pain filled screech, crimson oozing down and off my body and into the water. And he slams into me, sending me flying with a violent fury of slashes, cutting deeply into my skin to leave gruesome gashes on me, more of my own blood being shed. I try to get back on my paws but he sure as Powerstar's fury he lets me, hitting me in my wounds.

I let out a blood curling howl at this as I'm sent flying, rolling onto the island.

"Couragestar's Wind,"I say under my breath, a green light instantly washing over me and taking me away at the last second as Dark Link struck.

I am now behind him by a fox length, swiftly jumping into the air. I'm not about to let him kill me, I can't die here. Not till I know my precious Zelda is safe and I see my kin.

"Powerstar's....Fire!"I yowl, my right paw making contact with the ground.

The water all around me begins to sizzle and steam surrounds me as the fire spreads through the room. And by the pain filled streaks I know I had hit my mark.

But things fall quiet.

"....Dammit, Navi....I can't see...a thing."I pant, my voice etched in pain.

"Just hang in there Link, don't let your guard down!"

But, easier said then down at the moment!

This steam and mist is as thick as stew and I might as well be as blind as a keese because of it!

Then out of nowhere---and without warning---I'm hit clean across my left side, Dark Link's claws barely miss my neck as blood is sent flying through the air from the blow as I collide with the wiry tree with a silent scream. I try to get to my paws but I'm quickly pinned, my shadow's yellow claws digging into the flesh on my chest.

This isn't good.

My sight is clouded in my own blood.

How am I still even conscience I don't even know.

The distorted view of Dark Link with me pinned against the tree, a toothy grin on his face. His copper-red eyes are the total opposite of my eyes. I glare back at them and see nothing but hate and blood lust. I hate his eyes; they are the dark parts about me.

Every doubt, every pain, and every bit of rage.

It's all there.

He leans over and snapped down on my shoulder, causing me to cry in agony. And Navi is helpless to do anything to save me right now. I prepare myself for the end but it seemed like StarClan's Great Leaders had other plans though.

The Triforce on my paw has started to burn violently and a blinding green light instantly turns gold, causing the Evil's Bane to glow just as aggressively, frightening and hurting my shadow. This forced it to let go of me, letting myself fall to the ground with a sickening thud and roll into the shallow water. The Triforce is throbbing, like it is a beating heart. I managed to hold myself up but I start coughing up the dark crimson liquid. And all the while I can hear a voice and smell the sweet scent of the forest. I look up and I can see a ghostly figure, shining like a star with gold frost gracing her forest green body.

Her sapphire eyes left me totally speechless.

Oh, and her wings!

Her beautiful snow white wings had no words to describe their beauty as they where spread protectively over my _broken_ body as I stare at her in a daze. Everything feels like it is underwater but some how I can hear her.

_**"My precious Child of Destiny, use my light to aid you. If you are to conquer yourself you must become stronger then you are now. The assassin here is only as strong as you are right now. Rise my hero, rise and fight!"**_meowed Couragestar as she healed the worst of Link's wounds.

But the wound to the side she could only do so much to. She and her sisters didn't like interfering with the living unless there was no choice. And the young king---the young Hero of Time---was as good reason to do so as any.

I stared in astonishment.

The appearance said it all and the scent and nightingale pitched voice was the dead giveaway! That was Couragestar, I had seen one of the triplets that created Hyrule! Swiftly I slapped myself across the face to make sure I wasn't dead.

"Oooow~!"I groan.

Well, I'm not dead.

And certain as the Place of No-Stars I'm not dreaming! But before long she is gone alone with the glow to my birthmark. But as I rise to my paws, head low I feel....stronger, braver even. Dark Link comes towards me, thinking I've given up.

But that is his mistake.

I raise my head and my pupils flash gold for a split second, frightening my shadow and startling Navi. I am using my piece of the Triforce for the first time.

"You tried to assassinate me, you taunt me, you beat me, and you toyed with me.....I've had enough of you Dark Link!"I hiss softly, locking my eyes with Dark Link who clenches his fangs.

I slowly advanced forward, my body hostile and no emotion etched on my face, but anger. Dark Link continued to back up, looking quite scared for once as I use Couragestar's Wind to come from behind as my fangs burst into flames.

"Dragon strike!"I yowl, striking, my fangs meeting his neck and erupting into a blazing inferno.

Dark Link soon falls to the ground, sizzling into nothing and I collapse on the island, staining the soil red. And as I lay there panting my birthmark stops glowing once more.

Navi gave a frantic yowl as she raced over to Link. Her partner was covered in blood. It was a miracle he had won, honestly. This battle had been horrific for her to watch. She thought she would loose him this time; yet again he proved her wrong. Some how he had managed to use the Triforce but it was clear he couldn't maintain hold of the use of it.

But it had saved him.

So, franticly she dove into his pouch and found what she was looking for, pulling out a bottled pink fairy. Hastily she uncorked it and her fellow guardian flew out and Navi pointed at Link's half conscience form.

"I can do that Navi, no problem!"chirped the pink guardian.

And with a giggle she flew circles around the fallen hero, healing his wounds the best she could. And when she was done she vanished with a mirthful giggle.

I let out a groan as I finally go back completely into conscienceness. I give a grunt as I stagger to my paws, a little dizzy.

I don't feel so good.

"Thanks Navi, lets get going."I meowed and made way for the now unlocked door.

That had been the hardest battle of my life.

And also one I'd never forget.

* * *

Did I mention I hate this temple?

I'm soaking wet again, I'm aching all over, I'm tired, and I'm not feeling too good. I think I know why my tribe doesn't like water now. Gerudo's are used to the desert, open spaces, and being in the heat.

They don't handle the cold very well.

And this water is cold!

But on the bright side I got the longshot and man, I am loving this thing! I'm busily leaping from platform to platform dodging Morpha's attacks. But I'm soon grabbed by the slimy blob and it twirls me around, tossing me against a wall, causing me to yowl in agony.

And I'm pretty sure the force of it has dislocated my shoulder.

I quickly get to my paws, ignoring the complaints my right fore shoulder is giving me right now. And with the longshot gripped firmly in my mouth I fire again at the red ball that Navi is directing me to. And I slash away at the red ball like a crazed maniac till it squeals and explodes. I'm panting heavily now, I'm having a hard time catching my breath as well. And everything is turning hazy from the fever that is starting to grab hold of me without mercy in a steadily rizing height.

"You ok, Link?"asked Navi in worry, flying over to me.

"Yeah....just tired and cold."I rasp, giving her a small grin.

She looks at me oddly and I continue smiling. It wasn't completely a lie; I am tired and cold.

"Alright, lets just go. Ruto's must be waiting."sighed Navi.

I give a nod and leap down into the portal, freely welcoming the weightlessness of the blue light.

* * *

I open my groggy eyes, rubbing my face tiredly.

I look like a real mess.

But can you really blame me?

I lost a fair amount of blood to the battle with the assassin Ganondorf sent to try and kill me. I'm soaking wet, hurt, and I'm getting sick---if I'm not already. I turn my attention to the blue symbol near by and I can scent that Saria is here this time and she quickly comes over to me with a purr, and I can tell she's clearly worried.

But I happily welcome the grooming my friend gives me to try and dry my fur. I guess she can tell I'm too tired to do it myself. I watch as Ruto appears on the water symbol. And I have no strength to really talk right now so I just give a grin and nod my head in greeting.

Ruto gave her tail a playful swish as she sat down.

"I thank you Link. You have saved my tribe, within due time things will return to normal. And I would expect no less from the tom that would be my mate...but I'm afraid it wasn't meant to be so I release you. I must protect the temple as the Warrior of Water, it is my duty."meowed Ruto.

I've got a relieved gleam in my cerulean blue eyes at this. _"Thank StarClan! I don't have to go into hiding from her!"_I thought in relief.

Ruto could see the young tom was beyond tired. Her temple had taken its tole on him. From what Raul had said he had almost died in a battle against an assassin. It was no wonder he looked so terrible.

Link looked so frail right now.

It made her have pity for him, which was quite rare for the Zora princess. But what pained her was the fact somebody had long ago already stolen the heart of Link.

"And you....you are searching for Zelda, the Hylian princess, correct?"

My eyes instantly turn wide and I quickly rise to my paws at this. But I stagger and I have to steady myself.

I got up too fast there.

But I can't help it, I have to know if Zelda is alive and it seems Ruto knows something the other warriors don't....let alone me.

"W-where---where is she?"I pleaded desperately, my voice clearly reflecting my state.

"Hah, I knew it! You can't pull the wool over my eyes, Link. Princess Zelda....is alive, I can sense it....so please, don't loose hope. I can tell nothing can stand in your way to right the wrongs that have been done and to bring about peace once again to our beautiful Hyrule. So, please, take this water medallion as a token of our friendship."meowed Ruto.

Ruto then pulled out a small blue medal and in no time flat my Master Pendant took it, absorbing it into itself. And I mew goodbye to Saria as she steps back onto her stand as I'm swept up by a blue light once more, Navi still looking concerned.

And as I vanish I can hear Ruto, "If you see Shiek please give him my thanks and my best regards, alright?"

I give a nod and before long I leave the Chamber of Warriors behind me.

* * *

Lake Hylia.

The soft blanket of twilight covers the earth in it's warm caressing touch as the dried up lake bed fills back up, bring beauty back to this treasured landmark. Over on a small island in the middle of the lake a golden and white Shiekah tom with intense orange eyes stood on an island, staring out into the lake as a gentle breeze played his silk shawl in the wind.

Shiek watched with a pleased purr, tucking his paws under his chest.

"As the water fills the lake once more, the evil is vanishing as well from the lake.....you did it Link, you did it King Link----Hero of Time!"said Sheik, beaming proudly.

Calmly he moved on, it was time he stopped by to pay his mentor a visit in Kakariko Village.


	14. Chapter 13: Link's Right of Passage

**Chapter 13**

**Link's Rite of Passage**

I'm not feeling too good.

I'm sweltering now and I don't know if it is me or the green-leaf heat that is beating down hard onto the desolate plains that is now Hyrule Field.

I'm struggling to breath here, each breath is an effort for me and my injuries from Dark Link and Morpha are taking their toll on my body. And I can't think straight and my sight has started to focus in and out in a haze.

"...Navi, I still don't see anything."I rasp hoarsely, trying to shield my eyes from the morning glare.

Navi was very worried. She knew something had been wrong back in the Chamber of Warriors and after the battle with Morpha. And she didn't understand why Link never told her. Sure as Silverpelt at night she could read is aura and tell if something was wrong. And something was terribly wrong.

Navi then gazed ahead and all around. A grim look on her face as she flew just above her partner to get a better view.

"Nothing, notta."sighed Navi.

Navi then flew back down to flying by her friend's face.

"Link, this is no good for you! Because we've gotta hurry so we can beat Ganondorf. And you can't do that when you keep being so reckless like this you stupid furball!"hissed Navi as she hovered above my head once more.

I don't have the strength to fight back, let alone swat her away with my tail. I can feel my strength wavering as I pant, wheezing as my lungs struggled to get hold of the air.

I feel so weak, it hurts to breath. But I manage to shoot Navi a Gerudo's death glare and she instantly recoils and quickly goes back to searching. And I keep treading across the dirt path and across the bridge. _"Gotta stay....awake."_I thought feverishly.

"Link, look up ahead!! It's a village Link, I can see a village!"

My face instantly brightens as I lift my head. And I quicken my pace. But no sooner do I move a dagger zooms past my head, grazing my cheek.

I can hear Navi shriek in fear as I unsheathe my claws but this cat is fast and all I can do it block the blow of her claws with my ankle guards. _"StarClan, damn it!"_I thought with a hiss as I begin to loose conscience.

I fall to my side and for the first time I can make out who the cat was as she had me pinned to the ground by the neck, claws laying against my skin as Navi glows an angry hue of yellow.

A coughing fit escapes me as my sight turns completely hazed. Everything feels like it is underwater by now as I just barely lock my cerulean blue eyes with the black she-cat.

"...Impa?"I managed to get out, my world fading to black.

Impa stared wide eyed at the long furred green and brown tom. The golden symbol of the Triforce dangled on a deep blue collar around his neck and the Triforce of Courage lay on his right fore paw.

And his scent and breath taking cerulean blue eyes were a huge hint to who this scarred tom was. But the frail voice was enough to cause her to jump off without delay. _"No..."_she thought in fear at the scent of blood that hit her in a sickening shockwave.

Impa then turned to Navi as the young tom lay there with uneven, wheezing breaths. "I apologize for attacking you and Link, Navi. Things have been very dangerous lately even for the village."she mewed quickly.

"Forget that! What about Link?"whimpered Navi defensively, floating just above her comrade's head.

Impa's emotionless expression gave away nothing as she parted Link's long green fur on his right flank. And sure enough, right there clear as the scorching sun on high was long claw marks that went from his shoulder to his back shoulder. The wound had reopened though, most likely from him having to counteract her own attack.

The 4 year old Shiekah warrior had a grim look on her face as she removed her paw and let the young hero's fur lie back down over the wound. She then went over and touched her nose to Link's paw pad and she instantly gasped in horror.

"H-he's boiling up...and fast!"growled Impa.

She then rose to her paws and grabbed Link by the scruff, tossing him onto her back. Link needed help and he needed it _NOW_! And without delay she broke into a run, not bothering to grab her dagger at the moment.

Navi was truly petrified now. Why didn't she nag Link like she had always done in the past? she could have gotten Link to use one of the teleportation songs instead of the Lost Door they had used. And now the reckless fool was really sick.

"Hurry Impa, hurry!"

Kakariko Village.

This village is the home of the Shiekah Clan as well as many Hylians.

Over the course of the 2 two years sense the burning of Castle Town and the assassination of King Ceferino it has become the only safe haven left for the survivors.

Racing through the village a black Sheikan warrior with black fur and a bobtail raced through the streets and ally ways. A frail, sickly green tom with a brown blaze and brown paws was being carried on her back and beside her a blue Kokiri Guardian flew with frantic haste.

Impa then reached her house and kicked open the door.

"Shiek!"she yowled with a demanding lash of her tail.

Shiek looked up from where he sat at the table, reading one of Impa's books. But at seeing why his mentor was so frantic he let out a yelp and fell out of his chair in a clumsy thrashing of paws and tail. He blushed under his shawl as he got back to his paws, cussing harshly at seeing Link in such bad shape.

"Oh man! How could he have gotten like this? I left him to the Water Temple and he now he's like this!"snarled Shiek, worry and panic blazing wildly in his orange eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself Shiek! Just go get Hiro!"hissed Impa as she placed Link on her nest.

Shiek knew that look and that tone. That was her you-better-step-on-it-or-I'll-claw-your-ears-off tone and expression! And with great haste the young tom threw a deku nut and teleported down to the Shiekah Clan's caverns.

Impa gave a worried chirp once her former student was gone. She gingerly stroked Link's scarred head. The princess had been so fond of him. If anything happened to him now she could never stare Zelda in the eyes ever again. _"Hang in there Link. You've faced things much worse then this."_

"Please be ok Link..."whispered Navi as she landed calmly on Impa's head. Navi then perked her ears at remembering the healing kit Saria had given him as a gift.

"Impa! Open his pouch, there's a healing kit inside that the Warrior of Forest gave him!"she snapped desperately.

"A healing kit?"echoed Impa.

But before Navi could reply the black she-cat quickly and as carefully as she could removed the Kokiri Pouch from Link and started digging through it till she found a green bag and pulled it out, it instantly regaining its full size.

Now that was strange.

But Impa quickly opened the green bag and found different bottles, herbs, and other items of value. There were even fairy spirits.

Calmly Impa unsheathed her claws and had them match the way the claws marks moved across the flank and swiftly reopened the wounds, causing Link to wail in agony and she had to hold him down till she was done. And once that was over with she started taking some of the healing poultice used to fight off infections and rubbed it into the wounds and bandaged it up before laying him down.

Now all she could do was wait for Shiek to bring Hiro, a very close friend to Aron before he passed away 2 years ago.

All they could do was wait.

The flickering lights of twilight could be seen and the mischievous dancing of candle and fireplace flames as a silver tabby tom with long fur and a greying muzzle had finished treating and looking over his patient. The Sheikah Clan emblem was engraved on a bronze anklet as his short, slender tail swayed about. The silver earrings in each ear glistened in the moonlight and the glow of the fireplace.

"He has pneumonia----greencough as we healers call it. Looks like he contracted it quite awhile ago. But you won't have to worry about the fever now, it should start to go down now Impa."mewed the aging Sheikan healer as he started packing up.

Shiek, Navi, and Impa all give a relieved sigh.

"Thank you Hiro, you've done Hyrule a great service by aiding this young tom."chirped Impa.

Hiro gave a nod, a crooked smile on his face as he chuckled in amusement. "It's my job Impa, and that lad has done more for Hyrule then any cat in history."purred Hiro. The old healer then grabbed a small bottle and tossed it over to Shiek who just barely caught the purple liquid.

"Make sure he takes that once a day till the contents in that bottle is completely gone. He'll be fine and fit to fight in no time."meowed Hiro and he then left the den.

For awhile silence hanged in the air, only the crackling of dancing flames on wood could be heard as they illuminated everything that their light could touch.

"Shiek, Navi. I suppose you two know how Link got so sick he contracted greencough?"mewed Impa at last, eyes closed as she leaned against a wall.

Shiek and Navi both instantly look at each other but Navi recoiled at the bitterness in Impa's aura out of her anger.

"I know nothing. I left as soon as I taught him the song he needed to learn."stated Shiek coldly.

"Navi?"

Navi gulped, her ears sagging as she let out a nervous giggle before giving into defeat.

"I know why. It was the Water Temple and having to constantly go into the water inside it. And Link was almost killed by his own shadow---that slash wound is from Dark Link---but he won and then he had to fight Morpha. I should have known something was wrong, but he is so strong willed! His half-breed bloodline was an enemy to him in that place."sobbed Navi, the beginnings of a growl in her throat as she flexed her claws.

Shiek gave a pleased purr. Link had won against Dark Link. By now Ganondorf was most likely going into another disarray and he couldn't help but laugh silently in his mind.

"I must be going, I can't have Ganondorf getting suspicious of me. I'll be right back Impa."Shiek then teleported out and away in a brilliant yellow light.

Impa gave a calm flick of her ear and nothing more as her ex-apprentice left her home. She then rested her orange eyes onto Link's sleeping form.

He was breathing easier now, more natural and didn't look as plagued as he lay there, sleeping peacefully. But she found it hard to maintain her cold extier when looking at him. Link looked so much like her deceased nephew, Aron.

But as he lay there she could now make out the sturdy gait and built of a Gerudo in him...as weak as they were to notice. How could she have over looked it two years ago!?

"Navi, answer me this if you would please..."

"Hm?"said Navi, looking up from where she lay lazily on Link's scarred shoulder now.

"And that would be?"

"Who are Link's parents? did he ever find out? it is clear he is not Kokiri."meowed Impa gently, and softly.

Navi hesitated, glancing down at her slumbering partner. Then with a sigh she fluttered up to hover in front of Impa's face."Yes he did. He has even met his mother in the means of a vision. And Raul---that's the Warrior of Light in the Sacred Realm---told us who his parents were when we awoke back in newleaf."

"And?"urged Impa, twitching her stubby tail.

"....His parents are Conni of the Gerudo and Aron of the Shiekah. There, you happy?"mewled Navi, clearly quite cranky and snippy.

Impa's heart skipped a beat and her pupils narrowed dangerously thin as she let her legs give in, sliding to the floor. This news had hit her harder then a flying fire arrow.

Now she knew why the young hero looked so much like her nephew.

Link was Aron's son!

Tears began to creep down her face, smudging the blue streaks of eye shadow bellow each eye. So many mixed emotions were over flowing from her spirit it was overwhelming...even for a Shiekah like her who was raised and taught that emotion was relative.

Aron's son was alive!

And he was in her house and in her care!

He was alive, he was really alive.

Impa then managed to get herself to her paws and walk over to her great nephew who lay sleeping in her nest. With a new fondness she laid down and started grooming his thick pelt, a loud purr escaping her."Thank StarClan! I still have a piece of my family behind. Thank you..."she thought with a sob, looking out her window to the first star in Silverpelt---the Guiding Warrior.

Navi watched Impa out of shock and confusion at this sudden exposer of emotion. The cats of the Sheikah Clan so rarely showed their emotions openly so this had taken her off guard.

"You alright Impa? why are you crying?"asked Navi, feeling a little concerned.

"Yes, I'm just overjoyed Navi...and a bit overwhelmed. You see, Aron is my nephew."chirped Impa, stroking her great nephew's head.

Navi stared blankly at the Shiekah female, gaping at what she had said."Then that makes you---"

"His great aunt."

It had been a few weeks sense Link had run into Impa and taken into her house. During that time the Hero of Time had being coming in and out of conscienceness and Impa keeping a watchful guard over her great nephew. But each day he grew stronger until one morning....

I can feel the warm breeze of greenleaf air caress my fur as I begin to stir from my feverish slumber. I open my cerulean blue irises and look around a groggy gaze. I can see I'm in somebody's den and there is a skinny wisp of smoke snaking up the chimney.

I can hear voices.

I can smell cats.

I wince as I steadily move myself to my stomach. And I find I can breath normally again....in fact, I feel like myself again minus my injured side. But I know the scents of the cats I'm smelling now. They belonged to Navi and Impa.

With great care I slowly get to my paws, feeling very stiff from their lack of use. My eyes then rest on an empty bottle that had a rim of a left over purple liquid antibiotics inside.

But I give my shoulder a shrug and I spot my pouch by the pillow and beside it is Saria's healing kit she given me. I quickly dig through and pull out a bottle pink guardian and pop off the cork.

"Hey there, think you can heal my slash wounds lil' fella?"I purred softly, my voice hoarse from not being used for such a long time.

The little pink healing fairy gave a giggle, nodding her head before swirling around my body. And as she did I can feel my strength return to me and my wounds heal. And once they were healed she was gone.

I give a pleased grin and unsheathe my left paw and rip the bandages off of my flank and toss them into a corner. _"Much better. Now, the Shadow Temple's next...but I better go train."_I thought.

I know I should let them know but I need to train by myself to stretch my legs. So I quietly leap onto the window sill and I can see the first peak of the light of dawn. I then look back to see Impa, Shiek, and Navi's sleeping forms.

I smile softly as the desert and shadows of the night shined in my cerulean blue eyes.

"Sorry guys, I-I....need to have time alone. I'll be back soon."I whispered softly, looking fondly at my companions.

I then leaped out of the window and head to find a place where I can be alone. I've got too much on my mind right now. Prophetic nightmares had plagued my feverish slumber and I am still upset.

Who killed my parents?

I want to know.....I wanna know Powerstar, Wisdomstar, and Couragestar!

Tears run down my face as I make a turn for an area above the village. _"Please....hear my plea StarClan, answer me!"_

Impa awoke with a yawn, stretching her limps as the radiant rays of light hit her face. She had been keeping a steady watch over her nephew for days in order to nurse him back to health. She even went as far as sleeping on the stone floor not far away from him in case he needed her.

Impa rubbed the sleep from her orange eyes but as her gaze rested on the nest horror struck her like a arrow.

Link was gone!

"NAVI! SHIEK!"she snarled.

Shiek and Navi both awoke with startled yelps at Impa's harsh, frightened snarl and they both collided with each other; Shiek falling to the floor and Navi landing in a near by pot.

Navi quickly flew out of the pot, covered in dust and had to rapidly shake her fur and dragonfly like wings till the dust was off her body, a sneeze escaping her little blue body. And Shiek rose to his paws with an annoyed growl.

"What was that for!?"they both mewed.

"Link's missing, he isn't in the nest and his bandages are torn to shreds."chirped Impa sternly.

Navi just blinked her eyes and began to laugh, toppled over on the desk she had landed on as she held her stomach from mirthful laughter. She knew what had happened. When Link wanted to be alone he had a habit of vanishing.

Shiek on the other hand looked worried. Link was in no shape to be running around. But a stunned looked could be seen in his orange eyes. _"....Not unless Link woke up and used a fairy spirit from the heal kit Saria gave him!"_thought Shiek.

Impa gave Navi a death glare, her stubby tail lashing."This isn't funny Navi! My nephew is out there in a weakened state, Ganondorf's men will have no problem killing him in his current state!"

"Impa. You need to calm down."chirped Shiek coolly.

Navi then managed to calm down, swiping a paw over her ear. She then flew over to float in front of the black Shiekah she-cat. Navi then pulled at one of Impa's whiskers, causing the she-cat to flinch. A sly look was on the Kokiri fairy's face as she twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"Trust me on this. Link is back to 100% health. Those torn dressings, that empty bottle that has pink dust inside, and the fact he isn't here is proof of that. I know Link better then you do Impa. He's cocky and reckless, but not stupid."retorted Navi in a scolding mannerism.

Impa gave a defeated sigh. The fairy was right; Navi knew Link better then she did. Navi had been there for him through everything.

This only caused the slowly aging she-cat to look down in shame. Link had grown up without knowing the warmth of a family. In some ways that made him more Gerudo then the Shiekan blood half of his being. But that was not a surprise, Link was the king of the Gerudo Tribe. And like everybody else he had a right to be alone.

But she would more then enough make up for that now. Impa quickly rose to her paws and took in Link's scent and leaped onto the window sill.

"Wait here Navi. Shiek you go find the song for the Shadow Temple. It should be in the old library down in the Shiekan Caverns."mewed Impa, not turning to face the two.

Shiek gave a calm nod and quickly left at the same time as Impa, Leaving Navi alone to pout on the table.

I gotta go faster.

Faster.

Faster!

My strikes aren't fast enough.

I have been training sense dawn here in this isolated area in down that has been ravaged and scarred by past battle training of Shiekah Clan cats. That vision of Zelda looking so frightened and sad....it was too much to bare.

She was crying.

My sweet Zelda was crying and yelling my name.

I soon topple over, now more strength to even use Couragestar's Wind or Powerstar's Fire....or any other attack of that sort. But using the Master Pendant this much also after using those attacks along side it has pushed me to my limit. So, I just turn over to lie on my back while panting and sweating from the efforts of my training.

But once I've caught my breath I move over to a near by fountain and place my head under the running water, damping my fur to cool myself down. But the image of the vision still won't leave me alone....

_Zelda's eyes in an instant turned wide in fright. Her voice was cracked in panic when she cried out his name as she leaped over..._

"Snap out of it Link, it was just a nightmare!"I snarled, slapping my face.

I give a sigh and move to relax under the cool shade of an ash tree, pulling my tail which had Zelda's ocarina on it and I place the mouth piece to my mouth and start playing Zelda's song, carrying a sad beat to it as I catch Impa's scent on the greenleaf breeze.

I don't bother looking up above my head, I don't feel like looking at anybody right now.

".....Hey Impa, what do you want? I'm not in a good mood right--"I'm instantly taken off guard as Impa jumps down and grabs hold of me, hugging me.

"W-wah?"

Sh-she---Impa was holding me just like my mother did back on Death Mountain! This causes me to totally break down, old mental wounds surfacing once more.

"Hush now, hush my sweet nephew."purred Impa softly as she stroked her wallow in his grief, freely exposing his wounded spirit.

It had been hard to watch Link train with such blind fury. She saw a lot of Conni in him, but some of Aron was in this heavily burdened tom as well. So much duty lay on her kin's shoulders that it was hard to bare even for her. Link carried a piece of the Triforce of Courage, he was the Hero of Time, and was the King of the Gerudo to boot.

Now that was a lot on one cat's shoulders....royalty or not. It just didn't seem fair on the poor boy. It seemed like being the Child of Destiny came at a price.

A price too great for him to bare.

I looked up with a dumbfounded look in my eyes. He was really confused."N-nephew?"I echoed.

Impa let go of Link and stay down, licking her paws for a moment. Of course he was confused. Aron's son had been walking a dangerous line of life and death against that greencough. But she gave a warm smile to the young king.

There was no secrets or hiding with clanmates.

"Yes, I'm your great aunt. Your father was my nephew....Navi told me everything. "

_"Stupid puff ball! But on the bright side I now know who my first aunt is."_I thought, an overjoyed smile on my face as my mood brightens.

With a laugh I pounced playfully at Impa, and in turn she's laughing too.

I've got an aunt!

I really, really have an aunt!

"Hey, auntie Impa, think you can train me? I have to get stronger then I already am."I asked as my kin pins me playfully to the ground.

Impa gave a smile at this. It was good to such elfin mirth in Link's unique, breath taking eyes. Slowly she got off of him and helped him back up to his paws, glancing up to see so much time had passed. She then gave a stern, concerned glance at her nephew.

"First of all, lets return your physical strength and spirit. I won't allow to leave the village, let alone advance any further till you do, got it?"

I gave a solemn nod. There was no sense arguing with Impa; she was tough but fair. And she was right, being bedridden had left me a little bit out of shape and I've been feeling crummy, not quite over the loss of my parents.

"Come, it's getting late and your guardian must be worrying her whiskers off by now."

"Alright."I mewed and fallowed my aunt back to her den.

From then on days passed and not a day or night passed with the sounds of claws and fangs clashing reverberated through the small village that was Kakariko Village. The young hero---the king of the Gerudo Tribe---trained at his greatest level, not holding back on his great aunt, Impa of the Sheikah Clan.

Link practiced and smoothed out his skills, quickly gaining the light footed, quick movements of his Shiekan blood. And Impa never held back as well, constantly testing and pushing her nephew's son to the edge and think on his paws. And as she watched him grow stronger with such quick progress it made her even prouder to be kin of such a gallant, selfless young tom of royal blood.

I am totally wiped out, but I can see the pleased look that is gracing both Navi and auntie Impa's face. And as I lay there in the grace, on my back I can't help but shoot a cocky smirk at them both, breathing heavily.

"You did well Link, you really have become a fine tom."purred Impa as she helped her nephew back to his paws.

Navi and I both can't help but laugh in agreement with Impa. It feels good to have some done time just goof around and train. My great aunt has told me a lot about my father. Like how he was the head healer of the clan and of how he had saved my mother's life after she was attacked during the war even though they were enemies.

She had even told me I look a lot like him. He had brown paws and green fur, but no blaze like I do. I apparently have his stubborn streak and short temper. And my dad was left pawed in attacks like me.

And talking about my dad seems to have helped me.

I'm not grieving for my parents anymore.

I'm pleased and honored to carry their blood in my veins. But I have a curious look on my face as Impa beckons me to follow her back to the house. And without a word I follow, Navi sitting on my head. _"I wonder what Impa wants to show me?"_I thought.

I follow Impa but she doesn't lead me inside the den, she leads me to a secret passage and I calmly follow only to find we've enter some ancient looking tunnels and I can see the symbol of my father and aunt's clan on the ceiling every few tiles.

"Auntie Impa, where are we going and where are we?"I ask at last.

Impa gave a impish grin on her face as she glanced over at her nephew. She was the leader of her clan. But nothing could describe the vast abyss of joy and pride she felt for her nephew right now.

He would get his Rite of Passage ceremony, like his ancestors before him. _"Look at your son Aron, can you see him? he has become a fine young tom. You have brought forth both a king and a hero into this world with Conni."_she thought with a pleased look in her eyes as them gleamed in the torch light.

"These are the Shiekan Caverns. It is our clan's haven during dark times like these. And you are two years old---that's eight seasons. A Shiekah apprentice is considered an adult by the time they reach your age."explained Impa as they neared a clearing.

Navi and I both stop and look blankly at each other, both clearly confused here. But we both continue on, running to catch up with my great aunt. And what I see takes my breath away.

Cats as far as the eye could see!

And all of them were of Shiekan blood linage and there were so many!

But compared to the other places this was quite small. Shiek had told me that a great portion of the clan died off in the war. I can't help but gulp down a lump in my throat, my ears drooping as I laughed nervously.

"Navi, why is everybody staring at me?"I whisper to my friend as Impa leads me to a large clear where some moonlight is striking through a round hole in the roof.

"Don't ask me Link, I'm just as confused as you are."she whispered back.

I give a sigh as I stand by Impa and she has me sit down, facing the entire clan while I stay in the shadows, light reflecting from my eyes. She even tells me to keep quiet for this was part of my ceremony.

"My clanmates, tonight is a time to celebrate for the son of Aron has been found and has come to our clan and as tradition states for a tom of 2 years of age he shall receive his 'Rite of Passage' under the light of Silverpelt so he may be honored by the ancestors and the three leaders."meowed Impa, facing her clan with her tail and head held high.

The joyous cries of the Shiekah cats young and old thunders in my ears as Impa motions for me to step forward. My precious pendant is bathed in the icy glow of the night's silver light. The half moon soaks my pelt in its cool embrace, turning my forest green fur into a brazing jade and my brown paws and blaze into a bright gold as it shined in the light of Silverpelt. But I try and keep a straight face even though I got butterflies in my stomach. _"....O-ok. Monsters I can handle, ghosts I can handle, creepy temples I can handle, but crowds----Oh man!"_I thought timidly, tail twitching.

"Leaders of power, wisdom, and courage. Tonight I ask of you to look down upon this tom. He has trained hard and has become a strong, young warrior and I commend him to you, no longer a child and welcome him with open arms."meowed the black furred Shiekan she-cat.

No sooner had my aunt said this I understand what's going on. This is the 'Rite of Passage' ceremony young Shiekah cats got on their birthday and were proven ready. But my birthday was all the way back in April---back in new-leaf. I patiently sit where I am, Navi fluttering by my side. And then my great aunt turns to face me and she comes to stand at my side, placing a small box at her paws.

"Don't be sorry, alright? you've earned it."purred Impa in a soft, loving tone as she grabbed her nephew's right ear.

"Ok."I reply calmly back in a equally gentle tone.

And at that same instant Navi leaves my side, fluttering to land on a near by boulder. And I can feel a firm tug and something sharp pierce my ear, causing me to flinch and let out a yelp. And I can feel Impa place something on my ear and she repeats the process to my left ear too.

Impa gave a pleased purr, stepping back and sits down, crossing her fore legs out of habit like she always does. She had a passionate, loving look only kin would give kin as she looked at her great nephew.

"I'm proud of you Link, your parents would be proud of you."

I decide to get to my paws as I hear the clan cheer my name. I can also hear a few girls screaming in adoration, causing me to turn beat red at all this attention, and even Navi's in on it. I move over to a near by pool and stare at my reflection. And sure enough I can see two loop shaped, blue earrings.

I can't help but give an impish grin at this. I then see Impa lead me away again once the clan leaves the clearing, heading for their nests.

I'm dumbfounded at what I see back at Impa's house.

There, at my paws was a vibrant blue, white, and red bow leg brace of the same size that of the bow I lost in the Fire Temple. It had words etched into the steel: Kachou Fuugetsu.

"Kachou....Fuugetsu?"

"It literally means 'flower, bird, wind, moon', the meaning is simply this: 'Experience the beauties of nature, and in doing so learn about yourself'. Your father was very found of that saying, he loved nature with a burning passion. The earrings with the vine etching you now have on were also his."meowed Impa calmly.

I gentle stroke the two words that are engraved into the bow. I quickly put it on my right fore leg, fastening it tight into place.

This was my father's bow and I had his earrings as well.

"I'll take good care of it auntie Impa."I declared proudly, Navi flying with equal glee beside my head.

My ears then perk at what I suddenly hear Impa say, "Princess Zelda is safe."

"Where is she!"I demand hastily, a frantic look on my entire being.

"I still can't tell you of her where abouts, but the time when you two shall meet once more draws near. Ganondorf will stop at nothing to keep the two of you apart. That day will come, and it will be then you take back Hyrule, your throne, and bring peace back to our land!"

I listen calmly, a determined look in my eyes and face and I nod my head in understanding. I'm still trying desperately to hide my lovestruck feelings for the Hylian princess and the more I think about her the harder it is to hide it and Navi knows it.

_"Just a little longer, have patience Zelda."_I thought as I grab my Kokori Pouch and leave to go train solo in Hyrule Field, vanishing in a brilliant flash of green light as the last note of the Minuet of Forest leaves my ocarina.

I'll be back, I still have to free the Shadow Temple after all.


	15. Chapter 14: Minstrel of Shadows

**Chapter 14**

**The Minstrel of Shadows**

I HATE THIS TEMPLE!

Navi and I are running like crazed maniacs to get away from a swarm of keese. And frankly it's driving me a little....batty. My friend, Navi is screaming at the top of her little lungs, flying as fast her wings could take her. And me sprinting for my life before using the Lens of Truth and dive head first into a hidden passage.

But what I see next causes me to groan. The room is full of more of those same moving spiked boxes.

"Oh, man~!"both Navi and I growl.

"I hate this temple! I hate this temple! I HATE THIS TEMPLE!"whined Navi, throwing a tantrum.

"Get in line Navi, I hate it and I'm part Shiekah!"I growl, a shiver going up my spine.

This place is beyond weird and it is like walking through a living nightmare! Forget being called the Shadow Temple, they should have named it the Nightmare Temple.

Ugh!

I hate this place, it makes the Fire Temple and the water Temple look like child's play. But I keep going, moving into the next room after going a little bit bomb happy to get a key and exploding some monsters.

I even take this freaking boat that floats on a big river of nothing. And I just barely escaped the thing once it starts to sink. I keep fighting my way till I finally got a hold of the key to room I have to enter.

Auntie Impa had left to try and seal away this freaky thing called Bongo Bongo while I had left to visit Saria and Mido. And when I had returned the village was on fire. Shiek and I had got tossed around like ragdolls and we both got knocked out.

That had not been fun. But the only bright side was me learning a new song from Shiek. Other then that it is really rough. But before long I'm in the room I need. I then quickly took the Lens of Truth on and I can see the platforms. So, with help from my hover anklets I make like a Shiekah and leap from ledge to ledge till I land safely on the other side.

That training Impa put me through seriously helped, I don't tire as easily when I use the Master Pendant. And that is a good thing, it means I've gotten much stronger then when I beat my crazy shadow.

I quickly take the key and slipped it into the lock, turning it with a deep 'click' following soon after. The chains and the large gold lock fall to the ground and I turn my gaze to Navi.

"Ready to get this over and done with partner?"

"Yes, I wanna get outta here!"pouted Navi.

And I roll my my eyes at Navi and go into the room, walking over to the center but it turns out to be one of those hidden pitfalls and I let out a yowl as I fall to the bottom.

But thank goodness I can pretty much walk on air right now. It helped me land safely on the ground on all fores. I glance at Navi and she's shivering, her light shuddering.

My face turns grim.

And that little voice in my head is yelling at me again.

That only meant one thing to me.

We weren't alone in this room. I let out a yelp as I struggle to steady myself, the ground was moving and----sounded like a beating drum!?

"N-Navi...."

"Wha---what...."asked Navi, her voice trailing off at what she saw.

Two huge, ugly looking hands are pounding the ground like a war drum. And in an instant I feel the Triforce begin to glow and welcome the power that starts to flow and merge with my very being, sending a overwhelming wave of courage through me spirit.

I can't quite control it yet. I can only use a little bit of the ancient treasure I protect within my right fore paw. I raise my gaze up and what I see turns my stomach.

"T-tha--that's just sick and wrong!"Navi and I both squeak.

But without delay I grab an arrow and set it into my father's Shiekah Bow as Navi goes about her original antics of turning yellow to help show this guy's current weak spot.

I fire my arrows at each hand and I jump about, taking full use of my light-footed, flexible movements. But Bongo Bongo manages to snatch me up, gripping me tightly, forcing me against a pillar with some spikes, causing me a great deal of agony as a spike spears my left shoulder.

"Couragestar's Wind!"I yowl and swiftly vanish out of the monster's grasp, landing safely back on the ground.

The pain is insane but I grit my teeth and start firing away at its hands once more and then struck Bongo Bongo himself with an arrow. And without delay I unsheathe my claws and swipe away viciously. And I keep at it, barely dodging his attacks due to my wounded, bruised body. And an few hours pass by until I'm sweltering and sweating from the battle.

_"Just one more strike and this will be over. But I'm at my limit here."_I thought as I steadied myself, breathing heavily.

"Link, watch out!"cried Navi as Bongo Bongo dashed forward to strike at her partner.

"Shut up Navi!"I snarl, firing an arrow at the monster one last time.

Bull's eye!

I made contact and I set my claws aglow with a navy blue light. "Monsoon Rush!"

A deadly twister of water sprung forth the moment I slash my claws at the stale air, striking Bongo Bongo and killing that monster.

The battle was over.

A portal soon appeared and Navi and I leaped right into it. We don't wanna be in this place anymore!

I open my eyes and gaze around to see I'm in the Chamber of Warriors once more. My Triforce of Courage has stopped glowing once more and I can feel the pain in my shoulder, hastily causing me to take press off that leg.

"Link, look over there on the Symbol of Shadow!"

At Navi's insistence I look over and to my surprise, rising out from it is a Shiekah. A Shiekah I know all too well.

"Auntie Impa!? You are the Warrior of Shadow?"I said, a flabbergasted look on my pain ridden face.

Impa gasped at the sight of her great nephew. It had surprised herself that she was the Warrior of Shadow. But at seeing Link with such a bad wound left her enraged at the Dark King.... and worried for her nephew.

"Great balls of fire! Link, what happened to you?"squeaked Impa as she dashed over, franticly cleaning his wounded shoulder.

"Auntie~! I'll be fine, I had worse then this facing off at the other temples. I'll fix it up once I'm outta here. StarClan knows I've gotten hurt so much and treated my own wounds that I might as well been a healer like dad."I whined, forcing Impa away.

Impa gave a sigh, a small chuckle escaping her. He was defiantly Aron and Conni's son alright. Conni hated being fussed over.

"You take care of the princess for me alright?"

"Yep! I won't let any harm come to her auntie Impa, she's my friend after all."I chuckled, a cocky grin on my face.

Impa gave a pleased smile and tossed a purple medallion at her kin and the Master Pendant sucked it up in an instant.

I give a loving smile at my great aunt as I'm swept away from the chamber by the same welcoming blue light. And as I go out of range I can hear her say goodbye to me.

Shiek laid on a ledge that rimmed the village graveyard, grooming his fur contently. But at seeing the blue light he knew instantly Link had done it yet again."Ooooh~! Ganondorf's so going to be raging mad! That leaves only the Spirit Temple now. Fate is catching up to you scum."he thought.

My paws soon land softly on the ground and the light vanishes out of sight. I then lift my my eyelids to reveal the most breath taking shade of cerulean blue irises that bared the feel of the shadows and the desert.

I'm tired and in pain.

Navi and I look at each other with a smile. I didn't come out unscathed but it was certainly better then the last few temples. I only have some bruises and one nasty stab wound to the shoulder. And in my book that is a plus for once!

"Come on Navi,"I say wearily with a small, cocky grin.

Navi gave a calm nod of agreement. It felt good to be out of that retched place. But as she and her friend moved on she quickly put her ability to read auras into play. She wanted to make sure he was ok.

Just in case.

Sure enough Link's brilliant blue aura was weak, showing the pain and fatigue he now had. And the amount was a little overwhelming but she kept quiet, keeping a watchful eye on him as they moved through the graveyard.

Before long we are out of the graveyard and I can barely keep my head up any longer. I'm having a hard time staying awake, my teeth gritting against the agony that is washing over me with each step I take.

The adrenaline is gone....or at least pretty darn close. A moan escapes me as my eyes fall shut and I loose my balance, falling forward as the dark void consumes me.

Shiek saw this and quickly dashed forward, catching Link a second before he hit the ground. "It's alright Navi, I got him."he mewed.

"Figured he might pass out. He went over his limit back in that battle. Bongo Bongo was one stubborn monster. Link's aura was a dead give away to me in that factor."said the guardian simply.

Shiek gave a nod. "I'll drop him off at Impa's, but nothing more. You're on your own now I'm afraid."he mewed. And with that he headed towards the village, Navi following close by and the Hero of Time on his back.

Ganon Manner.

The most vile place in Hyrule for those that walk StarClan's path of light. And a thunderous, raving yowl broke the haunting silence.

Inside Ganondorf was snarling, going into a rampage. That brat of a half-breed had yet again foiled his attempts to dispose of him and get the Ocarina of Time.

"FOOLS!"

"I'm surrounded by fools!"snarled the Dark King.

The blood red tabby tom raked his claws against the cold marble floor before sitting down on his throne, tail lashing and back arched as he glared at what remained of his minions.

One failure after another by the paws of a puny runt! It was unforgivable by any means. But he watched the scene of the elderly winged she-cats---Twinrova chase Ingo around.

Worthless rat.

But an amused smile was on the tom Gerudo's face as he tapped his claws, _"Huh. Twinrova's specialty---brainwashing. It never ceases to amaze me."_

"Ok, dispose of that runt that is the Hero of Time!"said the twins, flapping their wings.

Shiek just gave a flick of his bushy tail in impatient annoyance as Ingo left the room along with everybody else. No emotion shined in his eyes and he guarded his mind well, along with his feelings. And one of the elderly twins asked him to play a tune.

Shiek just gave a snort and ignored her, walking over to Ganondorf. _"Fat chance of that, old hag. I only play for the hero."_he thought, keeping his precious harp close.

"After being under the tutelage of the Warrior of Shadow, Link has grown stronger, my lord. But there is no chance he can defeat Ingo...."mewed Shiek, his voice cold and unemotional.

But Shiek knew Link was not a weakling.

Far from it.

Link was the rightful Gerudo King. And he was the Hero of Time to boot. Shiek had faith in his comrade, but being undercover the Shiekah tom needed to put his training to use. _"As if, Link will defeat Ingo. That weak minded fool doesn't stand a chance. Link got trained by Impa, the clan's leader."_thought Shiek, flicking his ear as he stood behind Ganondorf.

The Dark King gave a smirk at the Shiekah's words.

"Shiek, why is it you serve me? you, a descendant of the Shiekah Clan that lives to protect the Royal Family sense ancient times....is it revenge you seek for making your clan a scapegoat?"he asked, whiskers twitching in amusement.

Shiek simply rose to his hind paws, gripping his harp firmly in his right fore paw. The retch wanted an answer to that, he would give it.

"It is rather simple, really, sire. My kind are a clan of shadows; we are kitted into the shadows and we leave this world in the shadows. Without substance we cease to exist. And while I was without a master, you appeared and gave me that substance. That is the only reason."mewed Shiek.

The golden and white tom then unsheathed his paw and started strumming the strings, the Minuet of Forest flowing through his graceful movements and as the last note left the harp a green light started to swirl around him, starting to take him away as he spoke, "I shall go lure the Hero of Time to Lon Lon Ranch."

And as Shiek vanished completely from sight a look of choler was on Ganondorf's face.

I'm racing through Hyrule Field, a new found burst of energy in my strides, a smile on my face. Yesterday I had defeated Bongo Bongo and freed the Shadow Temple. But I had been so tired I had passed out, only to awake in auntie Impa's house with my shoulder patched up.

Shiek must have done that.

But I had used a fairy spirit and left early this morning.

I wanna go see if anything happened to Lon Lon Ranch. But I stop on top of a hill, a look of longing on my face as I gaze up at the sky."Just a little longer Zelda, just wait for me....I want to see you again."

Navi and I both perk our ears at the sound of an aging tom cat. And by the scent it was a Hylian.

"Eh?! Taron, wh-what are you doing out here?"both Navi and I cried in unison.

The old black and white tom looked up at the handsome, battle scarred green and brown tom. And instantly he knew who it was that was crouched next to him as he panted.

"Link! Oh, thank StarClan it's you. It's Maron...."

My eyes instantly turn frantic and worry laces my voice, "Maron!? What happened Taron!?"

I listen to what the old aging ranch owner tells me and at the mention of Ganondorf my blood begins to boil, causing my fur to bristle and the beginnings of a snarl creases my maw as rage blazed in my eyes.

I've truly had enough of that jerk that has my throne, my tribe, my territory, my love's home, and all of Hyrule.

I've really had enough of that sick, twisted tom.

"You wait here and hide yourself away somewhere safe. I'll get Maron."I meow.

And before he can reply I burst forward towards the ranch as he watches me with a solemn look. And it takes awhile but I soon reach the ranch gates. I can hear the frightened cries of the cattle and the wild cries of panicking cuccoo birds.

"What are we going to do Navi? we can't just charge in there."I mew softly.

He had a point there. For once her reckless royal blooded friend had a point and was using his head. But before long an idea pops into Navi's head and she quickly flies over to hover at Link's left ear, grabbing it in her paw.

"Here's what we'll do...."

In the middle of the ranch a fluffy, solid golden, white pawed Shiekan tom with a snow white silk shawl, blue and silver ankle guards, and piercing orange eyes appeared near the fence of the livestock's field within the ranch. He gazed around, the scent of Gerudo hanging fresh in the still greenleaf air.

Link would be here soon, to save that ranch girl that was being held captive by Ingo inside the barn. And her pleaing, frantic cries for him to stop left a sour note in the harpist's ear.

"Yeash, how is Link going to manage this? his own tribe is hiding here, waiting in ambush."whispered Shiek, cussing under his breath.

But there was no helping it so he quickly jumped into the shadows to conceal his presence.

Navi was sure bright in suggesting I put what little Shiekah training my auntie Impa taught me into use. And I did so, going into the shadows and use my song---the Song of Time to change day into night. But I have to tell Navi to get rid of her glowing if her plan was to work.

This honestly is the first time I've truly seen Navi. She is a tiny, solid blue-grey color and her eyes are a navy blue hue. But as I catch Maron's scent I quickly leap from crate to crate till I'm in the rim of the window sill and land on a wooden pillar and slink into a hunter's crouch, gliding along the dusty, ragged surface.

My mouth opens in a silent gasp as I spot a ginger tabby she-cat tied up, lying helplessly in the hay. But as I go in to leap for the next pillar I loose my footing, a yelp escaping me as I fall and land with a painful thud into the hey....back first.

Maron let out a startled chirp at the sight, a dumbfounded look on her face. She had been busy daydreaming about being rescue and sweep her off paws by 'her prince'.

I push myself back up to my paws, popping out of the hay and I quickly give my fur a good shake to rid myself of the yellow grasses the best I could.

But man, that fall I had was going to leave a mark!

"Geez Link, that was not like Impa at all!"groaned Navi in annoyance.

I give Navi my signature Shiekan/Gerudo death glare, quickly causing her to shut her trap as I dash over to Maron.

"Are you alright Maron?"

"Who on earth are you!?"retorted Maron.

"It's me, Link. I always stopped by the ranch 2 years ago for milk on my way to and from Castle Town."I meowed in a baffled manner.

Maron's blue eyes turned gleeful and light-hearted at this."Oh, it's you fairy boy. Whatcha doin' here?"

"You're kidding me right?"I meowed, sarcasm clear in my voice as I slash the ropes off her ankles. "I came to save you. Your father's worried sick. So, let's high tail it out of here."

Maron just stared blankly at Link as she rose to her paws. But with a touch of her drama queen attire she stuck her nose up in the air.

"Thanks, but no thanks fairy only one who'll save me is my prince, not you."she stated with a sassy air.

Navi and I both just stare but my face instantly turns stern, and my voice commanding, yet gentle and firm,"Maron you stubborn fool, come on! If we're found---OH SNAP!"

Over in the shadows a seal-point she-cat with red and gold leg bands and a small, simple gold tail-ring pounces out at me with a feral cry and with great swiftness I dodge her, forcing Maron to duck as well.

I watch as more of them come out of hiding and I notice they all have different point colorings. But the most noticeable thing is they all have the red bands on all four legs and jewelery graces their limbs, necks, ears, tails, and heads. And I can see the black tom that was Ingo, following soon after.

I swore under my breath at this.

These she-cats are my tribemates, I don't wanna harm them.

"Ingo you dirty little---"I swore harshly at the tom, frustration clear on my face.

The Gerudo warriors stayed in their battle stance, locking their eyes on the long furred green tom that bore a few battle scars. But one Gerudo, a year old lilac-point named Annora locked her aquamarine eyes with his breath taking cerulean ones.

Annora of the Red was one of the better fighters of her sisters. But when she looked into his eyes she hesitated. They had the feel of the desert to them just like her sisters. But how could this be? only Gerudo cats had that in their eyes. This confused her beyond belief.

But as she looked at him she could see he was desperate, feeling very cornered and concerned. She saw no hostility towards her and her tribemates....but why? _"It can't be unless he's----Oh man~!"_thought Annora, grinding her fangs in frustration. It didn't take her long to put two and two together.

Ingo gave a menacing laugh, a sneer on his face.

"So like a moth to a flame you've fallen right into my trap, boy! I'll teach you what happens to those that resist the great Ganondorf!"growled Ingo, lashing his tail to signal the Gerudo.

Maron stared around in fear, pressing close against her friend."F-fairy boy, who are those she-cats?"

I flinch at her question.

I rather not answer it if can be helped.

"Their the Gerudo Tribe."I meow vaguely.

Maron, Navi, and I all stare, stunned by Ingo's actions. This was so not like him. He had been a cranky tom, but never was he a cruel guy.

"Talk about switching polar ends!"hissed Navi, sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Navi! This no time for jokes."I hissed. _"Now that was weird, I scolded Navi!"_I thought.

Annora was the last to charge at Link. She was a smart girl, smart enough that one day she might reach green status---at least she hoped so. She had been smart enough to figure out just by staring into his eyes this two year old tom was her king.

Heck.

She didn't even know Conni had a son, Nabooru only told them she had kitted outside the desert and nothing more. And now that she knew she didn't wanna harm the young green and brown tom that was the Hero of Time.

"Please, stop it! I don't wanna hurt you guys."I growled, franticly leaping about with my light feet to dodge their attacks.

With a snarl I make a move to attack. I've got no choice now I'm afraid, they have encircled me---I'm cornered like a mouse. A frazzled look is on my face as I close my eyes for a second, clenching my fangs.

But before I can attack I'm astounded to see one lone Gerudo rush in, turning on our tribemates, knocking them out cold with the frightening ease of an assassin.

"Wah?"

"He's mine."hissed Annora.

Maron and Navi both look on in astonishment. This was a strange scene to behold.

Annora pounced at Link in a fury of claws and each time he just barely dodges it, jumping about like a Shiekah warrior. But it doesn't take her long to pin him to the ground so she could whisper in his ear.

"Please your highness, you gotta get out of here. Nabooru isn't herself, much of the tribe aren't themselves. You must live."she hissed into his ear.

I've got my how-on-earth-did-you-know look on my face. And she clearly sees it, but I see the frightened, frantic look in her eyes and the pleading expression that leaks through her proud and bold air.

"H-how did you---"

"Find out? your eyes gave you away. Only our people, sire, have the desert in their eyes along with another feel. Please, I beg of you, save our sisters!"she mewed softly.

"I will, but what's your name?"I asked softly.

"Annora, Annora of the Red."

I give a pleased, cocky smirk and quickly touch a pressure point with my paw, causing her to let me go and become knocked out cold as three more Gerudo charge at me. _"I will Annora. I'll save our tribe along with the rest of Hyrule."_I thought calmly.

With haste I pull out my hookshot and grab Maron tightly in my paws, firing the hook at the ceiling and forcing me up and out of reach.

Navi sticks her tongue out at them and I do the same, a victorious sneer of mockery on our faces as I can hear Ingo yowl, "Get him you fools! Don't let him get away!"

Maron has started blushing, a flirting glimmer of mirth in her eyes as they landed safely on the roof. She looked down at the ground and then back at the guardian and the two year old tom. Link has a grim, menacing look on his face as he glances around, his weird weapon at the ready.

"Thank goodness we got that hookshot moons ago. It sure came in handy huh?"mewed Navi, floating close to her partner.

"I'll say. Hard to believe that green-leaf will be over very soon. I'll be three years old in two seasons. But what vexes me is why Ingo's ordering around the Gerudo."I chirped, keeping on the alert.

Maron's ears perked at Link's question and she quickly turned to face him. "That's right, this isn't like him at all. It is so weird for him to have changed completely like that! He hijacked my father's ranch, and then drove my father out...right now my dad's been missing for a long time."

Maron then gave her ear an annoyed flick, her ginger tail waving about. _"Of coarse it's his fault for slacking off."_she thought, rolling her eyes.

I look at Maron in a gawking manner for a moment at hearing her words. So Taron was missing. "That doesn't make sense. Then who was that Taron from earlier....?"I thought.

I continued to listen to Maron talk but before long a soft breeze blows my way, bringing the scent of a Shiekah with it. My nose catches it with no trouble as I help Maron up to her paws, a stunned expression on my face.

Shiek stared calmly at Link and Navi with that same stone cold facade of his. His harp was gripped firmly in his right paw.

"Ingo has been brainwashed by Twinrova, hero."he chirped calmly.

Shiek's eyes for but a split second changed to a beautiful ocean blue that had a siren effect to them. And I noticed that just barely.

Those eyes....

Why did they change color like that?

"Shiek!? What are you doing here...."I asked.

"Who's Twinrova?"asked Navi, whizzing past Maron.

Shiek gave his fox-like tail a swish. This wasn't good, he had felt the mild tickle up his spine. He had felt this before when the young hero had awoken from his slumber in the Temple of Time. And it had happened again when he heard that melody of the royal family. Shiek would have to make this quick if he was to prevent _her_ from coming out too soon.

"They are an elderly pair of twin witches, Link. They brought up Ganondorf....their specialty happens to be brainwashing....if you ask me, it's a rather wicked hobby to be sure."mewed Shiek as he started to play Nocturn of Shadows.

I listened calmly, a look of disgust on me as he informs me of this. Something tells me I'll have to fight them....and it would be the hardest battle I ever had up till the last temple.

Navi and Maron both have this concerned look on their faces as the moon shined high over head. I take a step forward at Shiek as I speak, a troubled look on my face, "How do you undo it and how do you know all this!? W-why are you telling me, just what are you Shiek....?"

Shiek by now had slowly started to vanish in a cloak of purple light as he locked his eyes with his comrade.

"I hear various things here and there as I travel. I am simply a minstrel, son of Conni of the Green."

A look of pity shows on Maron's face as she listened to the song. _"It's so nostalgic....so much sorrow in that haunting melody...."_she thought in astonishment.

By now Shiek is almost completely swallowed by the purple light as he let the last note leave the harp. He contently closed his eyes, turning his back to Link.

"You'd best head to the Desert of Illusions...I heard a rumor floating around that Princess Zelda was spotted there. And while I'm at it, may I mention your second kin's name is Nabooru."

"Zelda!?"I gasp, a determined look on my face.

Now more then ever I wanna find her but this time I know where to look. And I know now because of Shiek.

"The key to breaking the brainwashing is the gem in his ear, now farewell, until we meet again."chirped Shiek vanishing out of sight, the purple light rising into the heavens.

I try to go after Shiek, yelling for him to stop. But I'm stopped in my tracks as one of my tribemates comes out of nowhere with both sets of claws unsheathed and trying to turn me into crowfood. _"Not again!"_I thought with a hiss.

"EEK! Lets make like a Shiekah and split, Link!"

"Don't have to ask me twice!"I squeal as more Gerudo start swarming in.

With great haste I unsheathe my claws and snatch up Maron by the skin of her scruff with my fangs, careful not to wound her as we jump down with my tribemates hot on our tails.

Dang, they were fast!

Which makes me wonder if my mother was as strong as this. Annora had caught me so easily that it wasn't even funny. But, then again, I didn't want to hurt them. I'm never one to hesitate but this was the first time in a very long while.

Before long Maron and I are safely on the ground but I'm franticly fending off the color-pointed warriors with red leg bands.

Maron look up at Link with puzzlement. Why did he yell the princess's name with such fervor, longing, and desperation?

"Hey! Why did you scream out the princess's name like that? what relations do you have with her?"

"Maron, I'm a little busy here!"I hissed, knocking out a few more Gerudo.

_"Alas, such sweet sorrow, how short was my love.....I know without asking by the look of love's conviction in your eyes..."_thought Maron sadly. But a look of determination soon was in her eyes as she quickly grabbed a near by hollow, iron rod.

"Well, then. This is no time for small talk!"yowled the ginger she-cat, smacking the last of the Gerudo across the heads to knock them out cold.

I'm soon back to back with Maron, laughter escaping me as I glance over my shoulder. I'm totally blown away at this. I didn't know Maron was such a feisty thing!

"She shoots, she scores!"laughed Navi, still glowing yellow.

"Wow Maron, when did you learn to fight!?"I said with a chortle.

Maron couldn't help but blush at the praise, "I trained by working here at my father's ranch, comes in handy huh?"

"I'll say---YIKES!"squealed Navi as an arrow just barely misses her, knocking the poll out of Maron's mouth.

I turn my head to see Ingo with a crossbow, a neutral expression on my face.

Figures.

His laugh is really ticking me off. I've got no patience now as he takes aim at me, telling me to die. I just roll my eyes and fire my hookshot at the cross bow, smashing the pitiful thing to bits.

As if I'd let him kill me.

I refuse to die till I take back everything Ganondorf stole from the innocent people and me.

I quickly spot the jewel and unsheathe my claws as I leap at Ingo and pluck the stone of his ear as I cry, "Gottcha!" and Ingo passes out.

With a smirk at Navi I race my paw, my precious pendant glowing a vivid blue and I smash the stone to nothing but harmless dust. A smile graces me as I glance over at the scene.

"Our job is done here Navi, lets go."I whispered.

Navi gives a nod and then flew into her partner's pouch.

I then quickly run over to Maron and the half conscience Ingo, yelling at Maron to grab hold of me and Ingo as two more Gerido come out of hiding.

"Sorry girls, I'd like to stick around and chat but I gotta go, catch yeah later.....COURAGESTAR'S WIND!"I meowed.

And in a brilliant green light we're gone, the two Gerudos colliding into each other head first.

The elderly she-cats flared their wings with a snarl at what they have seen.

**"Sister they destroyed our toy!"**

**"Thistles and thorns, he won't get away with this!"**

The sun has begun to rise once more by the time I take Maron and Ingo back to the ranch. My tribe mates are now gone, along with my new comrade, Annora. And the real Taron is back too.

Navi and I both say our goodbyes and we leave the ranch behind us, waving our tails in farewell.

It is sunhigh by the time we reach the middle of the desolate plains. A frigid breeze blows through Hyrule Field, causing me to shiver in my long fur coat.

"Leaf-fall's here now Link. The leaves are changing color too. It'll be the rainy season by now over in the desert."

"Yeah, it's quite pretty. But it's getting kinda cold. How on earth did I sleep through this!?"I mewed, pausing to shake my fur.

"Beats me kingy."she mewed, flying backwards in a lazy fashion as she turned her body aglow once more.

I can't get my mind off Zelda and it shows as I'm blushing redder then that fire dragon I killed. And I know Navi can see it, she has a habit of not only reading my Aura but some how being able to see through me.

"D-do you think it is true what Shiek said about Zelda?"I asked shyly.

Navi gave a giggle. It was so funny and cute when Link got all bashful at the mention of the Hylian Princess. Every time she tried to get him to admit it right out that he loved her. But each time ended in epic failure.

"I believe so, Shiek's never lied to us before. And he saved you back at the Fire Temple. But I still don't understand why you won't just give in and swallow your pride; admit it Link, you love that princess!"cued Navi, flying over with a elfin look on her face.

I freeze in my steps, my ears pressed against my head and my tail twitching timidly as a coyed expression over comes my face. I try to come up with an excuse but I hang my head in defeat.

Navi: 1, and Link: 0.

"Fine! I love her Navi, I have sense I laid my eyes on her! I. Love. Zelda, there, you happy you stupid furball!?"I hiss stubbornly.

Navi gave a pleased smirk, a chiming purr leaving her body and causing the skyblue glow to beat like a heart.

Finally!

Link had swallowed his pride enough to confess his feelings about Zelda. She twitched her whiskers in amusement at Link as they continued onward, the desert slowly coming into view.

"Hey, Navi, who do you think Shiek really is?

Navi gave her shoulders a shrug as she landed on Link's head."Beats me. But I know we better stop at the near by village and stock up on supplies."

Navi's right.

The desert may be my territory---my kingdom but I've never been there before. I was born outside of it in the mountains. And from what I've learned it is smarter to be prepared just in case something happens.

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me! I can get myself a nice cloak, maybe a green one."

Navi and I both laugh as we enter the desert. She knows how much I like green. But we keep moving, sand under my paws now as a warm desert breeze stirs up the sea of red sand.

_"I'm coming Zelda, I am coming for you my friend---my love. I'm coming...."_


	16. Chapter 15: Friendship & Betrayal

**Chapter 15**

**Friendship & Betrayal**

The Gerudo Desert.

It is a vast sea of red sand that is flanked by the mountains and for half the year it is plagued by a merciless drought. But the cats that live here in the small village of Everrain live happily. Kits and apprentices can be seen playing and doing their chores. She-cats go about their lives gathering water in their pots and fresh bedding of dune grasses to their dens. And the toms take care of hunting duty.

The sky was partly cloudy, heavy with the coming rains of rain-leaf. The desert sun hanged low overhead, the cool air of dawn bringing solace to the marketplace. And by one stall a young, long furred green tom with a simple white, hooded cloak stood at the stall, buying some goods.

"....Ok, I'll take those arrows, some bottle water and fairy water. Oh, and I'll take those healing potions and herbs too please."I mewed.

"Coming right up young tom."mewed a elderly cream tom.

The shop keeper soon returned with a brown shoulder bag packed with the goods I asked for. And I pull out a orange ruby I had found awhile back and placed it on the rug.

"Thank you, sir."

"You are most welcome youngster. You take care now."purred the shop keeper.

I give a nod and continue on, stopping at a cafe to sort through my new things. And once that was done and my hunger was silenced, Navi and I continue onward and started to make track for the desert.

"We better be careful Link, your other half of your bloodline don't handle scorpions well....let alone adders. And the desert is full of them."chirped Navi, taking shelter in the hood of my cloak that I have over my head.

"I know Navi, auntie Impa told me during my training with her. And I'll be fine, no need to worry. I'm more concerned about the Gerudo Tribe right now."I stated coolly, my tail swaying to and fro.

At hearing an elderly voice my ears twitch, causing me to look over to my left to see who was calling me over.

**"Wait just a moment sonny,"**mewed the first elderly she-cat.

**"You look like you are searching for someone or something, yes?"**chirped the other in amusement.

I gawk at the two elders, tilting my head to the side as a suspicious look creases my face and mild hostility shows in my eyes.

I don't like their eyes.

Their too cold and too full of guile for my liking.

"Just how did you know that, old she-cat?"I mew in a malevolent tone.

**"Ooo! The lad sure is a frisky lil' thing, huh sister?"**chuckled the first elder, copper eyes gleaming with amusement.

**"Yes he is. But no respect or manners it seems."**mewled the second elder.

She then turned and faced the two year old tom, wrapping her tail over her paws. **"Nothing can escape our eyes young tom. Our fortune telling has never failed us before."**

"Well there's a first time for everything you know."I spat.

**"Oh, hush now. Such impatience isn't good for your health. Just head west into the heart of the desert to the Temple of Spirit, you'll find what you're looking for there."**

"Whatever, I'll check it out sense I'm going to the desert anyways."I say coldly, walking away.

With an angry lash of my tail Navi and I leave using Couragestar's Wind to leave the town. I had no interest in those crazy, old flea bitten elders. I just wanna go find Zelda.

Twinrova gave each gave a eerie, creaky chuckle once the hero was gone. Kotake was a dark grey she-cat with intense copper eyes and bore black wings. While her twin, Koume was a light grey with had icy blue eyes and had silver wings.

Koume glanced over to the shadow of a cat in a shawl was on the other end of the makeshift shop wall, **"Hee hee! Now, Shiek, it is your turn."**

Shiek seriously hated these two with such bitterness there was no word in existence to describe it. And most of all he didn't want to hurt his friend, Link by betraying his friendship. But what was he to do? Rumors were flying around Ganon Manner about himself as of late sense the defeat of Bongo Bongo.

"Why do I have to?"mewed Shiek, no emotion in his voice.

Kotake then turned her gaze towards Shiek, **"Oh, so you cannot do it eh? Well then, is that rumor about you giving your power to that pitiful child true?"**

Shiek instantly flinched inside his mind, being mindful to keep his cold appearance up and his mind heavily guarded. _"Foxdung! They are the last ones I want being suspicious of me, next to Ganondorf. Wisdomstar, help me choice wisely here."_he thought in worry. He then glanced over, shooting a leer at the elderly twins.

"That is so venal and utterly ridiculous!"spat Shiek, bushy tail lashing.

**"Then go if you truly have vowed loyalty to Lord Ganondorf! Go capture that silly little half-breed!"**snarled the twin elders in unison.

Shiek just rolled his eyes and left at this. _"Fine but I don't have to like it you old hags!"_he thought aggressively.

"I'd advise you to watch your tongues,"came the bold, melodic, tomboyish voice of a Gerudo she-cat."Put ill will on bloodlines again and I'll rip you limb from limb!"

Sure enough, standing there now was a pretty she-cat with short cream fur and flame-point markings. Her eyes were a soft shade of light blue but something not right about them; they lack any natural, defiant light that all Gerudo cats young and old bared. Her head bared a simple crystal pendant and other different forms of jewelry graced her body along with snow white leg bands with diamonds embedded in them. And around her neck she bore a fancy, solid gold collar that had a diamond shaped opal charm that was gently engraved with floral designs.

Twinrova instantly opened their wings and flew out of the tent, lowering themselves to over in front of the Gerudo, their ears twitching.

**"Nabooru, you go as well and combine your skills with the Shiekah to capture the hero."**chirped Koume.

**"And keep an eye on Shiek, make sure he doesn't betray us."**mewed Kotake.

"Hm,"snorted Nabooru, admiring her claws. She then narrowed her eyes, a Gerudo's death glare burning in their lifeless depths.

"Fine. I'll go, mistresses Twinrova for I am the servant of Lord Ganondorf, I am Nabooru of the White."

The winds blow and howl, threatening to toss me into the dunes as the sandstorm joined the rainleaf rains that now crashed down onto me, my cloak thrashing on the wind's touch. I franticly try and protect my eyes from the sands that threaten to blind me.

Navi was having an even harder time then Link and had been forced to retreat into his Kokiri Pouch that dangled over his shoulder. Her little body was nothing in this storm of sand and rain.

"Link! This bad, I-I can't see a thing!"yowled Navi over the howling, wailing gales.

I grind my fangs with a frustrated hiss. By now the sand is up to the upper portions of my body and I'm getting frazzled. And when I get frazzled I get impatient.

"Couragestar, damn it! At this rate...we'll be buried alive Navi!!"I snarl.

I let out a yelp as the winds throw more sand at me, starting to bury us alive and it doesn't take long that I am struggling to breath due to the sand in my mouth, my paw's the only thing sticking out and struggling to pull me out.

But then I feel fangs snap down on my paw and pull with great force. And I break surface, my lungs greedily taking in the humid air. And I've got that frantic, relieved look on my face as I see who it is that fished me out.

"Shiek...?"

"Hang on, Link, I've gotcha!"grunted the golden and white Shiekah through Link's long fur.

The minstrel's face was still covered, but the shawl had been moved enough to reveal the lower portion of his muzzle...just enough to grab Link by his paw. Shiek still didn't like the idea of having to betray Link. He had known him sense the young king was in a comatic slumber.

This really plagued him.

I crouched on the wet dune as Shiek lets go of me. Navi and I are both in a coughing fit, spitting out sand from our mouths. I may be part Gerudo but I don't know a thing about the desert. But I guess that isn't my fault now is it? Nope!

"Quickly, this way young king."chirped Shiek, hastily helping his friend to his paws.

I give a thankful nod and follow after the Shiekah tom. And once we are safely out of the path of the sandstorm I flop down on my back with a sigh, Navi coming over and landing on my scarred head.

Shiek for some reason had a hard time keeping a strait face when around this tom. There was always something about him that drew people to him and make them want to share his welcoming attire.

"Reckless as ever I see. You need to be more careful within your own tribe's kingdom Lord Link."chirped Shiek in a kind, emotionless manner.

"Thanks a bunch Shiek. But that darn sand dirtied up my wings, I just cleaned them today too!"pouted Navi.

"Thanks for saving my tail back there Shiek. But did you have to bite my paw so hard?"I panted, licking my wounded paw.

Shiek couldn't help but blush a little bit, tail twitching."Well I couldn't very well dig you out. If I did that it would have wasted time."

"He's got a point there Link."

As I take out my heal kit and patch up my paw with some fairy water I turn my gaze onto my friend.

"Why is it you are always appear to be one step ahead of me Shiek?"

An amused shimmer shined in the young minstrel's intense orange eyes. Shiek glanced out of the cave they had taken shelter in till the storm blew over. Rainleaf had begun so it was bound to get pretty wet. But right now he was more concerned about Link.

How was he going to manage to get out of the trap laid ahead. He had seen for himself that the young hero didn't want to hurt his tribemates. A sigh soon escaped him as he laid down on his belly, wrapping his bushy tail around him for warmth.

"Who knows? it could be StarClan has meant for our paths to collide so much as they have these past three seasons. Perhaps we have the same destination, hero."

A confused, perplexed look is now on my face. What could he have meant by that I wonder.

"...'The same....?' you can't mean that---are you after Ganon_dork_ too?"I ask hastily.

Shiek tried desperately to hold it back but it was no use and he broke into a soprano pitched laughter, toppling over, clenching his stomach.

Now that was rich!

Just, _**RICH!**_

Now he knew why he enjoyed being around the young Gerudo King. Link had a wonderfully bright spirit that was so full of mischief and mirth nobody could stay grim around him. It was so refreshing. _"Ha! Ganondork, that's a good one!"_he thought, starting to calm down.

Navi and I couldn't help but laugh as well. I made a Shiekah laugh, I made the serious, stone cold Shiek laugh! But after awhile we all get a hold of ourselves, calming back down as I finished treating my paw.

Shiek then calmly rose to his paws and led Link outside, Navi perching on the young hero's scarred shoulders. With a calm glance he looked towards the rising sun, the sandstorm and the rain finally over. But then again Link did play the Song of Storms to cease the rain.

"Well, this is your territory Link, the 'Desert of Illusions.' But it is a place that dangers and death resides in if you are not careful. Shall I guide your way, hero?"he chirped coldly.

I give a nod, a cocky grin on my face as I shake the sand of my cloak. I almost lost it in that dueled storms. Navi and I follow Shiek through the dunes but along the way I stop to do a little training along the way and by mistake found a Great Fairy Fountain.

I told Shiek to stay outside and Navi and went inside. I came back out moments later, my paw completely healed and a new move to boot.

Wisdomstar's Love.

I think I love it just as much as Couragestar's Wind, it is quite handy. And was Shiek ever surprised to know I knew it. Apparently these attacks were one of the blessings left behind only for me.

Which is kinda cool.

Before long we have to stop for the night and Shiek puts up a fire while I go hunting.

"You sure you're not hungry Shiek?"I ask, chowing down a lizard I caught.

Shiek and Navi have a weirded out, disgusted expression on their faces. They cringe at the sight, back up a little bit.

Leave it to a Gerudo to like things with scales!

"Fine. More for me then!"I purred and grabbed another lizard.

But I'm feeling a little gloomy as I start to think. And before long I stop eating all together, tossing the remains into the fire. I then move to lied down in the shade of some rocks, wrapping my tail around me and I grab the ocarina and start playing the first song that pops in my head---the lullaby my mother sang to me.

Shiek felt a shiver run up his spine at the tune that played forth from the Ocarina of Time. There was something very ominous about it. And it shook him to his core. Yet he saw it soothed the rightful king to the Gerudo Tribe by the peaceful look that replaced his troubled one.

"Link, w-where did you learn that song?"asked Shiek with interest.

I opened my eyes, ocarina still in paw and giving a blank look at Shiek. Why did he wanted to know mother's song? It's all I have left to remember her by as far as I know.

"My mother used to sing it to me, why do you ask?"

"Link likes to play that song. It's the only other song he plays just as much as Zelda's Lullaby."giggled Navi as she flew over to Shiek.

Shiek just looked at me in confusion on how I can remember something from my kithood like this. It is true I can't recall much about my parents but this song brought me comfort even if it creeped out others.

"It's a song from the Gerudo Tribe, Link. I think they called it the Song of Healing. It is not uncommon for the queens far away from Hyrule to sing it to their young. It would seem your mother was no different."mused Shiek.

I can't help but sigh sadly, my ears drooping. I'm able to handle the loss a lot easier now but it still hurts and I know this dull ache will never go away.

Navi by now was fast asleep in Link's pouch and the fire had begun to die. Shiek stared at the dancing embers of red licked flames. But it hurt him to see Link so troubled as he stared groggily at the dancing fire.

"You alright Link?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just...I'm having to fight my own tribe--my people Shiek! Annora says they are not acting like themselves and I want to save them. But also everybody had those 'two years' and I didn't."I said softly.

I looked up at the sky and a frustrated growl escapes me, my right set of fore claws digging into the sands of the oasis we are staying at.

It just was fair!

Yet, strangely, I don't care.

"To me it was only a sort time ago I parted with Zelda, but to her it has been 24 moons. I can't chase after her forever, Shiek....for all I know she might have left Hyrule......truth be told I'm nervous about seeing her again. But I love her, I will be content see her one more time."

Shiek was stunned.

Link was only a young tom, and, yet, his heart had been stolen by the Hylian princess. _"So this is why he was so desperate and so fierce in his journey. Love. Truly the most powerful of triggers."_thought Shiek. But he then looked away, his own grief surfacing.

"If only I could have discarded those 24 moons...."he mewed in grief.

I can't stand seeing Shiek like that. It doesn't suit him at all. So, I rose to my paws and gave him a nuzzle out of friendship, swatting his ear mischievously.

"Hey, why such sour words? don't go worrying about it. I have no regrets of what happened, and you shouldn't ether. I could care less about those two years for I don't want them. I'm the Hero of Time, I can just time travel if I wish it."I give a warm grin.

But yet again I see Shiek's eyes change color, going from piercing orange to a siren like ocean blue.

It confused me even more. But before long I let myself be swept away by the sandman into a welcoming slumber.

Shiek just blinked at seeing his comrade had been at long last claimed by the warm embrace of sleep. With a small purr he removed his shawl, revealing a delicate snow white muzzle with a powder pink nose. Carefully he moved away and took Link's cloak, placing it over his friend for a little extra warmth.

He then moved to where Link had once been sitting before and calmly kept watch as the last of the fire burned out. _"Sleep tight Link, King of the Gerudo and protector of Hyrule. You'll need your strength."_

My dreams are far from pleasant as I tossed and turned. My nightmares having been getting worse. But this one, this one is insane!

_I'm fighting with all my might to send this rogue Gerudo packing. She tried to hurt Nabooru! How dare she lay a claw against MY kin!_

_I'm slashing with all the fury of my tribe and I can see Nabooru staring in rage and horror against the temple wall. _

_But the she-cat strikes a blow for the neck and I can't dodge fast enough this time but I manage to change the coarse of it's direction...but it still hits my neck._

_Pain._

_All I feel is pain._

_It feels like somebody set my body on fire._

_I can smell the scent of blood and every thing is too out of focus._

_"Link, nooo!"_

I snap awake with a violent caterwaul, my skin is all sweaty and clammy as my heart feels like it is beating a mile a minute. And my eyes are as round as the rising sun that is starting to peak overhead. And out of impulse I put my paw to the left side of my neck.

Horror-stricken, yet relieved at removing my paw and seeing there is no blood I start trying to calmly myself down."Shit! Th-thier getting worse..."

Shiek and Navi both awoke with a start at Link's blood chilling wail. Shiek had put his shawl back on before going to sleep last night.

But why had Link yelled like that? and at seeing that petrified, angry look on the Hero of time's face Navi flew over to Link.

"Let me guess, nightmares again?"whispered Navi.

I give a nod as I rise to my paws, putting my cloak back on, "Nightmares."I hissed.

"Either way, lets get going."stated Shiek coldly as he started to walk onward.

With a sigh I put my father's bow back onto my right fore leg, caressing the handle engraved fondly.

I've got two pieces of my father here with me; my earrings and the bow.

But as we reach the top of the dune I perk my ears. And Navi swirls around to float just above my left. I can see a dust cloud in the horizon heading straight for us. And Shiek spots it too.

"Do you see that Shiek?"

"Yes. It sure doesn't seem like a mirage sense I can see it too."

It doesn't take long at all and I can see at least 15 color-point she-cats with red leg bands and some with green ones. I instantly flinch and the look on my face turns frantic. It doesn't take them long to surround us at all.

"Wisdomstar damn it! It's the Gerudo Tribe Shiek, watch out!"I snarl as I go into a battle stance.

But I feel something hit my head---hard. This causes me to gasp and I try to let loose a agonizing scream but nothing comes out. I collapse to the ground and give a confused, betrayed look on my pain ridden face as I shot a full Gerudo's death glare.

"Shiek, why....?"I rasped, darkness consuming me before I can finish.

Shiek but away his dagger, trying with all his might to fight back the emotion that plagued him and the tears that threatened to come about. Every part of him ached with guilt and anger at betraying Link. He couldn't even look as they stripped him of his weapons, Kokiri Pouch, and even the Master Pendant and then chained him up.

"You coming or what?"came the voice of cream-point Gerudo with green bands.

Shiek then gave his head a shake and glanced at Link's tribemate, "Uh, no. I'll catch up later."

"Suit yourself Shiekah."she spat and dashed after her sisters and was out of sight.

Once he was sure the Gerudo Tribe were gone Shiek collapsed to his belly. And momentarily his eyes yet again changed color, causing him a great deal of pain as he wept."What have I done...."

"Link, please forgive me. Triplet leaders, please forgive me!"he cried softly.

As soon as I wake up I find myself in a granite stone prison, all four of my ankles in shackles that each have a chain stuck to the wall that I'm facing.

But my people underestimate my abilities. They think I'm just a foolish weakling without my weapons and the Master Pendant.

Ha!

Their the fools for underestimating and not knowing they captured their own rightful king.

And this one is part Shiekah.

I quickly unsheathe a single claw on my fore paw and put my flexible body that I got from my father's half of my blood to work. And I easily pick the lock till I hear a click and repeat it to my back legs.

But I can hear somebody coming. But the scent causes me to silently gasp.

I know that scent!

I can't remember much but I know that scent from my flash backs 2 years ago. But I make haste and lie still, closing my eyes and keeping my face neutral like auntie Impa taught me.

Nabooru slowly walked into the dungeon cell after opening the sliding, steel bar door with a deafening screech it made against the stone floor. A bitter look was on her face and her poster was hostile and unimpressed. _"So this is the Hero of Time that's defying Ganondorf, huh? Hmph. He's nothing more then a kitten."_thought the flame-point she-cat.

With a hiss she gave Link a good kick in the gut with her back legs, yelling for him to wake up. And hastily she pinned him down. But the shriek he had given off and the young tom's eyes began to cause something to stir within her.

Something that had been locked away long ago.

My pupils narrow in horror at seeing who it was. And this causes the birthmark on my right paw to glow a soft green and my head is throbbing and I let out a soul chilling wail as a flashback over takes my mind; I haven't had one in ages...

_"Nwabyru!"Squealed Link in excitement, tail waving with mischief._

_A young flame-point she-cat with light blue eyes and red leg guards and different kinds of light weight jewelry that was traditional for a Gerudo graced her body. A impish, proud smile graced her face as she tickled the little 10 day old kitten._

_"Hey there, kid. How's my favorite lil' prince doing?"_

_"Ywou bwig!"_

_"Yes, auntie Nabby's big."cued Conni in amusement._

_Link gave a giggle and crawled over to over to Nabooru's long, skinny tail and snapped down playfully, kicking with his hind legs._

_Nabooru let out a yelp and turned around to see her king had her tail in a playful bite grip._

_Conni and Aron both laughed as Nabooru tried to get their son off her tail._

_"Well, can't say he isn't a fighter. He's feistier then you Nabooru."_

_"Eeeek! Get him off my tail!"_

_"Awww~! Link missed you, sister."giggled Conni._

Nabooru let out a small gasp and stepped back at the scream. Even more it caused something to stir within her. But soon she could see a shocked expression on the boy's face.

"Tomorrow at the first light of dawn I'm making you target practice for the Purples kid!"she jeered.

_"Auntie Nabby! What has Ganondorf done to you!?"_I thought with a angry look on my face.

And without delay I break free of my chains and lash out, twisting over my aunt's head and landing by a near by wall. But what happened to her? why were auntie Nabooru's eyes so lifeless and barren!?

A cocky grin is on my face as I lash my long, bushy tail in an elfin manner.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I broke out of those chains a while ago!"I said with a pleased chuckle.

Nabooru gave a hiss but her head was starting to ache as she struggled to free herself the cage in her heart and spirit. But it failed and a frustrated growl escaped her as she unsheathed her claws.

"Cheeky aren't you, kid!"she growled and lashed out at Link.

I don't wanna hurt aunt Nabooru!

I don't wanna!

But all I can do is hold her back and block her. But she's tough; Nabooru is on a entirely different level!

"Snap out of it auntie Nabby, it's me, Link, Conni's son! You've gotta snap out of it!"I pleaded.

But Nabooru didn't show any change in her unpredictable, wild, graceful movements as I hear Navi's voice.

"Link!!

Navi had been freed by Annora an hour ago but at the cost of the she-cat's life as she had stayed behind to buy her time. Which Navi was thankful for.

"Navi!? Where have you been for StarClan's sake?"I yelped, dodging Nabooru's side swipe.

"No time to explain, just break the gemstone on Nabooru's forehead!"

I don't dare question Navi's hasty statement and I leap into the air as my aunt tried to pin me.

Nabooru gave a growl, desperately searching to where the young tom had gone.

"Where is he!? Where is that brat!"

A battle cry cracks the air and my claws make contact with the blood red gemstone as she turned to face me and I yell, "SNAP OUT OF IT AUNTIE NABBY!"

The gem glows for a split second before and then it smalled to harmless shards, causing her agony of extreme measures and grip her head as the shattered gem framed in gold feel to the ground. A wail continue to leave her till she could stand it anymore, collapsing and fainting out cold on the ground.

I look completely dumbfounded as I stare at Navi and then at my unconscience kin and back again.

"Oi, Navi! H-how did you know to attack the gemstone on her head?"

A roguish look was on Navi's face as she smirk and laughed. She then simply said, "You'll see soon enough Link."

I then then look around and spot my Kokiri Pouch hand by a thread at the window sill, lowered enough to reach by jumping."My pouch! B-but how did it....?"I thought. But without delay I race over and gave a mighty leap, snatching and snapping the rope in my jaws and I happily put my pouch back where it belonged---swung over to rest on my shoulder.

I then quickly rumbish through it and pull out my longshot, "Bingo! My Longshot, now we can get outta here!"

"Yep, lets make like a Shiekah and scram!"

I then fired the longshot at the window sill, the handle of my longshot gripped firmly in my mouth and Navi, hold on to me for dear life as we're sent flying. And I land safely on the platform outside.

So this was the Gerudo Fortress.....or at least some of it.

I can see Gerudo with purple leg bands on patrol up on the cliffs, and ones with red, white, or green on the ground.

I cuss under my breath.

"We're doomed...."hissed Navi softly.

And no sooner had my partner said it a Gerudo with purple bands spots me, and I recoil.

"Way to go Navi, we've been spotted!"I snapped and make a run for it.

Nabooru let out a moan as she began to stir. Gently she hoisted herself to a sitting position, her paw to her head as another moan escaped her. She then slowly removed her flame-point paw and placed it back on the ground and shook her fur.

"....I'm free? wh-what have I been doing up until now?"she mewed softly.

But her ears drooped and tears started to weld in her eyes at the scent that lingered in the air. She knew that scent well.

"Link....oh, my sweet King Link."sobbed Nabooru, a smile on her face.

Her nephew was alive, Conni must have made it safely to the Lost Woods. But now her true king was here, but why?

The Gerudo leader gave a frightened gasp as she heard the chaotic yowls of her sisters in hot pursuit of some one. But among the voices was frustrated, frantic howl of a tom cat that caused her blood to run cold. "_No...no, no, no!!! They don't know what they are doing! My king, no, my nephew needs my help!"_thought Nabooru with a snarl and with great haste she dashed out the door and down the hall.

"The Master Pendant, where's my pendant!? Where is it!?"I meowed in annoyance, dodging Gerudo left and right.

But I freeze in my stride and my search as I spot Shiek, causing my fur to bristle and I expose my fangs. But I stop at spotting what he is carrying---my Master Pendant and silver shield leg guards.

Shiek knew what had to do to show he was sorry for the betrayal. He had run into Annora and told her to free Navi, giving her the information about the gemstones to tell the Kokiri Guardian. He had then snuck into the army and snatched Link's pouch, shield guards, the Shiekah Bow, and the Master Pendant and left the pouch for his friend within the cell.

But that angry, confused look was torture.

But he couldn't blame him; he had broken his trust back there like it was nothing.

But no more hiding and no more betrayal towards Link. He tossed the things to the young hero's paws and waited, pulling out his kunai from the small pouch on his back, right fore leg.

_"I guess this means we have to fight."_I thought bitterly. I slowly grab the deep blue metal collar and toss it into the air, having it land smoothly aroun' my head and onto my neck, causing it to glow a pale blue light and shrink to fit my neck. And I then I put on my shield leg bands and my father's bow, then I unsheathe my claws and they went aglow, reflecting my anger and hurt.

I then faced Shiek, ready to attack. But to my surprise Shiek attacks my tribemates, giving them wounds to the shoulders.

"Shiek!?"both Navi and I squeak in astoundment.

But I'm even more dumbfounded as the two she-cats turn into two ugly, flat faced, elderly grey she-cats with wings and a gem on their head. And this causes both Navi and I to gag in disgust.

**"Traitor! I knew you would betray us Shiekah!"**growled on of the ugly she-cats.

An enraged, malicing look was on Shiek's face as he landed in front of Link and Navi. His long, fluffy fur was bristling in fury.

"What do you been by traitor you vile, old hag? I was never on your side to begin with sense day one! My loyalty is to the Hero of Time!"yowled Shiek in defiance, teeth biting down on his kunai dagger.

I can't help but smile with joy, laughter escaping me.

Shiek didn't betray me after all!

"This way, hurry, this way Link!"chirped Shiek, flicking his fix like tail for his friend to follow.

I happily oblige and start running side by side with Shiek.

"Hey, sorry about hitting you so hard earlier."

"Don't sweat it Shiek, I forgive you. But geez, did you have to do that? I took damage to my body and my spirit there!"I said, panting a little bit.

Shiek gave a bashful chuckle at that. Link had a point there. But nothing could change the past now. He was just happy Link had so readily forgiven him after that.

It was hard to find a friend like that and it was those that were worth more then rubees.

"Don't hurt them too badly ok? I don't wanna kill them."I mewed, knocking a Gerudo with green bands out cold.

Shiek gave a nod as they continue fighting their way out. Suddenly though the creaky, eerie laughter of Twinrova reached his ears and glanced up.

Horror filled his eyes at figuring out what they were going to do. _"Oh no you don't!"_thought Shiek.

**"Why you, you'll pay for what you've done!"**snarled Koume.

"Watch out!"yowled the Shiekah urgently, running forward.

I stare in fear at the sight of the beam of orange flames coming right me.

Deja vu!

But what I'm not expecting is Shiek pushing me out of the way and taking the full blunt of the attack. A look of dismay over takes me as I cried out Shiek's name and for a split moment my pupils turn gold like the Triforce shaped birthmark on my paw.

"Shiek!!"I cried once more, running over to his side, Navi close behind me.

I franticly begin to shake my friend's unconscience form as gently as I could.

"Hang on Shiek, you...."my voice trails off at what catches my eye.

Shiek's left fore paw no longer was cover by the dark blue, silver rimmed ankle guard; in fact it was shattered to bits. And on top of that paw I saw a birthmark identical to mine but the lower left triangle is gold while the others are dark yellow.

"Link...this crest....!"whispered Navi in astonishment.

I take a closer look and see Navi is right but I also see Shiek's silk shawl was blown clean off his face.

I can see his face for the first time.

It was a rather bold, delicate looking face to go with his lean body that was built more for speed then strength. His muzzle was as white as snow along with his throat. And right now it was laced with severe pain and it wasn't hard to miss by the expression. _"The seal of the Hyrule Royal Family! So, does this mean Shiek isn't a Shiekah.....?"_


	17. Chapter 16: Gravity of Love

**Chapter 16**

**Gravity of Love**

_**The Triforce.**_

_**A priceless treasure left behind by the ancient StarClan leaders, Powerstar, Wisdomstar, and Couragestar.**_

_**For centuries many a quarrel erupted over it for it had the power to remold the land and the Sacred Realm after the heart of the one who touches it first. But if the sacred triangle was to shatter into three parts it would seek a guardian.**_

_**These are the Children of Destiny.**_

_**Those who carry a piece live a dangerous existence to be sure. This because so many would kill them to get the piece of the Triforce that they carry.**_

_**One such Child of Destiny is the rightful king to the Gerudo Tribe---and the Hero of Time---Link. He is the protector of the Triforce of Courage.**_

_**But as for the second Child of Destiny.....**_

"Shiek, wake up!! You've gotta get up!"I wailed desperately, shaking my friend.

I am still very puzzled and confused here. _"Why does Shiek have the same birthmark as me? isn't he a Shiekah?"_I thought, still very frantic.

"Link, we gotta get out of here! It isn't safe here right now."squealed Navi, tugging on her friend's ear.

I glance at my partner and give a nod. Navi had a bad habit of being right about stitches like these.

I have no choice, Shiek needs medical attention as fast as possible.

I quickly get close to my unconscience comrade, standing protectively over his injured body. My tail lashes and I lift my right fore paw.

"Wisdomstar's...."

My paw then smashes down hard on the ground and I yowl, "...Love!"

And in just as a swarm of Gerudos reach us the gentle embrace of the Crystalline shield encases Navi, Shiek, and I. I then quickly grabbed Shiek by the scruff of his neck and tossed him onto my back. Shiek was surprisingly lighter then he appeared.

I then make a break for the entrance to the fortress, my shield being let down out of my own free choice. I've got that feral hybrid battle cry coming from me as I knock out Gerudos left and right.

"Get out of my way!!"I scream, my voice full of urgency and rage.

"Link, behind you!"screeched Navi in horror.

I turn my cerulean blue gaze to look behind me and my ears droop, and I close my eyes, prepared for the blow of the Gerudo she-cat's blow.

But it never came.

"Heh heh, so it is the climax now, my king?"

I open my eyes and I see a flame-point she-cat with light blue eyes and snow white, silver rimmed leg bands. And an over joyed, shocked expression creases my face.

"Auntie Nabby!?"I squealed with joy.

Nabooru gave a giggle as the other Gerudo fell to the ground, out cold. Her nephew had grown so big and handsome. It was hard to believe what she was seeing; her precious twin sister's son was alive and here in the fortress where he belonged. And she couldn't help but give her cheeky little smile.

"Hello King Link, you sure have grown into a fine tom. Your mother would be proud of you. But I can see you're in a tight spot here so I'll lend you my power."purred Nabooru.

I can't help but smile but I'm still in a bit of daze here.

"What are you talking about aunt Nabooru?"I asked as my aunt admired her impressive talon like claws.

Nabooru gave a impish smirk, a giggle escaping her as her tail lashed about mischievously. Her nephew hadn't changed a bit. He was still that cheeky, cocky, and mischievous little guy she remembered 24 moons ago.

"Hmph! You haven't changed in personality a bit, sire. I am firstly a simple robber on the side of justice. I'm different from that regular filthy trash that stupid pig, Ganondork has gather y' see."chuckled Nabooru, shooting a wink at her nephew.

"Now I see where Link gets his humor and sarcasm from. It's a family trait!"laughed Navi.

Now I understand.

My kin had been brainwashed by Twinrova before I destroyed the gem that was once on her head.

**"Why you worthless piece of crowfood, Nabooru!"**

Nabooru gave a snarl at hearing those two old she-cats. Her fur began to bristle and she burst forward with blinding speed, leaping at the fire user of the elderly winged twins, taking out a good portion of the feathers off the wings.

She then landed safely back on the ground in front of her nephew. _"Revenge is sweet! Take that you old flying buzzard!"_she thought with a smirk. She then turned her head to look at Link while Twinrova bickered.

"Let me handle this, your highness; I'll help our tribemates get a grip on themselves. You just worry about hurrying to get Shiek some help!"

I give a nod and make a dash for it, Navi landing on my head.

"Thanks auntie Nabby!"I called over my shoulder.

Nabooru had a determined look on her face. And once her nephew was safely out of sight she turned to face her charging sisters. She would meet back up with her kin later once this was settled. She was sure her young king had a lot to tell her on what happened.

But right now she had to save their tribe, free them from Ganondorf's control. And the only Gerudo she couldn't see among them was Ivy of the Red and Annora of the Red.

"Snap out of it already my sisters!!"

And with that the battle had begun.

I run as fast as I can. I want to use Couragestar's Wind but I fear it will shake Shiek too much for it is meant only to be used in battle or times of dire need.

If Shiek was conscience I would have done it.

But I also have those pesky old hags on my tail and even if I fight It would do more harm then good right now for Shiek. So I keep running until I remember the other lullaby---auntie Nabby's song, the Requiem Of Spirit.

I look around for some place to take shelter and I quickly find a a den within the rocks and duck inside, hastily I grab my ocarina and play the lullaby. But it is a lot harder with Shiek on my back but I some how managed and the final note leaves it and with haste we're swiped up by a twister of brown light, instantly taken away from there.

It doesn't take long but I find myself on the all too familiar platform and I spot what looks like an old temple made out of granite stones and towering over it is a huge statue of what looks a Gerudo or Powerstar carved into the cliff face.

"Navi, we should hide inside that temple for the time being."I mewed softly.

Navi gave a nod, "I think that must be the Spirit Temple, Link. But yes, we should be safe here for the moment."

With great care I adjust Shiek so he doesn't fall off my back. Navi and I then move forward and enter the temple. Navi points out a cool, smooth spot on the ground that isn't littered with jagged shards of rock.

I then dig through my pouch and find my cloak and placed it on the ground Navi led me to. I then carefully leaned down and let Shiek roll off my back and onto my cloak. _"Shiek's body is surprisingly is so light and delicate. Who would have thought with the amount of times he's saved me...."_

"I wonder if his wounds are ok, Navi. He took quite a nasty hit."I mew softly, not wanting to disturb my slumbering comrade.

But I'm still worried for him. He had saved me from Twinrova's attack back there. He had helped me so much over these past seasons. Shiek had even watched over me as I slept for two years.

"I'm sure he'll be alright Link. No need to worry! But let's go get him some water, you left your pouch over by the wall."meowed Navi, fluttering over Shiek's sleeping form.

"Good idea."

I then quickly started looking around and spot my Kokiri Pouch and dashed over to it. I then start digging through it, "Ugh! Where is it? I know my healing kit was in here somewhere!"

_"Why am I feeling so flustered? this is too weird!"_I thought as I continue my search. I've gotta stop finding so many stuff at places like these temples!

Back over on the ground the fluffy golden and white tabby had begun to stir, a pitiful groan leaving his muzzle. Before long his eyes opened in a dazed state, but they were not a piercing orange that all Shiekah cats bore. They were a beautiful ocean blue that had a haunting siren like effect to them.

Shiek slowly rose to lay on his belly but his left shoulder screamed in protest, causing him to let out a gasp of pain, "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!...O-ok, that hurt."he rasped softly.

But Shiek's voice had also changed. It was now melodic and was the purest of pure like a gently running stream in the middle of newleaf. It was also the pitch of a young she-cat that was 24 moons of age and was as beautiful as a priceless crystal.

"Impa? Impa, where...?"

But the young cat froze in mid sentence at spotting a handsome green and brown tom rush over from around the corner with a bottle of fairy water in his jaws. Shiek kept his paw on his wounded shoulder, gawking in stunned confusion.

I drop the bottle at what I see, causing it to shatter and spill its contents. Shiek looks different some how and those eyes---those beautiful siren ocean blue eyes, I would know them anywhere.

"Shiek! Are you---"but I'm cut off as Shiek looks at me, causing me to freeze where I am and break off mid sentence.

Shiek then brought up his left fore paw to rest in front of his face, his other paw clenching it tight as he stood on his hind paws. This caused the birthmark to glow a vivid topaz blue, lifting him into the air and causing a whirlwind of light to wash on and around him, ruffling his fur as the light changed gold and swallowed him entirely.

I let out a gasp and out of instinct I shield my eyes from the intense light and Navi has to retreat into my long fur. It takes awhile but the light is soon gone and I slowly open my eyes and remove my paw. But what I see catches me totally off guard and Navi is no different in the expressions we now share equally.

"Eh!?"both Navi and I squealed.

There.

Standing right in front of me is a beautiful pale pink, golden striped tabby she-cat with silky, fluffy fur. Around her neck was a royal purple choker with a gold, oval shaped locket. Her ears had little earrings in the shape of the Triforce. And on her head she had a crown of gold pearls with three silver tear shape charms with little gold balls on them.

My heart skips a beat as it races and my cheeks are flushing as images of my crush runs through my mind---images from two years ago.

"Z-Zelda!?"

"Link?"

"Shiek is Zelda? Couragestar, what in the name of StarClan is going on here!? You are Zelda aren't you?"I ask in a daze, ears drooping in a love-struck haze.

Zelda gave an excited giggle and quickly ran over to her friend, happily nuzzling him. She was so happy no words could describe it as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Link, it really is you! I'm sorry to have startled you....I---"purred Zelda.

**"So that's what it was!"**meowed Twinrova.

I give a hiss at what I scent and the voices of those creepy, old, winged she-cats. And Zelda gives a frighted gasp, hiding timidly behind me. And in turn I wrap my long, bushy tail protectively around my precious love.

Zelda is my world, the only reason I fight. I just got her back and I'm not about to let these flea bitten mongrels harm her!

"Back off, you senile old hags!"I snarl, fangs bared.

Twinrova had a scowl on their graying faces as they laughed.

**"I'm really ticked off now, Kotake!!"**hissed Koume.

**"Well then Koume, why don't we go have some fun and teach them a lesson?"**laughed Kotake.

Something tells me this isn't a good thing. That little voice in my head is yelling at me again, telling me to run. And this only causes me to have a stern, protective look on my face as I pull Zelda closer to me.

**"With my fire I'll burn you to the bone!"**growled Koume, firing a beam of red hot flames.

Zelda shrieked as Link forced her to the ground and out of the way of the blast. And when she looked at the wall horror filled her ocean blue eyes.

"Great balls of fire! Lets get outta of here!"squealed Navi, making a break for the nearest tunnel.

"Don't have to ask me twice Navi!"I yelp, dodging a beam of ice.

I then give Zelda an urgent nudge and without complaint she followed my lead as we dash after Navi, quickly catching up with my partner.

Zelda, Navi, and I are running for our lives here as we run through this friggin' maze that the Temple of Spirit was! Why was it the only two temples I liked were my temple and the Forest Temple?

That's something I'll never figure out I guess.

"Don't these guys have a weakness!?"I yowl franticly.

"There is suppose to be some mirror shield ankle guards somewhere in the temple!"stated Zelda hastily.

**"With my ice I'll freeze you to your souls!"**laughed Kotake, firing a beam of ice.

I let out a yowl as I fall to the ground and I can hear Zelda shriek in fear for me, calling out my name as she dashed back over to my side. I glance over and I gasp in shock and frustration at seeing my back leg encased in ice."Damn it! I've been hit!"I thought with a hiss.

"Link! You've gotta break free!"

"Shut up Navi!"both Zelda and I snap in unison.

I try with all my might to pull my leg free. I even try smashing it with my glowing claws.

"StarClan, damn it! I can't break free!"

Zelda was truly scared now. That ice was crawling up her friend's lower portions of his body with a sickeningly fast pace. If he didn't get free now he'd be frozen solid.

"Link, you've gotta hurry, the ice is creeping!!"whimpered Zelda, franticly trying to get the ice off her friend.

_**"Child of Destiny, child of courage. Awaken your Gerudo fire, let loose the fire from within."**_came a haunting voice within my head.

The....fire within?

"That's it! Zelda, get outta the way."I chirp hastily.

Zelda had a concerned, confused look on her face but she did not question Link. With great haste she backed away, hiding in a hole in the granite bricks.

By now the ice is creeping up my fore shoulders, yet, I some how manage to lift my right paw.

"Powerstar's Fire!"I yowl, my pupils flashing gold as I hit the ground.

In no time flat a blazing inferno is set loose, leaving the palm of my paw and erupting through my toes. The inferno causes the ice to melt in a blinding dance of hungry flames and my blast hits my two enemies while Zelda stayed safely protected by her own shield she has conducted.

I leap forward, Zelda and Navi coming out of hiding and racing over to me. It warms my spirit to see my sweet Zelda smiling again.

We continue running through the temple.

I have to fend off even more monsters, dodge traps, and solve puzzles that involve sunlight and mirrors. And while we do so I am franticly searching for those mirror shield bands. My Hylian shield ankle guards aren't going to cut it.

"Zelda, Navi, I can't find those bands anywhere!"I mewled in panic.

Zelda was equally frazzled as they reached a dead end and she flattened her ears at hearing Link cuss so violently as he hits the wall with his fore paws.

**"You've got no where to run brats!"**laughed Kotake.

"Link!"squealed Zelda.

I gave a frustrated chirp at hearing those vile elders and Zelda's frightened cry. This causes my instincts to go over time as I spot a beam of flames from Koume being fired at us. I force Zelda behind me and put up my left fore leg to block the flash fire with the shield guard my leg bore.

"Eeek! Link, watch out!"yowled Navi, dodging the embers.

Zelda let out a startled yelp as she was forced against the wall by Link. She dare not come out of the safety he gave her as the heat licked at her face and the force of the blast ruffled her fur.

"Link, please stop! I don't wanna see you get burned because of me!"pleaded Zelda, peaking over her comrade's shoulder.

**"Hand over the princess you half-blooded mongrel!!"**snarled Twinrova.

Rage flares in my eyes as the heat intensifies, causing me to grit my fangs. But at their demand and at what they call me it causes my eyes to flare jade green. And I yowl, "I'LL NEVER HAND OVER ZELDA, SO GO TO THE DARK FOREST YOU RETCH! I'D DIE SOONER THEN HAND OVER ZELDA!!!!"

**"He he he~! I wonder how long he can handle the heat, Kotake?"**

**"I don't know but I'm having fun toying with him, Koume!"**

Zelda stared at Link in shock.

She had no words to say towards that. But Link was only her friend, so why would he say such a thing? it sent her mind spinning in confusion as her face flushed lightly under from her fur.

She didn't know if it was the sweltering heat or the fact she had been running like crazy to escape Twinrova.

She was beyond confused.

The look in Link's eyes were of that of a cat trying to protect somebody he loved. _"StarClan why, why does Link have that look in his eyes. And why are his pupils glowing?"_

"Stop!"begged Zelda.

I did not faulter for a second. But by now I could smell the scent of burning fur and flesh.

This wasn't good.

I could handle amounts of pain that could kill a normal cat. But even this pain was too much. _"Wisdomstar, damn it! M-my leg is burning....I-I can't hold on....I've reached my limit!"_

A feral cry reaches my ears and a color pointed blur appears out of no where and deflects the flames at the ice user, Kotake which caused the elder's wings to burst into flames.

"Paws off Twinrova! Death to those that harm my comrades!"

I let my leg go down and I fall to my side, forcing the burning hot Hylian shield band off my fore leg, tossing it to the ground as I cringe from the pain.

"Aunt Nabooru...!"I rasp.

"Aunt......Nabooru?"echoed Zelda.

Nabooru gave a smirk as she stood in front of the Hylian princess, Zelda Hylia, and her nephew, King Link. And her eyes blazed with defiance and the Gerudo's fiery spirit.

"Forgive me for taking so long, Link. But what do say we finish these ugly relics off?"purred Nabooru.

Navi calmly flew over to Zelda's side as Link got up and took the mirror shield ankle guards from his kin. She knew Zelda was confused; no questions asked. So she landed on her head and grabbed the princess's ear to whisper into it, "We'll explain later Zelda. Just let Nabooru and Link handle this."

Zelda gave a nod and quickly followed after the Kokiri guardian to find shelter down bellow.

A cocky smirk is on my face as I rise to my paws, unsheathing my claws. The birthmark on my hand is glowing stronger then ever and my pupils are now a brilliant gold.

"Lets do it auntie Nabby."

"Lets!"

Nabooru and I engage into battle with Twinrova. And it is the hardest battle of my life. Nabooru and I have to dodge their blows and I use my new little toy to send those attacks right back; fire at the ice, and ice at the fire.

But then Twinrova combined into one cat with four wings and it doesn't change the fact that flea bitten mutt looks uglier then those stalfos I've battled in the past.

Nabooru and I do make a great team though.

"Eat fire Twinrova!"I yell and send their own attack right back them at twice the force and power.

The unnatural cry that follows after Nabooru delivers the death blow is enough to make me sick as Twinrova shots death threats at us.

But the battle is over.

Twinrova is dead.

With a relieved sigh my legs give way. I've used up all my strength but as I fall I can feel Nabooru has caught me.

"Way to go, sire. You fought like a true Gerudo and Shiekah Link....your parents are surely proud of you up in StarClan."purred Nabooru as Zelda came out of hiding, running over in panic.

"Thanks, you battled....well too auntie Nabby."I purred groggily.

"....Oh, so that's why you called her that Link?"

Nabooru gave a snicker, a taunting sneer on her mischievous expression. "See yeah later grannies----NOT! I warned ya not to mess with me, my sisters, and my kin!"laughed the flame-point in a gleeful retort, sticking out her tongue. She then moved over to place Link safely on the ground and treat his injury.

I give a nod at Zelda.

We are now safely outside the temple and aunt Nabooru is treating my burns. But I let out a yelp as the healing poultice makes contact with my burned leg.

"Watch it!"

Nabooru and Navi just both laughed at my displeasure from the pain and of being fussed over.

"Oh, shut your trap Lord Link, don't be such a baby like Conni was with this!"scolded Nabooru.

"Nabooru is Link's aunt. His mother was Naboorru's twin sister so in other words...."

"Link's a Gerudo?"

"Hit the nail right on the head lil' miss powder puff. Link is the true king of my tribe, Conni and I kept it a secret because if Ganondorf found out back then my precious nephew would be snake bait."stated the elite Gerudo as she finished patching up the injury.

Zelda understood now, but had a bitter face at being called "powder puff."

So that is why Link zoned out all those seasons ago at hearing her speak of the Gerudo.

This really had her flustering now.

She had spoken so poorly of Link's people. She really felt bad about that. But she gave a smile as she sat down beside Link as Nabooru moved away to sit on a broken pillar.

"You really saved our necks back there Nabooru! Where did you get those shield bands?"asked Navi.

Naborru glanced away, not daring to look Zelda and Link in the eyes as she gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Well, uh, you see---I actually stole them from the temple some time ago......heh heh heh."

"Nabooru, Link could have been killed back there y' know."mewed Zelda, smiling warmly as she smiled in harmony with Link.

Nabooru leaped down and started running back and forth in a tantrum, "I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry! I was a bad girl~!"whined Nabooru.

I can't help but laugh at this.

Well, another mystery solved.

My temperamental personality came from my Gerudo blood....mostly from my mother and aunt Nabooru.

I rise to my paws and lead Zelda over to a near by piece of granite that broke off from the temple walls just by the entrance. We then sat down and let Nabooru fume for awhile.

I sat do carefully, being mindful of my injured leg as Zelda laid down on the stone, curling her fox like tail over her delicate body. I then listen calmly to what she has to tell me.

"Two years ago when my castle was be sieged and my father murdered Impa took me and we fled for our lives. I saw you and I didn't know what else to do; so I tossed you my ocarina. But after you opened the Door of Time in the temple, grabbing the Master Pendant---which caused to to fall into a comatic slumber---Ganondorf trespassed into the Sacred Realm and stole the Triforce of Power while the other two shards rejected him. The shard he stole made him into an evil king, a Dark King. Impa and I continued to flee though as they tracked us...."

_The Shiekan Caverns._

_Torches were a light with dancing flames in the small library as a fireplace licked and devoured the ceder planks. The gentle, intense glow flickered and danced on the faces of two she-cats._

_One was a fluffy pale pink, golden striped tabby with a purple choker, and a ring of gold pearls with a single topaz graced her head. She was only seven moons of age._

_The other was a solid black Shiekah female with two streaks of blue eye shadow bellow each intense orange eye. She had a bobtail and one her fore leg was a simple silver spiral flute. She was only two years of age._

_"Princess, why are you saying such things!?"meowed the Shiekah._

_The princess simple kept a stern, grim look as she had an unblinking stare up at her guardian._

_"Impa, we cannot keep continuing to be on the move, constantly evading Ganondorf's grunts by just a hair! Sooner or later we'll be caught, so, it would be best if I became one of Ganondorf's underlings."meowed the Hylian princess calmly._

_Impa stared in horror at what she heard. What was her princess thinking?_

_"Are you insane Lady Zelda!? T-that's far too dangerous and foolhardy!! how on---"_

_Zelda gave a warning glare, hastily silencing her nurse maid. But her gaze soon turned wise as a weak flash of topaz blue shined in her eyes._

_"I will become a tom cat. I foresaw the future of the fall of my kingdom with my gift of foresight, granted by the Triforce of Wisdom. Yet, I was powerless to do a thing. I am far too frustrated in the fact I bare this knowledge, Impa. I want to be strong so I can protect myself, by myself. As we speak here, my friend, Link may be sealed away in a comatic state of being by the Evil's Bane. But I have faith he shall return as the Hero of Time."meowed Zelda._

_Zelda slowly rose to her paws, lashing her tail as she looked at the kindling embers in the fireplace._

_"Until he awakes and we meet again, I shall in turn put Princess Zelda into a deep slumber as well."_

_Impa was speechless. _

_She didn't know what to say._

_Her princess had taken her off guard by the vast amount of wisdom she bore. The Shiekah gave a sigh, shaking her head slowly in defeat._

_"Very well, as you wish, my lady."sighed Impa._

_"Hiding right under the enemy's nose may be the safety option....as reckless as it is. I believe putting up a facade that you are the descendant of a exiled group of Shiekah warriors should fit nicely. They wouldn't question it because those Shiekahs were long ago betrayed by the Hylian royal family and sent into exile, and you returned because word reached you of Hyrule collapse."mewed Impa as she rose to her paws, walking over to the princess._

_"That makes sense."agreed Zelda._

_Impa gave a smile and raised her left fore paw._

_"Until 'that time' comes princess, let your conscienceness sleep,"Impa then touched Zelda's forehead._

_"Now, live one as a Shiekah tom!"_

_Impa then gingerly pushed Zelda's head and removed her paw, placing it back on the ground._

_Zelda looked groggily at Impa as she collapsed to the ground, the words: Thank you, leaving her in the softest of whispers. Before long she was out cold and her body started to morph into that of a golden and white tom cat of seven moons of age._

_"You are most welcome my princess. May Wisdomstar and StarClan watch over you."_

I look calmly at Zelda, an unemotional expression on my face.

"So that's what auntie Impa did....that's what happened."I mewed softly.

Zelda perked her ears at what Link said, feeling very confused once more as she tilted her head to the side.

Her expression said it all.

Navi and I both chuckle. We had forgotten to mention Impa was my great aunt alright, of coarse she would be confused.

"Impa is Link's great aunt. His father was Aron, the Shiekah Clan's head healer."explained Navi.

"Oh."

Zelda then looked down at her paws in shame, her ears drooping. Shiek's memories had molded to join her own by now so she knew of everything that had happened.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry to have deceived you Link but I had to to keep up my masquerade against the Dark King, and that caused you to walk that dangerous line between life and death so many times....."

Navi felt bad for Zelda.

The Hylian princess had to suffer just as much as Link did. With a gentle flutter she flew over to float by her face.

"That's not true..ok, maybe a little bit. But Shiek kept coming to Link's rescue...I knew he had a pure and gentle spirit for I read his aura many times like I've done to Link."

I then rose to my paws and limped over to Zelda's side, a look of loving passion and devotion on my face as I give the gentlest of sly grins. I moved my tail to rest it on her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Don't cry my sweet Zelda, I am sad I can't see Shiek again.....but you know what?"I cue affectionately.

Zelda raised her head, locked her siren ocean blue irises with Link's unique cerulean blue ones. She could see that same look again but it wasn't laced with the fiery, protective fire of battle. _"Great StarClan, i-is he in love with me?"_she thought shaking her head no at Link.

"It was great to share such a grand adventure with you. And I'd risk my life a thousand times to protect you. I will always come if you call, just say the word."purred Link as he gazed into Zelda's eyes, lost in their siren song.

Zelda began to blush as Link pulled her into his strong, secure embrace. So much power and speed in his muscles, fine toned by moons of restless training and battles to the death. She breathed in his warm scent and welcomed the cool purity of courage flowing from his aura.

Being the Warrior of Light she had the ability to sense, read, and manipulate auras and light itself. Even taste it....as strange as it sounded.

And Link's was the most soothing, and gentlest of caresses. It was untainted by war. But she could taste the countless suffering he had and was still going through, this only caused her to let more tears flow for a moment.

So much pain, the pain of loosing loved ones.

It was there.

I look at Zelda, stroking her cheek with my right paw and this causes both our shards of the Triforce begin to glow in harmony.

Nabooru and Navi both gazed fondly at the sight.

It was such a precious sight.

But suddenly the ground began to quake, sending everybody into an alarmed state.

"Traitor!"came a deep, thundering voice.

Nabooru, Navi, Zelda, and I both look in the direction the voice was coming from but we are having trouble pinpointing it.

Zelda knew that voice and vile black aura. With great haste she let a single silver arrow appear and slipped it into Link's quiver.

"Princess Zelda Hylia, you foolhardy traitor!"

"Oh snap! Please tell me that voice doesn't belong to big, bad and ugly!"hissed Nabooru.

Zelda let out shriek as a pink crystalline cage encased her. Franticly she unsheathed her claws and started scraping them against her prison.

"LINK!"

I stared in pure horror at the sight and I put my fore paws on the smooth, cold surface. I franticly start pounding and raking it with my claws.

"No...no, no, no, NO! I can't loose you again, not after just getting you back! Zelda! ZELDA!"I yowl, continuing to strike harder and harder in panic.

I know that voice all too well.

The voice of the scourge that has Zelda and I's thrones.

It was Ganondorf's voice!

"I commend you for avoiding my pursuit and deceiving me for eight long seasons! But you were so naive, and so you let your guard down.....I knew you would appear if I let that half-blooded Shiekan kit wander around!"

Zelda let out an agonizing scream as her cage tightened around her, causing her a great deal of pain as she yelled out Link's name again, tossing her head back in a haunting, soul splitting caterwaul.

I stared in horror and rage at what Ganondorf is doing to Zelda and what he called me. That causes my irises to glow and my pupils to turn gold once more. The Triforce that slept within me was awakening even more then before, the locks breaking as I bare my fangs in a snarl, my strikes growing even more urgent.

"My only mistake would seem to have been underestimating the power of this kit's royal blood...."

"ZELDA!!"I yowl as she's lifted into the air.

I stared in rage and fear as Zelda is tortured again inside her cage, becoming unconscience as she is taken away from me once again.

I can't loose her!

Not again, not after everything I went through to find her!

"No...it wasn't that half-blood's power I misjudged, it was the Triforce of Courage which even now I see has already begun to awaken within him!"

Awaken?

What on earth was that tyrant talking about? all those things I have done sense meeting Navi were all my doing, my skill and strength. The Triforce had whispered and aided me, yes, but it was all my choice and strength!

"Give me back Zelda you piece of trash! Give her back!"I yowl, more rage erupting from me then ever as my birthmark glows violently with a white light.

Nabooru watched in astonishment, anger, and fear as she looked to her nephew and then back at the strange scene. And as she looked at her kin she was astounded to see Link's cerulean blue eyes begin to glow on and off like a beating heart with the irises but the pupils remained gold currently and the birthmark on his paw was giving off a harsh white light.

Now that was a scene she was totally lost for words with.

"Foolish little boy, with the Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has----when I obtain her piece, then I shall become the true emperor of this world! If you want to rescue your precious princess so badly half-blooded mongrel, then come to my manner...if you dare!"

Zelda then vanished out of sight as I heard the spine chilling evil laugh of Ganondorf as I try to stop Zelda from being taken away from me.

"ZELLLLLDDA!!!!!"I wail, tears running down my face.

I crumble to the ground, hitting my paw against the sand, cussing violently as my body shook from my crying.

Nabooru quickly rushed over to Link's side, gently urged her nephew to his paws. But the look she saw on his face caused her to open her mouth in a silent gasp of shock. _"....Link."_

My eyes are no longer glowing and the same goes for my birthmark.

But I have a look of blood lust in my eyes that complies to my murderous expression. And by the startled look on Navi and Nabooru's faces it is clear I'm showing a side of me I have let anybody---not even myself see.

I have never been so enraged, I have never felt this way towards anyone. But Ganondorf took away the one cat I treasure more then my own life. _"Ganondorf..."_I thought with a snarl.

As the sun slowly begins to set I let out a war cry, a cry of a beast out for blood, "GANONDORF!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD? I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO THE DARK FOREST!"


	18. Chapter 17: Awakening

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I'm now very close to finishing the editting to this story so it fits on ! This chapter was inspired by Fire Emblem(love that game/manga!) for lil' surprise in the battle scene here. But anyways, please do enjoy. Oh, and Link get his nine lives too! =^.^=

**Chapter 17**

**Awakening**

"But Couragestar! H-he's my son, why won't you save him?"came the frantic male voice of a Shiekah tom.

The tom was a solid green cat with brown paws. He bore a muscular built and over each colbalt blue eye was a single scar from a strike from a cat's claw. Around his neck was a necklace with the Shiekah Clan's crest and like all adult toms of his clan he bore the traditional tiny loop shaped earrings. But his body was covered in star-shine, as it was a trademark of all who joined StarClan's ranks.

"Yes, why can't you stop what is to come? you created Hyrule with your sisters, why can't you prevent this colamity to happen to my people as well as all of Hyrule!? What was the point of sending me that omin two years ago if my son..."snarled a red tabby-point Gerudo, cutting off her sentance to break down into tears.

The Gerudo queen had a light, slim built that was perfect for speed. Her eyes were a vivid cerulean blue with a desert feel to them. Like other Gerudo she-cats she bore the traditional battle jewelery and on her legs she had green bands with gold rims on them.

The solid green leader turned her sapphire gaze to the Starpool, ruffling her snow white, silent wings. What was she suppose to do? she could no longer help her Child of Destiny.

Yes, she had created Hyrule.

She had been the one to breath life into it.

But fate out of her paws....there was nothing she could do!

A sigh escaped her as she flared her wings. Couragestar gave them a mighty flap and launched herself into the sky to fly over the huge lake that was the Starpool to caress the crystalline waters with her warm touch. Before long an image came into view of the Hero of Time.

_**"What do thou wish of me to do, Conni of the Green and "Light Foot" Aron of the Shiekah? If my Child of Destiny is to have any hope to save the lives of many, he must be trialed with thy power he protects. He is out of my ability to aid till he reaches the Cave of Life."**_meowed Couragestar, her gentle voice echoing through all of Silverpelt.

Aron gave a glare at the leader of courage as he comforted his mate. Was his son really so out of reach of even the legendary creators of Hyrule that this trial of life and death could not be evaded?

A sigh escaped the former Shiekan healer in grief and utter defeat. He laid his colbalt blue gaze onto the Starpool as it showed an image of his son being led through the desert and away from the Temple of Spirit. _"Be careful my son, the fate of our world depends on it!"_

It is mid morning by the time we arrive back at the Gerudo Fortress. And to my surprise I am welcomed with open arms. My best guess is that auntie Nabooru gave them quite the scolding once they were beaten to a pulp. But what saddens me is that they found Annora dead, murdered in cold blood.

I give a sigh as I limp steadily after my kin as she lead me away after sharing tongues one last time with Annora. And she leads me into a den within the heart of the Fortress.

"Well, here we are sire, this will be your den. It....once belong to your mother. I'm sure she would have wanted you to have it."mewed Nabooru in a respectful, loving tone.

"Thanks."I whispered, too tired and washed over with mixed emotions to say anything more.

I then pushed aside the emerald green silk drapes and walk in. And I can hear my aunt walk away and start barking orders to not let anybody near my chambers so I can rest.

Navi flew around the beautifully decorated red stone den. Over at the window a simple pair of green drapes blew gently in the rainleaf/leaffall breeze. Over in the west corner of the den was a large nest made of hay, feathers, and dune grasses. But she could see it now bore a large crimson feather bed trimmed with gold.

She then flew over to a desk and saw a small jewelery box and beside it was what truly caught her eye. Sitting there, collecting the dusts of time was a small, round music box made of solid crystal.

"Link, come over here."mewed Navi gently.

I turn my gaze at hearing my friend's voice, my attention leaving a wall with a tapestry of a forest scene. And once I was at the desk Navi is standing on she points to a simple music box made with a foggy white crystal.

With great care I wiped it clean, taking it in my grasp and leap onto my new nest and placed it on the ground."This was my mother's? I-it's so beautiful to look at."I thought, caressing the elegant floral designs. I then decide to open it carefully, prodding the lid up with my right paw.

A smile spreads on my face as the first few notes reach my ears. Contently I lie down, curling into a tight ball and listen to the gentle song.

This song seems to have a healing affect to it and without realizing it I'm softly singing along to it, "Have no fear, dreams are mirrors, courage guides you through...."

I don't get to finish because before long my voice faded away and I let the soothing song pull me away, cradling and coasted into a peaceful slumber.

Navi loved the tune that flowed from the little music box. It was no wonder it had encouraged Link to give in and fall asleep. This melody had the soothing tone of a mother comforting her crying child. With a gentle purr the blue Kokiri Guardian flew over to rest on Link's head.

"Sleep tight, Link."she whispered and fell asleep herself.

Not long after Nabooru gingerly parted the silk drapes at the door and peered inside. A smile was on her face at the sight of her dreaming nephew.

Her light blue gaze then rested onto the round crystal music box that lay at his beside. That music box belonged to Conni, a gift she had gotten from Nieko before the elderly Gerudo had passed away.

Conni had always loved that crystalline music box.

"Looks like his majesty found Conni's priceless music box, huh Nabooru?"came a soft, song bird like voice.

Nabooru turned her gaze to see a year old blue-point Gerudo she-cat with very little jewelery. The cat she was staring at had hot pink leg bands and opal earrings and nothing more.

It was Nabooru's friend, Eterna of the Pink.

"Eterna, what are you doing here? I didn't summon you here. And I already said nobody is to come near here unless they are guarding him."

"Oh come now, I'm the head medicine cat of our tribe Nabooru. And you brought our true king back with a nasty second degree burn to his lower, left fore leg. I have a right to check up on our king."pouted Eterna.

"Fine. But don't wake my nephew up, he's really not in the best of moods sense Ganondorf kidnapped the Hylian princess."sighed Nabooru, letting her friend pass.

Eterna gave a thankful swish of her tail and walked into the den. This place had always been more lively in color then the rest of the fortress.

But then again, Nabooru's twin sister had been a colorful character of a tomboy. And it seemed Link was quite at ease in this den. That alone was enough to please the healer's spirit.

Now that Eterna had a closer look at her king she could see a few battle scars gracing his body. And he had the most unique of builts, showing both the traits of a Shiekah and a Gerudo. But the green fur and brown paws were even more interesting to look at. But there no time to ponder in her silent fog of thoughts.

With great care Eterna of the Pink moved the bandage paw forward and removed the mirror shield band as well as the fabric, revealing the blistering, burned skin and singed fur underneath it.

It didn't look too bad, but it didn't look good either.

"And you said this happened from his shield bands being heated by flames?"

"Correct. Lord Link has a healing kit in his Kokiri Pouch, you can use what's inside."

"Good enough for me, Nabooru."purred Eterna as she quickly removed the pouch.

Before long the healer found what she wanted and patched Link's leg back up. And as promised she left the den after Nabooru closed the music box, placing it safely near Link.

Link was finally were he belonged but he still had a lot more to be done.

It has been a day sense I have been here and I really don't like the fact I've got cats breathing down my neck every time I leave my new den. And one cat that really has me unnerved is this red ranking, seal-point she-cat named Ivy.

Maybe it was the fact, oh I don't know, SHE'S IN MY FREAKING NIGHTMARES!

And that little voice in my head is yelling at me at overtime all day. So, I grab my ocarina and slip it back onto my tail and slip out the window once twilight hits and leave for the training grounds to practice my fighting.

I'm not worried.

I had used a fairy spirit from my supplies to get rid of my latest injury and Nabooru knows it.

"Are you sure you should be sneaking out like this Link? Nabooru will have your head again for it. This is your fifth time today."chirped Navi.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing Navi. I've gotta train one last time before I face that foul lil' mutt! I'm not scared of my aunt."

"Well you should be, the rest of the tribe sure cowered when she started scolding and fuming at them."

"Whatever."I spat, clearly annoyed.

It doesn't take long before we are at the training grounds and I start fine tuning my skills.

Aunt Nabooru had awaken as the Warrior of Spirit not too long ago today but she hadn't stayed in the Sacred Realm long due to me. But I keep training, the Evil's Bane glowing in sink with my attacks as I grunt now and then from some clumsy falls.

But I stop as the scent of Ivy of the Red reaches my nose. _"Oh man~! Busted again!"_I thought with a frustrated growl. I then turn to face Ivy as she runs over to me. But that little voice is sending of an alarm again.

And now I know why.

I can see the bloodlust and malice in the Gerudo's slate eyes. And I quickly react as she pounces at me by putting up Wisdomstar's Love.

"Traitor! Ivy you foolish traitor, you do this because you fear Ganondorf!"I snarled, Navi bristling and hissing beside me as Ivy is forced back from the impack.

Ivy gave a snort of retort, spitting at the sand in disgust towards the half-blood. She hated this hybrid with all her might.

"Shut up half-breed! You don't have the right to be king, a Shiekah can't be king of my sisters!"snarled Ivy.

And with that I can see and feel the strikes she inflicts to my temporary safety from her wrath. But each blow is more intense then the last and each sends a tremor of pure torturing pain up my spine.

My shield collapses at the next blow.

And I am forced to jump out of the way as she tries to get a side blow with her claws in. But I am too agile and quick for her to even make contact with me as I have a cocky sneer on my face.

"Couragestar's Wind!"I yowl, vanishing a second later.

The clang of my claws against hers leaves a metallic like ring in the air along with each of our battle cries.

I try to strike her.

She dodges.

Ivy tries to strike me.

And I dodge her, my agile body allowing me to have a quick getaway.

"You'll never kill me, I refuse to die Ivy. Until I have saved Zelda and Hyrule I will not die!"I snarl.

Ivy gave a smirk, a sly gleam in her eyes. But she had to admit one thing, this guy had willpower and stamina like she had never seen and he had power to match his speed.

"It is a shame what happened to that foolish girl, Conni and her Shiekah vermin."taunted Ivy.

I freeze in my advancement towards that traitorous cat. My mouth is open in a silent gasp and my cerulean blue eyes are filled with terror, confusion, and rage. _"My parents, why does she know about them? and how dare she insult their lives!"_I thought.

Mom.

Dad.

You aren't what she says.

Ivy gave a sneer at seeing the Hero of Time caught of guard and wasted no time to strike at him, fangs meeting the lower portion of his bushy tail, tossing him at a near by boulder. And the startled, pained scream Link admits from his throat was like music to her ears.

I let out a yelp as my back makes contact with the ragged surface, cutting into my flesh and I fall to the sand soon after. And before I can get up Ivy has grabbed me and pinned me to the boulder. By now my piece of the Triforce is glowing a steady flow of jade green light as I shoot a death glare at Ivy, clenching my teeth more out of anger then pain.

"What are you talking about? why do you know who my parents are!? Answer me you filthy piece of crowfood!"I demanded.

Ivy gave a pleased, evil chuckle and swiped her tongue across her muzzle. The memory of the Shiekah healer's dying screams was still a tasty thing to relish over in her mind.

"Oh, I all so enjoyed your father's screams, brat. The look on his face was truly captivating."purred Ivy, tail lashing.

My fur begins to bristle and my rage is boiling over at what she is says. My expression reflects this as my birthmark starts glowing gold, causing my pupils to flash gold for a split second.

"_You_! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER!?"

Ivy saw the birthmark start to change its glow. _"So he has the Triforce of Courage just like my king, Ganondorf said. If I kill him I can take it from him and bring it to Lord Ganondorf and I'll be rewarded handsomely!"_thought Ivy with a smirk, an evil gleam in her eyes.

With a toothy grin she leaned her head over to whisper into Link's ear, "I killed 'Light Foot' Aron of the Shiekah, I killed your father mongrel."

"Stop it! Leave Link alone you worthless dog!"snarled Navi, helplessly watching from above them.

Navi was truly frightened for her friend. She was too little and weak compared to these cats. More then ever she was angry with herself.

This was Dark Link all over again.

A murderous intent consumes me, covering my face at what I've heard and this causes me to scream a war cry, a cry of a feral, hybrid beast and in an instant my pupils turn gold and my irises glow a cerulean, sapphire hue. My birthmark lets loose a harsh, pure white light that causes Ivy to let me go and back away, cowering from the brute force of it.

And I fall to the ground.

I gazed down at my paw and what I can make out from the blinding light is that it is beating like a heart, causing me a great deal of suffering.

_**"Awaken....Release the 'Trial of Courage'.....Break the shackles to the Child of Destiny....."**_

My pupils instantly narrow to dangerously thin slits and a blood curling, shrill wail leaves me and a violent shock wave of light shoots forward just as Nabooru races over from hearing the war cry.

Nabooru let out a yelp as she fought to keep her footing from the violent shock wave, shielding her eyes from the light. But what she could see was that Link was engulfed in light and that Ivy was sneering in pleasure while trying to not be blown away.

Nabooru swiftly put her ability to sense auras to use and what she saw behind her temporarily blinded eyes was enough to cause her to shriek in horror---which was very rare to see a Gerudo do. _"Link....what is the Triforce doing to you!?"_

Pain.

All I feel is pain.

It feels like somebody set my body on fire.

I can feel changes happening to my body while I'm encased in the light. My body was always more lean then muscular because of my blood line but something big is happening to me as the Master Pendant glows a harsh blue light. I open my eyes moments later and the light is completely gone.

Navi and Nabooru stared blankly, too breathless for words.

"Apparently Link wasn't done growing...."chirped Nabooru.

"I'll say! Look who just got all regal looking! His aura is overwhelming to say the least, Nabooru."chirped Navi.

My appearance has completely changed; I'm leaner and taller then I once was. In fact I'm the same height as aunt Impa. The brown that was once the blaze on my muzzle has spread out to cover my entire muzzle and snake down my throat and chest and all the way to my belly.

My green fur is thick and silky and my back paws don't have any brown anymore and my tail is as bushy as a fox's. To boot my eyes have taken on an intense, deep cerulean hue that feels like a desert. I let out an enraged cry, locking my eyes onto Ivy which causes the traitor to flinch as I unsheathe my adder sharp claws and charge at Ivy.

"MURDERER!"I yowl, claws making contact with the left side of her face.

Ivy let out a frightened gasp, a pain-stricken shriek escaping her as claws met the flesh of her face. Hastily she countered Link's side swipe with her own claws, forcing the full grown two year old tom off of her.

The birthmark on my paw is still beating like a heart and as the battle rages on it feels like a Goron has smacked me in the head over and over again. But as I stand there, panting and cringing from the pain that this so called trial is giving me I manage to calm down enough to realize who is watching from the shadows helplessly.

"Haah, feh....N-Navi?.....auntie Nabby?"I rasp, glancing towards them in confusion.

If this was the power of the Triforce I do not want it's full force like I am getting now. But once more I'm back at it, fighting Ivy to keep my life and get revenge for my father. _"Ow, my head....Couragestar, Wisdomstar, and Powerstar, why are you doing this to me!?"_I thought.

Aron and Conni watched in horror at the sight of their son.

Link was suffering so much that is was unthinkable to the most extreme.

And Aron could not bare to watch as what Couragestar spoke of become a reality. The Triforce was a powerful thing, each shard infused with the power of the triplet leaders of StarClan. But what many didn't know was that it had a much darker side.

"Aron why can't we do something!? That's our son down there that slowly loosing his life to this trial!"snarled Conni with great impatience.

"Conni, kishi kaisei."stated Aron, lifting a brow at his mate.

"I know Arry, I know! Wake from death and return to life. You and your sayings!"hissed Conni in bitter defeat.

The former green ranking Gerudo didn't know what Aron meant by that but something told her he had been talking to Wisdomstar again.

She just hoped her ki---no, her son would make it through.

This isn't good.

I'm starting to stagger as my head ache becomes a roaring agony.

And those here watching seem to know as I stand there panting heavily. By now the sun will be rising, bringing with it the light of a new day. And yet another day I'm away from Zelda and another day she is in danger of loosing her life. _"I can't....keep his up. I'm at my limit."_I thought.

But a frightful shriek escapes me as I see Ivy make a sharp u-turn for Navi and Nabooru. But who she strikes sends a fury of fiery rage into my very being and the birthmark on my hand starts glowing a harsh gold-green light. I don't make it in time though.

Nabooru let out a startled chirp, followed by a painful yelp as Ivy sank her fangs into her shoulder, pinning her and kicking the Warrior of Spirit in the gut. The female leader let out a groan and soon was lying out cold in the sand, Navi fluttering franticly over her.

"Aunt Nabooru!!!"I wail.

With a snarl I race over to my aunt's side and grab her my the scruff, Navi flying to grab my neck fur as I use Couragestar's Wind. But at the same time Ivy has tackled me just as we're taken away.

I left a warp point back at the Spirit Temple.

But the force of it caused Nabooru to bolt awake from the awkward fall as we reappear at the temple's entrance. And what she saw was like watching something out of her nightmares! Her nephew was still fighting but was being forced to a wall by a badly battered up Ivy."Link...."

I'm fighting with all my might to send this rogue Gerudo packing.

She tried to hurt Nabooru!

How dare she lay a claw against _MY_ kin!

I'm slashing with all the fury of my tribe and I can see Nabooru staring in rage and horror against the temple wall.

But the she-cat strikes a blow for the neck and I can't dodge fast enough this time but I some how manage to change the coarse of it's direction...but it still hits my neck. I let out a strangled gasp, bile rising in my throat as I fall to the ground.

Pain.

All I feel is pain.

I can smell the scent of blood and every thing is too out of focus.

"Link, nooo!"

My nightmarish foresight has become a reality as I lay there in a steadily growing pool of my own blood. I am struggling to breath here but by some miracle I managed to have Ivy's claws just barely miss the vital veins in my neck.

"Zelda....."I manage to get out, coughing up blood as Nabooru raced over to me.

The last thing I can hear and feel are the tears and desperate cries of Navi and Nabooru as my eyes fall shut.

"...L-Link.....LINK!"wailed Navi as she broke down crying, turning away to look up at the rising dawn.

Ivy gave a pleased sneer.

She had done it

The petty little hero was dead, dead by her own claws. Now all that was left was to get the Triforce for Ganondorf.

Nabooru's fur had by now begun to bristle and her eyes had started to glow bronze in the rhythm of a racing pulse. Ivy had murdered her nephew----her king---Hyrule's last hope.

And for what?

The sake of a fucking trinket that lay within her kin!?

"Ivy of the Red! What have you done now!?"snarled Nabooru, her voice echoing like a wandering spirit full of rage and hurt as she rose to her paws.

Ivy flinched as she saw Nabooru lock eyes with her. Her leader was completely different now. She could see strange markings brazen the Elite Gerudo's face and the irises had turned bronze, lacking pupils and glowing.

This caused her to back away, ears pressed against her head submissively as her eyes turn wide in horror, unable to break away from the gaze.

"P-please have mercy on me sister! He is not our king!"begged Ivy as she was cornered.

Nabooru's soul piercing, star-shine filled gaze did not loose their thirst for vengance and justice for the fallen hero. All the hostility of Powerstar's rage seemed to over flow from the Warrior of Spirit.

"You are not my sister, you are not Gerudo. Ganondorf is a relic from a hundred years ago! Two years ago our new king was born within the walls of the Guardian House of the Royal Family to a green ranking Gerudo and a Shiekah healer. That tom is now lying in a pool of his own blood. No, YOU ARE NOT A GERUDO, IVY!"yowled Nabooru in pure chaotic blood lust.

Nabooru then took a deep breath and a menacing, howling gale began to circle around the Warrior of Spirit and for a split second she could feel all the mysterious caresses of her ancestors and more. And with a feral battle cry she struck the petrified Ivy.

In the Gerudo Tribe lifting a claw against the king was punished by instant death.

And that was what Nabooru did, her fangs delivering a death blow to the neck with a sickening snap of the neck. And she threw Ivy's lifeless body into the sands for the crowfood eaters to find. Her eyes returned to normal as she spat out the blood and the wind died away. Hot tears started to run down her face as she let out a sorrowful cry into the sky.

Navi was just as grief-stricken but something caused her to gasp in shock. Swiftly she turned her attention to her partner's still form, the deep blue collar was shattered but the pendant remained in perfect condition. But what she saw with her aura reading ability caused her to shed tears of joy.

"NABOORU! Come here, quickly!"yowled Navi.

Nabooru perked her ears, wiping away her tears and raced over to Navi.

"W-what?"

"It's Link, h-he's alive but just by the skin of his teeth!"squealed the Kokiri Guardian.

_Conni and Aron both laughed as Nabooru tried to get their son off her tail._

Nabooru's eyes turned wide at this, her sorrow turning into desperation as a memory surfaced in her mind....

_"Well, can't say he isn't a fighter. He's feistier then you Nabooru." _

There had to be a way to save Link's life.

There just had to be!

_"Come on Nabooru think, think you stupid she-cat, think!"_thought the Elite Gerudo. But first off she had to stop the bleeding as her mind raced. So with great haste she began looking around.

Her nephew's pouch and weapons were---he had only taken the Master Pendant----back at the fortress and her sisters were franticly looking within and out of the Gerudo Fortress for him. But she had found him with her abilities as the Warrior of Spirit. After a moment she found some moss and cobwebs and raced back to her nephew's side.

She then started using the moss to soak up the blood and used what moss was left to hold back the bleeding, wrapping the long cobwebs around his neck.

It was then it hit her.

There was a place that might just save him.

"That's it, the Cave of Life!"meowed Nabooru.

She then hastily grabbed the Master Pendant and slipped Link's body onto her back.

"What? N-Nabooru what are----WAAAH!"yelped Navi as Link's kin broke into a blinding fast sprint, hanging onto Link's fur for dear life.

Nabooru kept running for dear life.

It was a race against the clock now to save Link's life. She kept moving east from the Temple of Spirits, dodging monsters and braving the heavy rains that drenched the desert more then once. She didn't even stop to eat or sleep in the hours that passed and each second was dangerous to Link's chance of survival.

She had to keep going.

_"Nieko, just what is this 'Cave of Life' you speak of?"asked Nabooru._

_"Yeah, what's this cave-a-what's-it?"chirped Conni in equal confusion._

_And elderly Gerudo she-cat gave a purr, gazing at the young three moon old twins in amusement._

_"The 'Cave of Life' is also called the 'Hero's Sancuary' for it is said this cave was created for only one cat as well as the rightful rulers of each clan or tribe. The kings and queens get their nine lives there if they feel ready to."mewed the elder._

_"What does it look like Nieko?"asked Conni, a curious look on her face._

_"Well, it looks like...._

"....A cave with marble covered walls."mewed Nabooru, spotting the den.

Navi watched in amazement as they saw what looked similar to the fairy fountains dotted around Hyrule. And before long they were inside and what she saw astonished her.

In the middle of a circular chamber was a huge moonstone gem resting in the middle of the similar platform used as landing sites for teleporting....but much larger. And towering over them were statues made of three different kind of precious gems.

One was a emerald statue of Couragestar.

Another was a sapphire statue of Wisdomstar.

And the last was a red star-ruby statue of Powerstar.

"Th-this is amazing Nabooru, just what is this place?"mewled Navi in an aw-struck tone, marveling at the cave's beauty of simplicity.

Nabooru then placed Link on the platform, forcing his nose to touch the stone cold surface of the moonstone. By now the moon was shining overhead, hitting the sleek surface as the Warrior of Spirit stepped away and off the platform.

"This is the 'Cave of Life', Navi. It is another thing my tribe protects."mewed Nabooru.

But as Navi was about to say something, Nabooru perked her ears with a growl and dashed outside at smelling something foul.

"Thistle and thorns, we've got company Navi! I'll handle this, you stay there with Link!"yowled Nabooru from outside.

Navi gave a nod and with a gasp the Moonstone began to glow the purest of lights and in turn the eyes of the statues began to glow gold. A fierce twister then appeared, lifting Link's body into the air and the Triforce--along with the Master Pendant---began to glow a gentle shade of green-gold and in no time flat a soft blue crystalline cage encased her partner as beams were shot from the Statues.

What on earth was going on here?

I slowly open my cerulean blue eyes to find myself in the Temple of Time. And the haunting chores rings in my ears as I stand on the platform.

_"How did I get here?"_I thought out loud, looking around.

_**"Welcome,"**_came a echoing, powerful tomboyish voice.

"Who's there?"I hastily meow.

_**"Do not fret Child of Destiny, for thou are in the Sacred Realm, StarClan's Grove of Beginnings."**_came a wise, young female voice.

_**"Thou has been stripped of your dying life. Link, the Hero of Time and king of the Gerudo Tribe,"**_came a gentle, soft-spoken---yet couragous---voice.

I gaze in pure shock as three figures appear before me. One I know instantly as Couragestar. Her snow white, owl like wings and green fur are still the splitting image of a forest's beauty as she soar over my head from a beam of jade green light.

The next is a solid blue she-cat with fluffy fur and had snow white wings of a dove. Her wise, gentle, and mischievous ocean blue eyes were like watching a lake under the glow of twilight. This had to be Wisdomstar.

The next was a red tabby with flaming amber eyes and she bore wings like a golden eagle. She also had a tomboyish and powerful air about her that it made my skin crawl. This had to be Powerstar.

"Couragestar, Wisdomstar, and Powerstar!? Why am I here?"I mewed, cowering submissively before their purity and power as they hovered above me.

The triplet leaders gave an amused smirk in unison. They all then let out a harmonious, haunting cry into the air that shakes me to the very core of my spirit. And I have to narrow my eyes as a showering rain of stars races towards us.

And as they got closer I can see they become spirits of cats of times long past. Unlike the pupil-less eyes of the triplet leaders all these cats had frost colored pupils and their irises were visible and glowing. Their pelts were covered in a silver glistening light of star-shine and their paws had a hot-cold kindling blue and white flame.

I am totally flabbergasted as I sit up right and the ghostly figures encircles me. I then looked down to the ground and I can see my reflection in it.

My fur isn't green and brown; it is a fiery ginger color-point but the only ginger on my face is where my brown blaze used to be on my muzzle. But I'm also the same other features of appearance I had after the Triforce had awoken are still there. _"Is this what my spirit really looks like?"_I thought in astonishment.

_**"Cats of StarClan we are here to welcome Link."**_bellowed Wisdomstar.

Powerstar then turned her eyes onto the Hero of Time with amusement. To believe the fate of her and her sisters' creation lied on the shoulders of this Gerudo/Shiekan hybrid.

_"Are thou ready to receive the blessing of the Leader Ceremony?"_demanded Powerstar sternly.

I look at the triplet leaders and simple just nod my head, biting my tongue to hold back any sarcasm.

Couragestar then gave a nod, beckoning a solid green tom cat with brown fore paws and long fur.

My eyes instantly turn wide, ears drooping as tears weld in my eyes. I know that scent, I would know it anywhere even if I remember so little.

"D-dad?"I croaked.

Aron gave a warm smile as he held a playful glint of a trickster in his eyes. For the first time he was seeing his son for what the triplet leaders saw him as. Link's appearance was like that of the hero from six hundred years ago that had gathered three crests and sealed away the Triforce into the Sacred Realm at the Temple of Light. _"To believe I fathered the reincarnation of the legendary knight, Sir Link Adoré. This is so amusing."_thought Aron with a proud purr.

"Hello my son, I am sorry I could not be there to see you grow. And you should know I am proud to be the father of a cat with such a gentle heart."purred Aron, stroking his son's cheek.

I can't hold it back now anymore so I let the tears flow. But these are not tears of sorrow, these are tears of joy. I have finally met my father!

Aron gave a sheepish grin and removed his paw.

"With this life I give you a father's love. Use it well my son to care for those weaker then yourself and judge your own actions."mewed Aron, his voice echoing and he touched noses with his kin.

My eyes instant swallowed in a blinding, cold light and a gale circles around me. And the pain that courses through me is quickly replaced with the feel of light on my paws and leaping about as if I'm dancing on the wind itself and that is quickly replaced by the warmth I had of being comforted by my father a moment ago.

And once my father moves away it stops and I'm left gasping for breath as he returns among the sea of cats. The next cat I see I recognize instantly as King Ceferino Hylia of Hyrule. This makes me sad for Zelda for it means her father must have been murdered by Ganondorf.

"Hello."I mewed politely, which is awkward for me.

King Ceferino gave a calm, sincere nod. So this tom was the real king of the Gerudo Tribe? this guy was different in every way from Ganondorf. But the former king felt a deep pain of regret for not listening to his daughter's warnings. It was because of his pride and foolish stubborn streak he was now in StarClan.

But he had seen the depth of passion of the Hero of Time's love for his daughter. And how he made her smile and laugh, that alone was enough to please King Ceferino along with the fact Link had done so much to help Hyrule.

"Hello lad, with this life I give you the life of justice. Use it well to protect the innocent and punish the guile. And watch over my daughter young boy for I cannot."mewed King Ceferino, touching noses with Link.

This time a much harsher shock wave ripples through me as the same thing happens again. And it feels like lightning is being sent through me as Zelda's father walks away to rejoin the crowd. I pant heavily, trying to catch my breath as I'm crouched on the ground, head hanging low and nod my head in promise that I would protect Zelda.

The next cat that comes up causes me to squeal with kit like excitement. I know that Gerudo she-cat with the green leg bands!

"Mom!"I purred with joy.

Conni gave a giggle at seeing her son. He looked so different now. Link had the color-pointing of a Gerudo and it made her happy. Before she did anything she took a little time to nuzzle Link and peck him on the cheek with a loving purr.

"Hello my guileless son. With this life I give you endless strength, use it to protect the weak and conquer the wicked."purred Conni, touching noses with her son.

This life is revitalizing to me as it soothes me and sense a burst of strength into my body and I greedily take it in for it is a gift from my mother. And once it is done I can see my mother rejoin the others, sadly looking back but I can see the intense love and loyalty in her eyes for me. _"Bye mom..."_

Annora of the Red was the next one to come forth. And at seeing her king it amazed her. _"He looks so different now, more regal looking in fact. I just wish I could have gotten to know him better."_thought the lilac-point. Annora felt a tinge of sadness at the grief-stricken look on Link's face, but it couldn't be helped.

"Greetings, sire. With this life I grant you the gift of friendship, use it to bring forth allies from the most unexpected places and ways."she mewed and then repeated what the others did, quickly returning once it was done.

I've got no time to rest as the I gain two more lives. An elderly Shiekah tom named Sala gives me the life of endurance and an Elite ranking, elderly Gerudo named Nieko gives me the life of love. But I wonder what is going on back with aunt Nabooru and my friend, Navi.

Navi watched nervously as Nabooru tried with all her might to hold a lizardos back and away from the crystalline sphere that holds Link. She was truly scared for all of them right now.

But she could only hope that Link was alive in that thing for the view was shrouded in a veil of mist as rain poured down from the hole in the ceiling. _"Please hurry Link, please come back to us!"_

I gaze up in astonishment as the triplet leaders of StarClan leave the three marble pillars they had perched on and start flying spiraling circles around me, one by one as they left a trail of gold star-shine on the gales they bring with them.

_**"With this life I grant thee the power to protect what thou hold dear."**_called out Powerstar, sending a beam of fiery red light at Link as she flew around him from above.

_**"With this life I give thee the wisdom to rule. Use it to guide your people in hardships."**_She mewed, following her sister's lead.

_**"With this life I bestow to thee the courage to live through life's suffering. Use it to help thy self and others recover from the scars of time."**_Like her two twin sisters, Couragestar sent out a beam of pure light.

I brace myself as all three lives are tossed at me by the triplet leaders as a swirling vortex of golden hues swirls around me. By the time it vanishes I open my eyes to find all of StarClan cheering my name.

_**"Look at thy self, Child of Destiny's Courage; for this is your true appearance, awakened by the Triforce of Courage."**_meowed the three leaders in perfect unison.

I do as they say and move to a near by fountain.

And I'm amazed at what I see.

My green fur is back as well as my brown paws. But where there was suppose to be a brown blaze has been replaced by a brown streak that snakes down and spreads to turn my muzzle brown as well as my neck, chest, and stomach. And my cerulean blue eyes have taken on the full feel of the desert at twilight. And I'm still that same built, gait, and height from awakening my shard of the Triforce. My tail is even bushy like a fox.

So this was my true appearance....I hadn't finished growing apparently till now. But I let out a startled yelp as the all too familiar blue light engulfs me and lifts me into the air, taking me far away from this chamber.

But to where, I don't know.


	19. Chapter 18: Son of Conni of The Green

**Chapter 18**

**The Son of "Conni of The Green"**

Ganon Manor

The sounds of a organ could be heard as it's soul chilling tune flow through the halls like a savage beast seeking it's next meal. The walls were as cold as death itself and a red carpet covered the floor and winding stairs. The sound of a menacing, deep laugh echoed off the walls of the throne room as a huge, blood red tabby sat playing the organ.

On top of the pipe organ, resting of a gold platform was a pink crystalline cage in the shape of a diamond. Contained within it was the Hylian princess, Zelda. And the look on her face was of that of pure hatred.

The same look she gave Ganondorf two years ago.

"Ganondorf you foul beast! You have angered the leaders of StarClan as well as the ancients of Silverpelt and even time itself! Have you no honor for the innocent you power hungry monster!?"snarled Zelda, as she raked her claws against the smooth surface.

Ganondorf just gave a sneer as he leaped off of his perch. Such foolishness this petty girl had even though she had the Triforce of Wisdom.

The Dark King walked over to a near by window to look outside. He had sent Ivy of the Red as an effort of disposing of that brat before he got here.

And it had been two days sense then.

"Give it up petty little girl, your precious Hero of Time isn't coming."snickered Ganondorf, locking eyes with the princess.

Zelda's eyes turned wide in horror and fury.

Link would come, h-he couldn't have...

Link couldn't have been killed!

Link was not your average tom cat. Her friend was strong to the utmost extremes and he had the courage of an entire army brimming forth from his soul. But even now tears of worry streaked her cheeks.

Why couldn't she detect Link's aura?

Why couldn't he hear her the cries from her telepathy?

_"Link, please be alive; Hyrule needs you.....I need you my friend."_

Nabooru let out a yelp as the lizardos hit her with its scaly tail, causing her to be sent flying into a near by palm tree by the oasis near the Cave of Life. But her heart skipped a beat when she sense Link's spirit vanish from the sacred cavern deep inside. Tears welded in her eyes, streaming down her face. And out of blinding fury she fought harder in a storm of fang and claw.

But inside Navi watched as the crystalline prison that caged Link's body began to glow and the beams holding it in place vanish and one by one the tri-colored lasers sizzled away and a tremor shook the cavern as cracks began to race over the surface.

"Sweet, merciful Wisdomstar! What is going on here?"squeaked Navi in fright.

The green crystal was still breaking and as it did a pair of glowing cerulean eyes became visible, startling Navi as she put her paw on the ragged surface. Before long a feral war cry rang in the little fairy's ears and echoed of the walls in a haunting, deep soprano.

SMASH!

The orb shattered and in a blind blur of greenish-gold light something burst forth and out the cave entrance.

Navi let out a yelp from the instencity of the shock wave it brought.

But that blue aura....

_"Link!?"_thought Navi. Navi then looked around for the Master Pendant but it was nowhere to be found.

"Eek! Nabooru will snip my wings when she finds out it's gone!"squealed Navi, dashing out after the blur.

Nabooru let out a yelp as the monster lizard's sword slashed her shoulder. But she kept fight with all her might but that proved futile as she was now cornered like a rat.

Tears ran down her face as she snarled in defiance, her vision swimming. But what she saw burst outward from the Cave of Life was a solid greenish gold beam and it raced right towards her. And just as the beast was about to strike again she closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate.

But it never came.

"You alright aunt Nabby?"

Nabooru looked up to see a tall, slender, and muscular tom cat. His fur was long and silky with the most vivid shade of deep forest green. His face had a star burst shaped, earth brown blaze that swallowed his muzzle and snaked down his throat, chest, and right down to end on his underbelly. His tail was as bushy as a fox and it had a spiral shaped, deep blue ring that was an ocarina tail-ring resting on his tail. And around his neck was a spiraling collar made of solid indigo colored metal and on it was the Master Pendant.

"S-sire?"stuttered Nabooru with dazed joy.

I give a pleased smirk as I glance at my aunt, leaning against the palm tree. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, basking in the presence of all my nine lives.

I know this feeling well enough.

This sense of deja vu I felt so many times over my journey.

But there is no time to ponder now. With a sly, crooked grin I set my claws, "Kai..."

"Ten....GIRI!"I yowl and in a violent spinning storm of glowing fangs and claws I killed the lizardos.

I land safely on the ground, sheathing my claws and stick my tongue out at the stupid lizard in a taunting retort.

"HA! Take that, nobody touches my kin and gets away with it!"I laughed.

I let out a startled yelp as I'm tackled over by both a Gerudo and a Kokiri guardian. Nabooru has me pinned to the ground and hits me across the head. And Navi is happily nuzzling my muzzle.

"Guys, stop smothering me and get off me!"I chuckled.

"Sorry, your highness!"squeaked Nabooru, hastily getting off.

Navi was glowing a bright shade of pink, reflecting just how happy she was. Her friend was alive and kicking....and twice as hard.

"Can we go back to the Fortress now? your tribe must be in a panicked fit by now 'y know."giggled Navi, her wings twitching impishly.

"OH SNAP!"both Nabooru and I yowl in panic.

With great haste I have Nabooru grab a hold of me and Navi contently hides away in my fur on my back. I then pulled out my ocarina, placing it to my mouth once I'm on my hind paws and let the notes flow into the damp air.

And once the Requiem of Spirit was finished a brown vortex of light swallowed us, taking us away from here.

".....Stop it Eterna, that hurts!"

Navi and I could hear Nabooru and Eterna's bickering from the healing hall all the way over here in my den. She was worse then I was when it came to getting wounds treated!

Oh well, not my problem anyways.

I'm admiring the black rimmed, silver leg bands that are gently engraved with the tribe's crest just like the mirror shield ankle guards. Meara of the Purple, a 3 moon old she-kit had given them to me. I find it kinda funny how the Gerudo Tribe's nursery is right beside the armory.

Sense the attempted assassination by Ivy they really upgraded the security around my chambers...and ME with nothing but the Elites.

It's a real pain in the rear.

I go over to the wall and grab my father's Shiekah War Bow, slipping it onto my right fore leg and it instantly shrinks to fit. I then move over to my quiver but as I reach it I spotted a single silver, spiral arrow with ancient Hylian writing on it.

I just pull blink, looking quite dumbfounded as I pull the arrow out with my mouth and put down on the ground.

"Hey, Navi! What on earth is this? this sure isn't one of my fire arrows, regular arrows, or ice arrows."I mewed.

Navi flew off her partner's head and went over to inspect the flawless, solid silver arrow.

Link was right.

Gingerly she gave it a sniff and she could scent the very weak traces of Hylian on it, the scent of Princess Zelda. With haste she flew back up to meet Link eye to eye.

"Link, that's a Light Arrow, Zelda must have slipped it into your quiver before she was kidnapped by that jerk!"

I look down again at the arrow, a new understanding and passion for the delicately made arrow of steel. With great haste I place it back within my quiver and slip the quiver onto my back. I then move over to where my pouch lay on the desk and I slip my pouch over my shoulder.

My eyes then stop on the little red, dusty diary and I can't help myself.

I leap onto the chair and pull the book towards me and I give a big puff of hot breath over it to rid it of the soil that had piled up from times of not being used.

"Is that....?"mewed Navi softly.

I give a nod, taking a quick glance at my friend, "Yes, I think it is. It has some writing on the side in Gerudo. Remember Nabooru said my den used to be my mother's den?"

"Huh hu. Well, lets crack open that sucker Link! I wanna know what your mother was like too."she stated while coming to hover over her friend's shoulder.

"Yep!"

I untie the leather string and open the small book to reveal pages made from papyrus. The first thing I see is a slip of paper and I quickly prod it open with my left paw and pull it closer to me.

This was mom's tail-writing, her calligraphy!

I begin to read it, Navi following along as she peeked over my head.

_Dear: Link Shade Quicksilver,_

_Son---my king---if you are reading this now it means you are safe and alive and returned to our tribe. But it also means I am not here anymore in this world and that tragedy has befallen me._

_I regret not being able to see the reicarnation of Sir Link Valor Adoré grow up into a fine tom. Oh, you don't know who Sir Link Adoré is?_

_He was a noble knight with ginger-point fur. He wasn't a Gerudo like you though, he was a Hylian that had traveled all over Hyrule to gather the three pendants of Power, Courage, and Wisdom from three towers that once stood over Hyrule; but now those towers are gone, destroyed by Queen Zelda Rachel Hylia's direct orders, who was the current Zelda's ancestor. You are not the only one who is a rebirth of a ancient cat from two centuries ago. _

_Princess Zelda Alcinda Hylia is Queen Zelda Rachel Hylia and Queen Zelda Corona Hylia. And you two had a second life before this one, so Wisdomstar of StarClan has told me. But other then this I know nothing._

_I do know you are my son and where ever you may go or do I will watch over you proudly like any other kit-bearer/queen. I love you with all my heart and so does your father._

_Become a king that will bring peace and great change to our kingdoms._

_Protect the one that may have stolen your heart my son._

_Protect those that have gained your respect and kindness._

_Protect all of Hyrule like you once did in the legends._

_And remember my lullaby to you; oh, go to our tribe's tactics room. Go to the left bookshelf and there is a small statue of a falcon, push down the right set of talons...._

I'm totally flabbergasted here!

I look again but the rest of the writing is smudged completely to the point of being unreadable. And what I had read has left me with a lot of questions, leaving my mind in a disarray.

Who am I?

Or rather, who was I before?

"Navi, d-did you read this?"I asked, my voice cracked in confusion.

Navi was just as shocked at what she read. Her friend had ritually defied death by returning to this world from StarClan! Not once, but possibly twice or more. She, herself didn't know what to think!

She then gave a simple nod at Link.

I close the diary and race out the door, pushing the green silk drapes aside, but I end up crashing into a Elite Gerudo with chocolate-point markings.

"Ow! Who put that a Gerudo there?"I groan, sarcasm clear in my voice.

Sana let out a moan but at seeing who had run into her. Her aquamarine eyes turned wide in fright at seeing her king lying on his side, rubbing his head.

"Sire! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you coming out of your quarters."stuttered Sana, hastily helping Link to his paws.

"Hey, don't sweat it Sana. If it was anybody's fault here it was Link's for not looking before he leaped."chirped Navi.

Sana and I both glare at Navi and I swat Navi with my bushy tail, sending her flying two inches away. And this caused my new friend, Sana to laugh her heart out.

It seemed all the Gerudo she-cats did everything with dignity and fiery, proud spirits. It was very uplifting for me considering I planned to leave for Gannon Manner before aunt Nabooru found out.

"Where are you going anyways in such a hurry, and suited for battle nonetheless, Lord Link?"asked Sana, tail twitching.

"I'm going to go save Zelda and rip Ganondorf's throat out. That's what I'm going to do, and I don't want to let Nabooru know sense she has been a lil' bit, um..."

"Over protective, sire?"I give a nod.

"But first I want to check something out here, wanna come? I think out of all the Elite here you are the only one who isn't clingy, Sana."I offered kindly.

I like Sana.

Sense I returned here from the Spirit Temple she and I have become fast friends. Out of all the Gerudo that guard me she is my favorite for she understands I'm not good with being fussed over and restrained. She gives me my space when I need it.

I respect her for that.

She's a good friend to me.

"And that would be...?"

"It's a secret, it is something my mother wanted me to do."

Sana's eyes turn wide at the offer, a crooked grin creasing her face quickly after and she nodded her head. _"At least he take somebody from the Elite. And that somebody is me I guess. But that Ganondorf is reaping what he sows, he denied Lord Link his birth right. That alone is savage....that hold relic doesn't belong here!"_thought Sana as she nodded her head and followed Link.

Sana followed Link and Navi and before long she found they were heading for the Tactics Room. And of course her king had gotten a tour by one of the purple ranking Gerudo, so she wasn't surprised.

Link learned things fast.

Once we reached the simple den with red drapes over the den entrance I led Sana inside, Navi sleeping on my head. I then start looking around."Ok, mom said 'Go to the left bookshelf'...ah, there it is!"I thought, spotting the desired spot. I then move over as Sana has that what-are-you-doing look.

I spot the statue of the falcon and rise to my hind paws, placing my right one one the stone stand. With my left paw I push the talons of the set of claws mom told me to push.

Click.

The stone claws pointed downwards as if scooping up its desired prize.

I then hear a stone against wood grinding screech. The bookshelf slides open to reveal a secret chamber.

"Well, I'll be a Goron at Zora's River! I didn't know there was a secret room here."mewed Sana.

"Neither did we!"both Navi and I say now that she's awake.

I then walked into the room and everything is pitch black...even with my natural night vision that all cats had. I look around and I can soon make out some torches on the walls lying in a straight line, side by side.

I give a smirk and tell Sana to stand back, pulling out a gold arrow with floral designs on it. I place it securely into the bow, bow string clamped tightly in my fangs. The arrow head bursts into flames and I fire straight at the torches, setting them ablaze and the arrow sizzles to nothing but cinders, only to reappear within my quiver.

I then put my paw back on the ground.

"I have gotta get me one of those arrows!"sneered the chocolate-point.

"Sorry, heroes only."I joked.

"The room is much clearer now, look at all this stuff!"stated Navi in aw-struck amazement.

Navi was right.

I can see pictographs on the walls and all of them show Nabooru and Conni as kits. And standing with them is a solid brown Hylian tom covered in soot here and there and a ginger-point with cerulean blue eyes.

"Hey, Sana, who are these two cats with Nabooru and my mother?"I asked, pointing with my tail.

Sana quickly trotted over and took a good look, the simplest of glints in her eyes. This must be Conni and Nabooru's special place.

"That's their parents, your highness---um, your grandparents---they are Akabi of the Pink and Greer the blacksmith. Conni was brought here while Conni stayed in Castle Town due to being born in a frail state."answered Sana.

Well, I know who my grandparents are on mom's side.

Akabi and Greer.

I continue to look around but what catches my eye instantly is a snow white pedestal and on its surface all sorts of Gerudo style engraving graces the smooth marble. And on it, resting on a green cushion is the simplest of gold crowns, gold beads ringing around it.

I slowly move closer to it, Sana and Navi watching with curiosity. I then get to my hind paws, fore paws resting on the cold surface. And I can see a small scroll resting on the center of the cushion, so, I grab it.

"Whatcha got there Link?"asked Navi as Link opened the scroll on the ground.

"A scroll, my mother must have known I'd one day return to the Fortress. She must have wanted me to find this room."I told her, reading the scroll.

A smile spreads on my face, still cocky as ever.

"What did it say, Lord Link?"asked Sana, flicking her ear.

I just give a chuckle and move back to the crown and grabbed it in my jaws, tossing it into the air and slipping cleanly and nicely onto my head.

"That, what I just did. My mother apparently had this crown crafted by one of dad's friends for me. She wants me to have it when I go out to battle and taken back the birth right stolen from me."I said with a chuckle.

Navi couldn't help but purr at the sight. The simple little crown had been crafted to not hinder its wearer in battle or even fall off. And the beauty of its simplicity was astounding. And by the look Sana had the Gerudo agreed fully.

"We better get going Link, Zelda's still on thin ice!"she meowed, landing on rim of the crown.

I give a nod and brought my tail to my face, ready to start using my ocarina.

"You better go now Sana, don't tell anybody unless they ask and if they attempt to chase after me tell them not to follow by my order."I ordered, my voice stern.

Sana gave a nod and swiftly ran out, closing the secret passage behind her, with Navi and I still in it.

I then go about the same routine when it came to playing the Ocarina of time. But the melody that flows is the a teleportation song I have not used...not even once.

The Prelude of Light.

And in no time flat Navi and I are shallowed by the warm golden light once the last note leaves the movements of my paws. We are then taken away from the desert entirely.

Ganondorf, prepared to for your judgement day for it is here!

Zelda slowly opened her siren, ocean blue eyes and for a split second her pupils turned ghostly white as she started to use her ability as the Warrior of Light.

Where was Link?

She had sensed Link's aura like a huge pillar of light spring forth from somewhere in the Desert of Illusions.

_**"Link!? Can you hear me?"**_she called in her mind, trying to reach out to him.

_**"Z-Zelda!? But how on earth---"**_

Zelda gave a pleased swish of her fluffy tail at this. She had finally managed to make contact with her friend.

_**"I'm the Warrior of Light, Link. I'm able to use telepathy to mentally link to your mind. But where are you? Ganondorf believes that you died killing Ivy."asked the princess timidly.**_

_**"I'm in the Temple of Time's doorway, I'm just leaving. But long story short Ivy almost did kill me. But Ganondorf's going to have a bitter shock. Just hold on, I'm coming Zelda!"**_

Zelda's connection was then shattered by a shock wave of electric shocks the crystal gave off as it tightened around her, blackness swallowing her entirely.

I let out a pain ridden yelp as we race towards Ganondorf's castle. Navi flies to my side, looking very concerned.

"Zelda, hang on!"I hissed, a look of longing on my face.

Before long we reach the desired destination. And I peer down from where I stand on the cliff.

"Um, Navi, how are we going to get over this!? Sprout wings and fly?"I growled, sarcasm and impatience in my tone.

"Hey, you're not the one suffering from the dark aura radiating from that place. I'm just as clueless as you right now here as well!"spat Navi.

Navi and I then perk our ears at hearing a voice, hastily looking around.

_**"Link, this Raul....can you hear me?"**_

"Yeah I can hear you loud and clear but---"I'm cut off before I can continue.

_**"Good, but I can see you are in a bit of a tight spot here. So, us six warriors shall gather our powers and create a bridge to the castle where Ganondorf makes his dwelling.....but the castle's keep, which is known as Ganon Tower is heavily guarded by six evil barriers made from the elements."**_

"Ok, gotcha but if it is covered in a force field how am I suppose to reach Zelda?"I asked with great annoyance.

_**"Have patience and listen, Hero of Time. You must bring down the barriers if you want to reach the tower and save Princess Zelda!"**_snapped Raul.

"Ok, ok, don't get your tail in a knot Raul!"I grumbled, Navi chuckling beside me.

Before long it is raining a rainbow of light around me and the ditch. And a crystalline, rainbow colored bridge appears and reaches across to touch the other side of where the Gothic looking castle stood.

"Oooo~! Pretty!"cued Navi in delight.

I tapped the bridge with my paw just to make sure it is steady. My cerulean blue eyes look up, a determined gleam in my eyes as I rub my right paw which bore the Triforce of Courage out of habit.

I smiled as Navi comes to float at the side on my face, "Zelda isn't the only one you're saving, your kin, Saria, and the rest of Hyrule is counting on you too. So lets go kick that scourge sky high!"

I give a sly smirk of agreement and burst forward across the bridge, "Lets go, Navi!"I yowl.

"Right!"growled Navi.

Mother says I have saved Hyrule before in my past lives and each time I became a legend.

Will I become a legend again?

I am the son of Conni of the Green, I'm the king of the Gerudo.

Navi and I go through each chamber that bore each symbol of the elements: Spirit, Earth, Fire, Water, Light, and Shadow.

And one by one the colored lasers wither away to nothing, taking the barrier with it.

_**"Save Princess Zelda, save your love!"**_

That is what each of the warriors nag at me to do. But I already am doing so, each second I'm away from her warm presence is like the void has been placed in my soul.

But no longer.

Ganondorf is treading on dangerous grounds and it is time he paid the price, the price of StarClan's justice!

"Ganondorf!!!! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!?"


	20. Chapter 19: It's My Turn Now

"Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love."-Unknown

"There is no feeling more comforting and consoling than knowing you are right next to the one you love."-Unknown

"Courage is the discovery that you may not win, and trying when you know you can lose."-Tom Krause

**Chapter 19**

**It's My Turn Now**

I race through the final chamber, the one with the Forest Crest on it.

It's ironic my journey started in the forest and I'm ending the barrier with forest.

I'm currently slashing away at this annoying wolfos in this room with torches. But I am growing terribly impatient. _"That's it! I don't have time for this!"_

"Powerstar's Fire!"I yowl, leap into the air, and striking the ground with my paw.

The wolfos bursts into flames and the ring of fire spreads out to lick at the torches, sparks setting them aflame. And before long the mutated beast falls to the ground dead.

Navi couldn't help but laugh.

"Eeew! BBQ wolfos."chuckled Navi in mock disgust.

"Somebody's been hanging around me too long. I went and created a mini me!"I joked as we move into the next chamber.

"Hardy har har, very funny mister hero!"

"Oh man~!"I groan, seeing the room.

Navi looks just as bitter as I do at seeing we have to do another puzzle involving these worthless, pointless silver rubees!

I.

Hate.

This.

CASTLE!

"Better get those hover bands on, Link."mewled Navi.

I give a nod and quickly pull out four tan and bronze anklets with wings. As fast as I can I put them on each leg and make a dash for the first ledge, grabbing the first rubee.

At seeing the statue that has a motion sensor, Navi and I both sneer.

I quickly pull out a bomb from my bomb bag---which is in my pouch---and throw the explosive at it, causing the statue to be destroyed upon contact.

Dang, I love blowing stuff up!

But I like these Gold Gontlet ankle-paw guards I found hours ago a lot more. Their nice and snug and I can lift stuff billions of times heavier then me!

I keep at it till the door opens and once it does Navi and I dash inside. I take my hover bands off and put them back in my bag. I then turn my head and clench my fangs over the arrow Zelda gave me.

It sure has come in handy.

I place it in my father's bow and take aim, setting the arrow alight with a golden radiance of gold fire. The arrow hits its mark, shattering the sphere and destroying the energy source with it.

Navi and I look up as Saria appeared in a ghostly form before us.

"Way to go Link, I knew you could destroy the Forest Barrier. Now hurry it up!"chirped Saria, vanishing not long after.

I let out a yelp as Navi and I are sent back outside the door we used to enter that chamber in the first place.

The ground beneath my paws shakes a little and I can see the force field evaporate entirely. And once it was down I raced forward and through the adder mouth shaped entrance. I enter a round room with a red carpet but I do not stop my sprinting as I make a sharp turn and run up the winding staircase. _"Yeash, who's bright idea was it to make so many spiraling stairs!" _I thought, picking up my pace.

Along the way I dispose of some pesky fire keese. And I move throw each room fighting monsters and as I move up I can hear the menacing, haunting music from a pipe organ reach my ears.

But that isn't all, the birthmark on my blood stained paw is starting to ache....and not because of the running or fighting.

"...Well, follow the Triforce's lead."mewed Navi as I take out a the last stalfos, clearly getting the idea of what her partner was thinking.

"Yeah, no need to ask me twice. Nowhere to go but up."I chirped in agreement.

Navi and I continue moving onwards, up the stairs and in the next room I take out two iron knuckles. Those things were always such a pain in the tail for me!

I got a few small scratches, nothing major.

But the music is getting louder as I sprint up the stairs and through another door.

And up more stairs.

I soon find a huge iron door and I force it open. And what I see causes a troubled, enraged emotion to over take me, my eyes flashing gold as the beginnings of a snarl creases my maw.

Over on top of the organ is a huge pink crystal and inside....

_"Zelda!"_I thought with a frantic gasp.

Why was Zelda unconscience?

Over at the organ I can see a huge, blood red tabby Gerudo tom sitting on a black steel chair with a red cushion.

I take a few hostile sprints forward till I'm in the center of the room. My brilliant cerulean blue eyes look up at Zelda and I can see she had begun to stir.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes with a moan, lifting her head. And as her vision came into focus she snapped awake at seeing Link in the room. But this time she could see the simplest of crowns grace his forehead. And his appearance had changed a little, his Shiekah and Gerudo features of his hybrid blood was much more visible.

"....Link!"wailed Zelda in fright, putting her paws to the wall of her crystalline cage.

I can feel my heart skip a beat. And I can sense the fear in her tone of voice. And it causes me a great deal of dread for her and it only feeds my urge to bring Ganondorf to justice.

"Zelda!"I yowled back, with concern.

But I'm caught off guard as my birthmark burns like acid on skin, causing me a bit of pain and even more strange is I can hear a vibrating like sound coming from it. I can see Zelda's left paw is doing the same.

And she seemed equally as shocked.

A crooked smile full of malice appeared on Ganondorf's face, his slender, long tail swaying about as he ceased his playing.

"So, the shards of the Triforce are now resonating...they are becoming one again."stated Ganondorf with tainted amusement.

Navi, Zelda, and I just stare, mixed emotions in our eyes.

Ganondorf was indeed shocked that the brat was alive; Ivy had failed. But it was of no concern of his now. The Shiekah boy was here, the boy from the prophecy of the Hero of Time.

Without turning around he continued, "The two pieces that eluded me on that day two years ago....I didn't expect the leaders of StarClan had hidden them away within you two!"

I watch with a murderous expression as Ganondorf laughed a deep, bellowing laugh as he removed his massive fore paws from the organ.

"And now, at long last, all the pieces of the Triforce have gathered here!"Ganondorf gave a sneer.

The Dark King leaped down from the chair and faced Link, his copper eyes showing a lust for power. And if evil were a color it was his eyes, his ember, copper eyes!

"These toys are too much for simpletons like you, brat!"Ganondorf then unsheathed his left fore paw, lifting it to block the left portions of his face.

The symbol of the Triforce of Power soon appeared on the paw and I give a snarl, tail lashing as he demanded in a thundering yowl, "Courage. Wisdom. I demand you return them to me!"

A feral cry of defiance leaves my throat as I unsheathe my claws. The Evil's Bane around my neck has begun to glow a brilliant ice blue as I spread into a battle stance, tail lashing with a violent fervor.

"Shut up! I will never hand the Triforce of Courage to you, I will never let you lay a claw on Zelda's head! You have caused far too much suffering; you stole my tribe from me, you murdered my parents, you murdered Zelda's father, you destroyed Hyrule, and you tried to murder me on more then one occasion! YOU WILL NOT HAVE YOUR AMBITION GANONDORF!"I yowl, bloodlust clear in my voice.

Ganondorf shot a leer at Link, a scowl on his face. The look in the hero's eyes was all he needed to know.

He was no fool.

He knew the look of a tom wanting to protect his beloved she-cat.

And this pitiful brat had it hidden behind the blood lust and murderous expression. The Dark King let out a booming caterwaul and set loose a vicious vortex of purple wind.

I grit my fangs as I struggle to keep my footing, wincing my eyes from the power and force of this blast. _"This guy's strong, I'm not going to come out unscathed this time. Couragestar, Wisdomstar, and Powerstar, give me the strength I need to survive and win this fight!"_I thought.

Navi really could not believe her own eyes at the evil aura and power that shot forth in such savage waves. It had caused her to loose her glow almost immediately, revealing her small blue-grey body. And it was making her sick to her stomach, making her vision blur.

"Link, I-I can't get close! The waves of darkness are too strong...I can't get to him! I'm sorry Link, you are on your own this time!"yowled Navi over the howling gales and she hastily retreated to a near by window.

That sure wasn't good.

This just got more complicated now that Navi can't help me.

I can hear Ganondorf laugh once more and the purple wind vanishes as he flies into the air above me. He then throws a beam of a sickly green light at the ground and I hastily put my Shiekah training to use by leaping away, just barely dodging that beam.

Zelda watched nervously as the battle began. She felt so useless and helpless stuck in her cage. All she could was watch and prey that Link was victorious once more.

I brace myself as I watch Ganondorf raises a fore paw, gathering more of that sickly green light. But this time is has become lightning and I have to keep on my toes, leaping, jumping, and twisting.

Any kind of dodging you think somebody as agile as me could do I did it.

I brace myself once more as he raced his unsheathed paw, this time a ball of that same light growing at the end of his claws. And he let out a battle cry, swiping his paw which cause the ghastly ball of green to be hurled at me.

I readied myself to use my specialty and waited till the last second and with a battle cry I let loose my attack, yelling: "Kai-Ten-Giri!"

My glowing claws make contact with the orb and this causes it to be hurled back at Ganondorf, who in turn sends it it back at me. And I repeated this till it made contact, causing an unnatural wail to echo out from him as it stuns him momentarily. I waste no time in pulling out my Light Arrow, firing a direct hit at Ganondorf. And when it made contact I give a smirk and use Couragestar's Wind to teleport over to him, slashing him across the shoulders and flank before retreating.

Ganondorf then got back up, and smashed his paw into the ground to try and set me off balanced, which he almost did.

Debris from the shattered floor is sent flying everywhere, some of the shards grazing my body as a cloud of smoke and dust hazes my line of sight. I'm a lil' bit panting now but I can feel the power radiate from the Triforce of Courage, my past experiences, my nine lives, and the extra strength my burning passion for Zelda gives me.

They say "Love conquers all" and now I think I know why.

"Give me back Zelda, give me back Hyrule!"I demand as the dust cloud clears.

Ganondorf gave an amused chortle, swiping his tongue over his fangs as he glared at Link. This boy amused him to no end.

"I see you have gotten stronger sense our last encounter, little boy! My biggest mistake was....not having put you to paster two years ago when you were a pitiful little kit.....to think you would become such a thorn in my side and a hinder to my ambition!"growled Ganondorf, circling around Link.

I don't let my hateful spite of my eyes leave the Dark King as he circled me as he spoke. I tap my glowing claws on the broken floor out of impatience.

"But no more playing, brat....this shall all end today!"snarled the blood red tabby, lifting a paw.

Bang!

Clang!

Ganondorf and I have clashed claws together and it has become a question of brute force, who had more power. I'm struggling a little here as the force this brute is pushing straight at me, causing me to have to put more force right back in a struggle to push the other one back.

And all the while the jerk has a look of mockery on his face and a sly grin spreads on his maw.

His claws instantly turn red, glowing in a sweltering inferno. The flames crawl up my claws and no sooner did they hit the flesh of my paws I'm gasping in horror, the flames consuming me.

And I let loose a blood curling shriek.

Ganondorf took no delay at this and forced Link backwards and tackled him into the ground, quickly leaping back.

I make haste to stagger back on to my paws, wincing from the pain in my left shoulder from a nasty wound. _"StarClan, damn it!"_I thought with a hiss, going back into a battle stance.

"That was dirty, you savage dog!"I snarled.

"What was so unfair about it, Hero of Time! You have the Evil's Bane don't you, so why not send my attacks right back at me?"laughed the Dark King as he started tossing more ghastly balls of sickly green flames.

Zelda watch in horror as Link dodged the first orb but she flinched and turned her head, closing her eyes at hearing her friend's agonizing screams as the other two collided with him. This battle was just too much to watch but here she was, caged and forced to do so.

Navi watched in fear as Link was sent flying, a nasty patch of wounds to his hind leg, face, and right flank from the attack. And her friend came to a stop to lie on the ground

"Link, no! You gotta get up Link!"yowled Navi, fluttering beside Zelda.'s crystalline cage.

I let out a moan and I slowly rise to my paws and by now my pupils are glowing, but not because of the Triforce I bare. Ganondorf seems to notice this too as I give my signature Shiakan/Gerudo death glare as I host myself to my paws.

My pupils are glowing a bold, fiery green that has the purity of the simplest things in life for but a second.

And this caused a memory I don't know to surface...

_"Link, do not let hate consume you, please....listen to my voice."mewed a solid cream she-cat, shattering the crystal prison._

_A ginger-point tom with long fur lay couched on the crouched, partly transformed into some sort of canine as he held his head in agony, and in horror._

_The princess of Hyrule quickly glared at the retched black tom, sending him fleeing in a puff of smoke. She then walked over to the year old color-point tom cat and took him in her gentle embrace...._

"Great blowing winds! What was that!"I chirped under my breath.

That wasn't my memory as far as I know!

"LINK!"yowled both Zelda and Navi in warning.

I turn around to see another ball of energy hurtling towards me and I send it flying back at Ganondorf so fast he can't react fast enough that it hits him, stunning him once more.

I then fire my Light Arrow, ignoring the protest from my shoulder. And once again I hear him wail in pain.

"Couragestar's Wind!"I whisper.

Instantly I am taken away and reappear in a bright green light, blinding Ganondorf as I set my fangs aglow and he looks at me in bewilderment.

I deliver a finishing blow to his shoulder, racking my fangs deeply down his back. But he manages to have his claws strike me across--and into---my head.

I let out a gasp, bile forming in the back of my throat. And as everything faded to black I can see the victorious gleam in his eyes.

"LINK!"wailed Zelda, tears running down her face at the sight of Ganondorf taking her friend's life.

"Foolish boy."grunted Ganondorf as he gazed at Link's lifeless form, walking away not long after.

But he froze in his stride, confusion and fear and rage etched on his face. Hastily he turned his head to see the Hero of Time was getting back to his paws, the wound to his head nothing more then a small flesh wound now as it steamed with wisps of golden light-like steam.

"Impossible! I killed you, half-blood!"he snarled.

I lost a life.

I lost the life my father gave to me.

I'm still aching and I can feel the effects of blood loss. But I lift my head as I stand there, revealing for a moment a second a star shaped scar.

"You can't kill me Ganondorf. No matter how hard you try I'll always return to destroy all who threaten my home, my friends, and my love. I won't deny that I'm in love with the Hylian princess, I have sense I was a kid. What has become a childish crush has blossomed into a burning passion."I pant, glancing affectionately at Zelda.

Zelda was shocked at what she heard, her cheeks flushing as her heart skipped a beat at her friend's words. _"So it's true...he does love me."_she thought in mild confusion.

"You took Zelda, you kidnapped her. That, for you....WAS A BIG MISTAKE!"I snarl, hurtling myself at Ganondorf.

He is too stunned at this and my fangs meet his neck.

"How can this be! The Dark King, Ganondorf defeated by a runt!"he gasped, blood trickling down the corners of his mouth.

I give a cocky grin, snapping down harder and I toss the Gerudo tom into a near by pillar as he yells my name and once he hits the ground the ceiling gives way, and I hastily use Wisdomstar's Love to protect myself from the falling debris.

And before long it stops and I let the shield fall.

I can see Navi fly over to join me as I lean on a near by broken pillar of black marble. And I smile as Zelda's cage comes down and shatters in front of me.

Deja vu!

"Link!"she cried with glee, giggling as she ran over to him.

Forget the stinking pain!

I don't care right now.

I can't help but laugh, a warm glow of my love for Zelda in my eyes as I walk over to her, sheathing my claws. With a loud purr I take her into my grasp, holding her tightly and my tongue rasps over her shoulder fur contently.

I'm not afraid to show my feelings, so I let my tears flow.

Zelda could feel Link's body shake from his sobs. She didn't know if it was from the pain of his injuries or he was relieved it was over.

"....Link, are you crying?"cued Zelda softly.

Deja vu.

She felt like something like this had happened before.

Link pressed his head into Zelda's fluffy fur, nuzzling her as she stroked the side of his head with her paw.

"I thought I lost you, Zelda. You have no idea how much my heart ached through this."I whispered.

"Awww~! Link and Zelda, sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g~!"laughed Navi.

"N-Navi!"both Zelda and I say in unison, shooting my partner a harsh leer.

We both then stepped away from each other, blushing redder then the sands of the Desert of Illusion. I do want to kiss her, honest to the creators of Hyrule I do! I then turn my attention to Navi as she flew over to float by my face, her body glowing that playful glow once more.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you Link."chirped Navi.

"It's alright Navi, Link's alive and that's all that matters. But what I don't understand is how Link came back after his blow killed him."mewed Zelda, spitting in the direction of Ganondorf's body.

I can't help but laugh at this, putting my right, blood drenched paw to my face.

I should have figured she'd ask that.

"Three words: Nine. Lives. Ceremony. He only killed me once, he'd have to kill me eight more times before I'm gone. I'm not exactly an easy cat to kill, Zelda."I purred, a smirk on my face.

Zelda gave a nod, a smile gracing her face. Link wasn't crying anymore and that made her happy. But how he could with stand those injuries was beyond her mind's grasp. The Hylian princess then rose to her paws and walked over to be a fox-length away from Ganondorf's still form with Link limping by her side, a scowl on her face.

"Didn't I tell you that you dug your own grave you retched fool, Ganondorf!"snarled Zelda, baring her snow white fangs.

She then turned to nuzzle Link who in turn rested his tail on Zelda's shoulders.

"Ganondorf, what a blind man he was....because he never had the purest of souls and the gentlest of hearts he could not control the power of the leaders....and---"mewed Zelda, but her sentence was cut off.

The ground under our paws had started to shake and quake. And this causes all three of us to gasp.

"Wh-what the heck!"I yelped, hastily darting my gaze all around me.

Zelda's eyes instantly turned wide and frantic as she cuffed Link over the ear with her paw, which caused him to lock eyes with her.

"Listen to me! This castle will collapse soon!"

"EH!"both Navi and I squealed in fright.

"Ganondorf couldn't destroy us the first time, Link. So now with that last breath he took he's trying to crush us in the ruins of his castle! We've gotta get outta here, NOW!"growled Zelda, tail twitching nervously.

"Don't have to ask me twice!"I yelped, dashing for the stairs after Zelda.

Everything is falling down on us.

Literally!

Zelda and I are running for our lives down the spiraling staircase, side by side.

And Navi is hiding in my pouch.

What little adrenaline I had left has yet again risen to a feverish pitch. Which with my current injuries is a good thing for me. I'd be as slow as a turtle otherwise.

"Link, watch out!"wailed Zelda.

I glance up to see a piece of falling rock heading straight at me and I try to dodge it but it hits me square in the back, causing me to wail in agony.

"Link!"wailed Zelda in fright.

I quickly stagger to my paws, "....I-I'm ok Zelda."

"No you're not, we need to get you some help, but lets get out of here first, we're running out of time!"

Why can't I argue with Zelda?

Oh, yeah, I don't have the strength to!

Zelda and I continue to race onwards; she opens the doors and I dispose of the monsters, only adding more scratches to my current ones.

But I then hear Zelda shriek and I turn to see she has been trapped by a wall of flames.

"ZELDA!"

"Link, help me!"

I then see two stalfos appear and this causes me to grow enraged. _"StarClan, damn it! I don't have time for this!"_I thought with a snarl, just barely dodging the blows from the swords.

I unsheathed my claws and they quickly started glowing green, "Forest Beam!"

Flash!

A beam of green light left my paws as I slashed a side swipe at the air and it destroys those retched ol' pile of bones. And the wall of fire vanishes as I sheathe my claws.

"Thank you, Link. Now lets hurry!"purred Zelda, hastily running over and opening the door.

I give a nod and race after Zelda.

It takes awhile but before long we are safely outside and racing across the bridge the Warriors of Elements created as the castle collapses on itself.

We're safely on the other side.

Zelda gave a smile as she watched what was once Ganon Manner be reduce to nothing. For the first time she felt at ease. But she still could feel a flutter in her chest at being so close to her friend, blushing a hot pink hue.

"It's over, it is finally ov----Link?"

I have started to sway from being so light-headed from the blood I lost. My senses feel like they are underwater a little bit as I manage to say Zelda's name, my voice cracked with pain as I begin to topple over.

If I didn't know any better I'd say I was 50% close to loosing my second life.

"Link! Oh, great StarClan, talk to me Link!"whimpered Zelda in fear and worry as she went over to crouch beside him.

I don't answer, I barely have the strength to even stay awake as my eyes are shut tight as I endure the terrible shock waves of pain from wounds that would kill a normal cat.

Great leaders, it hurts!

Everything hurts.

Aunt Nabooru and aunt Impa would claw my fur off for bedding when and if they see me like this. But frankly I don't care, I'm so close to Zelda now that was all that mattered.

Nothing existed but her at this moment, even with Navi fusing over me, fluttering by Zelda.

But I finally manage to do something, trying to reach into my pouch to paw out that healing potion.

Zelda saw this and quickly forced Link's paw back down with the gentlest of touches. He wouldn't speak to her verbally so she would try linking to his mind and speak to him that way.

_**"Link, talk to me. Please....you're scaring me when you're like this!"**_

_**"It hurts, Zelda....everything hurts!"**_

Zelda could feel the fatigue and agony raking Link's mind. It felt so weird being able to feel what he felt.

_**"I know Link, I can feel your pain by this mental link. Just tell me what I can do to help you!"**_

_**"My pouch....there's a healing potion."**_

Zelda quickly severed the link---or at least she thought she did---and carefully began digging through Link's Kokiri Pouch. And she found a green bag, pulling it out and opened it up. Sure enough, there were some healing supplies. Everything from fairy water to different kinds of potions in bottles. She quickly grabbed a bottle with a bright red liquid and placed it down on the ground.

"What are you doing Zelda?"asked Navi nervously.

"Healing him. Link wants me to give this potion to him; it's a pretty strong one, but still weak in comparison to other kinds of I've come across for healing wounds, Navi. But it will do the job nicely."stated Zelda calmly as she took Link's head in her left paw to help prop her friend up.

Navi gave an understanding nod, moving to hover over Link.

Zelda then uncorked the bottle with her small, thorn like claws, tossing it aside. She then gave Link a slap on the face with her tail.

"Hey, snap out of it Link!"she hissed.

I let out a moan and opened my eyes part way, glancing up at Zelda.

"Zelda?"I rasped.

Zelda gave a relieved sigh and grabbed the bottle's small glass handle between her teeth. She then gingerly got Link to open his mouth and she poured the contents in, letting Link drink it down greedily. _"He must be really worn out. He had to fight Ganondorf and lost a life in the process and having to run and fight some more while being injured sure didn't help matters. He doesn't care about his own state, he cares more about others then his own life. Link, why do you love me?"_she thought as she laid Link's head back down and put the bottle and the bag back into the pouch.

I can feel the effects of the healing potion as it healed a good portion of my wounds, bumps, and bruises. It takes awhile but I'm soon strong enough to get to my paws without any trouble.

I'm still a little tired though.

"Hm?"I glance towards the castle ruins, my ears twitching.

"What is it Link, is something wrong?"asked Navi.

Zelda gave a gasp, ears lying flat on her head as fear-scent started to come off her. She went and hid behind Link, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"....No, it can't be....."she whispered timidly.

I look towards Zelda with concern."Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?"I thought.

"Stay here Zelda, I'll go check it out."Zelda gave a small nod.

I quickly move over to the ruins of Ganon Manner but no sooner do I step foot in it a huge ring of flames fences me in, preventing me from running back to Zelda's side.

"Oh snap~!"I groaned in annoyance and shock as I look around.

Navi tenderly nibbled on her lower lip, her wings quivering with tension as she sensed a dark aura.

Smash!

Something shoots upward from the fallen debris and who we saw has me totally confused and bewildered!

"Ganondorf's alive!"Zelda, Navi, and I yell in unison.

Ganondorf's eyes were glowing a solid, unearthly glow of a yellow and red hue as he floated above me, panting. And like before he unsheathed his paw with the Triforce of Power and lifted it to conceal half his face.

I flinch as the Dark King let out a war cry, spreading out his legs and lifted his muzzle to the sky as his body was swallowed into a harsh light. And his form mutated and grew to ten times his size. He looked like a huge monsterous, blue smoking feline with two tails and each tail bared huge swords.

Navi's jaw dropped at what Ganondorf had become, her fur standing on end as her ears drooped.

"Sweet Wisdom's feathers! What on earth is that!"squeaked Navi.

I'm equally shocked, if not a little---uh, FRIGHTENED!

"Oh great, just great~! It's big, bad, and ugly!"I meow, yet again being sarcastic to a literal term.

"Link, the Triforce of Power has begun to run amuck! It's because Ganondorf's heart is so full of hatred towards you! Be careful, Link!"yowled Zelda in worry.

Ganon's scream is so unnatural as he swings his twin swords wildly about. I let out a yelp, ducking just in time as the blade swings at me.

"Fine, if that's how you want it you freak, then eat this! Light Spear!"I yowled, slashing my claws in mid jump as they blazed with a pale blue light and it sends a racing beam of yellow light at my enemy.

But it did nothing!

**"Curse you Link!"**bellowed Ganon.

A growl escapes me as I brace myself but Ganon doesn't give me the time to as his blade makes contact with me and leaves a long, deep gash in my left shoulder, down my right side, and it turns to the lower portion of my under belly.

Thank StarClan it shallowed out to a flesh wound at my stomach. But I'm still wailing in a feral scream as I'm sent flying.

Me one way.

The Master Pendant towards Zelda.

Zelda stared in horror as she gawked at the sight of Link taking such a harsh blow and was sent flying right into a large, broken piece of debris. But she was even more horror-stricken at seeing the Evil's Bane come to rest---collar and all---just a tail-length behind her.

This was bad, really bad!

"LINK!"shrieked Navi, flying over to her fallen friend.

He was covered in his own blood from the wound that he had as he lay unconscience in the debris. Navi could see that colliding with the ragged surface so hard had caused a new wound to his head where StarClan had healed the old one. And to boot a scratch went over the top of his muzzle and her friend's right eye had a small gash over it.

"Link, get up! Ganon's coming again!"squealed Navi, shooting a small blue bolt of static at Link's nose.

Nothing.

But then again the wound he got would have killed anybody else instantly.

And yet again having his unique endurance for taking blows amazed her.

Zelda's eyes sparks with rage towards what had happened to Link. She had to act fast and do it now! With great haste she grabbed the Master Pendant in her jaws, still trembling a little out of fear. _"Snap out of it Zelda, Link needs your help!"_she thought with a hiss.

"LINK, CATCH! Catch the Master Pendant!"yowled Zelda as she tossed the golden, Triforce shaped pendant at Link.

I come to at hearing Zelda and Navi's cries. But it is Zelda that snaps me out of it as I lay there and I saw my precious pendant come to rest at my side.

Zelda glared a Shiekan death glare at Ganon as he towered over her, sword raced. She would not let him touch her friend! But why was it more then ever her heart was racing and butterflies fluttered in her stomach?

She had never felt like this before, it felt so warm and so confusing. She didn't know what this feeling was, the flutter she got when around Link.

I slowly heave myself to a crouch, slipping the Evil's Bane back around my neck where it belonged. And as I slowly stagger to my paws, breathing heavily, "Ganon....did you forget?...."

I then raise my head, my eyes are gleaming with star-shine and I can feel two tails touch my back as I speak, "Your opponent...."

Zelda stared in amazement as she saw two ghostly figures stand on each side of Link, fangs bared. One she could see was a solid green Shiekah tom with brown paws and had a scar on each eye. While the other was a red-point tabby Gerudo she-cat with green leg bands. _"Those must be Link's parents...."_thought Zelda with astonishment.

I then leap at Ganon, claws unsheathed as I yelled, "IS ME!"

My claws make a deep gash in one of Ganon's tails as he turned to try to face me. And my ears droop from the cry he admits.

"So your tail's your weakness, huh?"I grunted, a cocky smirk on my face as I feel the pain of my broken and battered body.

"Navi, lets end this!"

"Way ahead of you partner!"Navi meowed, zooming ahead to the tail as she glowed gold.

I readied myself as Ganon charges at me, his wild attack just barely missing me. But the force of it sends me flying along with the debris. I manage to do a back flip, my fangs slicing his tail as I dodge another blow. And as fast as possible I strike again but I'm sent flying, the blades injuring my back leg and sends me flying again. But I get to my paws and pull the light arrow from my quiver and set it into my bow, firing a direct blow at his eye.

"Score! Right in the eye!"I laughed.

Navi gave a sneer as she watched Link charged at the stunned monster that was Ganon, the fiery spirit of both the Sheikah and the Gerudo blood that flowed in his veins shining in his eyes as he glared at Ganon. And before long Ganon has fallen to the ground.

Zelda raced over now that the fire wall was down and she lifted a single fore paw and shot a vortex of light at Ganon, pinning him to the ground.

"Link, I'm using my powers as the Warrior of Light to pin the Dark King down! Hurry, and deliver the final blow!"yowled Zelda.

"Don't have to ask me twice!"I yelled back.

I stare at my claws as the glow grew more intense and the markings on my face are completely gone. For the first time I notice two cats from StarClan are standing on each side of me, smiling affectionately at me.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Son, you are never alone. We will always be in your heart. Now lets dispose of this trash....together."meowed Aron and Conni.

A joyous look shows on my blood stained face and I give a determined nod as they touched each of my fore paws, my mother on my right and my father on my left.

"This is for all the crimes and suffering you have done to Hyrule!"I snarled and charge at Ganon with the loudest battle cry I ever gave off, sounding like two other voices have combined with mine.

I slash hard and fast with my claws at his head and as he wails I stab my claws right into his skull, unnatural green blood oozing from the wounds and staining the ground as well as my paws. I then leap back, panting heavily as I shut my wounded eye and grit my blood stained fangs, spitting the blood from my mouth onto the ground as Ganon's wails pierced the dark, clouded sky.

"Six warriors of the elements, hear my plea...lock away the darkness and bring light back to our kingdom of Hyrule!"mewed Zelda, wrapping her fluffy tail around her paws as she looked up to the sky.

A beam of pure light was then shot up into the sky, coming off her body.

The Sacred Realm.

The realm said to be the gate the place where the souls of those that have moved on may walk this path to StarClan.

In the Temple of Light, a chamber surrounded by a constantly moving wall of blue light protects a circular floor with seven platforms; six different colored symbols circling a golden symbol of the Hero of Time.

On each symbol cats appeared, on after another in battle stance...

Raul, the Warrior of Light.

Saria, the Warrior of Forest.

Darunia, the Warrior of Fire.

Princess Ruto, the Warrior of Water.

Impa, the Warrior of Shadow.

And lastly there was Nabooru, the Warrior of Spirit.

"Ancient leaders of power, wisdom, and courage who created Hyrule! Open the seal portal and exile the tainted spirit of evil into the void of the Dark World!"meowed Raul.

Each of the warriors, one by one let out a war cry, raising their muzzles to the air as different colored light shot from their bodies.

"FOR HYRULE!"they all yelled.

And before long a snow white black hole of a portal appeared in the chamber. And Ganon went back to being Ganondorf as the light hit him, sucking him into the vortex.

"YOU....! Damn you, Zelda! Curse you...Elemental Warriors! And most of all CURSE YOU LINK! I will get my revenge, just you wait!"

I glance up at the sky as the first light of dawn pierces through two years of gloom and doom. And I happily welcome its leaf-fall glow. I then turn to see the frantic, worried look on Zelda's face as I limped over to her but I stop half way there.

"Zelda...you're alright, thank the ancient leaders!"I rasped.

"Yes, I'm safe Link."purred Zelda, sounding worried.

A crooked grin graces my face at this knowledge. My precious Zelda came out of this unscathed, it is all I wanted. But I don't feel so good now that the adrenaline is completely gone.

A pitiful grunt escapes me, my good eye shutting violently as my strength all but vanishes all together, sweeping me off of my paws. I let out a moan as I lay on the stone floor, the Master Pendant dangling to the side.

Zelda's eyes in an instant turned wide in fright. Her voice was cracked in panic when she cried out his name as she leaped over and landed, Link between both sets of legs now as she towered over his broken, bloody form.

"Link, speak to me! Please, don't leave me!"she pleaded.

As he lay there is was clear now, she could not deny it. She loved him, he was her knight---her prince and she wanted nobody else but him.

"Please....I-I love you, please don't leave me!"sobbed the princess, tears falling to land on Link's face as Navi fluttered nervously by Link.

She had planned to send Link back for the mistake she made two years ago, but she would not listen to her head this time.

He loved her.

He sacrifed everything for her.

Well not anymore, it was her turn, she would not be selfish!

My head is still spinning and as I open my good eye I can feel tears splash onto my pelt. I see Zelda over me, tears rolling down her face. A small, cocky smirk spreads on my face. It is all I can manage right now. I shakily raised my right paw---the paw with the Triforce Of Courage---to her cheek, blood from Ganon still on my paws as I stroked her cheek. But some how I manage to muster some strength to speak, "Don't leave....me again, I don't care.....about...those two years."

Zelda stared in astonishment as he stroked her cheek with such frail motion. How did he know what she had been planning?

"Your mental link."I mew, my voice barely above a whisper.

I have to stay awake, I can't pass out, I can't!

But the pain is all I can feel and my limbs are going numb from blood loss and I let my paw leave Zelda. A coughing fit escapes me, blood trickling down the corner of my mouth.

Zelda had really said she loved me, she really said it!

Zelda's eyes quickly turned determined and she lifted her left paw to her face, taking on the form of Shiek. She then quickly dug into Link's bag and grabbed some bandages and a bottle of a violet colored liquid.

"Navi....is something wrong?"asked Shiek.

Navi looked away sadly, she knew she couldn't stay away from the Lost Woods any longer.

"I have to go, tell Link I wish him well. I'm a Kokiri guardian, I can't survive any longer away from the forest. So, goodbye Zelda..."mewed Navi sadly, flying away back for the Lost Woods.

Shiek gave a nod, a sad gleam in his intense orange eyes as he finished wrapping up Link's wounds. He then grabbed the bottle, uncorking it. "_It's better if Link's unconscience for the trip to the village. I'd take him to his tribe but that would be too hard on him."_thought the harpist.

"Drink this, Link."soothed the golden and white tom.

I can barely make out what I'm hearing, let alone see clearly from everything feeling like it's underwater. But I make no complaints as I feel a glass surface touch my mouth, and I greedily drink it down and don't let up till the contents are gone. And before long the warmth it brings takes me away into sleep, and I'm unable to fight it back.

Shiek gave a pleased purr as he saw the Hero of Time fall into a steady slumber. And now that he was Shiek's job got a little easier....well, as easy as it was going to get anyways.

He slipped Link onto his back carefully and broke into a run and dashed down the beaten path.

"Just hang in there, hero, hang in there...."

"....Would you shut up! Link's sleeping."

"Well, excuse me for worrying for my king, Shiekah!"snarled Nabooru.

Zelda rolled her eyes as she heard the bickering from both Impa and Nabooru outside, not far from the room. The Shiekah Clan and Gerudo Tribe didn't always seem to see eye to eye. And frankly it annoyed her to a pulp!

So, with a hiss she teleported over to them and smashed both their heads into the wall, an angry look on her face.

"Both of you will stop fighting this instant! I will not have my love become sleep deprived because you two can't stop arguing about this! So what? Link got badly hurt, what matters more is that he is alive. Get that through your thick skulls!"snarled Zelda as the two she-cats rubbed their heads.

"Sorry, my lady. We are just concerned for our nephew."chirped Impa, hanging her head in shame.

Nabooru just looked blankly at the Hylian princess. And she was about to speak but seeing a little fire ball appear on Zelda's left set of fore claws was enough to make her think twice. Now the Elite Gerudo could see why Lord Link loved this Hylian so much. So Nabooru just kept her mouth shut as the princess vanished, Shiekah style from where ever she came.

Zelda reappeared in Impa's room where Link lay fast asleep in the nest, a simple blue blanket covering him up to his shoulders. His head didn't have the simple gold crown on, bandages took their place to cover the wounds to his head and eye. It had been three weeks sense she got here with him and he still hadn't woken up. And during that time they had gone and sealed the Master Pendant away deep in the ruins of the first Temple of Time that was from 600 years ago. But he must have been warn out, pressed to go way beyond his limit. Zelda's siren, ocean blue eyes shined with longing and affection as she moved over to lie down by Link's head. With the gentlest of caresses she stroked her love's tranquil face.

Slowly my eyes began to twitch but only my left eye opens up. It takes awhile to adjust to the light that is glaring at me as my vision swims into focus. I then let out a moan, tail twitching as I notice I'm in Impa's room. _"How did I get here? Where's Zelda!"_I thought franticly.

"Zelda?"I mewed, my voice hoarse from not being used for weeks as I try to get up.

I can feel a firm, delicate paw force me back down into the nest.

"Link, you shouldn't be moving."

I look up to see my precious Zelda. But her appearance is less noble looking. She didn't have the choker on and simple pearl earrings graced her ears. And on her head was a simple gold chain with a tear shaped topaz.

"Zelda, what's going on? I'm really confused here!"I mewed as she looked down at me.

"You've been out cold for three weeks, Link. You really had Impa and Nabooru in a tizzy when I brought you to Impa's place."giggled Zelda, pecking Link on the cheek.

I give a laugh, flinching though from the pain it caused me.

"Ok....ooooow~!"I groaned, still managing some sarcasm.

Zelda gave a giggle and nuzzled Link as he slowly pulled his paws away from under the blanket. And she felt him pull her close with his paws with the firmest, and gentlest of embraces. She stared deep into the most breath taking of cerulean blue eyes. They had the calmness, and haunting feeling of shadows during the night as well as the vast feel of the desert dunes.

I stared right back at Zelda, getting lost in the deep ocean depths of her blue eyes. They had a siren like effect to them and I'm lost in the beauty of her spirit. The sweetest of smiles graces my face and I lift my head and gently pull her head towards mine into the the gentle touch of my kiss.

Nabooru and Impa had just walked into the room but at seeing the scene they both retreated with great haste, their faces flushing.

"We better not disturb those lovebirds,"chirped Impa softly.

"No need to say it again! The last thing I want is to anger my king, it isn't pretty when that happens."said Nabooru in agreement and left the den with Impa.

Nothing in this planet matters now as at long last Zelda and I kiss, our tail interwined with each other as we began to overflow with passion towards each other. But I have to stop, from the pain that ripples up my spine in that oh so unfriendly reminder of my injuries.

I think I over did it a little.

Zelda looked in concern as she got to her paws.

"You better rest, Nabooru wants to take you back to the Fortress once you are well enough to travel."cued Zelda softly.

I give a calm nod as a yawn escapes me.

"Zelda, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, yes you can Link."purred Zelda as she stood near the window.

I take a deep breath and brace myself. Why am I so nervous? I just have to say it right!

"....Z-Zelda you have no idea how hard this is for me to do. But....Zelda would you be my mate?"I asked at last, stuttering shyly.

Zelda's eyes turned wide with mischief and the purest of joyous shines. An excited, girlish squeal left her as she perked her ears at this.

"Yes, Link! A thousand times yes!"she purred loudly.

And with that Zelda dashed out to find Impa and I'm left alone in the room, equally excited as I fell back asleep.

Zelda said yes.

She really said it!

StarClan, please don't let this be a dream!


	21. Chapter 20: A New Beginning

**Author's Note:** WAAAH! The final chapter of Time's Melody. But don't you worry, I plan to put the sequal to Time's Melody up soon. But what did you think of what I did to Ganon in the last chapter? I turned him into a Bakeneko/Nibi(You fellow Naruto fans that like LOZ should know what that is), a monster ghost cat. Anyways, this is the last chapter so enjoy.

**Chapter 20**

**A New Beginning**

_1 Season Later..._

I'm pacing impatiently outside in the castle courtyard. The snow from this leaf-bare is slowly melting by the day from the warmth of the new-leaf air. The suppense is killing me here while I wait for Zelda to finish kitting.

It has been entire season sense my battle with Ganon. Hyrule is in a new era of peace like nothing known before.

Over in Kokiri Village things haven't changed much besides the forest returning to normal. Saria had been spending all her time in her special place, fine tuning her new abilities and helping the Kokiri Tribe bring the village back to its former glory. And as for Mido, I finally told him that I'm that same Link, and boy was he ever shocked!

Impa has returned to being the protector to Zelda. And at the same time the Shiekah Clan is helping to rebuild the damage the fire caused to the village.

Darunia and his tribe are busily rebuilding Goron City. And they have taken up a new hobby of wrestling each other. And I find that quite amusing, the Gorons have always been favors for brute strength.

Princess Ruto has gone to become the queen of her tribe with the passing of King Zora. And, surprise, surprise she has taken the advisor as her mate! Her tribe has pretty much returned to normal, but I hear Ruto is expecting a kit or two.

And as for Nabooru she has straightened out my tribe. While I'm not there she is making sure things don't go insane on me. And she has taught me a lot about my tribe's past. But now the Gerudo Tribe's territory has combined with Hyrule through a truce that will last for a hundred years.

And as for Zelda and I....

"Your highness!"came the shout of a tabby tom.

"Sir Grey, what are you doing here?"I chirped.

"Sire, Queen Zelda as sent for you immediately."meowed Grey, panting a bit.

My eyes turned wide at this, a concerned look on my face as my locket swayed my movements.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, Lord Link, the kitting was a success!"purred Grey.

Without delay I used Couragestar's Wind and vanish from the courtyard, reappearing just outside Zelda and I's room.

They worked fast to rebuild this castle, in fact it is better then the old one. They even made Castle Town more grand then its former self.

I take a deep breath, truly feeling nervous.

I then pushed aside the royal blue drapes to reveal a large room with a white marble floor and cream walls. Over to the left was a balcony of a oval shape. And over in a corner to the right side of the room I can see Zelda's pale pink, golden tabby striped body lying on her side on the large white cushion.

I also see that Impa and Nabooru are in the room.

"Auntie Nabooru! Auntie Impa! What are you doing here in my room?"I asked, whiskers twitching in amusement and that same cocky grin on my face.

Nabooru gave a chuckle. It was hard to believe her nephew was also the king of Hyrule. But now, here she was herself to welcome her new sister of her tribe----her new kin.

"Good to see you too Lord Link. But enough, Zelda wants to talk to you."mewed Impa, leaning against the wall.

Zelda felt really worn out, that kitting had taken a lot out of her even though it was only one kitten. But all the same she was purring as she raised her groggy gaze to her mate.

"Hello, Linky~!"she cued happily.

"Hey, Zellie. Well, do I get to see our kit or what?"I asked, nuzzling Zelda.

Zelda gave a chuckle at this. Same old Link, impatient as ever with everything! But everybody had their flaws, she had her own flaws too so no complaints there.

"Link, Impa, Nabooru...."she mewed.

Impa, Nabooru, and I all watch anxiously for Zelda to remove her tail. And slowly, Queen Zelda removed her tail to reveal a tiny she-kit. The newborn kit had my thick pelt, and Zelda's fluffy appearance. The she-kit's body was as white as snow but the bushy tail was a vivid pale ginger.

"Meet your daughter, Lilda Valora Hylia."purred Zelda, her tail completely removed from her newborn.

I can't help but laugh, joy dancing across my face and an impish smile graces my face. I let out an overjoyed yowl, and tackle both Impa and Nabooru to the ground.

"It's a girl! It's a girl!"I squealed, hastily getting off.

Nabooru couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, who let him at the catnip?"joked Nabooru.

"Nabooru!"Impa, Zelda, and I all snapped in unison.

Nabooru then went and cuffed me over the ear with her paw, "Of course it would be a girl, you mouse-brain! There is only one tom Gerudo born every 100 years, and your it. Or did you forget in your excitement?"

I just give Nabooru my latest, you-better-get-out-of-here-or-I'll-claw-your-ears-off look, and she wastes no time in leaving the room.

"You too Impa."yawned Zelda tiredly.

"Alright, I've best inform my clan anyways that we now have a new clanmate. I'll see you later, my queen....your parents would be proud of you."purred Impa before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

I give a fond purr and lie down with my new lil' family. And as the sun began to settle into twilight I started to play my mother's lullaby, to ease Zelda into the slumber I know she very well needs.

But I'm still troubled about the letter my mom left me, and of the flashback I had.

Little do I know a new adventure would surface, and a new legend to unfold.

But to what it was, only StarClan knows.

**"The End"**


	22. Important Message

A/N:

This is Psudocode_Samurai's message. Please spread the message, message the Admins in support of a MA rating and such. Email Support fanfiction which you can find by clicking help in the up right corner.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owne  
Will Rayne 

AriaSnow


End file.
